


Empire State of Mind

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Gossip Girl, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gossip, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, star trek aos gossip girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 125,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there Upper East Siders. Big news coming from Grand Central...Jim Kirk is back in town! Why did he leave? Why did he return? Only one way to find out! You know you love me, Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is equal parts mash-up and high school AU. The Star Trek characters I feel will still be recognizable as themselves while trying to fit the situations I've put them too. For the purpose of this story, everyone is 16 except for Chekov, who is 14.
> 
> This story should still be understandable to those who have not seen Gossip Girl. I had someone read the first two-thirds of it and they said it was clear. hikaru_9, thank you so much! And thank you inugrlrayn for the second read-through to just make sure I didn't fail all over the place.
> 
> To the people who have seen GG, do not worry about knowing how everything is going to unfold. There are notable differences in this universe and not everything is going to unfold the same way.
> 
> Ben Gibbard is the front man for Death Cab for Cutie and the Postal Service.
> 
> The $30 grilled cheese sandwich McCoy gets is a real menu item at the bar in Gilt. It's actually called the Gossip Grill, and I intend to eat one soon. Oh my God truffles dhjhkaksdka.

They say that New York city is the center of the universe.

Anyone who has ever set foot in it would be hard pressed to argue. No where else has the energy or the vibrancy of New York. There is nothing one cannot find there, nothing one cannot do. It is where dreams are made and broken, people come and go, and sushi is available twenty-four-seven.

Grand Central Station is no exception to this rule, as regardless of the time of day it can be found buzzing with activity from its shops and travelers. A certain Sunday evening was no different as two teenage boys made their way off a train from Princeton to find their father at his usual meeting spot. 

Having clearly done this several times before, the pair deftly made their way through the crowds with their weekend bags in hand. The older brother had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the younger had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Do you think Dad's going to bug us about Mom again,” the younger boy asked suddenly. When he didn't receive an answer right away, he turned to look up at his brother. A pair of white earbuds were all the answer he needed; it was like the damn iPod touch had been surgically attached ever since school started. Without preamble, he yanked them out. Music came blasting out of them and he was given a sour look by his brother.

“Jesus, _what_?”

“Len, I'm _talking to you_ ,” Pavel said as he rolled his eyes. “Do you think Dad's going to grill us about Mom like he did last time?”

Leonard shrugged. “I hope not. He should just talk to her himself.”

“Yeah, that'll happen.” The duffle bag over Pavel's right shoulder was shifted to a more comfortable spot. “Come on, stop listening to Elliot Smith or whatever and hurry up.”

“It was Psapp and I'm walking just fine, thanks.” Leonard stopped for a moment to turn off his iPod so that the battery wouldn't wear completely down. When he looked up, his brother had gotten lost in the crowd. “Shit.” He started to run in the direction they had been heading. “Pavel wait up! I'm...” 

Leonard was cut off as he suddenly knocked into someone standing in front of him. The person fell over their suitcase and Leonard went down next to them.

“Ow,” the person groaned. 

“Oh God, I'm so sorry here let me...” Leonard trailed off as he looked into a pair of startling bright blue eyes. 

Oh no.

“It's cool, it's just not the welcome I was expecting.” Blue eyes shook his head a couple of times and smiled. “I'll just tell my mom that one of the power clippers for the Knicks did it. Hey, are you all right? You look all dazed and stuff.”

Leonard knew he was staring, but he couldn't really stop himself. Part of it was sheer mortification, but the other part... He finally shook himself out of it and offered his hand. The blond took it without hesitation and they helped each other up.

“Um, I'm sorry I just...I didn't...my brother...I...assaulted you.” A little part of him wanted to go back to the trains and throw himself on the tracks.

“Hey, no worries. I was kinda standing in the middle of the place with a bunch of luggage.” He gestured to the four Burberry suitcases next to him. “You know, my bad. Here I am standing talking to you and I haven't even introduced myself.” He held his hand out again. “Jim Kirk.”

He wiped his hands off on his jeans. “McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” They shook hands and Jim got a thoughtful look on his face.

“Do we know each other? You look familiar.”

Leonard swallowed. “We go to...I mean, I go to Starfleet.” 

“That's what I thought.” The smile on Jim's face was bright and genuine. “Well that's...”

Without warning, Pavel came running back. “Len, what is the hold up? Dad's going to...oh. _Oh_!” The shorter boy stopped short when he saw who his brother was talking to. “Hi! I'm Pavel,” he chirped.

Jim shook Pavel's hand. “Hey, Jim Kirk.”

“I know.” Leonard gave him a look. “I mean, it's nice to meet you!”

“Mr. Kirk?” A man in a black uniform came up to the trio. “Your mother sent me.”

The driver began grabbing some of Jim's things and if Jim's smile faltered for a moment, the other two boys didn't notice.

“Well, McCoy, Leonard McCoy and Pavel, it was nice meeting you.” He winked. “See you at school.” With that Jim Kirk followed the driver out, leaving the two brothers behind. Pavel smacked his brother on the arm.

“Ow!” Leonard glared down at his little brother. “What's your problem?”

Pavel rolled his eyes. “Making us late to meet Dad so you can drool over the guy you've been obsessed with since ninth grade? Nice.”

“I am not obsessed. I just...whatever, I don't even care.” Leonard sighed. “And I didn't even know it was him until I was helping him up. I didn't do it on purpose.”

“The social skills you have at your disposal? I wouldn't put it past you.”

“You're such an asshole.”

“Hm. Or just smarter than you.”

“One aptitude test said you're a genius, don't give me that.” He grabbed Pavel's duffle bag and started walking. “He said see you at school...so I guess he's back then?”

Pavel smirked. “Thought you didn't care.”

Leonard didn't answer; indeed he didn't have to, his blush took care of that for him.

\-----

Nyota Uhura sat primly in the front row of the gymnasium, one ankle crossed over the other. She brushed an imaginary stray hair off her face and kept her eyes forward on the match in front of her.

Once upon a time, the fencing matches excited her. Foil fencing can be such a quick sport, and all it takes is one slight movement for it to be all over. 

These days, she simply found herself bored. 

At this point the amount of matches she had been to were well in the double-digits and the outcome was very seldom in doubt as her boyfriend was one of the best teenaged fencers in the United States. Still, it was the only thing Hikaru loved more than her and so she went when she could with his family to support him. 

It was the last match before his and the competitor on the right was losing. She stifled a yawn. 

That was when her phone went off. She reached into her Balenciaga purse and pulled out her iPhone.

_Spotted in Grand Central: a certain disappearing Upper East Side prince, with his life and luggage in hand. I'd hardly believe it was true myself if I hadn't been sent photographic evidence. Is Jim Kirk back for good? I wonder if his BFF knew about this and didn't spill, although we hear he left her without so much as a farewell. Give me the dish if you've got it kiddies. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

Her eyes widened. She quickly scrolled down the rest of the blast and opened the picture file. Sure enough, it was a picture of Jim holding a suitcase over one shoulder. She closed the message and threw her phone back into her bag.

“Nyota, it's Hikaru's turn,” Mimi Sulu whispered excitedly. Nyota quickly raised her attention back to the mats in front of her. 

“Thank you,” she smiled back. 

So Jim was back. Which meant he was going to be back at school. And that meant...

“Fencers, on my mark!”

The fencers saluted each other and took their places. She easily spotted Hikaru to her left, the familiar gold bib shining out like a beacon. 

“Begin!”

As tiresome as she may have found the matches herself, there was something to be said about watching her boyfriend in his element. He moved with an incredible grace, his footing always swift and sure. He was beautiful when he was in motion and it always reminded her of how much she loved him.

His opponent made a misstep and Hikaru took full advantage, the tip of his foil touching right over where the heart should be.

The opponent tried to launch a counter-attack, but it was unsuccessful. As a result, Sulu quickly took advantage and got another touch of his foil on the blue jacket. 

The blue jacketed man regained his footing and went in for an offensive strike. Sulu parried flawlessly and neatly dodged the riposte. Lunging, Sulu went in for the kill and with a shout he once again touched the tip of the foil to the man's jacket.

The buzzer sounded.

“Victory, Sulu!”

Nyota let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. She stood to join his parents in applauding. Hikaru took off his face guard and went to shake his opponent's hand. His coach then grabbed him in a brief hug as he smiled warmly at the crowd. He jumped down off of the platform and grabbed his equipment. The Sulus and Nyota made their way to personally congratulate the victor.

“Son, you did it again,” Ken Sulu exclaimed as he clapped him on the back. “At this rate, you'll have a perfect season.”

“You were wonderful,” Mimi said as she fondly swept the sweaty hair off his face.

“Thanks Dad, Mom,” Hikaru said with a smile. Noticing his girlfriend, he moved over to her. “Hey, you came.” He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him and his parents went to talk to his coach.

“Of course I did, honey,” she sighed happily. “I know how important this is to you.” She took one of his hands in hers. “I was thinking, if your parents aren't taking you out after this, that you should come back to my place to celebrate.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Alone.”

Hikaru looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before clearing his throat. “Oh, I'd...love to but I told Spock I'd meet up with him.” He smiled crookedly. “I can't bail on him, he said he had something to talk to me about.”

Her smile froze a little. “Oh, well of course. You're always such a good friend to him, I'd not want to get in the way of that.” She continued to lightly rub the back of his hand with her right thumb. “What about tomorrow then? After school?”

“After school works.” He kissed her on the cheek once more. “I should go hit the showers before I head out. Are my parents taking you home?” Nyota nodded. “Okay then. I'll see you at school? The Met steps?” She nodded. Hikaru began to walk away from her and she eventually, regretfully, let go of his hands. 

As soon as he was out of view, the smile faded into a decidedly colder expression. If Jim Kirk thought he could waltz back from wherever he ran away to as if nothing had happened, well he was about to learn a lesson the hard way.

\-----

“Mom?” Jim Kirk called out to the darkened suite as he opened the door. “Hello?”

He pushed the dimmer switch on the wall and faced an empty hotel room. It figured that Winona Kirk couldn't even be bothered to be home to greet the son she hadn't seen in a year.

The bellhop that was with him immediately pushed the cart of his bags into one of the side rooms. After a moment, he came back out.

“I placed everything at the foot of the bed, sir,” the bellhop said.

Jim tried to smile but he felt it came out wrong. “That's fine, thanks.” He pulled out his wallet and tipped the man. The bellhop politely bowed and went back on his way, leaving Jim alone. He gave a cursory glance around the room when he saw an envelope with his name on it.

Jim opened the envelope and found a note in his mother's familiar handwriting.

_“James,_

_We must catch up sometime this week, for now I'm at the Hearst Foundation benefit. Order whatever you like from room service, but don't be up too late. You have a meeting with Headmaster Barnett at 730 tomorrow morning._

_It is wonderful to have you home at last! Sleep well, my darling!_

_Your mother_

_PS – Sam is doing better, he should be out of the hospital next week. I'll try to make time for us to go see him on Tuesday. Give my love to Nyota and Hikaru.”_

Jim rolled his eyes as he threw the note in the trash.

He could deal with moving into the Palace, as undoubtedly his mother was redecorating their real home in the wake of her latest romantic disaster. Everyone on the UES knew that decorating was Winona Kirk's defense mechanism. The fact that his mom couldn't even be here to see him and had posted that comment about Sam like an afterthought...it wasn't very surprising, but it still hurt.

For a moment, he thought about going downstairs to the Palace bar and knocking back a shot of vodka or twelve. However, that was something Jim Kirk would have done before he left. No, he wasn't going to go down that road again because of one disappointment, especially not right before his first day back at school.

He pulled out his Macbook Air and connected it to the room's wireless connection. After checking his gmail and Twitter feed, he paused for a moment. He had to do it sooner or later, after all he was back home and on her turf. May as well get it over with. 

He bit his thumbnail as Gossip Girl's homepage loaded quickly in front of him. “Oh, God dammit,” he couldn't help but exclaim as he saw the front page.

So much for the element of surprise.

Jim put his school uniform along with his toothbrush in a bag and went to jump in the shower. There was no point in staying there alone: the whole reason he had come back was for Sam, so the least he could do was pay him a visit.

\-----

A few hours later, Hikaru Sulu found himself sprawled on a sofa in the penthouse suite of the Palace Hotel. His best friend had wordlessly handed him a glass of scotch and water once he stepped through the door and they had since been sitting in companionable silence. Spock's father, Sarek, was in the Middle East looking into new properties in Dubai and was not due back home for several weeks.

Not that there was anything really different about that compared to any other time.

Spock didn't mind, it meant he was left to do whatever or whomever he wished, whenever he wished.

“Aren't you going to ask me if I won?”

Spock sighed. “You always win, Hikaru. I fail to see how today would have been different from any other time.”

Sulu nodded. “Right.” He tilted his head to one side and cracked his neck. Spock looked at him disapprovingly before he continued. “So, I think Nyota's trying to get me to sleep with her.”

“You do not sound enthusiastic at the prospect.” 

“It's...not that I don't _want_ to,” Sulu said as he bit his lip for a moment. “It's just out of nowhere. She was always going on about waiting and all of a sudden tonight she wanted me to go home with her , when I know her folks are off at some UN conference. It's weird and I'm not sure how I feel about the change in attitude.”

“The two of you have been involved in some romantic fashion since kindergarten. It would be logical for you to take the next step in the relationship.”

“I guess.” He shrugged again. “I told her I'd go home with her tomorrow after school, so we'll see.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. If it had been him, the question of Nyota's virginity would have been a moot issue ages ago. He privately had always been intrigued by her: she was, after all, the only person in their circle who could keep up with him intellectually, let alone be as...intense as he was.

“So,” he began slowly as he swirled the amber liquid around his glass. “I was alerted to something of interest on Gossip Girl today.”

“I still can't believe you subscribe to that, it's so stupid.” Sulu took a sip of his scotch. 

“In this age, Hikaru, it is logical to have as much information at one's disposal as possible.” Spock shrugged. “Regardless, I thought you might be interested to see for yourself.” He pulled out his iPhone and handed it to his friend. “Here.”

Sulu rolled his eyes and looked down at the phone. What he saw was enough to make him sit up straight, his scotch forgotten.

“Wait, what? When was this?”

“This afternoon.”

“He's...really back?” Hikaru suddenly had a life to him that had not been present within him for quite some time. Not that unexpected, not really, but it was still fascinating.

“It would appear that way.” Spock finished the rest of his scotch and got up for another.

“Hm,” Sulu said as he sat back again. The look on his face was unguarded and soft.

As he poured the liquor from its decanter, Spock rather uncharacteristically smiled. After all, the Upper East side had become a bit monotonous. Now that Jim was back, maybe things would get interesting again.

\-----

The fastest way to commute from the Williamsburg neighborhood of Brooklyn to prestigious Starfleet Prep was the subway. It still took about fifty minutes due to rush hour, but it was far more sane and less costly than a taxi or car service and walking was right out of the question if Leonard and Pavel wished to get to school anytime before lunch.

Christopher Pike was head of the academy's history department and for once, he did not have any early staff meetings. In the interest of spending as much time with them as possible, he was riding the train with his two adopted children. His youngest sat to his left as he thumbed through sheet music for orchestra practice, while the eldest was oddly fidgety as he picked at a loose thread on his cuff.

“You keep doing that, you won't have a shirt left,” Chris said with a smile to his son.

“He's just nervous because of Jim Kirk,” Pavel said without looking up from his booklet. “He kept staring at pictures of him online all night.”

Leonard stared at Pavel as if he could silence him through the sheer force of his will. 

“What? You left your laptop open and there it was Gossip Girl dot com, the 'Jim Kirk' tag.”

“You're such an infant.”

“I'm just saying.” Pavel started humming a few bars under his breath.

“Boys,” Chris warned. This was starting to go beyond their normal scope of friendly teasing.  
Despite the busy hours of being a teacher at Manhattan's premiere private secondary schools, Chris tried to play as active a role in his kids lives as possible; doubly so ever since he and his wife had separated. He hadn't had the...privilege of teaching Jim Kirk yet, but he had heard plenty about him from other faculty members before he transferred out the year prior. 

It would also appear that his eldest son had something of a fascination with the boy.

While he wasn't sure that he approved as Kirk had quite the reputation for partying, he wouldn't have exactly frowned upon his son having a friend at his own school. Ever since his best friend had started at Stuyvesant, the only person Leonard ever spent any significant time with these days was Pavel. As Pavel was busy with his own activities since starting at Starfleet, this meant that Leonard was spending more and more time alone and Chris was worried about him.

Kirk probably wouldn't have been let back into Starfleet if his boarding school record had been less than exemplary. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Leonard found someone new to spend time with.

Christopher was reminded of something he had been told by one of his colleagues. “Pavel, Doctor Archer tells me you had the highest score out of all of his classes on his exam last week.”

Pavel stopped humming. “Oh.”

Chris smiled. “Well, why didn't you say something? We could have celebrated.”

“Oh I just...I forgot.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his younger brother while their dad was simply confused. It wasn't really like Pavel to forget much of anything, let alone something as wonderful as that. He must have been feeling modest.

“While we're talking, um, they're thinking of moving me to first violin next semester.” Pavel brightened. “And Doctor Komack really wants me to try out for the chamber choir. I mean, I'm only a freshman but I'm pretty sure that I can...”

“That's fine, Pavel. As long as your schoolwork doesn't suffer.” Chris smiled. “You know how proud your...mother and I are that you're following in her footsteps.”

For some reason, at this Pavel deflated. “Yes, Dad.” Leonard was still looking at Pavel as if he wanted to say something. Uncharacteristically, he decided against it and went back to watching the scenery quickly pass them by.

After another few minutes, the train signaled their stop and the three found themselves standing up. Pavel began to hum the little syncopated rhythms from before as he led the way, Leonard and Chris quickly following.

\-----

Jim made it through his meeting with thankfully little incident.

It was pretty straight forward: he was allowed back into Starfleet Prep on a probationary basis to be reviewed at the end of the fall semester. Provided he did everything by rote, he would be allowed to continue his enrollment. Barnett made it clear that he so much as came to class smelling of Vick's Vap-o-Rub or took a cough drop and he would be gone. 

Jim nodded where it was appropriate, smiled where he was allowed, and signed on the dotted lines. 

The easy part was over.

Brass key in hand, he made his way to his locker. He turned the key in the wooden door and opened it up as he placed his gym bag inside. It was too late in the term for him to rejoin the cross country team, but he could still use the school's track for a quick run.

As he closed his locker, he was greeted by the sight of Hikaru Sulu walking in his direction. He tried to subtly turn in the opposite direction but he was too late.

“Jim? Hey.” Sulu stopped at the locker next to his, leaning up against it. “The rumors are true.”

The blond half-smiled. “Hey. Yeah, I'm back.”

“Well, you look good.” Sulu ran a hand through his dark hair. “It's really great to see you.”

“Yeah, um, you too.” Jim sighed. “I don't mean to cut out, but I have to get to class.”

“Hey wait, we should catch up.”

Jim had started to walk backwards away from Hikaru when he faltered. “That's...not a good idea.”

“We could go somewhere, there's a little time before...”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “No. I'm not doing this.”

Sulu looked confused and maybe a little hurt. “Jim?”

“Look I didn't...I'm not here for you, okay?” He shifted the weight of his messenger bag. “You have a girlfriend, my _best friend_. And just... _no_.” He started to take off in earnest this time. “I'll see you around.”

Sulu watched Jim take off around a corner, the same confused look on his face. Sighing, he went down the hallway to his locker; at this rate, he was going to be late for class. Not that he really cared, but he also didn't feel like getting in trouble.

As Sulu grabbed his calculus book and headed on his way, Leonard and Pavel came through the hall. Leonard's locker was a few down from Sulu's, and he got out his key and opened it to switch out some textbooks.

“So when are you going to tell Dad?”

Pavel looked up from his sheet music. “Tell dad what?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “About the part where the thought of a life in science makes you want to kill yourself and instead you want to be the next Ben Gibbard.”

“Shut up!” Pavel looked around them for a moment. “Don't do that here, Dad's friends with like all of the faculty. They'll rat me out!”

Again, Leonard rolled his eyes. “You're paranoid.” He put his lit and Latin books on the shelf and put his psychology text in his bag. “I'm sure he'll only stop talking to you for a month or so.”

Pavel made a face. “Not helping.”

“Not trying to.” Leonard closed the door and turned his key. “Look, it's not like he'll disown you. Yeah he'll be disappointed, mom's number one in her field and I know they're hoping you'll take over her research someday. The sooner you're honest, the sooner you can deal with the fallout.” 

“I'll tell him.” Pavel sighed. “Just..maybe after I've declared majors and it's too late for me to switch back.” Pavel pulled out his Sidekick to check the time. “I have to get going, my Russian teacher's been on the warpath lately. Try to get something accomplished other than making an ass of yourself in front of Kirk, okay?” And with that, his little brother took off but not before he noticed the one-fingered salute his big brother had given him.

Leonard turned to head to psychology a little too quickly and knocked into someone. Not again.

“Oh, sorry.” He looked up into the face of Spock S'chn T'gai. The taller boy smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in the patchwork scarf he was wearing over his uniform blazer and raised an eyebrow.

“It would appear I am the one that is sorry.” The tone in his voice dripped insincerity, causing Leonard to narrow his eyes. With that, Spock was gone. 

Leonard glared after him. “Well golly, I hope you'll still share your notes with me in study hall,” he muttered to no one in particular. As the warning bell rang, he quickly stalked off to his class.

\-----

It was lunchtime before Jim had a chance to make his way over to the girl's side of the building and he found himself pacing a little by the lockers. It may have been almost a year, but he was pretty sure he still knew which one was hers.

Soon enough, Nyota came around a corner, Christine and Gaila in tow. The girls were laughing together about something they were looking at on Gaila's cell phone. As always, they caught the attention of the other girls at Starfleet; some were looking on with envy, others with something akin to fear. Jim found himself growing a little nervous as they approached.

When they were only about ten feet away, Christine finally noticed his presence and stopped laughing. She lightly nudged Nyota in the side. Nyota flipped her hair out of her face and slowly began to glare at him.

“Jim,” she said coolly. “Why are you on the girl's side?”

“Nyota!” Nervousness forgotten, he immediately pulled her into a hug. Not returning the embrace, she quickly extracted herself from it. 

Jim tilted his head to one side. “I'm sorry I didn't call, I was really busy.”

“You mean yesterday or the whole year you were gone?” She pulled out her keys and opened her locker without so much as a glance in his direction.

“Yeah, about that...” He felt himself faltering a bit. “I was hoping we could go to out somewhere, get some lunch, catch up.”

“I have plans already.” 

Of course. “Well, what about after school? I haven't been to the Modern in a while, we could go there. I know it's your favorite.”

“I'm booked, sorry,” she chirped from behind the wooden door.

He sighed. “Well, tomorrow? Breakfast, my treat.” Jim put his hands in his pockets. “Come on, Nyota.”

The locker door closed, and she finally looked at him then, her eyes hard. “You know, since I only allow my _friends_ to call me Nyota, perhaps you should call me Uhura like everyone else.”

Jim recoiled for a moment as if he had been slapped, before getting a resigned look on his face. He had figured she'd be upset but this was a little different than he was expecting. He never had been one to back down, however, and so he quickly put a smile back on his face. “Okay, _Uhura_ , but you haven't answered me. Via Quadronno, tomorrow morning?”

The two of them stared at one another for a moment, as if sizing each other up for the first time. Finally, Nyota inclined her head in the slightest nod.

“I suppose I can spare a half an hour.” 

Jim smiled. “Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00.” At that, Uhura turned and walked away. It left Christine and Gaila to look at each other oddly before they finally followed her.

Jim exhaled once loudly; going a round with Nyota was not something he had planned on and he frankly found it exhausting. He really needed to get out of the building, but he still had four classes before the end of the day.

\-----

It was finally eighth period and Leonard found himself in his least favorite class, art.

He still didn't understand why this was necessary: he was going to be a doctor, not a bohemian. Unfortunately, Starfleet Prep prided itself on its “well-rounded graduates” and thus every student was required to take several electives throughout their time there. Pavel had gotten all of the musical ability pretty much in the world, so that left Leonard with little other option. Next year, he would have to take a drama class as the seniors were required to put on a production in order to graduate but for now he suffered through watercolors and impressionism.

Leonard sat in his usual place at the back of the room and took out his sketchbook and charcoals. He just happened to glance up at the door as Jim Kirk walked into the room. He stopped what he was doing instantly and stared. Jim looked around the room once, scanning it for a place to sit. Blue eyes met hazel and Jim lit up a little as he made his way over to the empty seat next to Leonard. 

“Anyone sitting here?” Leonard shook his head. “Good.” Jim immediately sat his bag down on the table as he sat next to the dark haired boy. “It's nice to see you again, McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

“...Hi.” Leonard cringed. Least original greeting _ever_. Clearing his throat, he decided to try again. “Having a good first day back?”

Jim fumbled with his bag for a moment as he got his art supplies out. “Not really.” He then looked at Leonard with an interested expression. “Although, I have to say it just got a lot better.”

He was not blushing. 

He was _not_.

All right, so he totally was. 

Before he could say anything, their teacher made her way in and turned on the soft classical music she played during class. Unsatisfied with its location, she adjusted the vase of peonies on a table in the front of the room. “All right everyone, you can come up front if you need to for a better view of the subject. Try to catch as much of the depth of the shadow as you can, it's particularly dramatic this time of day. Remember, peonies are a symbol of bashful romance and compassion, so try and convey that with your line work.”

Leonard sighed. “It's a vase, not a Hallmark card,” he mumbled. Jim started snickering, which pleased Leonard quite a bit.

The teacher gave them a look. “And remember, no talking please. I want you to concentrate.”

Jim's face went comically serious as he grabbed a charcoal pencil and got to work, Leonard quickly following suit. They worked in silence for quite a while, and soon Leonard found himself focusing very intently on the shape of one blossom in particular.

Without preamble, a folded piece of paper suddenly dropped onto his drawing. Leonard glanced up at Jim, who was focused very intently on his still life. He unfolded it carefully, trying not to get charcoal all over the paper.

_What are you doing after school?_

He blinked several times before grabbing a regular pen. He rapidly scrawled out an answer. 

_Nothing. Why?_

Leonard refolded the note and, after making sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, gently passed it back across the table.

As he went back to drawing, he heard Jim unfold the paper. It wasn't long before it was passed back to him and he opened it up once more.

 _Want to hang out?_

Leonard felt his heart start to thud in his chest. Jim really wanted to hang out with him? What about his other friends? This didn't make sense, it had to be some sort of prank or something. He wrote back.

_You really want to spend time with some guy you don't know?_

After he passed it, he saw Jim smile a little out of the corner of his eye. It took Jim longer to reply this time, and eventually the paper was back on his side of the table.

_Well, you can't be any worse than the guys I do know. I know a place that serves a mean grilled cheese. :D_

Wow.

Well there was only one way to reply to that, wasn't there? He wrote his answer out with more confidence than he really felt.

_I never could resist the pull of a good sandwich. You're on._

Leonard surreptitiously passed it back to Jim and went back to work, this time with a rare smile on his face. 

And if it made him happy that Jim was smiling too, well, that was nobody's damn business but his.

\-----

Pavel opened his locker and grabbed his sheet music for rehearsal. On Mondays, he had sectional practice for the orchestra and if he wanted to make first violin he had to make sure he was on time and warmed up.

As he closed his locker door, his older brother ran up to him with a strange look on his face. “You have to cover for me with dad.”

“Well, hi Pavel. Nice to see you, how was your day? Oh it was fine, Len, thanks for asking.” He frowned at his brother. “What's gotten into you?”

“I don't have a lot of time, but just...tell Dad I went to the library to read up on some new medical procedures or for a chemistry paper or something. Text me with what you say so I don't mess things up when I get home.”

Now Pavel was intrigued. “Where are you going?”

At this, Jim Kirk walked up to the brothers and put a hand on Leonard's shoulder. Pavel's eyes widened. “Hi, Pavel. Nice to see you.” He looked down at Leonard. “Ready to go?”

Leonard looked at him expectantly. “Please?” 

Pavel's jaw had dropped a little. Quickly recovering, he slyly grinned. “I can do that. But you owe me. Not like 'waffles for breakfast' owe either, like 'my bathroom cleaning duties for two weeks' owe.”

Leonard scowled. “Whatever.” He turned to Jim. “Let's go.” Jim grinned and the two were off.

Pavel stood by his locker smiling to himself before heading on to practice. He could be a little late this one time.

\-----

Nyota Uhura was waiting in the courtyard of Starfleet when her boyfriend finally got out of the building. She smiled and ran up to him.

“Hi honey,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Have a good day?”

Sulu shrugged and unwillingly thought of his conversation with Jim. He hadn't been able to concentrate much after that. “Not really.”

She frowned. “Want to talk about it?”

He shrugged again. “Just a normal bad day, no big deal,” he lied. “How was yours?”

“It was fine, I got an A on my _Pride and Prejudice_ paper and it looks like I'm getting that solo for chamber choir. I have a meeting tomorrow regarding the Ivy Week mixer, but I still haven't picked a charity for that.” Hikaru nodded in silence as they walked hand-in-hand down 73rd. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Jim came to see me at lunch.”

He startled for a moment. “...Oh?”

“He and I are having breakfast in the morning.” She chuckled. “I almost told him no, I mean he left without saying a word, was gone for the better part of a _year_ , and he expects to come back here like nothing happened?” 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “That...is what he's doing isn't it?”

“It's so arrogant.” She tossed her ponytail over one shoulder. “Enough about that. I've got a surprise for you when we get back to my place.”

Hikaru looked at her for a moment with a serious expression. “I can't wait.”

Nyota smiled.

\-----

In a certain bar that was a part of a certain Madison Avenue hotel, Jim Kirk sat across from Leonard McCoy with a smile on his face. They sat towards the back, partially hidden from view, with Jim having long ago discarded the rep tie and school blazer in his book bag. He was also having fun watching his companion.

Leonard was glancing over the menu with a confused look on his face, his uniform still in tact. He saw the aforementioned grilled cheese but he didn't quite understand why there were truffles on it or, more pertinently, why it cost thirty dollars.

“You look lost,” Jim whispered conspiratorially. “Let me guess, you don't come here often?”

“Whatever could have possibly given me away.” There were like forty pages of just tea selections and some of the cocktails had the most ridiculous ingredients in them. Rose water, just...what? Who drinks that?

Their server came to the table and poured water in their glasses. “Are you ready or do you need a few more minutes?”

“I think we're good,” Jim said as he looked at Leonard, who looked up from the menu with a raised eyebrow. “I'm going to have the Gilt burger, medium-well, and a San Pellegrino with lime.”

The sever nodded. “And for you, sir?”

Leonard sighed. “Well I was lured here with the grilled cheese, so I'll have that. Um, and a Coke.”

Jim smiled and then looked back up at the waiter. “Oh and this is all to be billed to the Kirk suite.”

The server studied the pair for a moment, his smile growing a bit wider. “Of course, Mister Kirk.” He was then off to place their order and fetch their drinks. Both of Leonard's eyebrows were raised at this point.

“You have a suite?”

Jim shrugged. “My family's living here while my mom remodels. Anytime she breaks up with someone, it's like everything must go.”

The waiter brought their drinks to the table. “Thanks. So it's just you and your mom?”

“I...have a brother.” All of a sudden, Jim was very intent on squeezing the lime into his drink. He recovered after a moment and a smile formed again on his face. “What about you?”

Leonard shrugged. “Not much to tell. Pavel and I live with our dad in Williamsburg, and we commute in every day.”

“Gotcha.” Jim narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was giving Leonard a more thorough inspection. “So what do you go by?”

“What?”

“What do you go by? What do your friends call you?” The blond grinned. “You can't really just go by Leonard all the time.”

He felt like he should feel insulted. “What's wrong with Leonard?”

“Oh it's not a bad name or anything, although it is a bit grandfatherly now that I think about it. It's just...it takes too long to say. ” Jim appeared to be concentrating really hard. “Don't you have a nickname?”

Leonard took a sip of his soda. “My family calls me Len sometimes.”

“No, Len is like...a trucker. ” Jim shook his head. “I'll figure something out.”

That sounded ominous. “Please don't.”

Jim looked affronted and started to flail like an old Southern woman. “I'm hurt that you wouldn't want me to bestow a nickname upon you. Why, I'd be clutching my pearls if I had any.”

Leonard blinked twice and then snorted. “You're ridiculous.”

“I was going for charming.” 

“You missed it by a mile.”

“I guess I'll just have to try harder then.” Jim was giving him that appraising look again. “You're a little different than I thought you'd be.”

“Yeah, well you're nothing at all like I thought you'd be.” Leonard folded his napkin into his lap. “I mean, you're actually...nice.”

“...You agreed to hang out with me and you weren't sure if I was nice?” It was Jim's turn to raise an eyebrow. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you're hot.” Leonard could not smack himself in the face hard or quickly enough. 

He also couldn't shake that feeling that, wherever his dear brother was, Pavel had started laughing his ass off with no idea why.

Peeking through his fingers, he saw that Jim had a pleased look on his face. Well okay, that was definitely better than him running in the opposite direction. 

“Let me see if I have this straight. The quiet, sort-of grumpy guy from school turns out to be kinda shallow, is that the size of it?”

“I am a teenage boy. Shallow's in our job description.” Leonard shrugged.

“Touché.” Jim looked as if he was about to make a witty reply when his eyes widened. “Shit.” Leonard was about to turn around to see what caused the reaction, but he didn't have to as the person responsible made himself known.

“James,” Spock said as he strode over to their table, having changed out of the school uniform into a blue suit complete with, of all things, an ascot. Holding a scotch in one hand, he stood imperious over his two schoolmates. Leonard couldn't help but glare up at him.

Jim sighed. “Hello, Spock.”

“I trust the staff is treating you and your mother with the utmost care and respect.” He took a sip of the liquor and regarded Jim with a raised eyebrow. “We have not had a chance to reconnect with one another. I find this unfortunate.”

“I'm sure you do.” Jim suddenly looked like he felt the need for a shower. “But I'm in the middle of something right now.”

“I do see that, yes.” Spock's left eyebrow was raised. “We should spend some time together.” He placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and Leonard decided he genuinely did not like Spock. “Preferably sooner rather than later. Perhaps in my suite?”

Jim shrugged the hand off his shoulder. “Thanks but no thanks.” 

“Very well. Enjoy your...charity work.” With that, Spock was off. Jim smiled at Leonard apologetically, who at first was too busy fuming to notice. The server brought their food at this moment, and they began to eat somewhat awkwardly together.

Leonard finally broke the silence. “So he's both creepy _and_ an asshole. That's good to know.”

Jim sighed. “He's...not used to being told no.”

“Got that impression, yeah.” As much of a loner as he was, even Leonard knew of Spock's reputation. Just from the few interactions they had together at school, he definitely was not impressed with his attitude. It was nice, at least, to have this instinct confirmed.

What was also nice? The sandwich. He still wasn't sure if it was worth thirty dollars, but it was rather good.

“I keep my promises, don't I?” Jim pointed to his grilled cheese.

“I wouldn't send it back.” 

The blond gave him a funny look. “It about kills you to give a real compliment, doesn't it?”

“You catch on pretty quick.” Leonard tried the gazpacho on the side of the sandwich, which also was pretty good. 

“I do okay.” Wiping his mouth between bites, Jim leaned in closer. “You'll see.”

Leonard regarded him with a thoughtful expression. He was hoping so.

\-----

Hikaru Sulu had been in the Uhura penthouse hundreds of times in his life but this was the first time it had ever made him feel sick. He stood by one of the windows that over-looked the park and stared at the greenery below.

Nyota had been up in her room for going on a half an hour getting his “surprise” ready. 

A sigh escaped his lips, and in the silence surrounding him it felt like the whole city could have been deafened by it.

"Hikaru?" He looked up the stairwell in the direction of Nyota's room. "I'm ready."

Sighing once more, he slowly made his way up the stairs and and slowly pushed open her door.

The curtains had been drawn tight and her bedroom had a soft glow to it, as the only light source were dozens of lit candles. Nyota herself sat on her bed in a gold silk and black lace neglige, complete with black stockings and shoes on her feet. Her hair, for once, was unadorned and loose about her shoulders. She looked absolutely beautiful and Hikaru felt his heart break a little over what he was about to do.

“Is it too much?” Her smile was beautiful and not a little shy. He didn't say anything, still taking it all in. Nyota noticed his hesitation and sat a little straighter. “Is it not enough?”

He sat down on the bed, far enough away that he couldn't easily be touched by her but close enough that he wasn't being too standoffish. “No, it's...there's something you need to know.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “You remember how about a year ago, you, me Spock, and Jim had all gone to the Sheppard wedding together?”

She nodded.

“Well, remember at the reception where Jim and I had been doing shots all afternoon? And you told us to go take a walk and get some air?”

_As soon as they had left the reception, Jim had stripped off his jacket and bow tie. He had thrown them over his shoulder and laughingly grabbed Hikaru's arm. “Hey, you know? No one's in the bar right now, let's go.”_

_“We're supposed to be sobering up!” Sulu laughed. “How is the bar gonna help?”_

_Jim didn't really care, the suggestion only made him laugh harder. “Sober, whatever. Your girlfriend's not our mom. Let's go have an adventure, yeah?” He moved his hand down Hikaru's arm to his hand and they went off together to the closed room._

_Once inside, Jim had promptly dropped his jacket on the bar itself and ran behind it. “Let's see what we've...oh. Oh hell yeah!” He emerged, holding a bottle of Cristal in one hand. “Jackpot!”_

_“Oh wow, we so can't do that.” The grin on his face completely undermined Hikaru's words. “That's messed up, who's going to pay for it?”_

_“Who's going to...? The happy fucking couple, that's who.” Jim was already peeling the foil from around the cork. “Hey, if they didn't want to put up enough cash for the premium bar, they should have made the wedding B.Y.O.B.”_

_In his drunken state, Hikaru felt he couldn't argue with that logic. Instead he tried to get the bottle away from Jim. “Here, I'll do it.”_

_“No!”_

_“Come on, let me do it.”_

_“I said no, 'Karu!” The two of them were play wrestling over the bottle, when suddenly Hikaru got the advantage and took it away. Jim wasn't having that and tackled him to the floor. Somehow, Hikaru managed to still hold the bottle upright and the two of them struggled more with each other._

_“Hey we have to sit up if I'm gonna open this,” Hikaru said. He found he didn't really want to move though, Jim felt and smelled really good for some reason. The blond groaned softly and he complied, kneeling in between Hikaru's legs. Hikaru slowly sat up, and went to delicately open the bottle. The champagne had other plans after being tossed around so harshly and it virtually exploded open. Jim clapped his hands together and laughed hysterically._

_“Smooth!” He covered his face as he got sprayed with the champagne. “What a fucking waste.”_

_“There's plenty left,” Hikaru shrugged. “Here.” He held the bottle out to Jim. “It was your idea, you take the first drink.” Jim took the bottle, but he didn't take a swig from it. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but his eyes seemed oddly dark._

_Just like that, the serious expression was gone. “Open up, sweetheart,” he chirped as he held the bottle towards Hikaru's face. Hikaru grinned and titled his head back, his mouth wide open and his eyes completely closed. Jim poured the champagne in as slowly as he could manage. “There we go.” He stopped what he was doing and put the bottle down._

_His eyes closed, Hikaru felt Jim's hands cup his face and it caused a shiver to go through him. Lips met his and he shivered again. With no hesitation, he parted his lips slightly and Jim lapped some of the champagne out of his mouth. They kissed lazily for a while._

“That's...where it ends, right?” Nyota had an expectant look on her face. “He just...you just kissed. Right?”

Hikaru looked down at his hands.

_When the kiss broke, Jim licked the champagne off Hikaru's chin with a wicked smile. “Hey, 'Karu. I think you got some on your shirt.”_

_“Oh?” Hikaru looked down at his chest, where Jim was already undoing the buttons one by one. Dimly, Hikaru felt like this was wrong but he also felt like he was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life._

_“Yeah, I better...” He didn't even finish his thought, he just slowly ran his tongue down Hikaru's chest. Hikaru sighed and arched his back into the contact, sliding one hand onto the back of Jim's neck. His mouth was like a maddeningly slow burn and it felt like he was going to short circuit. Jim took one of his nipples into his mouth and he couldn't help but cry out._

_Hikaru shifted and one of his knees pressed up gently against Jim's groin. Jim swore under his breath and Hikaru could feel that he was enjoying this just as much. He made his way further down Hikaru's chest until he was practically lying on the floor, his hands running over the waist of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, his hand deftly maneuvering into the fly of the brunet's boxers._

_After that, there was nothing more to think about than Jim's hand and Jim's mouth._

Her hands were shaking and she felt incredibly cold, almost like she'd never be warm again. “I think you should go.”

Hikaru bit his lip. “Nyota, I'm sorry. I...”

“Hikaru.” She wouldn't even look at him, for which he couldn't blame her. He had earned it, after all. “Go.”

Without arguing, Hikaru stood up and walked towards her door. He paused for a moment to look at her again, before he made his way out of the door and her apartment.

To her credit, not a single tear was shed until after she heard the elevator arrive.

\-----

“So this was fun.” Jim smiled at him.

Leonard half-smiled back. “I can't complain, yeah.” 

After they had finished their dinner, Jim had walked Leonard out into the courtyard of the Palace. They had continued talking and getting to know one another and before long it was seven o'clock.

“I'd invite you up, but I actually have to be somewhere by eight.” Jim looked genuinely apologetic.

“Don't worry about it. Maybe some other time.” He straightened the strap of his messenger bag. “I need to get back anyways.” They stood kind of awkwardly for a moment, before he finally half-waved and turned to walk away.

“So hey. How about you ask me out for Friday,” Jim called after him.

Leonard stopped dead in his tracks. “You...what?”

“Friday night. Ask me what I'm doing Friday night.” The smile on Jim's face was open and carefree.

What could it hurt? “So...what are you doing Friday night?”

The smile turned coy. “I don't have any plans.”

He inhaled sharply before finally asking, “Well how...how about a movie then?”

“I'd love to,” Jim replied before Leonard had even really finished his sentence. “Pick me up at seven?”

“Seven's good.” Leonard smiled at him again. “I'll see you at school tomorrow.”

“See you.” Jim waved at him as he went on his way.

As Leonard made his way into the subway, he felt like his steps were lighter than they had ever been before. He was actually going on a real date with Jim Kirk on Friday. 

He smiled the whole way back to Williamsburg.

\-----

_Spotted leaving the Palace: Jim Kirk's unknown new suitor. Is this just another one of Kirk's flings, or does this romantic attachment come with strings? Looks like only time will tell, but when it does you know I'll come running to pass the info along. You know you love me, Gossip Girl._

\-----

While debating his entertainment options for the evening, Spock poured himself a drink in his suite. It was far too early to head to STK or 1OAK.

His train of thought was interrupted when the door buzzer sounded. “Mr. S'chn T'gai? You asked that we page you with any visitors? A Miss Uhura is here to see you.”

This was a surprise. “You may allow her entry.”

“Yes, sir.”

He finished the rest of his drink and made his way over to the door. 

“Ah, Nyota.” He showed her the way in. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Save it for someone it'll work on, I'm not here to visit.” She pushed past him in her red trench coat with a strained look on her face.

“May I make your usual? Or would you care for something different?”

“Did you know?” Nyota whirled around and her stare was piercing. This visit was clearly all business. More was the pity.

“I cannot answer if you do not specify the context.”

She rolled her eyes. “Jim. Hikaru. Did. You. _Know_?”

Ah. He thought back on the night in question, when he had left the wedding with one of the bridesmaids in the pursuit of a...more private area when he had come upon his friends in the middle of their tryst. 

“I may have been aware of the nature of their last meeting.” He shrugged.

More than understandably, Nyota was furious. “And you never told me?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am uncertain as to why I should have. Logically, you would have simply dismissed me as lying to you. Especially as you have a tendency to speak about how much you and dear Hikaru love each other so very, very much.”

She hated it when Spock was right, which he infuriatingly often was. “Fine. I'll concede the point for now.” She crossed her arms. 

“If I may ask a personal query, how did you come upon this information?”

“Hikaru told me.” If Spock noticed the hitch in her voice, he wisely did not comment. “You know, he cheated, and I doubt I will ever forgive him for it. But like it wasn't bad enough that Jim just...left me without so much as a goodbye...” She laughed and it came out bitter and cold. “Some best friend, at least now I know the reason why he disappeared. I don't think I even have words for how betrayed I feel.”

“Indeed.” He went to the kitchen in the suite and pulled out a chilled bottle of Belvedere from the freezer. After pouring a double, he brought it to her. Nyota took the glass from him with a nod of thanks and began to sip on the liquor. “The more important question is, what are you going to do with this information?”

She focused on the vodka for a moment before answering. “Something along the lines of complete social destruction.” Spock nodded; it had been far too long since he had seen Nyota work her magic. The Upper East Side was overdue. “Although, where to begin?” 

Spock grabbed his phone from the table and passed it to her. “If I may?”

Curiously, Nyota took the phone from him and unlocked it. Instead of being on its home screen, the phone was open to a web browser window. The window contained Gossip Girl's most recent blast, a picture of Jim Kirk and a boy who was wearing the Starfleet Prep uniform smiling at one another. A slow smile formed on her face; Spock truly was brilliant.

Oh yes, she was going to teach Jim Kirk a painful lesson _indeed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's second day at Starfleet Prep. Things do not go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Roady](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_CjHCy76rip8/SqlEPc6pEuI/AAAAAAAAEXU/0j5HS17WMUA/s400/YSL%2BRoady%2BHobo.JPG) is a very in demand YSL handbag. As in, people on the wait list for it are just still...waiting. Uhura's, naturally, is the one in red. I also pretty much directly stole her outfit in this chapter off of Blair Waldorf in "Hi, Society." Whatever.
> 
> Yes, Gossip Girl AU Jim wears glasses. Have you seen Chris Pine in his? Because they need to work that shit into Trek 2 for real.
> 
> The song that the title is from is by [Jay-Z and Alicia Keys](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UjsXo9l6I8). It's pretty damn near perfect as a soundtrack for this fanfic.
> 
> The song that Pavel and Nyota sing is a traditional Russian folk song called the [Tonkaya Rjabina](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SLQv8IQDkY&feature=related). It's traditionally done by a full choir, but it is not uncommon to have the two main parts as a duet.
> 
> If you can spot all of the TOS and Gossip Girl in-jokes in this, you totally get a prize.

The sunlight filtered through the blinds of the window and onto Jim's face.

“Jim?”

George Samuel Kirk, Sam to his family and friends, gently reached out and shook his younger brother's ankle. Jim started awake in the chair.

“Oh hey,” Jim yawned. “What time is it?”

Sam glanced at the clock on his bedside table. “Six o'clock.” 

Jim stretched. “Perfect. I have just enough time to get cleaned up before getting Nyota.”

“You'd have more time if you actually stayed at home in your own bed, you know.”

The boys looked up at the doorway where Winona Kirk stood with her arms crossed, tapping one perfectly French manicured finger against her arm. 

Despite having reservations about it, Sam had just started at Cornell University that fall. The adjustment had not been kind, as he had for most of his adolescent life had issues with depression and anxiety. Eventually it all got to be too much for him and one night he took a bottle of valium after class. 

If his roommate hadn't have come home unexpectedly early from his class, Sam probably wouldn't have made it.

When Winona received the call, she had him transferred from a hospital facility in Ithaca to the Zefram Cochrane Treatment Center just off of Park Avenue. She said it was because of wanting Sam closer to home in case something went wrong again.

Both Jim and Sam knew it was really because the Cochrane Center was far more _secretive_ than any public facility upstate could ever hope to be. The staff at Cochrane were very handsomely paid to keep their mouths closed and the paparazzi out.

Jim narrowed his eyes as he stood and gave his mother an appraising stare. This was literally the first he had even seen of the woman since returning home from his boarding school in Connecticut and she couldn't even open with a hello?

It was really painful how not surprising it was.

“Excuse me, I need to change for school,” Jim snapped. He grabbed his bag and made his way out of the room. 

“Jim, don't,” Sam called after him.

Winona rolled her eyes. “I'll take care of him, you just stay here okay?” She reached out and squeezed her eldest son's hand once, before following Jim out of the door. He was a third of the way down the corridor when she called out after him. “James Kirk, don't you dare...”

“Don't I dare what?” He stopped and turned to face her. “Run away from you? It'd be kind of hard for me to, you'd probably never even notice between dinner parties.”

“That is unkind.” Winona crossed her arms again. 

“No what's unkind is keeping Sam prisoner here so you don't have to deal with bad publicity,” Jim snapped. “He tries to end his life and you hide him away in some depressing rehab center so you don't end up losing face? How can you even look at yourself?”

“Before you judge me, I'd like to remind you that you have been gone for a year. You were the one to leave us. And you have no idea what it has been like in your absence.” She raised an eyebrow. “Your brother needed both of us, I cannot be accountable for his current state.” Realizing what she had just said, she winced but it was far too late by the shocked look on Jim's face.

“Fine.” He swallowed. “It's all my fault, because I left. That what you want to hear?”

“James, darling...”

“I can't do this. I'll be late.” With that, he turned and stormed the rest of the way down the hallway to the bathroom.

“We have a family therapy session at four today, don't be late,” Winona called. Without even acknowledging that he heard her, Jim slammed the restroom door behind him.

Winona sadly watched him go.

\-----

Leonard McCoy stood in front of his bedroom mirror and tied his school tie as he hummed to the music playing through the divider from Pavel's room. While normally he would have rolled his eyes at his brother singing _Don't Stop Believin'_ at the top of his lungs, today it was just making him smile.

Speaking of Pavel... “You look happy,” his little brother said from the doorway. He was already dressed minus his blazer. “I would think you got lucky or something, except that it's, you know, _you_.”

“I'm in such a good mood I can't even tell you to bite me,” Leonard retorted. Pavel sat on his bed, ruining the freshly-made hospital corners. Okay so maybe that was enough to get him to roll his eyes.

“So. How was your date?” The word “date” got stretched out into having about eighteen syllables.

“It wasn't a date, we just...hung out.” He shrugged. 

“Right because Jim Kirk just _hangs out_ with people all the time.”

Leonard turned to face him. “I'm serious. We got to know each other over dinner. I had a grilled cheese. It's not a big deal.”

Pavel batted his eyelashes mockingly. “Did you hold hands and walk in the park too?”

“Oh shut up, it wasn't a date. We have plans on Friday, which will be a date. But last night was not a date.” Pavel's eyes widened and he started shaking his head for some reason. “I was even home before nine, so there was no way for Dad to find out! It wasn't a freaking date!”

“Well, that seems like a bit of a shame, doesn't it?”

Leonard froze.

Christopher Pike appeared next to his eldest son in the mirror. “Because if you're going to lie about going out on a school night, which you know you're not allowed to do, I would hope it would be for something at least as big as a date.” He looked at Pavel, who was suddenly very interested in the Pike-McCoy-Chekov residence's hardwood floors. “Pavel, you and I will have words later but for now could you leave us?”

“I'm out the door,” Pavel called as he practically ran out of the room.

Leonard winced and looked down at the floorboards himself. Chris looked at his son sternly.

“So when exactly did you start lying to me?” He crossed his arms. “And when did you start getting your brother wrapped up in said lies?”

“...Yesterday?”

“Yesterday,” Chris repeated flatly. “So what I gathered is that you had your brother tell me that you were going to the library, when in actuality you were off doing who knows what around the city with...?”

“Jim Kirk.”

The kid wasn't back for five minutes and he was inspiring his son to buck the rules? “Jim Kirk. Well, that's not surprising.”

For some reason, this made Leonard snap his head up. The look on his face was one of anger. “For the record, he didn't know I'm not allowed on out on school nights. I didn't tell him, and I could have said no but I chose to go with him. And I didn't give Pavel much of a choice for going along with things, so the blame falls squarely on me.”

Pike was surprised. He had honestly expected him to throw Kirk under the bus, it would have been easy with his less-than-stellar reputation. But here he was, shouldering sole responsibility. He had two options here...ground Leonard and hope the resentment passed quickly. Or...well, his sons were in high school now. Things were different.

He sighed and sat on the bed, as he rubbed his hand through his hair. His actions caused his son's face to become confused.

“Okay, here's how this is going to go. Maybe it's time you and your brother were allowed to do things with your friends on school nights.” Leonard's face lit up. “Within reason. I still want you home at nine, and all of your homework has to be done before bed. And I want you to call me and tell me what those plans are or come and find me at the school. If I say no, that's it, you don't go out.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, I can agree to that.”

“Weekends we'll keep the same rules as always, home by midnight and all plans still have to be cleared first.” Chris tilted his head to the side. “And if I catch you lying to me again, all bets are off. Are we clear?”

His son nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He stood up. “Finish getting ready or you'll be late. I'll toast a couple of waffles for you to eat on the way.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Leonard smiled. “I mean...just, thanks. For everything.”

Chris just nodded as he walked out of the door.

\-----

Jim waited patiently for the elevator doors to open on the Uhura penthouse, right on time. He stepped off into the foyer, his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses perched on top of his head. He nodded a greeting to the housekeeper before heading up the stairs to Nyota's room.

The door was part of the way open and he knocked once.

There was no answer.

Used to that, he pushed it the rest of the way open and saw Uhura adjusting her tights. The girls at Starfleet prep took a lot of joy in interpreting the uniform rules rather loosely, and she was no exception in her blue shorts and cardigan, white blouse, blue tie, and red tights. Her hair was back in a high ponytail and she had already perfectly done her makeup. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I don't recall letting you up,” she said as she stood straight. She stretched lightly.

“I figured...I mean we had plans remember?” Jim smiled. “You know, coffee, high-calorie pastries. Just like old times.”

“Just like old times,” Nyota said humorlessly as she smoothed an invisible wrinkle in her sweater. “Old times like the Sheppard wedding?”

He felt his heart stop in his chest. “I don't follow.”

“I mean, that was the last night we hung out together.” Her stare was cool and appraising. “You left right after. Remember?”

The smile left his face. “Yeah.”

Nyota's face turned deadly serious. “Your leaving wouldn't have anything to do with that day, would it?”

Shit.

She knew.

She totally knew. 

Jim swallowed. “Nyota...”

“Uhura.”

“Uhura,” he echoed. “How'd you find out?”

“Hikaru told me last night.” She narrowed her eyes. “At least he felt like it was important to be honest about it.”

Jim took a deep breath. “Right.”

She looked moderately impressed. “You're not even going to deny it or lie to my face anymore? Well. I suppose that's good, all things considered. I have to say, I still can't believe you.” The look on her face changed to one of barely controlled fury. “I hope you're proud of yourself.”

“I'm not,” he said meekly. He really wasn't, and hadn't been since that day. “I didn't know...how to look at you...or be your friend after what I did.” 

“So you just ran?” She laughed, but it was cold and humorless. “Really, Jim. We all knew you were a whore, but a liar and a coward too?” 

He winced; what they said about the truth hurting was unfortunately correct. “I don't know what to say. I mean, what do I have to do to make this right?”

Nyota smiled, a sharp smile that he had seen her wear countless times to others but never him. “There's no making this right. Nothing you could ever do would make this right.”

He knew in his heart that she was telling the truth. Jim gave a sad sigh, then turned to let himself out of the room. “I guess I'll go then.”

“Be careful,” she said with false cheer. He turned to look back at her. “You might want to consider a transfer to, say, Horace Mann. Or even a public school. It is open season, after all.”

It probably was too much to have hoped that this would go quietly. He nodded once and went out the door.

Uhura watched him go, her face stony as she reached for her iPhone. Part one was taken care of, and part two would be seen to after school. She would make sure of it _personally_.

\-----

Hikaru Sulu walked up to Spock S'chn T'gai, who was leaning boredly against the main staircase leading to Starfleet Prep. Spock was finishing sending a text message, probably to his pharmaceutical agent (as he liked to call him,) when he looked up at his best friend.

“You look as if you have seen better days.” Spock slid his phone into his pants pocket. 

“Pretty sure I've been dumped,” Hikaru shrugged. It was weird; while he was upset that he had hurt Nyota so badly, he couldn't help but feel relieved about the situation. That relief was making him feel even more guilty, however, and he hadn't been able to sleep as a result.

“Ah yes, I cannot say I blame her,” Spock nodded once. “It would be a hard for her to save face from such a blow.”

Hikaru stopped where he stood. “You know?”

“I know everything.” The taller boy shrugged. “Really Hikaru, being gay is one thing but her best friend? That shows a lack of class I would expect from one of the scholarship students.”

Sulu's face, not unlike his now ex-girlfriend's, became a mask of barely controlled fury as he grabbed Spock by the lapel. “Listen to me, because I'll say this only once. I'm not some stupid queer, okay?” He pushed his friend away and looked down at the ground. “It only happened the one time, and I was...wasted. Don't bring it up again.”

Spock straightened his clothing with a raised eyebrow. “Of course.” At that moment, Leonard McCoy and Pavel Chekov made their way up the school steps. Spock raised his eyebrow at Leonard and stared at him. As they kept walking, Leonard sensed he was being watched and glanced up. His eyes met Spock's and they immediately narrowed into a glare as he turned his attention back to the path in front of him and made his way into the school. 

Hikaru watched all of this play out with interest. “What's with the hate-on for the McCoy kid? He buy the same watch as you or something?”

“My interest in Leonard McCoy is purely professional.” 

_Purely professional_ , of course, was code for _I am gunning for him with a vengeance the likes of which Manhattan has seldom seen_.

“Well, I can save you the trouble; he's in a few of my classes. He's like third in our year or something, and his dad's my history professor. Good luck finding anything on him.”

Leonard McCoy was actually the student with the second highest GPA behind Spock's own first. He had been aware of that fact for quite some time, and he aimed to keep it that way. 

“He is not the one we are actually going after,” Spock said, his eyes never having left McCoy's back. “He will simply be...collateral damage.”

Sulu winced. While he wasn't sure who the “we” exactly was, although he could guess and he didn't understand what Nyota had against him, he knew one thing for sure: he did not envy McCoy anything at all.

He just hoped the other boy was smart enough to not put up too much of a fight.

\-----

The bell rang signaling the end of class, and Pavel went to put his sheet music into his bag when Doctor Komack stood in front of him.

“Pavel, I was hoping you had a moment?”

“Uh, sure.” He stopped what he was doing and gave him his full attention.

“Listen, I'd like for you to come to chamber choir practice after school today. There's a two-part solo in one of the songs that I think you'd be perfect for. Since Ricky is out sick...” Ricky wasn't just out sick, Gossip Girl had reported that it was gonorrhea of the throat. Pavel shuddered in disgust. “...I don't have another baritenor that I feel can handle it. I'd like for you to sing with the other soloist and we'll go from there, if that's all right.”

Inwardly, Pavel exalted. This was his big chance, and he knew exactly what song the director was talking about, he knew the part like his own name! This was perfect!

“Sure, you said right after school?” The director nodded. “Where should I meet you?”

“We'll be in the auditorium.” The doctor smiled. “Don't be too late. And Pavel, if this works out I'll make sure you're in the Chamber ensemble from here on out.” The teacher's next period was a planning period, and so he took his briefcase and left the classroom.

Pavel waited until he had been alone in the room for about ten seconds before shouting “YES!” He pumped his fists in the air. He just knew he was going to ace this audition and sing beautifully with whatever female student it was and he could add this to his slowly growing music portfolio, along with the orchestra and his band, Enterprise. 

The warning bell sounded, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he made a break for it. It wouldn't do for him to be late to economics.

\-----

Jim Kirk was batting a thousand.

He didn't really admit to being superstitious, but the more time he spent back in New York, the more he felt like coming back was some sort of no-win scenario that he just had no way around. Sam wasn't doing any better, his mom was...his mom, Nyota hated him and was probably plotting some sort of terrible revenge if her past was anything to go by.

As he walked down the hall, he caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair at nearby locker.

Well, to be completely fair, things weren't _all_ bad.

He had never been one to really settle down or play by normal dating conventions, or as Nyota had so thoughtfully put it he had been something of a manwhore, but there was something about this particular boy that made him just...really happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time. 

If anything could salvage his day, it was probably Leonard.

The kid really needed a nickname though.

Putting a smile on his face, he went up to the locker and sort of hid behind the wood door. Leonard closed it slowly and then jumped when he saw Jim on the other side. “Jesus!”

Jim threw his head back and laughed. “Wow it's a good thing I'm one of the good guys, otherwise you could be in trouble right now.”

Leonard was looking down at his bag as he slid his calculus book into it, but there was a slight smile on his face. “Who says you're not trouble?”

The blonde raised his eyebrows. Touche.“Well, I can't really argue with that.” There was still some time in between classes, so he leaned against the lockers. Leonard did the same. “I had a lot of fun last night.”

“So you said,” Leonard pointed out playfully before turning more serious.“I was wondering...I mean I know we have plans for Friday and we share a class and all, but...would you maybe want to do something again today?”

Jim's face lit up, and then fell. “I would, really, but I have this thing with my family.” 

“Oh. No, that's cool, it's...short notice.” Leonard looked somewhat disappointed. 

“What about tomorrow?” Jim was thoughtful. “I mean, this is my favorite time of year in the city. We can go to the park. Before it gets dark and the muggers happen I mean, maybe get dinner again.”

The smile was back on the dark-haired boy's face. “Yeah, okay. That sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Jim was grinning; oh yeah, he had it bad all right, but that was okay because he knew Leonard was right there with him. “Great.” He bit his lip for a moment, and the warning bell started to chime. “Well, I have to get to gym. I'll see you in art class, Leonard.” 

Leonard gave him a wave as he headed down the hall in the opposite direction. 

He also didn't notice that Spock had been watching their whole conversation. He quickly sent a text message to Nyota and went on his way to philosophy.

\-----

Nyota Uhura's final period was her free one, and she used it today to sit in the courtyard before her stupid chamber choir thing with Christine and Gaila. She had to plan her words carefully, after all. Going too overboard would mean that it would backfire, but she had to go strong with it or else it wouldn't work. If this McCoy kid was half as naïve as Spock insisted he was, it shouldn't take that much.

Just a few well-placed anecdotes.

“So Nyota,” Christine began. Nyota rolled her eyes. It was hard to plot properly when she kept getting interrupted. “How exactly did you get the Roady anyways? I'm still wait-listed for the black patent.”

Nyota looked down at her red bag and smiled. “My mother bought it for me while she was in Paris with Daddy last month. It had its own seat on the plane coming back.”

“You're so lucky, you always get first dibs on designer everything,” Gaila pouted.

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I shouldn't?”

Christine kicked Gaila under the table, who was promptly cowed. “Oh no, I didn't...I just mean that you're really...blessed, is all.” Christine rolled her eyes, as did Nyota. Honestly, it was so hard to find decent help nowadays.

The bell suddenly sounded out, and Nyota flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. At last, it was time. She stood, her red bag over her elbow and waited.

Students all began to filter out of the school, some in groups and some alone. She scanned the crowd carefully, before seeing the two she was most interested in. A pair of boys, one blond, one brunette. Excellent.

“You'll excuse me, girls,” Nyota said with a smile. “I have a budding romance to weed.” With that, she was off to meet Jim and Leonard halfway.

Christine and Gaila looked at each other with interest. Gaila smiled first and shortly the girls followed. 

The two boys were laughing at something together when she finally stopped in front of them. Nyota tilted her head to one side and smiled.

“Leonard, hi,” she stuck out her hand and Leonard took it warily. Jim's face filled with barely controlled fear. “Nyota Uhura, Jim's best friend. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you.”

“Nyota, what are you doing?” Jim hissed.

“Really Jim, hiding your new boy all to yourself, how selfish,” she smiled at Leonard, who was eyeing her somewhat warily. “Why, I bet you haven't even told him about the fun we have hanging out together.”

Jim went white. “Okay, I know you're mad and you have every reason to hate me. But not like this, okay? Not him.”

“Hate you, she just said she's your friend?” The confusion was plain on Leonard's face. 

“I'll tell you later. It's...not a good story and I regret it. But I'll explain if we can just go now.”

Uhura wasn't having that. She nodded and there was Spock, standing to one side as if to block their exit. “Did he tell you about how fond he is of snow?” 

“Snow?” What?

“Yes, he loves White Christmases so much that he once covered his entire living room table with cocaine and had a party! It's glass, so it's of course a nicely smooth and shiny surface. It makes it that much easier, you see, to cut the lines straight.”

Leonard looked at Jim askance. Jim just closed his eyes and let the hits continue.

“Then there was the time at Thanksgiving he showed up to my parents annual party completely drunk off of a bottle of Belvedere. Jim absolutely _loves_ his vodka. He loves all liquor really, but vodka is his favorite. Give him a bottle and he'll follow you anywhere.” She added a chuckle onto the end of her sentence, and Leonard narrowed his eyes. 

A crowd had began to gather around the four of them, and not too far along Sulu was part of it. Seeing the look on Jim's face along with who he was with told him exactly why Nyota and Spock had targeted McCoy. That wasn't fair, he had nothing to do with what happened at the wedding all of those months ago.

“Nyota, what is this about?” Hikaru moved to the front of the crowd. His appearance only made Nyota smile even brighter.

“Perfect timing,” she said. “Do you know why Jim left?”

“No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me,” Leonard muttered.

“Nyota, please. Don't do this.” 

“He left because he got drunk and fooled around with my boyfriend at the time.” Nyota still had that same ingratiating smile on her face and the crowd started whispering. Sulu inhaled sharply and Jim just shook his head. “And lied about it. I just thought you should know, because he'd never tell you himself. He's so modest about his...achievements.”

Leonard was staring at Jim with his eyes narrowed. “Is this true? All of it, I mean?”

Jim met his gaze but didn't answer right away. Finally, he nodded, causing people in the crowd to begin texting to Gossip Girl. Leonard shook his head and started to walk away. Jim's face turned crushed. “Hey wait, I'll come with you.”

“No thanks,” Leonard said without even looking back at him. 

Jim watched him sadly for a moment before turning back to Nyota and Spock, the pair of whom had pleased looks on their faces. “Why did you do this? I tried waving the white flag, I accepted that you hate me. Why did you involve him, he had nothing to do with this!”

“You took something that I loved from me,” Nyota's smile was now bitter. “It's only fair.”

Jim was enraged. “You know what? Fine. Have fun living with yourselves.” With that, he took off for the Palace. The crowd had mostly dispersed by this time, but Sulu still remained. He was glaring at his ex-girlfriend and his best friend. Spock merely looked non-plussed while Uhura's face was carefully neutral.

“Do you have any idea what the two of you have done,” he snapped. 

“We had the information, and we used it to our advantage.” Spock shrugged. “I fail to see why you should be so upset. Jim is the one who ended up humiliated. Barely anyone paid attention to you being involved.”

Hikaru gaped. “Oh that's fine. What if _my parents_ find out?” To say that Ken and Mimi Sulu were traditional was an understatement.

“I'm sorry but the days of me worrying about what your parents think are over, don't you agree?” She examined her nails. “You can go now.”

“Yeah well, I hope you're both happy,” Sulu spat. He turned and walked away and Nyota watched him go with a sad expression. Spock shrugged again, and began to follow Jim to the Palace.

“Not even a little,” she admitted to herself. With that, she went back into the building. 

She did, after all, have to sing still.

\-----

_Spotted: a throwdown of epic proportions at Starfleet Prep. Gauntlets were definitely thrown today as we found out exactly why Jim Kirk left, and it involves a BFF boyfriend. That's right, apparently our UES Prince hooked up with Sulu one night and he ran away because of it._

_That's scandalous, even for you, Jim._

_It looks like this news also killed his budding romance with a fellow student, who's name is apparently...oh who cares. If he and Jim aren't happening, then he's irrelevant before his fifteen minutes even start._

_So now we've got the why for the departure, kids. We just need to work on the why for the return. Keep on keeping on, and in the meanwhile, I'll be listening. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Pavel paced back and forth in front of the piano. Whoever this girl was, she was seriously pushing the limits of what he could wait for without making his dad angry. Staff meetings only lasted so long after all and if he wasn't on his way home before his dad after Len's stunt there would be hell to pay.

The auditorium doors opened and he saw the silhouette of a tall, long-haired girl begin to make her way down the aisle and up to the stage.

He stopped pacing and stared.

He knew who Nyota Uhura was of course, he did subscribe to Gossip Girl after all. But he still was taken aback as all he had ever heard about her was her shopping habit. The girl lived in Yves Saint-Laurent and the Marc Jacobs collection.

“Sorry I'm late, I had a business meeting to attend to,” she said as she breezed by Pavel and lay her handbag on the piano. “Where's this wunderkind you were telling me about?”

Pavel continued to stare. Doctor Komack cleared his throat. 

“Nyota, this is Pavel Chekov, my other prize student.” He gestured to Pavel proudly, who waved. Nyota raised an eyebrow.

“A Freshman?” She smiled, although there was nothing cheerful about it. “Very well then. Let's see what he's got.” She gestured to the student sitting behind the piano. “The _Tonkaja Rjabina_ , if you please.”

The pianist nodded and began the music. Uhura opened her sheet music, raising her eyebrow further when Pavel did not do the same. 

On cue, they began to sing, and her expression quickly gave way to one of pleased surprise.

Pavel, meanwhile, was spellbound.

Their voices matched and blended perfectly, as if they had been singing together their entire lives. The harmonies were sublime. 

Pavel felt his heart racing as they finished the song and he looked into her eyes. It was as if they were instantly connected and he had never felt anything like this before in his life. 

It didn't hurt that she was beautiful.

The song ended and they finished their final notes together. Doctor Komack applauded wildly.

“Magnificent, exactly what I was hoping for when I had the idea to pair you two up,” he exclaimed. “If you two keep that up, we can win the District Choir Competition for certain.”

Uhura smiled at him. “I must say I'm impressed. Not only could you keep up, but you didn't need the music.”

Pavel blushed. “Well, I have a really good aural memory. I pretty much hear anything once and I can sing or play it.” He cringed inwardly; it sounded like he was bragging. “Your pronunciation is really good.”

“I have a strong language acumen.” He didn't have to worry about the bragging then. “We're a good match. I look forward to singing more with you, Pavel Chekov.”

Pavel's smile turned into something of a silly grin. She really was gorgeous, and a lot nicer than he had assumed. “Same here.”

“Excellent,” the doctor spoke up. “Rehearsals are every Thursday before school at seven-thirty.” He smiled. “We look forward to seeing you there, Pavel.”

Nyota nodded once. “Me, especially.”

Pavel smiled. “Yeah. Um, great.” He grabbed his backpack and started to make his way out of the auditorium. “I'll see you.”

It felt like he was walking on clouds the whole way home.

\-----

Leonard paced back and forth in bedroom. He had made it all the way back to Williamsburg fuming about the whole situation with Jim.

It wasn't so much that Jim used to party or whatever. He had known that he had been on the wilder side, everyone knew about that. It was all over Gossip Girl after all, she had plagued Jim more than any of her other targets over the years. No it was pretty obvious that Jim had cleaned up his act since then, or was trying to.

And that, that was what was getting to him.

Okay the sleeping with a friend's reportedly straight boyfriend was not exactly a small issue, but he had thought Jim had actually liked him, not for any other reason than who he was. So now maybe that wasn't the case and that really hurt more than he wanted to admit. 

But Jim had looked genuinely hurt by what had gone down at the school, and that kept sticking with Leonard too. Uhura and Spock had seemed to enjoy that also a little too much, which was also making him wonder about that whole thing. 

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the whole stand-off was planned. That they had been doing that specifically to humiliate Jim and that also made him feel sick to his stomach.

No one would ever accuse Leonard of having a lot of love for his classmates; he hadn't really made friends with anyone at Starfleet prep for a reason. Most of them were shallow, and stuck up. 

And some, he had learned today, were just downright evil.

Jim had honestly seemed down to earth. Sure he lived in a fancy hotel that probably cost more per night than their loft did in a month, but Jim wasn't interested in flaunting his wealth like the other kids. He had been nice about the crash in Grand Central. He had been making art class bearable. 

He...he really liked him. A lot.

And to be fair, he didn't know he was being used. He owed it to Jim to at least talk to him first.

He winced when he remembered how he had left the other boy that afternoon. He also at the very least owed him an apology.

His mind made up, he changed out of his uniform into a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. It was starting to get a bit chilly in the evening, so he put a dark blue hooded cardigan on over it.

“Dad?” He called into the loft. Christopher Pike wasn't home yet. Leonard forgot, he had a staff meeting after school. He opened his phone and started composing a text message.

_Had a rough day. Going out for a walk and coffee to clear my head. That okay? -L_

He stood waiting for a few minutes before his phone chimed with a new message. He opened his phone back up. 

_Only if you stick to decaf. You know what caffeine does to you. -Dad_

He let loose a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Time to head back uptown.

\-----

“I don't even understand what the point of this is!” Jim shouted. “She's not even listening to us!”

Dr. Barrows raised her hands in a calming gesture. Winona looked at her as if to say _you see what I'm dealing with here?_

Sam sighed and sunk down in his chair a bit. “Jim, calm down.”

“I am calm, all things considered.” Jim crossed his arms.

“Really James, your outburst is going to solve nothing.” His mother looked at him in earnest. “If I disagree with you, it is simply that and not a personal slight.”

“You just want to keep him here. You've had no consideration for what he wants or is going through. And this family therapy is a joke if you won't listen to what he says.”

“All right,” Dr. Barrows chimed in. “Sam, what would you like?”

Both Jim and Winona looked at him expectantly. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You mean I get a say in this? Thanks, that's amazing.” Sam thought for a moment. “Truthfully, I'd like nothing more than to get out of here...”

Jim sat back with a smug look on his face. “See?”

“But...I think I'm not ready to be released just yet.” Sam sighed and Jim looked at him sadly. “I would like to maybe be allowed out for an hour or two a day, if that's all right. Coffee or a walk or something.”

Dr. Barrows nodded. “I think we can all agree to those terms. A successful compromise is essential to a healthy family.”

Jim scowled. Winona smiled at him. Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Fine.” Jim stood. “We done?”

“Well, there are still fifteen minutes left...”

Taking that as a yes, Jim grabbed his blazer and started to step out of the room. The door slammed closed behind him.

He wiped his hand down his face as he stormed his way all the way to the street in front of the center. Without even hesitating, he hailed a cab to take him back to the Palace. With any luck, Winona had some dinner planned or something and he could be alone in the suite without having to deal with her more.

Seriously, just fuck today.

He was so busy he didn't notice the limo parked across the street, with the person rolling his window down.

Spock raised an eyebrow and took three pictures with his iPhone. “Fascinating.”

Looks like there was a good reason why Jim came back after all. Nyota was really going to enjoy this.

\-----

Hikaru slammed the front door of the Gramercy Place brownstowne shut after his fencing practice. He leaned against the door for a moment, and rubbed his hand through his hair.

He could understand why Nyota had done what she had. After all, he didn't expect her to ever really forgive him for what he did. 

But it really, really pissed him off that _Spock_ had a hand in it. He was supposed to be his best friend, not Nyota's. Whatever happened to _bros before hos_?

And it really wasn't fair to Jim or McCoy. 

Which...what was happening there?

Maybe Gossip Girl would have a clue.

He sighed. He really hated that website, all it did was inspire people to hurt each other through false information, or even worse, true information like what had just happened. There was nothing constructive about it. But as he was on the outs with his two biggest sources of information, and he didn't feel like he could go to Jim directly with this...he really had no choice.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran up to his room and loaded up his Acer Ferrari laptop. He typed in the URL and hit the enter key.

The first blast he saw was about what had just happened. Oh that was awesome, in a way that was completely terrible. He had grown up on the Upper East Side, so he was well aware that the likelihood that no one would tell their parents about his and Jim's little dalliance was slim to none. Which meant that those parents would tell his parents.

Which meant that he would be cut off and on the street.

This whole situation was giving him a headache.

He noticed that Jim's name had a tag, so he clicked on it and scanned down the page.

There was a blast from the previous night, and a picture of McCoy and Jim smiling at each other in the Palace court yard. 

He sat back in his chair.

So it was true. Jim was seeing him.

Hikaru swallowed. Jim came back and started seeing someone not even two days later. Someone...that wasn't him.

This was completely nonsensical. Jim had no obligation to him after a drunken tryst. And yet...he had been waiting for him to come back hadn't he? He'd been hoping for more, hadn't he?

Ever since that night, he'd been so confused. His whole life he'd been with Nyota, he had never known anything else. He wasn't sure if it was just the sex or Jim or what, but that night had been haunting him for the last year.

Maybe it was just that he had never gotten anywhere with Nyota and just...took what Jim had been offering and she had refused.

“Hikaru? I heard the front door...are you home?”

Great.

“I'm in here, Mom,” he called half-heartedly.

Mimi Sulu walked into the room, having just had her hair blown out. She smiled down at her son, who shut his laptop closed. “You slammed the door. Is everything all right?”

He could lie. His family was good at swallowing bad feelings down. But...they were going to find out anyways. May as well do it now.

“Not really.” He sighed. “I had a rough day.”

“Oh I'm sorry.” She sounded like she genuinely was. “Well, why don't you go over to Nyota's? She always knows how to cheer up my shining star.”

Hikaru couldn't help but smile faintly at the childhood nickname. “I don't think that'd be a good idea right now.”

She sat across from him on the bed. “Did you two have an argument?”

“...It was more than that.” Hikaru took a deep breath. “I'm...pretty sure it's over.”

Mimi blinked at her son several times. “I don't understand.”

“She broke up with me.”

She blinked a few more times before putting another smile on her face. “Well that's easy. Go take the family Amex and go to Tiffany's. Pick her out something nice and apologize. Your father does it for me all of the time when he has to cancel plans for business trips.”

Wait what?

“Did you just tell me to go buy my girlfriend back?”

“Hikaru,” she placed her hand on his. “You know your father and I have worked very hard to secure a strong future for you. Nyota is a part of that plan, remember?”

Oh he sure did. Harvard like his dad, for both undergrad and law school. Marriage to Nyota. Children. Taking over the family firm. Eventual death. No room for pro-fencing, no room for anything that _he_ wanted.

“I don't think so, Mom. I think it's done.” 

“You don't know that until you try.” She squeezed his hand once. “There is a lovely black jade bracelet with diamond stars that I think she would adore. You might be surprised at just how thankful she will be.” Smoothing a wrinkle out of her skirt, Mimi stood. “Give it a try, for your father and I.” She smiled down at him. “You have so much potential, 'Karu. We don't want you to waste it.”

With that, she left his room. Hikaru stared at the spot she had been sitting on for quite some time.

Well, dammit.

\-----

It had taken a lot of convincing, but the concierge finally gave Leonard the room number to the Kirk suite.

Leonard now found himself staring in front of room 1701 debating on whether to knock or not. 

On the one hand, he had come this far. On the other hand, he didn't even know if Jim was home.

Only one way to find out.

He reached out his hand and knocked once, and after a moment he stepped back.

There was no answer.

It looked like no one was in. He probably should have called but...oh he was an idiot, he had never even gotten Jim's number. Dejectedly, he began to walk away.

There was the sound of a lock being opened and suddenly, the door followed suit. Jim stood there in a Brown University t-shirt and jeans with a pair of thick-framed glasses on. Leonard blinked in surprise.

“Oh hey.” Jim was hesitant. “I wasn't expecting to see you. Ever again, I mean.” He stood in the door way with a carefully neutral expression.

“You wear glasses.” Good job, Captain Obvious.

Suddenly and as if he just remembered he had them on, Jim grabbed the frame and moved them up and down for a second. “Yeah, I wear contacts in public. They're mostly for reading and using the computer. It's just easier than taking them off and putting them back on constantly, and I look better without them.”

“I think you look good with them.” Leonard cringed. What was it about this kid that made him say things like that?

Jim looked pleasantly surprised for a moment, but then he changed his expression back to neutral. “So...what can I do for you? You didn't exactly seem like you wanted my company back at school.”

Leonard cringed again. “I...I'm actually here to apologize for that.” He sighed and took a step forward. “I should have talked to you instead of just listening to what everyone else said about you. It's just...this world you're in, it's crazy. And I had no idea just how crazy until earlier. I didn't mean to judge you for it and...I'm sorry.”

Jim blinked. Someone was not being judgmental of his lifestyle. That was new. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.” Leonard smiled sheepishly. “Although...that's the not the only reason I'm here.”

There was that other shoe, dropping pretty loudly. “Oh.”

“Yeah I just...” He took a deep breath. “Why have you been hanging out with me?”

Jim tilted his head to one side. “What do you mean?”

“Well I just...” He took another steadying breath before continuing. “Are you hanging out with me to...clean up your image? Or do you actually...do you hang out with me because you want to?”

He couldn't be blamed for asking. Under the circumstances, he would be wondering the same thing honestly.

Jim smiled. “I've been hanging out with you because I like you.” He made sure the latch was going to prop the door open and he let it go, confident it wouldn't lock him out. “You're funny, and nicer than you pretend to be. And you're, like, really smart.” He blushed faintly. “And you're...not so bad yourself, in the looks department.” The smile turned kind of shy, incredibly. “I just...I like you. I like being with you.”

To say that Leonard was happy was an understatement. 

After all, it wasn't every day that the boy of your dreams tells you that they like you back.

He was sure he had a silly grin on his face. “Oh. Okay. I believe you.”

Jim looked surprised again. “You...do?”

“Yeah, I do.” Leonard took another step towards him. “I just...I had to be sure.”

Jim smiled. “Right. I understand.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, and Leonard finally made himself look away.

“Right. So I'll just...”

“Does this mean...”

Jim chuckled. Leonard rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

“Go ahead,” Leonard said.

“I just...I wanted to make sure our plans were still happening.” 

“Oh.” He smiled. “Yeah, park and dinner tomorrow, and dinner and a movie Friday.”

“Good.” They looked at each other for another minute or two, before Jim spoke again. “I think this is the part where you kiss me.”

Leonard stared for a moment. “Don't...don't we do that after the date?”

Jim looked down and slowly took off his glasses. When he looked back up, there was a light dancing in his eyes. “You'll learn that I'm not really good at following the rules.”

“I had heard that, yeah.” Leonard knew an opportunity when he saw one. He took the final few steps toward Jim and touched his face. He brushed their lips together lightly. It was...really nice and Jim felt the same going by the grin on his face.

So he did it again, for a lot longer this time.

Yeah it was really wonderful, this whole being liked in return thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing you can count on on the UES: things and people are not always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I need to share this because it is awesome. My dear friend made [a FST for this fic series](http://timcons.livejournal.com/5464.html). I owe a lot of my writing inspiration for this chapter due to it. It really captures the feel of the fic, so I definitely recommend a download and a listen. 
> 
> I also need to share my friend 's [rendering of Kirk and McCoy in this universe](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v260/Ushigami/gossiptrekwtf-1.jpg).
> 
> [Les Halles](http://www.leshalles.net/) is Anthony Bourdain's restaurant on Park Avenue. Thanks to for her recommendation of [The Ocean Grill](http://nymag.com/listings/restaurant/ocean-grill/menus/main.html) for the dinner scene. 
> 
> The outfit that Uhura wears [is this top and skirt](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0000r360) with [this coat](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0000ss8q). 
> 
> Thanks again to for giving this the once over for me. I love you lady!
> 
> The notes for this story just keep getting longer and longer my God.

Wednesday morning came too soon like always. 

This Hump Day in particular was shaping up to be a vast improvement over its ghastly Tuesday predecessor, much to the relief of Jim Kirk as he signed his brother out for the morning. He turned to look at Sam, who was adjusting the sleeve of his Burberry trenchcoat a bit nervously.

“Did you want pastries or to sit down some place or...”

“Sit down, I could really go for some eggs.” Sam looked at him. “You won't be late will you?”

Jim waved that off as he put on his sunglasses. “Nah, we've got plenty of time before my first class. I mean, we can't exactly get all the way across town to Balthazar, but Les Halles is just down the street from here.”

“I'm not really particular.” Sam smiled crookedly. “I'm just glad to be getting out.”

“God I bet,” Jim agreed as they made their way out the front door and turned to head down Park to the restaurant. “If I were you, I'd probably have burned the place to the ground by now.”

“Ironic, considering wanton arson is typically a sign of requiring mental help.”

Jim stuck his hands in his pockets. “I'm serious. I mean, there's only so much internet to surf and that place is so depressing, you know? I just can't understand how...”

“Jim, can we not?” Sam had grabbed his arm to stop him. He couldn't see his eyes behind the Ray Bans, but he was sure Jim's eyes were super wide like they always got when he was confused. 

“Not what? I'm just saying...”

Sam sighed. “I only get a little bit of time away from that place right now. The last thing I want to do is spend all of my time outside thinking and talking about it.”

Jim ducked his head, somewhat ashamed. “Sorry, Sam. That was a dick move.” The pair walked along in awkward silence before stopping at a crosswalk. “So what do you want to talk about?”

There was something he had been meaning to needle Jim about. “Well, I do still subscribe to Gossip Girl, and I did see her blast from Monday. The one with you and that guy in the courtyard.”

His brother was blushing.

His baby brother who had once been caught making out with a forty year old investment banker in the women's room at PJ Clarke's with vomit in his hair and shrugged it off was _blushing_.

Sam no longer felt nervous. He no longer felt anything aside from sheer, unadulterated glee.

“Oh it's like that, hm?” Sam nudged Jim's shoulder with his own. “Jimmy's got a crush?”

“Oh shut up. Leonard's awesome, okay?”

“I saw the pictures, he's also not bad looking.” Jim looked at him oddly. “What? I can say objectively that another dude's nice looking. The one thing I'm secure in is my sexuality.”

Having finally reached their destination, the two were promptly shown to a table. Sam paused to thank the hostess. 

“We have plans today after school, we're going to the Park.” Jim perched his sunglasses on top of his head. 

“Ah-ha so that's why you said we had to go out for breakfast instead of dinner. The mystery is solved! You going to race sailboats?” Sam's tone was teasing and Jim made a face.

“Not that it's any of your business, but I was leaning towards Strawberry Fields and someplace nearby for dinner. It's not...I mean I guess we're going on a date.” Their waiter arrived with a large French press filled with coffee. Sam inhaled the aroma greedily; real fresh coffee, not the crap that passed for it at the Cochrane Center. It was like a miracle in a little glass pot, steeping just for him. He poured them both cups and he began to doctor his with cream as Jim reached for the sugar.

“Well, why not just take him to Jean Georges? You'll be in that neck of the woods and I know how you love their foie gras.” His brother having relinquished the sugar, Sam poured some into his cup.

Jim shook his head as a he took a sip of coffee. “I love everyone's foie gras.”

“True.” 

He put his mug down and their waiter came back to take their order. “Hi. We'd like the panier pour deux, he'll have les oeufs benedicte, and I will be having l'omelette ecossaise and a Morning Cocktail.” Sam raised an eyebrow. Jim shrugged. “Like you ever get anything else.”

“Also true.”

Jim shook his head again, this time with a smile. “No, Leonard's kind-of...no frills. I'd have to work up to Jean Georges. We'll just walk until we find something that sounds good and stop in there.” Their bread basket and Jim's juice were brought to the table and Sam out-maneuvered Jim for the brioche. Almost out of nowhere, Sam found himself hit in the chest with a packet of Splenda. “Bastard.”

“Mom and Dad were married, thanks.” Sam dunked the yellow envelope back into its home with the Sweet 'N Low and Equal. “Looks and sounds like you really like him.”

Jim blushed again, more faintly this time. “That's probably because I do. And before you ask, he likes me too. So there.”

“Well, well, Jimmy's got his first boyfriend.” Sam leaned back in his chair. “About time you stopped with the parade of completely random dudes and settled down.”

Jim scowled. “You can get breakfast with Mom next time.”

“Ouch.” The rest of their food arrived and they tucked in. “About her by the way...”Jim rolled his eyes. “No, just hear me out. She's been having a hard time the last year.”

“Oh yeah, I'm sure the two engagements and Whitney foundation dinners were all very taxing.”

“No but you leaving and my...problems were.” Jim stopped eating and looked at him with interest. “You know Mom, she'll never say it, but she missed you really badly while you were at boarding school. She never really understood why you left.” Sam paused for a moment before continuing. “Although I did also get yesterday's blast and Jim...just _what_?”

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty,” Jim snapped. “Because I already do.”

“No no no, that's not what I meant.” Sam raised both of his hands. “I'm not attacking you, I just don't understand why you left over that. I mean, you'd fooled around with other people's boyfriends before and never cared about the repercussions.” It wasn't a judgment so much as a statement of fact.

“This is different.” Jim had deflated somewhat and was having trouble meeting Sam's gaze.

“Why? Because it was Nyota?”

Jim's eyes snapped up to meet his and he looked, of all things, relieved. “Yeah, it's...different because it's her. You know she's like a sister to me. I'm complete scum.”

Sam kicked himself. In addition to the relief, Jim looked really sad about this situation. He should have left it alone. “Hey no. You're not, you just made a mistake is all.” He smiled reassuringly. “Everyone makes them, and she's your best friend. I know how Nyota gets but she'll forgive you in time. She'll make your life hell for a bit and then she'll be calling you up to give her advice on a piece at Bergdorf's or something. You'll see.”

Jim shook his head. “I don't think so. Not this time, anyways.”

Sam smiled. “I think you're wrong but only time will tell.” He turned serious again. “But what I was trying to say is...Mom really missed you. And she's really stressed out right now, mostly because of what I did. I know you don't have a lot of respect for her sometimes, but she is trying really hard right now to be better.” He swirled a piece of eggs benedict in the hollandaise sauce on his plate. “Can you try too, for my sake?”

Jim got really involved with chewing a piece of omelette. He took his time swallowing and washed it down with some juice before finally saying “I can do that, I guess.”

“Good.” They went back to eating for a while before Sam couldn't take it anymore. “So you know I need to meet this Leonard, right?”

Jim rolled his eyes and smiled.

\-----

“Miss Nyota,” Hoshi the housekeeper called into the Uhura breakfast room. “Miss Nyota!”

“Yes, Hoshi what is it,” Uhura snapped as she looked up from her yogurt parfait. “You know better than to bother me during Wall Street Journal time.” A glare was present on her face. “My shares in YSL appear to be doing better. I'd sell, but it's just too dear to my heart.”

“Miss Nyota, you have a visitor.” Hoshi adjusted her white apron. “He asked to see you in your room.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. She stood and smoothed a wrinkle out of her navy blue skirt. Today's uniform was accessorized by two Alexanders, McQueen and Birman. “Oh, so we just let people up to my room without asking now?”

“It is Mr. Spock and he insisted.”

Well, that was just obnoxious. She sighed melodramatically. “Fine.” Outwardly, she stook the stairs with poise and grace. Inwardly, she was fuming. Without knocking, as it was in fact _her_ bedroom, she pushed the door open and found him sitting on her freshly made (by Hoshi) bed. “You have exactly ten seconds to explain why you're barging into my home as if it is yours.”

Spock raised an eyebrow as he glanced around her room. “I have to admit the red and gold together is a bold choice. I honestly would have expected a more...austere sense of décor.”

She crossed her arms. “If you came all this way to compare interior decorators, then I must insist you leave.”

“Now, now, Nyota.” He stood, pulling on the cuff of his yellow, navy, and purple tatersall shirt. Nyota was not the only one who enjoyed the lax uniform standards of Starfleet Prep. “Is that any way to greet someone who has vital information as to why Jim Kirk came home?” 

Nyota lit up. “Well, why didn't you say so?” Her smile was as perfect as it was cold. “Spill it.”

Wordlessly, he pulled up a picture on his phone. He handed it over to her and she looked at it happily. It was Jim hailing a taxi next to a sign reading _The Zefram Cochrane Center_. She gave him a questioning look.

Spock shrugged. “It is a center for the addicted and disturbed.”

“Spend your weekends there?” She handed the phone back to him. He inclined his head to her.

“Your wit is as scathing as always.” 

“Thank you.” Having grabbed her own phone, she typed the center's name into google. The search results quickly yielded a phone number. She clicked on it, then on the word CALL. “Yes, hello. I have a friend who is in for treatment, presumably rehab of some sort, and I was wondering where I could send flowers.” She paused for a moment, presumably to let the person on the end answer. “His name? Kirk, James T.” There was another, longer pause as the woman looked up the pertinent information. When the answer finally came, Nyota's face paled rather dramatically. “Oh. I...must have the wrong place. Thank you for your time.” She disconnected the call.

Spock watched her carefully. “Well?”

“I'm not using that,” she said after a moment. 

He raised an eyebrow. “I do not...”

“I said I'm not using it.” The tone of her voice was final. “Now get out of my house, I have to finish getting ready.”

Wisely, Spock did as he was told. He paused at the doorway and gave her a long, considering glance. He then turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs, leaving Nyota alone in her room. She dimly heard the elevator chime, signaling his departure. She covered her mouth with one perfectly manicured hand.

“Oh, Jim,” she said sadly.

\-----

“People are staring.”

“They are not.”

“Yes, Pavel, they are.” Leonard looked around furtively before glancing back at his brother. “It's probably because of yesterday.”

“If people were gonna stare at you, that'd be a good reason why, yeah.” Pavel rolled his eyes as he removed his earbuds. So much for The Beatles. “I mean, you've known Jim for like three days and already gotten involved in a throwdown. Only you, Len. Why'd we get here so early anyways?”

It was Leonard's turn to roll his eyes. He then shifted his messenger bag from his hip to his back. 

“You got us here early to meet with Jim, didn't you?” Pavel's grin could only be described as evil. “Gotta say I'm surprised, given what the world found out yesterday.”

“All that matters is how he treats me,” Leonard said authoritatively. “I don't care about who he's been with or what his past was like. All that matters is now.” Pavel looked at him curiously.

“Well, look who's embracing change.”

The older brother stared at the younger brother for a moment. “You know, one day you're going to get your first girlfriend. And boy are you going to be in for it when that happens.”

“Wait a minute.” Pavel poked Leonard in the chest. “Are you implying that he's your boyfriend? When did this happen?”

“Shit.” He grimaced. “Well I mean...I don't...he hasn't...we kind of maybe kissed.” The last few words came out in a rush, as if they were one really long word only to be spoken quickly.

Pavel was gaping. This was huge! For half of a minute, he contemplated texting the news to Gossip Girl. Purely so that people would leave his brother alone, of course.

“I know that look, don't you even _think_ about telling anyone.” 

Damn. There went that idea. “But if I...”

“No.” At this moment, Jim began to walk up the school's stairs. He stopped short, looking uncertainly up at the school. Groups of kids all around stopped what they were doing and either stared at him or started whispering. Leonard frowned. “Look, I'll catch you later.” Pavel nodded and made his way through the school gates. Leonard walked back down the steps and met Jim where he stood. The blond boy smiled at him shakily. “You all right?”

“Not really,” Jim answered honestly. “I mean, I'm used to being talked about, but this is like...hostile.”

Leonard offered him his arm. Jim looked at him with a confused face for a moment. “It's easier if you have someone along.” Jim's smile was grateful and he took Leonard's arm with a dramatic flourish.

“All right then, m'lord. Let us greet yonder crowd together!”

Leonard looked at him oddly. “Weirdo.”

“Yes, but I'm your weirdo.” Jim grinned. “Come on, let's go.”

Arm in arm, the pair made their way up the stairs towards the front gate. Just like below, the various students saw them and stared. Some started whispering again, and Jim felt his smile begin to slip.

“Ignore it,” Leonard whispered. Jim nodded.

They continued walking into the school, and their heads were held high.

Hikaru Sulu stood talking and laughing with DeSalle and a couple of the other guys from the soccer team when they caught his eye. The sight was enough to make him stop laughing for a moment and he just watched them go before shaking himself out of it. 

Above them on a landing was Nyota, with her back to the stairs, Christine and Gaila. Gaila had a cappuccino in her hand. She slowly took the lid off of it. 

Hikaru's eyes widened. Oh _no_.

With a smile, she overturned the now open cup right onto Jim's head. 

Almost the entire student body burst out laughing. 

Jim stood frozen with the coffee dripping out of his hair and on one side of his overcoat, and McCoy had grabbed a couple of napkins from his pocket to try and wipe him off. He had glanced up at the girls with a look that could only be described as murderous. 

“Oops,” Gaila shrugged. Christine snickered behind her hand.

Oddly enough, Nyota was looking down at Jim with something akin to sympathy on her face. She took a step for a moment, as if she was going to help him out. Before she could move further, Leonard began to steer Jim into the building at a much faster pace than before, ostensibly to the gym showers so he could clean up.

The Queen of Starfleet promptly turned on her minions and began to very quietly dress them down. Gaila looked appropriately cowed by whatever it was she was saying. 

Sulu had noticed the bickering and raised both of his eyebrows. So as angry as Nyota had been at Jim, she hadn't ordered that. He watched her with interest for a while as she gave out whatever punishment for Gaila's act of aggression. Considering how sad the girl looked, it couldn't have been pretty. 

Uhura promptly turned her back to the other girls in a clear sign of dismissal and they made their way to class. She placed one hand on the railing and surveyed the student body below her. Eventually, she noticed she was being watched and met Hikaru's eyes. He smiled and waved gently at her.

She raised an eyebrow, but held his gaze for a moment before heading into the school herself.

With the boys around him busy laughing at Jim's predicament, Hikaru found himself worried. He really hoped that the coffee hadn't been too hot, and that Jim was doing okay.

Although he didn't look too broken up considering he had still been on McCoy's arm.

Not that he was bitter, he wasn't. Jim didn't owe him anything.

His thoughts turned back to Nyota. Displaying sympathy and a heart for someone underneath her was...something he hadn't seen much of in the past. It was actually a good look for her.

He thought again about his mother's words from the day before, about getting back together with Nyota. He still wasn't entirely convinced that was what he wanted, but if she was suddenly able to publicly show her softer side then things weren't as cut and dry as he had thought the day before. 

Meanwhile, Pavel had been sitting with Kyle when he saw it all go down. He looked up at the trio of girls and noticed the sad look on Uhura's face as Jim disappeared. He continued to watch her from across the quad until she left. 

He had just known she was nice from the moment they met and it made his heart skip a beat or two in his chest. He had already figured out that her and her long-time boyfriend, Hikaru Sulu, were pretty much over. And now that they were duet partners, he had an in.

Maybe he would go say hi to her on the girl's side at lunch.

\-----

It was a good thing he had been wearing his trenchcoat over his blazer, Jim thought as he shoved the now-stained coat into his locker. Otherwise he'd have to either go home and change or risk getting demerits for being out of uniform.

It was lunch period and Jim really didn't feel like eating. Mostly because God only knew what would fly at him when everyone had food at their disposal. Worrying about such a thing was out of character, but there was only so much one person could take. He arranged his books in his bag for the first part of his afternoon session before shutting and locking his locker.

He was greeted by the sight of Leonard McCoy with a raised eyebrow.

He started and then quickly put his hands on his hips. “Revenge for yesterday?”

“Got it in one.” The two fell into step besides each other. “You don't bring your lunch, do you?”

“No, I was going to grab something from Dean and DeLuca.” He smiled. “I'm guessing by your question that you do.”

“Guilty.” Leonard shrugged. “I'll still tag along, though. You know, just in case there's a sandwich bombing or flying yogurt or something.”

Jim found that he was oddly touched by that. “You'd take the bullet for me?”

“Oh no way. I don't like you that much.” Leonard smiled. “But, I'll help clean you off again.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

All around them, people's ringtones started to go off. Everyone's phone beeping at once could only mean one thing. Jim sighed and pulled out his phone.

Leonard's eyebrow was raised again. “You subscribe to that crap?”

“When you're the object of sixty percent of her blasts, we can talk then,” he said matter-of-factly. As he read the blast, his eyes widened and then his shoulders sagged. When he finally spoke, his voice was small and all that came out was “I knew she wouldn't stop there.”

“What?” Leonard tried to look at his phone. “What's wrong?”

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. “There's something else I need to tell you.”

That didn't sound good. “Sure, Jim.”

Another sigh came out and then finally Jim began with “You remember how I told you I have a brother?”

\-----

Pavel nervously straightened his bag as he stood barely on the girl's side of the school.

He had never been on it before and he found himself somewhat disappointed to see that it was identical to the boys. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting...pink walls perhaps, or carpeting or something. But no, same wooden lockers, same light gray walls, same posters advertising study abroad programs and club meetings. 

Eventually, Nyota came around the corner and, amazingly enough, she was alone. Her minions must have still been grounded. 

“Nyota, hi!” He cringed; really, Pavel, _screaming her name_?

She stopped short and blinked at him for a moment in confusion before she smiled. “Well hello, Pavel Chekov. You know you don't belong over here.”

“Right. I mean, I know. I mean...I just wanted to...” _See you again._ “I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to get together sometimes to practice together away from everyone else.”

Yes, that was why he wanted to spend time with her. Only for the music.

The expression on her face was one of interest and she raised her eyebrow. “I suppose we can do that. For the good of the music, of course.”

“Right, for the music.” He nodded eagerly. “Great! Well, what about...” Their phones went off at the same moment. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he grabbed his Sidekick out of his pocket. “Your ringtone is 'Don't Stop Believin'?”

“It's my favorite song,” she said breezily. He filed that away for later as they both pulled up the Gossip Girl blast on their phones. Pavel's jaw dropped and Uhura's face became a mask of barely controlled fury.

_Hey there kittens! Remember how I was asking about why Jim Kirk returned? Well, it turns out the answer is even jucier than I thought._

_You see, they tried to make him go to rehab and our dear Jim said yes, yes, yes._

_Here's the photo evidence if you don't believe me. And Jim? If you don't want people to know maybe you should try it in a center with a more remote location than Park._

_You can all relax now, my little doves. This mystery is solved. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

“Oh my God, my brother is going to freak.”

“Your brother?” Uhura still looked furious. 

“Yeah um,” Pavel said as he ran a hand through his hair. “He's...Leonard.”

Anger momentarily forgotten, Uhura blinked at him several times. “Leonard _McCoy_ is your _brother_?”

“Yeah. We're, um, adopted.” He bit his lip. Why was he telling her this, she didn't care that he was Len's brother, did she?

Nyota nodded. “I see.” Slowly, the anger had once again overtaken her. “I don't mean to be rude, but I need to take care of something right now. I'll get together with you about the music later.” 

“Uh yeah, sure.” With that, she was off towards the boys side of the school.

Whoever it was she was pissed at, Pavel did not envy them at _all_. He quickly followed her example.

\-----

After searching the boys half of the school, Nyota finally found Spock talking to Stonn. “Spock, sidebar.”

“Nyota, I am actually in...”

She grabbed his wrist rather painfully. “Notice how my voice didn't go up at the end? That means I wasn't asking.” She nodded politely at Stonn before dragging Spock off to a corner. “I thought I told you not to use the thing about Jim and the hospital,” she hissed.

“Actually, I believe you said that you yourself were unable to use the information.” He jerked his arm out of her grasp, and then straightened his lapels. “I personally do not see the logic in sitting on such...important intel. I merely took the next step.”

“You have no idea what you've done,” she spat. “Why would you do this anyways? There's nothing in humiliating Jim for you. Or Hikaru for that matter.”

Spock looked down at her impassively. Something in his eyes was different and her own widened at the realization.

“Oh my God. No. No no no no no. Just... _no_.” She took a step back from him. “You did this...you helped me...because _you like me_?”

Spock snorted. “Do you realize with whom you are dealing?”

“Do _you_?” She crossed her arms. “You like me. That's the whole reason why you helped me get back at your, I'm assuming former, best friend. That's why you helped me humiliate Jim yesterday. You want them out of your way.”

“I think you are being a bit overdramatic.” Spock examined his nails. “Getting you alone was simply a fringe benefit. I was enjoying myself.” He did something then and it made chills run down her spine; he smiled. “Do not pretend as if you did not do the same.”

“I'm not hearing this.”

It was his turn to grab her arm. “You are uncomfortable with me stating the obvious. Hikaru was never right for you, Nyota. Do you not see that we are one and the same?”

“Let go of me.”

His grip tightened. “I believe the sooner you accept this fact, the happier both of us shall be.”

“I _said_ let me go!”

Before she could do anything, Hikaru came flying seemingly out of nowhere and had shoved Spock away from her. “What the hell is your problem,” he snapped.

Spock looked at him with a bewildered expression. “You act as though the two of you are still together. She will never take you back.”

“I don't care if she does, you don't just go around manhandling girls like that.” He glared up at him. “You and I already aren't okay because of yesterday. You really want to push me right now?”

A crowd had gathered around the three of them and all of the kids were watching in a hush. Spock weighed his options before once again straightening his lapels. “I am not in the mood for a show.” He then turned and stalked off back into the building. Hikaru turned and looked down at Nyota, who appeared a bit rattled.

“Are you okay?” He smiled at her gently. The look on her face was one of gratitude as the crowd began to disperse.

“I'll be all right, I just...” She tucked a hair back behind her ear. “I'm fine.”

Hikaru nodded once. “Okay.” They looked awkwardly at one another for a moment. “I'll see you around.” He headed back towards his friends to finish his lunch.

Nyota watched him go with a wistful expression

She turned and began to make her way to the Met steps before she could notice that he was looking at her in a similar way.

\-----

_Looks like I can't leave you kids at Starfleet Prep alone for five minutes without you all getting into trouble. You crazy kids are just drama, drama, drama these days; I'm looking specifically at you, Nyota and Hikaru. Are they or aren't they seems to be the blue plate special at lunch today._

_Spock himself seems to be serving up trouble, but that's why we love you, Spock. Never change._

_Me? I'm spooning up my usual helping of Upper East side dirt. You know you love me, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Art class had been just as scintillating as usual and finally the last bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Leonard and Jim made their way out of the studio talking animatedly to one another, acting as though they hadn't been passing notes to each other all during class. Leonard felt like they should probably watch that lest their teacher separate them. 

“I just need to grab my biology book,” he said to Jim, who nodded in response. “I have a test on Friday.”

“And you're studying now?”

“I've been studying all week.” He shrugged. “Cramming's not good for you. Besides, with my dad being a teacher I kind-of have to do well on everything or he'll hear about it. Which means that I'll hear about it. Which sucks.”

Jim's jaw dropped. “Wait, your dad teaches here? Why didn't I know this?” He began to panic in case his dad was one of his teachers from before he left.

“My dad's Doctor Pike, the head of the history department.” Leonard closed his locker. “And you didn't ask,” he said with a smirk.

Jim laughed. “Okay. I'll take that. Ready?”

Just at that moment, Pavel came barreling around the corner at a sprint. “Len! Oh my God I couldn't find you all day and now I...oh...” He skidded to a halt. “Hey Jim.”

The other two boys blinked at him for a moment. “Hi, Pavel.”

“I thought I told you I have...”

“Plans, yeah, I know.” He looked pointedly at Jim. “It can't wait, I need to talk to you _right now_.” He smiled apologetically at Jim, who took the hint.

“Right I'll just...stand over here. About twenty feet away. So when you whisper, I can't hear you.” Without another word, Jim walked pretty much exactly twenty feet away and pretended to be interested in the debate club sign-up sheet. Pavel grabbed Leonard's arm and steered him a few feet from where they were standing just to play it safe.

“Okay. I know you like him and everything, but you don't know the whole story about him. I have it on good authority that...”

“He's in rehab?” Leonard looked bored. 

“He's...yeah. Wait. How did you know that? Did you start subscribing to Gossip Girl?” That was unsettling. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Not dignifying that with a reply, Leonard exhaled loudly. “God Pavel, do you believe _everything_ on that website?” He took a look to each side before leaning in closer to his brother. “It's not him, it's his brother.”

“What?” This was this biggest news ever. 

Wait.

“Jim has a brother?”

“You can't say anything to anyone.” Leonard's face was stony. “ _Any_ one. Even Dad.”

What if he had seen the blast somehow, though, or heard about it from a student? “But...”

“I mean it.” He looked back down the hall, where Jim was looking pointedly away from the two of them. He was also whistling. Leonard looked back at his brother. “I'll see you tonight.”

And with that, they were off.

\-----

Sam sat in his room on his Mac Pro, refreshing his Facebook page. After he did that about twenty times, he checked his Twitter feed. Apparently, Kristin Chenoweth was going to be on Glee or something. He pushed the back button and refreshed his Facebook one more time.

So maybe Jim had been right about the whole running out of internet thing. 

He hated it when Jim was right.

He sighed, before getting up and starting to pace around the room. 

Winona had some plans she didn't elaborate on, so he was going to be left completely alone that evening. He didn't even have therapy to look forward to, as he had already been before lunch. He was at complete loose ends and there was nothing more boring on Earth than being stuck in that room with no one to even text.

Maybe he could go for a walk around the Center's courtyard. They did have nurses stationed outside, after all. What could it hurt?

A timid knock sounded throughout the room. “Come in,” he called over his shoulder.

The door opened and he turned to face his visitor.

Nyota Uhura stood before him in a yellow blouse, blue skirt, and gold overcoat, and with a vase of hydrangeas in her hands. “Hello, Sam.”

“Nyota.” He folded his arms across his chest. “I'm sorry, I'm totally blanking on inviting you here for a visit.”

“I realize that I should have called first,” she said quietly. “But I thought that if I did, you would tell me not to bother.”

Sam nodded. “You're probably right. After all, we both know how I get where Jim is concerned.”

She sat the vase down on a nearby table, next to flower arrangements brought in by Winona to brighten up the room. “First, I didn't tell Gossip Girl Jim is in rehab.”

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“Yes, I do.” Her eyes were incredibly sad. “Sam, you know I don't go after family. You know that's a line for me.”

Sam's eyes narrowed. “How'd you know?”

“Spock is the one who took the picture. He showed it to me and you can guess what assumptions we made. I called here this morning and asked for Jim's room number. The receptionist politely informed me that they did not have a James T. Kirk staying in residence, but rather a George S. Kirk and could there be a mix up?” Nyota adjusted her gold headband. “It wasn't hard to figure the rest out from there,” she said softly.

Sam felt the defensiveness fall right out of his body. Nyota had been like a little sister to him, as she and Jim had often been inseparable growing up. While he didn't usually approve of her plotting against people, he also knew what she said was true...she only ever went after the chosen victim and tried to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. Hikaru had been an acceptable loss because he had cheated on her; Sam in his current state would not have been.

This situation was starting to reek of single malt and Pour Homme.

“Spock?”

“Spock.” Finally convinced that he wasn't going to ask her to leave, she took a few steps towards him. “I'm here to explain, and to apologize, although I'm not sure you'll accept it.” Nyota bit her lip for a moment. “I'm also here to wait for Jim so I can give him the same privilege.”

Sam nodded, although he wasn't sure Jim would really want to hear it right now. Or ever. “Well, you're in luck, because I was bored out of my mind when you showed up. Jim's going to be a few hours, he's on a date. I hope you don't mind entertaining me in the meanwhile.” He pulled out the paper. “The Times crossword is kicking my ass and it's been three days. You were always good with these things.” 

Nyota smiled.

\-----

The park had been surprisingly fun for the two boys, if not low key. They had spent all of their time getting to know each other better and comparing things such as taste in music and memories of the park from growing up.

They actually, in spite of everything, had a fair amount in common they were coming to find. 

Jim started complaining of hunger so they had cut their walk short and were now sitting in the Ocean Grill. Leonard gave the restaurant the once over, as he had never been inside it before while Jim ordered their drinks. The place was somewhat intimate, and he didn't need to try and remember which fork to use. So far, so good.

“Oh wow, it's been so long since I've had oysters,” Jim said as he sighed happily. “I've got ninety-nine allergies but shellfish ain't one.”

Leonard made a face. Oysters were disgusting. “Allergies, huh?”

“Yeah, it's kind of the family joke,” Jim replied. “Maybe I want fish and chips though. Tomatoes, pollen, grass, cats, dogs, dust, chocolate, stinging insects, polyester, MSG, and nuts. I have, like, no less than three epi-pens on me at all times.

Jesus Christ. “Why didn't you just tell me what you're _not_ allergic to, it would've saved you time.”

“Do you want to split the raw seafood platter? Their lobster is really good too, we can start with that, and then I'll get the fish and chips for my main.” 

“I don't...I've never really had raw lobster. It sounds like it's all full of mercury and bacteria. What if they aren't prepared properly and have died before they get to the table? Do you have any idea how sick you can get off shellfish? PSP is no laughing matter, especially considering how badly your breathing can get hindered while you...”

Jim blinked at him several times. “Whoa there. Pretty sure this restaurant wouldn't be as popular as it is if they were that careless. Also, _dude_. Are you trying to wreck my appetite?”

Leonard had the decency to blush slightly. “No I just...I spend a lot of my time reading up on medical stuff. You know, rare diseases and new procedures and things. It's...well, it's not really a hobby, but I like to keep informed.”

The blond had tilted his head to one side. “That's your idea of a good time?”

“It's _interesting_ ,” he said, not a little defensively. “Besides, it goes with my career goal. It's good for me to keep up with things like that, gets me used to it for later on.”

Jim suddenly looked incredibly interested. “Career goal?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, the plan is medical school. Neuro-surgery.”

“Wow.” Jim was impressed, which caused him to blush once more. “That's going to be rough on you until you're done.”

He shrugged and took a sip of his water. “It will be, but it'll be worth it, I think.” They continued to look over the menu silently. Suddenly, Jim brightened.

“I just figured out your nickname! Hey I forgot they have a sunset pre fixe, let's do that with the chilled shellfish sampler. I bet if you tried the oysters you'd like them, don't think I didn't see that face you made.”

“What?”

“Oysters, you know. They're really good, and it's safe to eat them right now. Last month I would have been iffy but...”

“No I mean,” Leonard interrupted. “Nickname?”

“Oh.” Jim grinned. “Yeah. You're Bones now, so I suggest you get used to it.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“Sure it does! You want to be a surgeon. Back in the day, they called surgeons 'sawbones' because that's what they did.”

“So you're not just a pretty face.” Leonard had actually known about the sawbones thing; after all, his dad was a history professor. It was still interesting to hear someone else make the reference.

“Oh come on, you knew that already. Anyways, I don't like the way that sounds, so just plain old Bones works better I think. It's more manly with less gruesome imagery.” 

Leonard looked at him for a moment before finally saying “You're a little peculiar.”

“Hey now, I have money. That means I'm _eccentric_.” Jim poked him in the chest. “You're Bones now, better get used to it.” 

Scowling, he grabbed Jim's hand. He didn't let it go, however, and instead held it in his lap. Jim beamed. Their waiter returned and they quickly ordered; the shellfish platter, two orders of the shrimp rolls, fish and chips for Jim and chicken for Leonard.

“So what do you want to do?” 

“Oh don't worry, I'm good with this," Jim said dreamily.

Still holding his hand, Leonard looked at him oddly for a moment. “I mean when you grow up. What's your plan?”

“Oh.” For some reason, this made Jim suddenly clam up. He sat quietly for a moment. “I'm supposed to take over the company.”

“Company?” As soon as he asked the question, he remembered. “Oh right, Kirk Enterprises.” 

Kirk Enterprises was a shipping company that had been established when the Kirk family had first come to the United States in the 1700s. It was now a huge industrial giant with a significant part of the market share as well as several offshoots and charitable foundations. The company had been run by Jim's father until his untimely death thirteen years ago. Rick Robau was the current CEO while Winona handled all of the publicity and philanthropic parts. “Wait, supposed to?”

“Yeah.” Jim paused; he supposed if he was in for a penny, he was also out for a pound. “You know I told you all about my brother. Originally, after dad died, they assumed that he would take it over when he was of age. Then he got diagnosed with the social anxiety and the bipolar, and it was agreed that he probably can't handle the stress of running a Fortune 500 company. So when I was thirteen I got told in no uncertain terms that I was going to grow up, go to Brown, and be put in charge at twenty-five, just like dear old Dad. This was also around when Mom decided to remarry for the second time.” Jim sounded bitter and Leonard couldn't really blame him for that. “It's...not really a coincidence that the partying started around then.”

Leonard rubbed circles on the back of Jim's hand with his thumb. “Trying to make yourself undesirable as a replacement?”

“Trying to piss my mom off,” he answered with a crooked smile. “She was too busy with her boyfriends to really notice, although she did threaten military school once or twice before I took off for Thomas More.” 

There was only one thing to say to that. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. You see, I'm a Kirk and there are _expectations_.” The bitter tone was back. “With those expectations come your whole life being planned for you. No one stops to be concerned about whether or not it's a life you actually _want_.”

Leonard chuckled. “You and Pavel need to talk more.”

“Pavel?”

“Yeah. He's a musical prodigy, but he's also a physics and math genius.” The raw platter arrived and Leonard let go of Jim's hand to poke at a clam for a moment. “With Mom currently working on a research grant for Princeton and Dad having his doctorate in history, I bet you can guess where he's been pushed.” He decided it couldn't hurt to be brave this once and grabbed an oyster. He ate it somewhat clumsily. It wasn't bad at all, just kind of slippery. “Looks like planning your kid's life isn't just an Upper East side phenomenon.”

“Looks like,” Jim smiled before gracefully shucking and swallowing down an oyster of his own. “Oh my God, these are _good_.”

“They actually are,” Leonard conceded. “Although, I think we ordered too much food.”

“No such thing when I'm on the case,” Jim said as he grabbed two of the clams and part of the lobster. “Sam always gets on me about how much I eat and how one day my metabolism will decide it's had enough. He seems to forget the whole thing about me being a long-distance runner.”

That's right, Jim had been on the cross country team before he left. 

Not that Leonard had ever watched him practice while waiting for his dad or anything.

“So you told me about your brother, but you didn't tell me how he's doing now.” Since the oyster hadn't been terrible, he tried one of the clams next. Not quite as flavorful as the oyster, but it wasn't bad. Look at him; Pavel was right, he really was branching out. 

“About as well as he can be in a gilded cage.” Jim shrugged. “He's better though, I think. It's hard being somewhere with no support system, but he has me now. And, when she decides to show up, Mom.”

“Something else we have in common,” Leonard muttered bitterly. Jim looked at him curiously and their first course was brought out. Yeah, they had ordered too much food. “My mom...I get that she's number one in her field and her research is really important to her. But she didn't have to go all the way to New Jersey for it. Except...that's not why she went to Princeton. She went to Princeton because she's basically left my Dad.”

Jim's eyes were soft and sympathetic.

“The worst part is, Dad and Pavel...I don't think they really get that. I was sitting right across from her last weekend and all I wanted to tell her was go or stay, but just do it officially and let it be over. And I just...couldn't do it.” 

“It's hard to tell your parents when they're screwing up.” Jim nodded. “I mean, my mom messes up all the time and I can't quite bring myself to call her on most of it.” Jim grinned again. “Parents: can't live with them, but emancipation is expensive.”

“I'll drink to that.” They clinked glasses with matching smiles on their faces. 

Jim watched him eat for a moment before suddenly saying “I'm having a lot of fun. And it's really nice, to have someone to talk to. I'm glad we met, Bones.”

That was going to take some getting used to, but oddly it didn't piss him off like he thought it would. It was cute, at least it was coming from Jim. Leonard couldn't deny the fact that he was really happy right then. 

“I am, too.”

\-----

_Spotted canoodling at the Ocean Grill: Jim Kirk and his new boy, both of them as happy as clams. While some people are doing the whole on-or-off thing right now, Jim and Leonard McCoy appear to definitely be on. Thanks for the scoop, RichGirl14._

_Can this straight-laced schoolboy mend Jim's wicked ways? So far the answer's yes, but I'm just waiting for it all to break. Just like always. Remember all, I'm nothing without you. Gossip Girl._

\-----

Most commonly when Spock would drink, he would sip quietly on a well-aged single malt scotch. It was, much like his patchwork scarf and his limousine, his signature ever since a curious afternoon in Hikaru's drawing room while they were in fifth grade. He was also very careful to not get inebriated except in special circumstances. The most important thing to Spock was that he always remain in control.

On the rare occasions where he wished to get drunk, he favored doing shots of Belvedere.

This day had been a six shot day.

He made his way up to the penthouse suite he called home, while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. With any luck, there would be no staff members hanging about and he could be left alone to take his frustrations out on the baby grand piano in the living area.

The elevator door opened and he was greeted to the sight of a startled Winona Kirk.

“Hello, Spock,” she said after a moment of recovery. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Winona, you look as lovely as ever.” He stepped out of the elevator and gave her an appraising stare. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Oh I...” She was uncharacteristically flustered. “Your father and I had...something to discuss regarding the upcoming Snowflake Ball. We're all done now, though, so I thought I'd be on my way.”

Her blouse was buttoned incorrectly. Fascinating and disgusting all at once.

Wait.

His father was home?

It had gone from being a six shot day to a ten shot one. Too late for that.

“I see. I am certain you found his advice to be...invaluable.” 

Clearly convinced he had believed her, she smiled again. “Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I simply must be on my way. The Kirk Foundation has a luncheon tomorrow and I have to get to Park Avenue Autumn early enough to make sure the florists got my order right.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before stepping into the elevator. “Enjoy your time with your father, Spock.” The door closed in front of her.

Not likely, but there was no use in delaying the inevitable. 

He walked around the corner and into the living area, where Sarek S'chn T'gai was sitting with a copy of the Wall Street journal and a glass of port. Even after everything Spock was certain had been going on in the suite, Sarek's suit and tie were impeccable. He glanced up and gave his son an impassive stare. “Greetings, Spock.”

“Father.”

“I trust you kept your tomfoolery to a minimum in my absence. After all, I received no reports of you embarrassing my name from any of my staff.”

Spock did not change his expression, but he did inhale sharply. “Of course not, Father. We also received our class rank while you were away. I am first.”

Sarek opened the newspaper and began to read an article on the third page. “Please tone down the drinking at the bar. It would not do for the Palace to lose its liquor license as a result of your irresponsibility and lack of impulse control.” 

Taking that for the dismissal it was, Spock made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

It was a good thing he had stopped to meet with his pharmaceutical agent after school. It turned out he would need the diazepam after all.

\-----

Jim felt like he was lighter than air as he made his way up the steps and into the Cochrane center. He was just barely making it before visiting hours were up, but he had a lot to tell Sam.

He and Bones had parted ways at a subway station after dessert and coffee. They had agreed to eat lunch together again the following day at school and bickered good-naturedly over what movie to see at the Sunshine on Friday night.

There may have also been more kissing involved.

He knew he had a ridiculously silly grin on his face, but he hadn't liked anyone this much in...ever probably. He could safely say that Bones was his boyfriend and that thought filled him with happiness.

Laughter drifted down the hall from Sam's room. He must have been joking with one of the nurses or something, and Jim also thought he smelled pizza.

Grin still on his face, he knocked on the partially open door before just barging in.

Everything stopped when he saw Nyota sitting in the chair by Sam's bed.

“Hey Jim,” Sam said with a smile. “We were just...”

“What do you think you're doing here,” he snapped at Uhura. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Wow you were right, he is furious,” Sam said as he looked at her. 

Nyota merely gave a helpless shrug in return. “I've been keeping Sam company and waiting for you, actually.” She stood slowly. “I know I don't deserve it, but may I have a moment of your time?” Sam gestured for her to sit.

“You two stay here, I'm going to get us all sodas.” With that, Sam stood and left the room. “You know this isn't easy for her,” he whispered to Jim as he passed by him. Jim watched him go before turning to stare at her once more.

Not knowing where else to begin, Nyota started with “I didn't send the blast about you being in here.”

“Because I'm going to believe a word coming out of your mouth,” Jim spat. 

“I deserve that.” She took a tentative step towards him. “It's true, though. I didn't send it. Spock did, without my permission. Just like Gaila dumped the coffee on you this morning, also without my permission.” That last came out somewhat angrily.

That calmed him down somewhat, but he was still suspicious. “So are you here for a medal or something?”

“No Jim, I'm here to give you a letter.” She opened her blue bag and held out one of her signature red envelopes to him. “I'd like for you to read this. I never worked up the nerve to send it to you, and...I just think you should know what it says.”

Jim stared at the envelope but made no move to take it from her. She sighed.

“I also deserve that, I suppose. Very well, I'll read it to you.” It wasn't sealed and she opened it with ease. Carefully, she unfolded the letter inside. “Dear Jim, I hope this letter finds you well.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “There's no easy way to do this, so I will just come right out with it. Why did you go away? Things have been awful ever since you left. My parents are around even less than usual and for some reason, Hikaru is distancing himself from me.” There was a wry smile on her face at that last bit. “Gaila and Christine can only be relied upon if Bendel's is involved. I'm so lonely, Jim, and I have no idea why you left.” Nyota began to choke up a little as she spoke. “Why did you go, without even so much as a goodbye? Why aren't you here with me anymore?” She looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

Jim swallowed. “Why didn't you send it? I would've...”

“Would have what, Jim? You never even _called_.” She wiped one eye carefully with her thumb. “We've always only had each other Jim, and _you left me_.”

“I told you...I didn't know how to even look at you, let alone be friends with you after what I did.” He took a step towards her. “I know it was cowardly, and I should have just told you what went on. But I knew you'd never forgive me, because I've never forgiven myself for that night.”

Nyota wiped another tear. “I would have. I mean, I would have made your life hell for a while. But I would have forgiven you at some point, because that's how important you are to me.”

Jim looked down at the floor for a while.

“Just like I'm forgiving you now,” she said softly. His face snapped back up. “And I am sorry, for everything I've done since you've gotten back. And for what you're all going through right now. Sam told me everything. You're a good person to come back for him like that.” Her smile was watery. “So can we start over like you originally wanted?”

Jim nodded, and he pulled her into a hug. They stayed together like that for a while, both of them relieved that their little war had come to a comfortable ending. 

There was a soft knock the door and they looked to see Sam juggling three cans of Diet Coke. 

“When I didn't hear screaming or gunshots, I figured it was safe to return.” Sam grinned. “Here guys, help me finish off this pizza.”

“Only if there's pepperoni,” Jim agreed happily as he made his way to sit on Sam's bed. Nyota raised an eyebrow.

“Didn't you just have dinner?”

Jim looked up, having already had a slice in his mouth. “It's me,” he said with his mouth full. She rolled her eyes.

“I can't wait until your first liposuction.” She sat primly back in her chair and delicately opened her soda.

“Thank you, someone agrees with me.” Sam grabbed a slice from the box. “No but seriously, how was Leonard?” Leonard was said in a sing-songy tone and Jim started to blush.

“Yes, Jim. Do tell us about your romantic seafood dinner.” 

Jim stopped chewing to eye both of them warily. “Hey wait how did you know about...oh. Seriously? I can't even go to the Ocean Grill now?”

“You were gone for a year, Jim,” Nyota supplied. “She has to make up for lost time somehow.”

“Yeah she's plagued you more than anyone. Not that you haven't given her material for weeks.”

“Of course he has. We all remember that magical evening at PJ Clarke's with the investment banker.”

Jim glared at the two of them and their matching innocent smiles. “I hate you both, but especially when you gang up on me.” He threw his crust at Nyota, who squealed and blocked it with her hand. 

“Hey guys I have to live here, pick that up.” The amusement in Sam's tone belied the harsh words. Nyota looked at Jim for a moment before slowly reaching for a pillow. Knowing what was coming, Sam raised his hands above his head. “Oh no, not that...”

Jim had also grabbed a pillow. “Oh yes.”

“At least let me arm myself?”

“If you're quick enough,” Nyota laughed.

Sam shot over to the bed and as he did so he was barraged more times than he could count by the pillows. He quickly grabbed the last one and turned around, using it as a shield. The blows glanced off of his pillow and he took off after Nyota, who screamed and ran to a far corner of the room. She laughed loudly as she got pummeled.

Jim took in the sight with a grin on his face.

He was back with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday on the Upper East Side, which unfortunately brings trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the food Jim consumes at the Palace is taken directly off [their menu](http://www.newyorkpalace.com/dining/inroomdining/menus.php). Likewise, the food Scotty and Bones eat at Veselka is [the same](http://www.veselka.com/index2.html). (Okay, the banana milkshakes aren't on the menu, but they're kind of a secret thing if you know the place. Highly recommended.) I don't get into detail about it, but since I do mention it, The Modern's [Chef's Tasting menu is found here](http://www.themodernnyc.com/#/menus).
> 
> "Vite, vite" is French for "hurry the fuck up." :D
> 
> Yes, it's Kolinhar instead of Victrola. What of it?
> 
> Yes, I also made Scotty a vegetarian hipster. I regret nothing.

“Jim,” Winona Kirk called through the suite she shared with her youngest son. “Breakfast is on the table. Your omelet’s getting cold.”

Something unintelligible was called through the door.

“What?” Winona took this opportunity to enter the room, looking imperious. Or at least, she looked as imperious as one can look in a dressing gown and robe. 

He rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie. “I said in a minute,” he grumbled. Jim ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s the big deal?”

“I ordered you breakfast, I thought we could eat together before you head off to school,” she said as she came up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he had grown in the last year and was now quite a bit taller than her. Her baby was growing up so fast. “I got you the lobster omelet, I know how much you love seafood.” Winona smiled. “Well, food in general, really.”

Jim met her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. “Why’s it so important that we have breakfast together?”

“Why do you always assume that me wanting to spend time with you comes with a hidden agenda?” she retorted and he rolled his eyes.

“Because it does,” he said in a flat voice. “I mean, it means I’m in trouble or you’re getting married again. I haven’t done anything wrong since I’ve been back so that leaves you getting hitched.” Jim wriggled out from her grasp and made his way over to a box labeled _Jim’s shoes_. He began to root through it, presumably for a particular pair. 

Winona huffed. “I’m not getting married, and you really should unpack. Like it or not, this is our home for the next six months while the penthouse is renovated. You should treat it as such. Now, come have breakfast, I want to hear about how school is going.”

Jim sighed. He had found one of his shoes, a Ferragamo loafer, and was rooting through the box for the match. “Just let me finish this, I’ll be right out.”

Winona waved even though he couldn’t really see it. “Fine, I’ll make your coffee the way you like it.” She stepped back into the common area of the room. “If you take too much longer you’ll be late.”

After a minute or two, Jim emerged with a pair of Ray Bans perched on top of his head, and the Ferragmos in place on his feet. He eyed the table somewhat warily. Wordlessly, he took the seat across from his mother.

True to her word, Winona had the lobster omelet waiting, plus fresh coffee and orange juice, a basket of croissants, and assorted berries. 

“Dig in,” she said from over top _The New York Times_ , although she was a bit late as Jim was already eating. “Although…I should apologize.”

Jim froze with a mouthful of omelet. “What?”

“I should apologize, for how little I’ve been around since you’ve been home.” She sat the newspaper down and looked at him through her reading glasses. “I mean, admittedly your return was on short notice, and it was hard for me to reschedule certain things…”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“…But I have time now. I know our first meeting since your return went poorly, and I also know you don’t enjoy the family therapy.” 

“Understatements of the year,” he couldn’t help but say.

Winona gave him a pointed look. “I am trying, Jim. The least you could do is afford me the same courtesy.”

Swallowing a mouthful of omelet, Jim thought for a while. “Yeah, I guess I can do that.”

“Good. We can start tomorrow after school. I have meetings this evening, but tomorrow my schedule is clear. We can get Sam from the center, go to Park Avenue Autumn for dinner…”

“Um…” Jim shook his head. “I can’t tomorrow. I have plans.”

Winona took her glasses off to look at him more carefully. “Plans? With Nyota and Hikaru?”

Jim sighed; he looked hesitant, which meant that they were certainly not with Nyota or Hikaru. How odd. “No, plans with Bo…Leonard.”

His mother stared blankly at him. “I don’t know the name.”

“He’s not…he isn’t…I mean I go to school with him, he’s in my art class. But you wouldn’t know him. He’s not from my usual circle.”

Winona continued to look at her son with a blank expression. “I see. Well, I suppose it’s good of you to be making new friends. Although this is a bit sudden…”

“Well um. We’re not just…I mean, it’s a date.” Jim was suddenly very interested in his coffee. “We’re going on a date.”

“A…a date?” Now Winona looked confused. 

He was still interested in his coffee, almost painfully so. “Yeah, we’re going to see a movie at the Sunshine, maybe grab something to eat after.” Jim finally looked up at her then, and he smiled crookedly. “Sorry, but I really can’t tomorrow. Maybe Saturday, or we could do a family brunch thing on Sunday.”

“Sunday is the S’chn T’gai foundation brunch,” she supplied almost automatically. “Which we are going to, you and I. I don’t think Sam is quite ready for a social function like that, but we need to attend.”

“Fair enough,” Jim said with a shrug. The brunch was an annual gathering, and the only reason why he missed it last year was because he was in Connecticut at the time. “Then let’s do the family thing Saturday, I won’t make any other plans I promise, but tomorrow…I can’t.”

Winona tilted her head to one side. “This Leonard…what do his parents do?”

“Why does that matter?” Jim said stiffly.

“It matters because I’ve never heard of him before, and you are being very insistent about these plans with him. I’m simply trying to figure out why.”

Jim took the last bite of his omelet and chewed it thoroughly. He swallowed. “His dad’s Doctor Pike, the head of Starfleet’s history department. Mom’s in Princeton doing research.” He took a swig of juice. “And I already told you, I’m insistent because these aren’t just any plans, we’re going on a date.” He got up from the table and went back into his room to get a jacket. 

…Doctor _Pike_?

Winona only knew of one person with the surname Pike. But…it couldn’t be.

Could it?

“I see,” she finally said. “Well, I won’t stand in your way then. However, I do ask one thing.”

Jim groaned. “Yeah, okay. What?”

“He needs to pick you up here tomorrow so I can meet him.”

Once more, Jim emerged from his room, this time with a Burberry jacket and his sunglasses on his face. “Since when do you need to meet my dates?”

“Since when do you date at all?” she retorted. “This is the first time I can remember you simply going on a date with someone, Jim. Obviously this…Leonard is special to you, which means I need to meet him.” 

Jim frowned. “Fine, whatever. I’ll let him know.” He shifted his schoolbag on his shoulder. “Can I go now?”

Wisely, Winona chose to ignore him. “Have a good day at school, darling.” 

Jim half-heartedly smiled at her as he made his way out the door, leaving Winona alone. She went to her room and picked up her cellphone. She scrolled through the contacts in her Palm until she found Headmaster Barnett. She then called him. The phone rang twice.

_This is Richard Barnett._

“Richard, it’s Winona Kirk,” she said with a smile she wasn’t sure she felt. “I need to see one of your instructors today. Can you give me the information for Doctor Pike’s planning period?”

\-----

Pavel and Leonard made their way up the steps to Starfleet prep.

“Not waiting for Jim today?” Pavel asked. Leonard shook his head. 

“No, I told him I’d just see him at lunch,” he answered. “We had a lot of fun last night though.”

“Yeah I could tell,” his little brother said in a smug tone. “You were actually smiling for once. It was pretty obvious, not to mention disturbing.”

“Shut up, I smile sometimes,” Len snapped. “I just don’t do it constantly because it lessens the impact.” He dug his phone out of his pocket to check the time; there was still fifteen minutes before class. Their dad had undoubtedly been here for an hour already. “Besides, it’s not like we’ve had a lot of reason for it the last few months.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Pavel conceded. “When do you think Mom’s going to come back anyway?”

Len hesitated, and as he did so, his phone beeped. He looked down at it, and sure enough the screen said he had a text message. He flipped it open to read it.

_We need to talk._

He scowled before typing back a reply. _Pretty sure you said everything that needs to be said._

“Who is that,” Pavel said as he peered over his shoulder. 

“No one,” he said back. The phone beeped again. He opened it back up.

_Don’t be a douche. You know I’m right._

Len made an annoyed sound and typed back _If you’re trying to get me to want to talk to you, you’re going about it the wrong way._

Pavel stared at his brother. “Wow, okay. You went from zero to angry in like…ten seconds.”

There was another beep. He opened his phone back up.

_Seriously, stop being such an asshole. I’m trying, aren’t I?_

Making another annoyed sound, he replied with _Yeah, you’re trying six weeks late._

A proverbial light bulb went off over Pavel’s head and his expression became sympathetic. “Oh. You’re fighting with Scotty.”

The phone beeped. Len looked at Pavel. “That obvious?”

“I haven’t seen you this angry since that day back in August,” Pavel said. “Although you never did tell Dad and me what happened.”

“None of your business,” Len said as he opened his phone.

_What matters is that I’m trying at all. I’m tired of this cold war shit._

“Whatever,” Leonard said as he closed his phone back up. “I don’t have time for this.” He began to make his way into the school and to his locker.

“Is he trying to make up with you,” Pavel asked as he followed him. 

“If he is, he shouldn’t quit his day job.” They reached his locker, and he angrily opened it. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” For once, Pavel dropped it. “I need to get my books. I’ll see you after school.” With that he made his way down the hall to his own locker. About halfway there, he turned and looked at his older brother. “You know, even though Yom Kippur already happened, it’s not too late to right some wrongs.” 

Leonard scowled at him. Dropping it, yeah right. He should have known better. “You’re such a brat.”

“Don’t get mad just because I’m right,” Pavel said with a shrug. He turned the corner and made his way to his locker. Leonard looked down at his phone. 

The crappy thing was that Pavel was right. 

He sighed and opened it.

_Fine. Whatever, we’ll talk._

He snapped it closed and put it in his coat pocket in his locker. He then grabbed his Latin book and made his way to his first class.

He didn’t notice that Hikaru Sulu was watching him the whole time.

\-----

Christine Chapel sat on the steps of the Met, one level below her queen, Nyota Uhura. Gaila sat next to her, and the three of them ate their yogurt parfaits and surveyed the commoners below.

“I can’t believe you went out with Kevin Riley,” Christine said to Gaila as she ate a spoonful of vanilla yogurt and blueberries. 

“It was a waste of time,” Gaila said breezily. “I mean, I’m totally not his type.” She paused to take a sip of her iced tea. “I mean, no girl is.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “So he’s…”

“As the day is long,” Gaila said with a shrug. “He has to be, all he did was kiss me on the cheek at the end of our date. No one goes on a date with this,” she said with a gesture at her figure, “and just kisses me on the cheek.”

Nyota rolled her eyes, and Christine made a low noise in her throat.

“Considering you’ve been with every guy at Starfleet and half of Unity, I can safely say that you’re probably right.”

Gaila threw a sugar packet at her. “I haven’t been with every guy at Starfleet, and ew, Unity. I’ve just been with like…ten guys. There’s way more than that here at Starfleet, although the freshmen can forget it.”

“Nice to see you have some standards,” Christine shot back. “Besides, I guess you’re right. You haven’t been with Jim Kirk.”

Gaila gave her a _look_. “Not for lack of trying, but no girl has boldly gone there. He is, like, super gay. Although, I did hear a rumor that he…” 

This was when Nyota cleared her throat. “Ahem. We don’t mention the Wicked Bitch of the East. I’m pretty sure her name can summon her, and I’m not in the mood for a takedown today.”

Christine and Gaila looked at her curiously. 

“You? Not in the mood?” Christine had a look on her face that was concerned. Inwardly, of course, she was shocked. Well, and smug. Maybe the path to Queen would be easier than expected. “The break up with Hikaru must be hitting you harder than we thought.”

“What?” Nyota ran her fingers through her hair, looking for non-existent split ends. Naturally, it was flawless, perfectly styled, not a curl or her headband out of place. 

God, she was a bitch.

“Oh that. Well yes, that’s difficult, but I actually meant because I’m in a surprisingly _good_ mood.” She shrugged. “No, Jim and I are hitting Bergdorf’s after school. It’s been too long since our last shopping trip. I still haven’t gotten a dress for my upcoming birthday party, after all, and his taste is flawless. He has just the right amount of avant-garde mixed with fondness for the classics.” 

Now Gaila and Christine were outright staring at her.

“What?” she snapped.

“Didn’t you just…I mean…we saw what you did the other day, with the humiliation and the outing of secrets to that kid, whatever his name is.”

Nyota waved a hand. “Ancient history. Jim and I are back to where we belong.” 

“Uh…huh,” Christine said in a low voice. On the one hand, she shouldn’t be surprised. This kind of thing was _de rigeur_ for Jim and Nyota. On the other hand, it wasn’t like Nyota to forgive and forget so easily. It had barely been two days since she found out about the Sheppard wedding. That type of information should involve weeks of torture, not just hours. 

Bitterly, Christine couldn’t help but think that if she were in Jim’s place Nyota would not be nearly as forgiving.

Speaking of Jim, he was walking up with plate of sushi and a drink with that guy from the other day. What was his name? McBain or something like that. Whatever. They looked like they were having a good time. The two boys looked for a place to sit, ostensibly alone together.

Aw, a lunch date. How quaint.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Christine said as she went back to her yogurt. Nyota and Gaila followed her gaze to Jim and that boy.

Nyota lit up. “Oh there they are. I’ll be back in a moment, girls.” With that, she stood and glided over to the pair. Jim lit up at her approach while that guy looked confused and pissed off. They were just close enough that Christine could listen to them if she concentrated.

“Jim,” Nyota said with a warm smile.

“Nyota, hey,” he said. He reached out a hand and squeezed hers lightly. She grinned up at him before turning to what’s his name.

“I’m sorry, we got off on the wrong foot,” she said with an extension of her hand. “I’m Nyota Uhura. It’s so nice to meet you, Leonard McCoy.”

McCoy, that was his name. Not like it mattered, since Christine could practically count the minutes until Jim moved on from him to his next investment banker, polo player, Pamplonian bullfighter, or all of the above.

McCoy was just looking down at her hand with an annoyed expression. “Wish I could say the same.”

Christine raised both eyebrows. Well, look who decided to become a little interesting.

Nyota narrowed her eyes briefly before sticking her hand out more emphatically. The McCoy kid finally took the hint and barely shook it. She plastered a fake smile on her face.

“My friends call me Nyota,” she said. “Since you and Jim are getting to be close, I figure you should call me by my given name as well. I’m sure we’re going to be spending a lot of time together in the future.”

McCoy looked at Jim, who whispered something in his ear. He shrugged. “Yeah. Sure. Nyota it is. You can call me Leonard.”

Jim began to look pleased and a little relieved as Nyota smoothed a non-existent wrinkle out of her skirt. “Wonderful. How about lunch, the three of us, on Saturday?”

Jim shook his head. “I can’t, I’ve got family stuff. Winona made me clear off the whole day.”

“That’s a shame,” Nyota said with a sad face. “Well, Leonard, what about you and I get lunch together then? I’d love to get better acquainted.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s such a good…” McCoy began before Jim noticeably elbowed him in the side. “I mean…I guess I can do that. It’s just lunch right?”

Nyota laughed. “It is the most casual of meals, yes. Let’s do something easy, like the café at Bergdorf’s; it’ll be just a quick meal together as new friends. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Christine knew a warning when she heard one, and that was most definitely a warning. Apparently, McCoy took it as one too because his stance lost some of its edge.

“Sure,” he said finally. “Sounds good. See you then.” He turned to Jim, and the two of them began to make their way back towards the school grounds. Nyota watched them go with a serious look on her face before turning back to her friends. She walked up the steps and took her place once more.

There was a long silence.

“What was that about?” Gaila finally asked as she adjusted the strap on one of her shoes.

“It’s called damage control,” Nyota said in a light tone. “Look it up.”

Christine was careful not to openly roll her eyes. “How can you do damage control when nothing’s happened yet? All they’ve done is eat lunch together and go to the Ocean Grill.”

“Exactly,” their Queen explained. “For some reason that only God could possibly know, Jim is serious about that nobody.” She dug back into her yogurt with a smile. “It’s hard to date above your station; I’m simply going to make sure he doesn’t make it even harder.”

Gaila smiled up at Nyota. “I knew you were up to something. You always think three steps ahead.”

“Right, which is why I’m the Queen, and you’re…where you are,” Nyota said with a shrug. “By the way, Gaila, are those new Louboutins?”

“They are,” Gaila squealed happily. “I just got them this weekend.” 

“They’re lovely,” Nyota agreed. The two of them began to compare shoe-shopping notes, and Christine, who normally would have joined in, tuned them out, because the object of her affections began to walk by.

Hikaru Sulu was talking to Stonn and a few of the guys from the lacrosse team. He was laughing at something they were saying; his smile was bright and cheerful. He looked incredibly handsome, a fact that made Christine’s heart skip in her chest.

Sure, he and Nyota had only recently broken up. And sure, they had broken up because he cheated on her with her male best friend. But it wasn’t the first time a drunk guy had gone briefly gay for Jim…he just kind of had that affect on people. 

It was obvious that Hikaru wasn’t gay.

So maybe…it was time to do something about her crush.

Except for the fact that as long as Nyota was Queen there was no way that she could make a move on him. 

At least, she couldn’t until Nyota started dating someone else. 

Wait a minute.

That was definitely something to look into, Christine thought as she finished her yogurt. Especially since if she got together with Hikaru, who was one of the most popular boys in school, she’d have the ability to dethrone Nyota.

Now to just figure out a prospect from the list of eligible bachelors.

\-----

_Spotted at the Met: I spy a peace summit between Queen N and Jim’s new boy. Are these two fast friends or is Nyota in the market for a new frenemy?_

_Surprisingly, all seems well between she and Jim. I know I at least expected that war to last a little longer. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what trouble these two besties get up to together instead._

_I’ll be watching when she and McCoy go to lunch, just to make sure there’s no catfight over canapés and cocktails. If there is, you’ll be the first to know._

_You know you love me, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Christopher Pike gathered the blue books from his last class on his desk. He quickly alphabetized them by last name and put them into his briefcase. He knew his students all complained about the fact that his exams were all essays and short answer, but it was better than simple multiple choice. History was more than dates, it was details, and he made sure his kids knew those details.

He had just locked his briefcase when a knock sounded on his door.

“Yes, just a…” He trailed off as he saw the woman standing before him.

“I should have known,” Winona Kirk said in reply. 

“Winona,” Chris said, and he was unable to keep the shock out of his voice. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see you. Ever again, I mean, not just today.”

“Why is my son dating yours?”

“They’re dating?” Chris ran his fingers through his hair. “Leonard mentioned they were hanging out, but he never said they were dating.”

Winona smiled, although it was unkind. “I know more about Jim’s life than another parent knows about his child. This is a momentous occasion. And yes, they are dating. Leonard is apparently taking Jim to the movies tomorrow. There was a mention of dinner after.” She moved so that she was standing right in front of him. “If my memory serves, that’s your idea of a night out.”

“Well, we can’t all whisk someone away to Chamonix in a G6 for the weekend,” he shot back. “That’s how George proposed, isn’t it?”

“You’re doing this to get to me. You’re using my son and your own to weasel your way back into my life.”

“I didn’t realize Jim Kirk is your son.”

Winona stared at him.

“Okay, I absolutely realized that Jim is your son,” he admitted with a shrug. “It’s a small island. But, Winona, who Leonard decides he wants to be with is up to him. I’ll tell you that I’m not exactly thrilled about it either. I know all the faculty here, I know what your kid was like before he left.” He smiled at her. “Came to class drunk more than once, back talked the teachers, showed up late all the time. That’s ignoring the rumored drug habit.” Christopher started a slow clap. “Kudos on the child-rearing skills. Obviously money can’t buy everything.”

“Low blow,” Winona said in a smooth voice edged with steel.

“It’s not if it’s the truth,” he explained with a wave of his hand. 

“May I speak plainly?”

Christopher gave her a bewildered expression. “Because what you’ve been doing hasn’t been blunt and straight-forward?”

Winona smiled again. “Jim’s record at Thomas More was exemplary. He stayed in, was quiet, kept to himself, and pulled his grades up. I would like to see these trends continue.”

“Well, sure, but I’m not understanding what that has to do with my son.”

“The last thing he needs is some boy swooping in and distracting him from his new lifestyle.”

Christopher leaned against his desk as he folded his arms across his desk. “No offense, but a boy like Len is exactly the kind of boy Jim should be with. Len is second in their class, responsible, doesn’t lie, doesn’t drink or do drugs.” He grinned at her. “Why, he sounds a lot like your new Jim.”

Winona frowned. “I must not be clear. I want your son to stay away from Jim.”

“I’m also not being clear, because there’s no way I’m telling him they can’t date.” Chris frowned at her. “They’re old enough that they can make their own decisions. They like each other, I’m assuming they make each other happy from the lightness Len had when he came home last night. If it becomes a problem, I’ll deal with it. Right now, it’s not a problem.” He went back behind his desk and took a seat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have actual work to do.”

Taking that for the dismissal it was, Winona began to walk out of the room. “Just stay out of my life, Chris.” He gave her a sarcastic wave as she continued to walk away. 

Chris sighed to himself. 

Nothing like the visit from an old flame to ruin your day.

\-----

Instead of attending his final class, Spock decided it would be better to skip. The day had been trying and he needed a drink to clear his head. He sent Arthur, his limo driver, off with his school bag, changed into a suit, and was walking through midtown Manhattan.

October was a lovely month in New York; the leaves were falling and it was cool without being cold.

As he made his way down 7th Avenue, he unfortunately found his thoughts lingering on Hikaru and Nyota. 

Hikaru was likely still angry at him regarding his role in Nyota’s scheme to humiliate Jim in front of McCoy. Spock needed to find some way to make amends. Perhaps a Lost Weekend; just the two of them, a bar crawl, and all the available women and men they could ask for. Hikaru was single now, after all, which meant he was free to do more than look for a change. 

Fortunately, Hikaru was fairly laid-back and forgave easily. It also wasn’t as if Spock involved him in schemes ordinarily. Normally he took great pains to ensure Hikaru’s happiness and wellbeing. It was short sighted of him to not think of Hikaru when he helped Nyota the other day. An apology was at least in order.

He made a mental note to go to Hikaru’s house after his walk. Mimi would certainly let him in.

There was also the problem of Nyota, and her rejection. Uncharacteristically, her spurning of his feelings stung Spock. 

Not that he really had feelings for her per se.

Nyota was simply the only person Spock considered to be an equal. His life was a game of chess, and other people, including Hikaru, were the pawns. Nyota, however, was a true Queen. It would be…fitting for them to be together, if he had to be with anyone. 

That was the only reason for his fascination with her.

He fixed the collar of his Sanyo Shokai trench before continuing with his walk. It wasn’t long before a building caught his eye, and he took a look at the sign on top of it. 

_Kolinhar_ , it proclaimed. 

It had a vintage feel, very 1920s speakeasy. It looked as if it had once been a mansion of some sort. Spock gravitated toward it without even thinking about it. He stood before the doorway and looked up at the building. In spite of its age, it was well constructed. It hardly needed any renovations or remodeling. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. 

The entryway was open and led to a room with two bars on either side. Barbacks were refilling the trays of glasses and cutting fruit, obviously in preparation for that night. Past the bars there was a huge open room with a large stage. Women in a variety of shapes, sizes, and creeds stood talking to each other or stretching and warming up. Loud music pumped through the speakers. 

Spock took a few steps forward. One of the bartenders noticed him and gave him a curious look.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Spock said, turning his attention to the bartender. “What is this place?”

The bartender smiled. “Kolinhar’s a burlesque club. Show starts at nine.”

A burlesque club? 

Fascinating. 

“Are they rehearsing now?”

“They’re about to, though it’s not open to the public,” the bartender said with a pointed look.

“I am certain that I am allowed to stay,” Spock replied. He pulled out his wallet and handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill. “I am, after all, very quiet.”

The bartender glanced around him before pocketing the cash. “I think it can be arranged this one time.” He went back to checking the beer taps. “Pour you a drink?”

“Scotch, neat,” Spock said with a slight smile. The bartender grabbed a bottle of Glenlivet, pouring him a double in a rocks glass. He slid it across the bar to Spock, who took it with a nod. He then passed a fifty to the bartender; he gestured for him to keep it when he tried to give him back his change. 

The bartender gestured towards the main theater part of the _Kolinhar_. “Help yourself to a seat, there are VIP booths up front.”

“Thank you,” Spock said with another slight smile. He made his way to the front of the theater. Some of the girls noticed him and whispered to each other about his presence. He paid them no mind as he sat in the both in front of center stage.

“Well ladies,” one of them said loudly. “Looks like we have a guest.”

Everyone turned to stare at Spock. He raised his glass to them. 

“Let’s give him a taste,” she continued. The rest of the performers all cheered and grinned as they made their way backstage. Spock unbuttoned his suit jacket and made himself more comfortable. The music changed to something with a heavier beat that was more risqué. 

Spock sat back and enjoyed the show.

\-----

Once again, art class was over and Jim and Bones found themselves walking through the halls towards Jim’s locker. He turned the key in the lock to open it, fishing out his Economics book in the process.

“By the way,” he said to Bones as he grabbed his jacket and Ray Bans, “it’s really cool of you to give Nyota a chance. I know she can be a bit…Nyota.”

“That’s diplomatic of you,” Bones said with a smirk. 

“And I know she didn’t make the greatest first impression with what she did the other day,” Jim continued. “It would really mean a lot to me if you two could maybe become friends.”

“I’m sure we’ll be shopping together in no time,” Bones said in a sarcastic voice. Jim elbowed him.

“Jerk,” he said as he rolled his eyes with a smile, and Bones laughed.

“I am sometimes, just ask Pavel.”

After a brief stop at Bones’ locker to grab his own jacket, they stepped out of the school holding hands. 

Sitting perched on the ledge over-looking the steps was a boy their age in a leather jacket, red plaid shirt, clashing plaid scarf, and jeans. He had a pair of large headphones on over his ears and was wearing a pair of pink sunglasses. 

At first, they didn’t notice him; Jim stopped short and raised both eyebrows. 

“Hey,” he said as he grabbed Bones’ hand to tug him back. He pointed up at the kid. “We have a trespasser.”

Bones gave him a curious look before he turned his gaze upwards. “I don’t fucking believe this.”

“Well, it’s unusual, but it’s not like it’s never happened before,” Jim said with a shrug. “Security’s normally better about doing their job though, which I mean they ought to be for what tuition costs here.”

“No, I just…” Bones suddenly ducked his head down and raised a hand to shield his eyes. “C’mon, we need to go.”

Jim was completely confused. “Uh, okay. We are. I don’t see what the…”

“Hey,” the boy shouted. “McCoy!” He pulled off his headphones and jumped off the ledge, running towards them. Other students stopped to stare as he made his way over. 

“Shit,” Bones exclaimed. 

“Why does the trespasser know your name?”

“He’s not a trespasser, he’s…”

“Sup,” the boy said as he stood before them. He lifted the sunglasses and put them on top of his head. “Well, damn, Len, don’t look so happy to see me.”

“I’m not,” Bones said with a slight shrug. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You said you wanted to talk, so here I am. Cut my last class, made my way across town to get you for talking. I’m thinking a Pierogi Party at Veselka; we can catch up.” At that moment he noticed the boys’ joined hands. “Which we apparently have to do a lot of that.”

Jim lifted his own sunglasses up and looked at Bones with a curious expression. Bones made a loud sigh that was incredibly put-upon. 

“Jim, this is Scotty,” he said in a flat voice. 

“I’m his best friend,” the boy, Scotty apparently, said with a pointed look at Bones.

“Whatever,” Bones snapped. “Scotty, this is Jim. My boyfriend.”

Jim let go of Bones’ hand to extend it in a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Scotty.”

Scotty eventually took his hand, giving it a shake that was a bit too hard; Jim winced a little. “Wish I could say the same.” He licked his lips for a second. “So we don’t talk for six weeks, and you start dating Richie Rich. Seriously?”

That time, Jim winced for a different reason.

“We’re not doing this here.” Bones folded his arms across his chest. “I agreed to talk, we can talk, but don’t drag Jim into this. He has no idea about anything.”

“Sure don’t,” Jim answered brightly. Scotty gave him a look.

“Good. Like I said, Pierogi Party at Veselka.” He turned and began to make his way off the school grounds. “You coming or what?”

“Five minutes,” Bones snapped back. He turned to Jim. “Sorry, he’s a little…”

“Bit of an asshole,” Jim finished. 

“Kind of,” Bones conceded. Jim shook his head at him. “I’m sorry he was rude to you. I’ll chew him out for that.”

“No, it’s…” Jim sighed; he couldn’t say that it was fine because it wasn’t, but if it had really been six weeks since they last spoke it was kind-of understandable. “I mean, my best friend was pretty horrible to you the first time you met her. It’s probably just contagious. Go talk to him, it sounds like you guys have some issues to work out.”

“Understatement of the year,” Bones groused. Without care of propriety, he kissed Jim once. The kiss made Jim smile and they touched hands again briefly. “You have fun shopping with Nyota. I’m going to try and salvage my oldest friendship in the East Village.”

“Good luck,” Jim said with a smile. “Eat some of the meat pierogies for me.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been to Veselka?”

“I am a New Yorker born and bred,” Jim shot back with a grin. “Man…now I’m jealous. Pierogies sound awesome.”

“We can go tomorrow after the movie if you want.”

“Yes!” Jim jumped up and down. “I love it. You’re the best boyfriend!”

Bones began to blush. “Well I…I mean…”

“McCoy!” Scotty shouted from down at the bottom of the steps. “Time’s up!”

For the second time Bones sighed a sigh of the put-upon. He looked at Jim as if to say _you see what I’m dealing with here._ Jim squeezed his hand. 

“Go on, and again good luck! Call me after!”

Bones winked at him and made his way down the steps to his friend. Or frenemy. Whatever. Jim sighed as he watched him go. 

Jim’s phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked his messages. There was one unread text from Hikaru Sulu.

He didn’t even stop to read it before hitting delete. 

Jim took a moment to check his watch; fuck, he was _so_ late, Nyota was going to kill him.

He ran down to the bottom of the steps and immediately hailed a cab to take him back to the Palace to change.

\-----

_Spotted at Starfleet Prep: Jim Kirk’s new boy-toy being whisked away by…I can’t believe I’m going to say this…a hipster. Ugh, gross._

_Whoever this guy is, McCoy didn’t look too happy to see him. Looks like a drama bomb just dropped._

_They said they were heading to Veselka, so if anyone happens to be there to get the lowdown, you’ll get a gold star from me._

_Sound the trumpets, strumpets. I'll be right here waiting, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Pavel closed his locker as he looked over some sheet music for Chamber Choir. Rehearsal started in earnest next week, and he wanted to make sure he could keep up with his duet partner.

A smile formed on his face at the thought of Nyota Uhura.

She was so pretty and nice, and her voice was beautiful. Unlike his brother’s love interest, she didn’t have a reputation of partying forever or disappearing because she fooled around with someone’s boyfriend. 

She was…classy. 

There were a lot of girls at Starfleet prep that were upper class, to be sure…but there were few that Pavel would honestly consider to be classy. Nyota was elegant, refined, and even regal, which was fitting as she was considered to be the Queen of the school. 

He leaned against a locker for a second to check his phone, and there was a text from his brother. 

_Been dragged off by Scotty. Won’t be home for dinner. Told Dad._

He closed his Sidekick. Well, that was something at least. He still had no idea why they stopped speaking, but he was sure if they talked about it they’d be able to work things out. He missed Scotty, and he knew Len did too.

Pavel made his way through the school to his father’s classroom. His dad didn’t have any meetings that afternoon, so they were going home together. They had plans to make pesto gnocchi for dinner, and then he had to study for a physics test.

That was something else. 

Len was right, he really needed to tell their Dad that he didn’t want to go into atmospheric sciences like Mom. Music was his passion, and he was good at it. He was driven. His band had even booked their first gig. 

At the very least, he was a better singer than Leonard was a writer; his short stories were always so pretentious. Good thing he was planning on medical school, otherwise he’d starve.

Pavel had reached his father’s classroom; Doctor Pike’s back was to him and he was on the phone. Instead of knocking to let him know he was there, he hid in the shadows of the doorway for a moment.

“Hello?” His father’s shoulders stiffened. “Oh…I must have the wrong number.” He disconnected the call, before dialing again. “Hello. Yes, I’m looking for Doctor Pike.” There was a long pause. “Christopher Pike, _her husband_.” There was another long pause.

Pavel furrowed his brows. What was going on? Who was there?

Whoever it was, Dad didn’t sound happy about them being there.

The pause continued for a while before his father spoke again. “You know what, never mind. You’re obviously busy.” With that, he slammed the phone shut, ending the call. 

Pavel stood watching him. His father was clearly upset about something. But what did mom do to make him so unhappy? And who was it that answered the phone at first? Who would be over at Mom’s house at that time of day? Shouldn’t she be at the university labs?

Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the open door. His father turned to him, immediately pasting a smile onto his face.

“Pavel, I’m just about ready to go. Let me grab my bag.” Christopher stepped back behind his desk, and once more his back was to his son.

“Sure, Dad.” He took a step back into the hall. “Who were you talking to? It sounded important.”

His dad stiffened his shoulders for a second. “No one. It’s nothing.” He held his briefcase in his hand. “Come on, let’s go. That gnocchi won’t cook itself.” He put an arm around Pavel’s shoulders and steered him out of the classroom. Pausing so that his dad could lock the door, they soon made their way down the hallway and out into the courtyard of Starfleet Prep. 

Pavel found himself troubled as they walked down in silence to the 77th street subway station.

Why would Dad lie to him about talking to Mom? That didn’t make any sense. 

Unless…whoever had answered the phone was someone who wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. 

But who could that be? Mom had friends down in Princeton, so it couldn’t be one of them. Dad would have said, and not been so angry when he explained who he was. 

Why would that be the case though? What would make Dad so upset?

As they slid their Metro cards through the readers, it suddenly occurred to Pavel what could be going on.

Mom didn’t have a friend over. She had a _guy_ over. A guy she was possibly dating.

Or worse.

He pulled out his Sidekick and opened a message to his brother.

_We need to talk when you get home. Urgent._

He closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. His father looked at him curiously. 

“Who was that?”

“Just Len,” he said with a shrug. If his dad was going to play this game, well…so could he.

“Yeah I got a message from him saying he was going out with Scotty. I didn’t realize they patched things up.”

“I think that’s what they’re doing now,” Pavel explained. 

“Right,” Christopher said. “Well, we’ll be sure to save him some pasta for lunch tomorrow. He’ll be sorry he missed out.”

Not really, Pavel thought silently. 

Not really, or not at all.

\-----

Jim stood in front of the three-way mirror in the ready-to-wear salon on the ladies’ floor of Bergdorf Goodman, clad in a [red plaid shirt](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002rph2), [black zip up cardigan](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002qwds), skinny black tie, and dark jeans. A pair of D&G sunglasses sat in his hair, and his arms were folded across his chest.

“Next,” he called in a voice that was clearly less than impressed. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Nyota called back from the fitting room.

Jim sighed. “Do what?”

“Act like some kind of pompous Hollywood stylist,” she said in a lilting tone that belied the insult. “It’s really quite annoying.”

“Well if you didn’t take an hour and a half per item of clothing, I wouldn’t have to get like this,” he retorted. Their saleswoman, Trinette, listened to them with a smile.

“I’d missed your witty banter,” she said to Jim with a shrug. Jim grinned back at her.

“So did I,” he admitted. 

At this, Nyota finally stepped out of the fitting room. She walked towards them, head held high but with a slight frown that told Jim she was nervous. 

[The dress was floor length and black crepe, with a high slit up both sides](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002t4dp). The front had a plunging neckline that went up into a halter at the back. The neckline had two wide bright blue stain lapels. Her back was bare, along with her feet, and [her crystal earrings caught the light](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002wfqa).

Jim raised both eyebrows and whistled.

“We have a winner,” he said almost reverently.

Nyota didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know, Jim, I feel kind of like I’m…on display.”

“Well,” he said. “I mean, you are.”

Trinette winced, and Nyota’s face turned stony.

“Okay, no.” He pointed at her. “Don’t give me that. You said yourself you wanted something edgier, but still classy. This is the personification of that. Besides, you’re always entirely too modest with how you dress. You’ve got a body that most other women would kill for thanks to the eleventy billion years of ballet you’ve done. You should totally be showing it off, especially now that you’re single and ready to mingle.” Jim walked to her, and turned her to face the mirrors. “Look at you. You’re perfect. So drop the act and show off a little for once. It’s your seventeenth birthday! Don’t go see an R rated movie, _be_ the R rated movie!”

Throughout his speech, Nyota began to relax. At his cheesy line about the movie, she couldn’t help but grin. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. 

“The contrast of the blue is rather stunning,” she admitted.

“It looks fantastic with your skin,” Trinette added helpfully.

“I’d need shoes,” Nyota said.

“[Louboutin peep toes](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002x5p1),” Jim interjected with an air of authority. “Nothing too complex; you don’t want to distract from the dress.”

Nyota smiled. “There’s one more dress I’ve pulled that I want to try before I say yes to this one.”

“Fair enough,” Jim said easily. He began to steer her back to the fitting room. “Vite, vite!”

Nyota rolled her eyes as she went back into the fitting room to change. Jim smiled at her back.

“If you like,” Trinette said to him, “I have her sizes. I can pull a pair of Louboutins for her. Black peep toes.”

“Yeah, black is best. That blue would be too hard to match. Thanks, Trinette,” Jim said as she smiled and made her way to the desk to call down to the shoe department. 

As Nyota changed, Jim pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one in particular he wanted.

_Nyota is taking forever,_ he typed. _Send help D:_

He hit send. 

It took a few minutes, but Bones texted him back.

_Trade you my Inquisition for your shopping._

Jim grinned. _No thanks. That’s too awkward for me._

His phone buzzed. _With brains like that you’ll go far in life._

_I’m not just a pretty face, remember? :D_

The phone buzzed again. _So you keep reminding me. Good thing we’re going to have lots of time to figure each other out._

Jim’s face flushed in pleasure. Before he could reply, he got another text from Bones.

_I’ll talk to you later. Scotty’s glaring._

Jim smiled. _Text me after your peace summit’s over?_

His phone buzzed one last time, just as Nyota began to emerge from the dressing room. _You’re on._

[Nyota stood before him in a sapphire blue dress with a shawl collar and plunging neckline over a black bodysuit](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002ygpz). The sleeves were short, and there were ruffled details at the waist. There was a long vent up the front of the skirt. Again, her feet were bare. 

Jim looked her up and down. “This is really lovely, but I like the other one better for your party. I feel like this is more of a date dress than an event dress. It’s beautiful on you, but the black one makes a much bolder statement.”

Nyota admired herself in the mirror. “You think so? I’m really fond of it.”

Trinette returned just in time to hear the last of what Jim was saying. “I agree; you look great, but the other one will get people talking. In only the best possible way, of course, but if you want to turn heads you should go with the other one.”

Nyota continued to admire herself in the mirror. “Perhaps.”

Jim watched her; it was clear she really liked this dress a lot, but she had totally been fond of the other one too. 

“Get both.”

Nyota looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m _serious_ ,” he said. “Get this one to wear out on the town, get the other one for your party.”

Brushing an imaginary wrinkle out of the silk, Nyota looked thoughtful. “I do rather like both.” She smiled. “All right, I’ll take them.”

Trinette grinned. “That’s the spirit. The shoes will be right up.”

“Perfect,” Nyota said with a smile. “Let me change, Jim, and then we can get some dinner if you’d like.”

Jim nodded. “Oh I’d like. It’s been _eons_ since I last fed.”

“It’s been six hours, Jim,” Nyota tossed over her shoulder as she headed back into the fitting room.

“Like I said, eons!”

He could practically hear the eye roll as she changed back into the little black dress she wore into the store. Trinette followed Nyota into the fitting room in order to get her purchases. Jim shrugged a little as a sales person brought the shoebox to him.

Trinette appeared, gently carrying the dresses over one arm. She had already bagged them and was holding them with care.

Jim pulled out his Amex black card. “Here. Put the black dress on my account. She can get the others.”

Trinette didn’t bat an eyelash; it was common for Jim and Nyota to treat each other when shopping. “Of course.” 

Nyota smoothed out her hair as she rounded the corner in [her black Burberry dress](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/000307k7). [The heels of her Louboutin booties clicked on the floor](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002zz6e), and [her green and black bag emblazoned with metallic leather glimmered](http://pics.livejournal.com/ken_ichijouji/pic/0002s6g3).

She opened her bag, took out her Prada wallet, and handed her Amex to Trinette.

“Be right back,” Trinette said with a wink. She disappeared into the back room to ring their purchases. 

“You’re welcome,” Jim said to Nyota with a nudge. Nyota looked at him curiously.

Just then, Trinette appeared with their cards and receipts. She handed Nyota’s to her first, before handing Jim his. Nyota gave Jim a pointed stare.

“I’m buying dinner,” she announced. Jim laughed.

“I won’t argue,” he said.

“You two have a wonderful evening. Come back more often, okay? It’s dull around here without you.”

Nyota looked at Jim as she reached out her hand to him. He took it with a wink.

“It is, isn’t it?” she asked.

\-----

Veselka was as crowded and as noisy as always, and Leonard and Scotty waited awkwardly together for a table.

“So,” Scotty began as he cleaned the lenses of his trademark pink glasses. “Richie Rich.”

Leonard scowled. “His name is Jim Kirk.”

This made Scotty pause. “Wait, Jim Kirk, _that_ Jim Kirk? The one you were all _Fatal Attraction_ over? I thought he was gone.”

“First, I was not all _Fatal Attraction_ over him or anyone,” Len snapped. “Second, he obviously came back. We’ve been hanging out this week, not that it’s any of your business, and now we’re together.”

At the phrase _not any of your business_ , Scotty frowned. “You know, you used to be. My business, I mean.”

“Funny how that works,” Len said as they were shown to their table. “Considering you made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Scotty sat across from him, throwing his glasses on the table haphazardly. “Will you cut that out? People in Hoboken can use the chip on your shoulder to cover themselves when it rains.”

“How am I supposed to act?” Leonard hissed. “The last time we spoke, it was a disaster, and you haven’t even so much checked to make sure that I’m alive in the last six weeks. Then out of nowhere you decide you want to talk, and you show up at my school unannounced to…to _shanghai_ me into dinner. So tell me, Scotty, how am I supposed to be acting since apparently a chip on my shoulder is inappropriate?”

Scotty was silent for a minute as their waitress, a pretty Hispanic girl, came to their table. 

“What can I get you boys to drink?”

“Two banana shakes,” Len said without even thinking about it. The waitress grinned.

“You got it,” she said as she stepped away to put in the order.

“You still know my order,” Scotty said a little sadly.

Len shrugged. “We’ve been hanging out here for two years. I’m not going to forget just because you’re an asshole.”

The wall went back up on Scotty’s face. “Okay, look. We need to get something straight. I’m willing to admit that I could have handled your…admission more gracefully…”

“You don’t say.”

“But,” Scotty said angrily. “You do not get to get mad at me because I’m straight and didn’t reciprocate your feelings. Just like you can’t help the gay thing, I can’t help the liking girls thing. And considering you knew that before dropping the love bomb on me, I can’t exactly get why you were so surprised I took it badly.”

The waitress returned with their milkshakes. 

“You guys ready to order?”

“Yeah, I’ll have the deluxe vegetarian plate,” Scotty said without even glancing at the menu. “He’ll have the big pierogi plate, fried, with cheese, meat, and sauerkraut pierogis.”

Leonard thought quietly as the waitress left. “You shouldn’t have been like that,” he finally said. “You of all people…you weren’t supposed to react like that. Like I’m gross or something. I get enough of that from society, I don’t need or deserve that from you.”

Scotty winced. “Did I really come off like that?”

“Little bit,” Len said with a frown.

Sighing a little, Scotty leaned back in his chair. Well, that would explain the anger, storming out, and six weeks of radio silence. “Look, that’s not how I meant to react or come across. I don’t have a problem with you being gay, and if it seemed like I did that’s just…not what I meant _at all_. I just meant that having feelings between us would just ruin everything. Even if I was into guys, I still wouldn’t go there with you because you’re too important in other ways.”

Leonard looked less defensive, but he still didn’t look thrilled. “That supposed to make me feel better?”

“I just called you important,” Scotty said with a pointed look. “Yes, dumbass.”

It was Len’s turn to sigh. “I guess that’s fair.”

“I’m sure being so magnanimous is painful for you,” Scotty shot back with a smirk. He leaned forward towards his friend as he took a long sip of his milkshake. As always, the combination of fresh bananas plus Ben and Jerry’s was a winning one. “I’ve missed you,” he said into his glass. “I’ve missed the Pierogi Parties and our movie nights. I’ve missed your dad’s cooking and poking at Pavel with sticks. I was afraid that the way things were going I’d miss Jewmas.”

Len didn’t quite smile, but something shifted in his eyes. “I was afraid I’d miss your mom’s hippie Thanksgiving.”

“Hey, her tofu-sage stuffing is out of this world. Don’t hate.”

“It’s not bad,” Leonard had to concede. 

“Although this year, there’s talk of us going to Vermont for Turkey day.” 

Their plates arrived and they began to eat. “Visiting your sister?” 

“Yeah,” Scotty said around a mouthful of stuffed cabbage. “Speaking of wayward relatives, how’s your Mom?”

Len froze; it didn’t take long for him to recover, and his eyes shuttered a little. “She’s researching. Not in any hurry to come home. Probably not coming home at all. The usual.”

Scotty frowned. “Harsh. Sorry to hear that.”

“It is what it is,” Len said in between bites. “Dad doesn’t see it; Pavel doesn’t either. I wish she’d go ahead and file for divorce already just so something would actually happen.”

“Understandable,” Scotty said as they continued to eat in silence. It was still a little awkward, but it wasn’t completely full of tension like it was when they first saw each other. 

It was progress. 

“How’s Pavel?”

Len swallowed. “If he sings “Don’t Stop Believin’” one more time, he’s going out the window.”

Scotty blinked before grinning. It didn’t take long for Leonard to smile back.

It was good to see that, no matter how much time passed, some things didn’t change. The ice was successfully, finally, broken between them, and they were able to talk more freely with each other. 

“I really did miss you, Len,” Scotty said after a while.

“I know,” Len replied. “Same here.”

Scotty grinned. “So, how’s Richie Rich in the sack?”

Caught in the middle of swallowing, Leonard turned bright red and began to choke. Scotty burst out laughing.

Yeah, it was true; some things definitely didn’t change.

\-----

Jim made his way from the Modern to the Palace with a spring in his step.

Things were back on with his bestie, he had a hot date tomorrow…not even his mom could bring him down. 

His plan was to gather his things including his uniform, head to the Cochrane Center, and spend the night with Sam. If Winona didn’t like it, she’d get over it. 

Speaking of Sam… Jim pulled out his phone.

_Full of Modern tasting menu and Nyota has a super hot new dress. Want me to bring anything? :D_

It didn’t take long for the phone to buzz in his hand.

_Chinese. For the love of God, order Chinese._

Jim snorted. Fortunately, while the chef’s tasting menu at the Modern was seven courses, it was all smaller portions. Jim would likely be hungry again by the time he got to Sam’s. 

_:D :D :D You got it!_ he sent back. Fortunately, he knew Sam’s regular order. He’d just get some egg rolls or something, and some dumplings, and maybe some crab rangoons for himself. Yeah, something small and light to munch on.

Jim walked up the Palace steps to the front door of the hotel. 

“Jim,” a voice called. Puzzled, Jim looked around until he spotted the person.

It was Hikaru.

“Oh.” He unconsciously took a step backwards as Hikaru came up toward him. “Hey.”

“I’ve been waiting out here for an hour, did you not get my text?” Hikaru asked.

Jim sighed. There was no point in lying. “No, I got it. I just...I didn’t read it. Sorry.”

Hikaru looked hurt by his admission. “Oh.”

Jim swallowed. “Yeah.”

They stood before each other awkwardly.

Taking that as his cue, Jim began to turn back to the door. “Look, I’ve got someone waiting on me, so I need to get going.”

Hikaru looked hurt a second time. “McCoy.”

“What?” Jim gave him his full attention again. “No, it’s…family stuff.”

“Your rehab thing then.” Now Sulu looked deeply concerned.

Jim sighed in exasperation. “I’m not in rehab, Sam’s been hospitalized. I’m going to spend the night with him, but I have to get there by a certain time or else they’ll lock me out. So, really, I need to go.”

To his credit, Hikaru looked guilty. “Oh, I didn’t…the blast said…I should know better than to believe everything I read on that trash.”

“Probably,” Jim couldn’t help but say back. “But I’m serious about needing to go. We can talk or…or whatever some other time.”

“How about tomorrow? We could grab a bite to eat after school.”

“I can’t, I’ve got plans, and before you ask, yes they involve Bones.”

Hikaru blinked rapidly. “…Who is Bones?”

“Leonard. McCoy. Him.” He sighed; he really needed to get going and Hikaru didn’t seem to want to take the hint.

“Well what about Saturday? I’ve got fencing practice in the afternoon, but I’m free after that.”

“Can’t, I’ve got more family stuff.”

Now Hikaru looked annoyed. “Fine. What about at brunch on Sunday?”

“Sarek’s brunch?” Jim took a couple steps toward the door. “But…” He sighed; he didn’t want to piss Hikaru off, and he honestly didn’t really want to have this conversation. 

However…he was the one who came onto him a year ago. He owed him the chance to talk about what happened. 

Especially since he cost him his longtime girlfriend.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. I’ll talk to you then.” He took another two steps toward the door. “But I really have got to go…”

“Sure, Jim,” Sulu said with a slight smile. “We’ll talk then. I look forward to it.”

Jim nodded before practically bolting into the hotel. Once safely inside, he paused to pull out his cellphone.

_I just had the most awkward encounter with Sulu. What do? D: D: D:_

It didn’t take long for Sam to text him back.

_Isn’t an awkward encounter with Sulu what got you in this mess in the first place?_

Jim rolled his eyes. _Not sexually, jerk. Like shuffling outside of the Palace wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed to talk to him awkward._

There was a pause, and Jim took this as an opportunity to head to the elevator. He had just pressed the button when his phone buzzed.

It wasn’t Sam, though. It was Bones.

_Everything’s better with Scotty now. We’re kind of feeling some things out but we’re not fighting anymore. I’d call you but I’ve got a ton of homework and Pavel is looking cagey. See you tomorrow?_

Awkwardness temporarily forgotten, Jim smiled before typing back _< 3 <3 <3 See you tomorrow!_

Just as the text was sent from his outbox, the elevator arrived. He stepped inside it, pushed the button for the seventeenth floor, and rode it. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated.

This time it was Sam.

_So talk to him. What could it hurt?_

Jim frowned; somehow he knew that would be Sam’s response. Sam, for some reason, was all about shit like talking about your feelings and being honest. 

What a jerk.

The problem wasn’t so much that Hikaru wanted to talk, Jim thought as he rode the elevator. The problem was the vibe he was getting off him. 

Like he wanted a redo of the wedding or something.

Which…no. Not happening. He wouldn’t do that to Bones. Besides, he was flying sober these days and sober Jim was not a Jim that was all that attracted to Hikaru Sulu.

Plus, even though they broke up…Nyota would be devastated.

Jim texted Sam back. _I’ll explain why this is not great when I get there._ He then put the phone in his pocket. 

Well, maybe the brunch meeting didn’t have to be a complete disaster. Maybe he could finagle it so that he did all the talking, which would probably just be the word _no_ repeated ten thousand times. 

The elevator chimed, telling him he was on his floor. The door opened and he stepped off it, heading towards the suite.

Actually…yeah, that was a solid plan. He’d just repeat the word _no_ until Hikaru got the message. Maybe throw in a couple of _nevers_ and a few _no way in hells_ just for flavor.

The important thing was it would be resolved.

\-----

Bones looked down at his cellphone at the text message from Jim with a faint blush on his cheeks.

It was silly, and borderline pathetic, but the fact that Jim texted hearts to him made him feel kind of giddy. 

Of course, he would deny it with his dying breaths, but well…no one had to know. 

Admittedly, he was also feeling happy about the situation with Scotty. There were one or two awkward pauses during their Pierogi Party, but for the most part they talked like there never was any issues between them. It was great.

Although, he really didn’t like the way Scotty kept referring to Jim as _Richie Rich_. Maybe once they got to know each other better that would stop.

He plugged his phone into its charger on his nightstand, before looking at his desk where his books sat. Bones sighed.

There was something he needed to take care of before he powered through his homework. 

Stepping to the garage door that served as the bedroom wall across from his bed, he lifted it slowly to find Pavel lying upside-down on his back on his mattress. His arms were folded across his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Did you get a skylight or something?” Bones asked. Pavel blinked twice.

“Put your coat on and meet me on the fire escape,” Pavel answered him. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Bones narrowed his eyes. If Pavel wanted to talk on the fire escape, it meant that he didn’t want their dad to hear what he had to say.

That was…really worrying.

Lowering the garage door, Bones stepped back into his room and grabbed a heavy sweater that used to belong to their father. He threw a thick scarf around his neck for good measure; it was fall in New York, which meant it was chilly at night, and he didn’t wish to catch a cold.

Thinking quickly, he closed his door all the way so his dad wouldn’t hear the window slide open. He then opened it quietly, stepping out onto the fire escape. He leaned against the brick side of the building and waited.

A second or two later, Pavel came tumbling out onto the fire escape with a woolen hat and thick coat on. Good, he wouldn’t have to lecture him about potentially getting sick. 

Pavel stepped all the way to the edge of the escape and sat, dangling his legs through the holes in the railing, something that Bones profoundly hated.

“I really hate it when you do that, it’s not safe,” he snapped. Pavel shrugged.

“I’ve told you, it makes me feel closer to the city this way,” his younger brother said without looking back at him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he groused. “So what’s the big thing we can’t discuss in your room or whatever?”

Pavel stayed silent for a long enough time Bones contemplated snapping at him. Finally, he did speak, and it came out soft.

“Mom’s having an affair.”

Both of Bones’ eyebrows shot up into his hair. “Wait, what?”

“I overheard Dad call her this afternoon,” Pavel continued. “Someone picked up the phone who wasn’t supposed to be there. It sounded like he got short with Dad when he said he was her husband. Dad got really mad, and when Mom finally got to the phone he hung up on her.”

Shit, hell, and _goddamn_.

Well, it explained why she was in no hurry to come back.

Bones wiped a hand down his face.

Pavel leaned his head against one of the bars on the railing. He had gripped the bars tight in his hands, as if he was afraid if he let go he’d drift off up into space.

“Mom’s not coming back, is she?” he asked in a sad, scared little voice.

That was enough to make him forget his apprehension about being close to the edge. Bones stepped forward and dropped down to sit next to his brother, and he also dangled his legs over the side. He wrapped an arm around Pavel’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“No,” he finally said, and he felt Pavel take a shuddering breath like he was fighting back tears.

They sat together for a while, with the noise of the city as their accompaniment. Bones looked up into the darkness; he couldn’t make out the stars, there were too many lights, too many buildings and planes over head, but he could see enough to know the night was clear. 

Surprisingly, Bones didn’t feel anger at his mother. He felt resigned and a kind of finality, but not anger. It was odd, because if ever there was a time for him to be pissed at her, it was then. Maybe he’d be angry the next time he saw her, but for the time being, he was calm.

What he mostly felt was that his brother needed him, and so he sat quietly on the fire escape holding him for the next hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Saturday night's all right for fighting, but Friday night is for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's been a while, but here we are. Friday night in Manhattan for our Gossip Trek crew.
> 
> I've already told you about Veselka, but you can learn about [The Rose Club](http://www.theplaza.com/dining/roseclub/), [Brandy Library](http://brandylibrary.com), and [Asellina](http://togrp.com/asellina/) at their websites.
> 
> Obviously, I invented the S'chn T'gai Building, as well as the Cochrane Center's location. 
> 
> I put links to the songs in the fic, but "Baby Plays Around" and "Allison" are by Elvis Costello. 
> 
> Pairings have been updated to include Winona/Sarek, Winona/Pike, and Sam/Aurelan. 
> 
> I said it at the beginning, but I'll say it again too: this fic series deals with teenage drinking, drug use, and teenage sexuality. All three of these feature prominently in this chapter, so you've been given a head's up.

Sam Kirk yawned as he made his way down the hall outside his suite in the Cochrane Center towards his floor’s common area. He would skip the dried out Danish offerings and stale coffee, but he felt like he needed a pick me up. Empty calories and caffeine were the only vices allowed in the Cochrane Center (well, and cigarettes were permitted outside, but Sam didn’t care for smoking), so he had to choose his battles.

He opened the box sitting on the table. His choices were cherry, cheese, and some kind of fancy-looking cruller thing. There was only one of those left; he reached out for it.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it right from underneath him.

“Hey!” Sam said.

The hand belonged to a tall girl about his age with long, shiny, dark brown hair. She had already started to eat the cruller. “These are my favorite,” she said around a mouthful of her ill-gotten gain. “Thanks!” She continued to eat it happily.  
Sam stared at her; she had bright violet eyes, like Elizabeth Taylor. In fact, she kind of looked like a cross between a young Elizabeth Taylor and Kate Middleton. She wore a fluffy lavender robe with a blue and lavender nightgown underneath it, as opposed to how Sam stood dressed in a blue Ralph Lauren polo and jeans. Her feet were bare.

“I swear, I keep coming back for the food,” she continued after swallowing. “I mean, yeah it’s not Via Quadronno, but it’s better for being less pretentious don’t you think? Oh awesome, there’s coffee!” She shoved the rest of the cruller into her mouth and walked over to the carafes to pour a Styrofoam cup full of coffee.

Sam blinked at her several times. “Coming back?”

“There’s a club for us, the Four Timers we call it,” she explained before gulping down the coffee. “My parents think maybe this time it’ll stick, but I don’t know. I like it here, so why not?”

His jaw fell. Four times?

“It’s quieter than a spa,” she continued, “and I know all the therapists. So why shouldn’t I come back? It beats the equestrian circuit.” She poured another cup of coffee. “Although, I do miss Shadowfax.”

“I’m going to assume that’s your horse,” Sam said almost to himself. She looked at him like he was crazy, which considering what building they were in and how she acted spoke volumes.

“Well yeah, what else would he be? A dog?” She finished her second cup of coffee before pouring a third. “Although, I do have dogs. Irish Wolfhounds. They live in the Hamptons, though, not here.”

The girl walked back to the pastry box and fished out a cheese Danish. She took a big bite and grinned at him as she chewed. Sam stared at her. She barely made sense, and he couldn’t wrap his head around coming to Cochrane voluntarily, much less four times.

She swallowed her bite, and shrugged. “Although, I would kill for a shot of Jameson to go in this coffee. Which you know…” She shrugged again. “That’s the whole reason I’m here so hey!”

With that cheerful thought, she made her way out the room with a wave. Sam watched her go, still wondering what the hell happened.

“Hey Sam, did you…?” Jim came in the common room wearing his school shirt, tie, and chinos. He took in the look on his face. “What happened to you?”

“I…” Sam shook his head. “I have no idea. There was a girl, and she just…never mind. It’s not important. Cheese or cherry?”

“Is there enough for me to have one of each?” Jim asked with hope in his eyes. 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, Mister Gluttony.”

“That’s _Captain_ Gluttony to you,” Jim proclaimed as he took two of the Danish. Sam snorted a second time.

“Fine, fine.” He grabbed a cheese one for himself and put an arm around Jim’s shoulders. “So, I still need to meet Leonard by the way. Don’t think you can just squeak by and make me forget.”

Jim frowned. “You’re in line after Mom. Maybe after dinner we can sneak in.”

Mom? “Mom wants to meet him?”

“That’s what I said,” Jim said as they walked back into Sam’s room. “Something about me not being serious before and being serious now or whatever. I’m worried that Bones is going to be grilled. Or harassed. Or worse.”

Sam sat on his bed and kicked off his slippers while his brother sat in one of the visitors’ chairs.

Even though it drove him crazy, he did not ask about the nickname.

“Or she could be completely indifferent, or even and just hear me out on this, she could like him.” He took a bite of his pastry. “I mean, you do. Like him, that is. So why shouldn’t she?”

Jim, who had polished off his cherry Danish and now worked on his cheese, looked at Sam with a little bit of fear on his face. “I want her to, which is really odd. I’ve never cared about what she’s thought before.”

Sam gave him a smile. “You’ve never been serious about a guy before, Jimmy.”

Jim sighed. “Ugh, and parental approval is part of that? Really?”

“Unfortunately, it is part of the deal. You can pretty much only escape it by dumping Leonard---“

“Not happening.”

“---Or Mom meeting an untimely demise.”

Jim thought for a second. “She’d probably notice if I withdrew enough cash for a hitman, wouldn’t she?”

“For one good enough to both not get caught and to make it look like an accident? Yeah.”

“Damn.” Jim melodramatically leaned back in the chair and threw his arm over his eyes. 

Sam nudged his knee with his foot. “It’ll be okay. She’ll ask some questions and make sure he’s not a gold digger. It’s really not a big deal.”

That comment was enough to make Jim uncover his face. “Why is that a concern?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but our family has a lot of money that goes back three hundred years.”

The look on Jim’s face could only be described as _baleful_. “Thanks for clearing that up. I meant, why would she be worried about that with Bones?”

“Okay, I’ve got to ask.” He did, because it was nonsensical, and his head would not let it go. “On what planet is _Bones_ an acceptable nickname for someone called _Leonard_?”

Jim scoffed. “Planet Jim, population me.” 

There really wasn’t much he could say. “Touché.” Sam ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that Jim mirrored at that moment. “Well, here’s the thing about us having money and dating people who don’t. People tend to look at our partners and assume they’re only in it for the one thing. It’s like when Anna Nicole Smith married that old guy.”

Jim stared blankly at his brother. “I was born in _1994_.”

“This happened in 1994,” Sam explained. Then it was his turn to pause. “I really need to stop link-hopping on Wikipedia, don’t I?”

“You might want to try a different website, yeah,” Jim said, still staring at him.

“Anyway, my point is that it’s not uncommon for middle class or even lower class people to try to get themselves rich significant others. Mom would probably do the same to me if I started dating a girl that didn’t have any money.”

“Bones isn’t like that, and if that’s her attitude it both sucks and is shitty.”

“To a certain extent, you’re right,” Sam admitted. “But as a counterargument, I think it’s mostly because she doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”

Jim straightened his yellow shirt cuffs. “I have a hard time believing that she’s putting our best interests first.”

Sam nudged him again. “I know. Sometimes, I do too, but Mom loves us in her own way. Even if she is hedging about me coming home next week.”

Jim sighed before checking his watch, and Sam checked the clock on his phone; Jim had ten minutes before he needed to head out. “I guess I can be gracious about Bones meeting Mom, but if she asks too many questions I’m cutting and running.”

“That’s a perfectly valid lifestyle choice.” Sam grinned. “I bet she surprises you.”

“We’ll see.” Jim stood up and stretched. “I should get going. I haven’t broken it to Bones yet that he needs to meet Mom tonight, and I kinda need to do that.”

“Yeah that would probably be a good idea,” Sam agreed. “Will I see you guys after your movie?”

“Yeah,” Jim said. “Boy it’s good thing Mom’s not married right now, or even dating anyone at all. I’d hate to have to introduce him to Stepdad Number Three in addition to you guys.” He shrugged on his school blazer and grabbed his Hugo Boss sunglasses.

“You own more of those than anyone I’ve ever met,” Sam commented. 

Jim pulled the glasses down and winked at his brother. “When your eyes are as pretty as mine, they need protecting,” he said.

Sam snorted. “We have the same eyes, you little shit. We got them from Dad.”

It was true; Winona’s eyes were hazel. Sam also inherited George’s darker shade of blond hair. Jim had more of their mother’s coloring, but they both had their father’s eyes.

It also never quite escaped Sam’s notice that Winona’s subsequent lovers, husbands, and fiancés all looked nothing like George Kirk.

Sam reached out and pat Jim on the shoulder. “Have a good day, sport.”

“You too,” Jim called as he grabbed his overnight bag and made his way out the room. Sam took this opportunity to pull out his iPod and ear buds. He scrolled through his songs until he hit his favorite one by Sufjan Stevens. There was a couple of hours left before therapy. He rolled over onto his side and started to doze off.

For some reason, though, he couldn’t stop thinking about that girl as he fell asleep.

\-----

In Gramercy Park, Hikaru Sulu sat on his bed in his pajamas.

Mimi Sulu departed for the Hamptons to close up their summer home yesterday afternoon. Ken was still on a business trip to the firm’s branch in Barcelona. As usual, if he wanted to skip his first couple of classes they’d never find out. He thought about it for approximately two seconds before stepping out into the hall.

“Mister Hikaru,” a voice admonished from behind him. It was their housekeeper, Sherise. The kindly older woman took care of the house, including meals. “You’re not ready for school. You’ll be late.”

Hikaru thought before answering. “I have a migraine. Sitting under those fluorescent lights right now would be torture. Would you…?”

“I’ll call Starfleet and tell them you won’t be in,” she said with a worried frown. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’ll just go back to sleep,” he answered. “Honest, I’ll be okay. I just need to rest in some quiet.”

“Of course, Mister Hikaru,” Sherise said with a nod. “I’ll go downstairs and call them. I’ll prepare your favorite breakfast for you in a little while.”

“Thanks, Sherise,” he said as he turned to go back into his room. After a moment, he shut the door tight. He then went over to his bookshelf where he kept the hollow book Spock got him for his birthday two years ago.

In the book were rolling papers, a lighter, and a quarter ounce of high-quality marijuana.

Hikaru opened one of his bedroom windows and sat on the window seat. He expertly rolled a joint, licking the edge of the paper to seal it closed.

It would take about two minutes for Sherise to make the call, and about thirty for her to make the breakfast, which would consist of _pain perdu_ stuffed with crème anglaise and orange marmalade, two scrambled eggs, hash browns, and sausage.

Hikaru lit the joint and inhaled the smoke, coughing a little as he let it out.

This was not the first time he stayed home with a “migraine.”

He took another hit off the joint, taking special care to exhale out the open window. Sherise wouldn’t rat him out to his parents he was pretty sure, but it was best not to risk it.

Not like his parents would actually do anything.

Mom would look down at the floor and avoid the subject like she always did. Dad would just lecture him for a half hour whenever it was that he got home. The pot would maybe get flushed down the toilet, and Hikaru would go back about his business. Really, going down to the West Village to buy more was nothing more than an annoyance. The only person who disapproved was Nyota, come to think of it. Spock usually joined him, and Jim always did the harder stuff, coke in particular, but he would take a toke if it were offered.

Nyota, however, always frowned and would go off when she caught him doing it.

Hikaru took another drag and leaned against the window frame. The first feelings of being high overtook him. He started blowing rings with his smoke, a trick he learned from Gaila at the last party.

It was strange, but for the first time…he missed her.

In spite of her intensity and oftentimes plotting against people, she was a really good girlfriend. She didn’t get jealous when he would go hang out with Spock. She had no issues with Jim until the truth came out, although those looked to be dead and buried if Gossip Girl was any indication.

Then again, Jim always had special license where Nyota was concerned.

As he took another hit, Hikaru thought. 

Once upon a time, so did he.

The joint almost gone, Hikaru stared at it burning in between his fingers. Maybe his mom was onto something. Maybe…maybe he should try to get Nyota back.

He laughed to himself.

Although…she didn’t seem all that angry when their eyes would meet across the quad. She seemed sad. So maybe if he could get her away from Jim for ten seconds he could get her back.

Hikaru tossed the remnants of the joint out the window. He continued to sit by it as the breeze flowed through his room. He folded his arms up behind his head and watched a few birds fly by through the trees.

He thought of Jim, of that night at the wedding. It really felt like things were unfinished between them, but hopefully talking at Sarek’s brunch would fix that, and he’d stop thinking about Jim all the time. It wasn’t like he was gay or something, and he couldn’t explain why every time he thought of Jim and McCoy together it made him feel sick inside.

He was confused and stoned. That was it.

His cellphone rang; he stood and walked over to it, picking it up.

It was Spock.

Maybe it was the pot talking, but he didn’t feel quite as angry at Spock. He missed him, too, come to think of it.

He pushed the talk button on his LG phone. “Hello?”

 _Hikaru_ , Spock’s voice called out. _You have not arrived at school yet. I was concerned._

He knew Spock well enough to know the concern was genuine. “Yeah, I’m skipping. Told Sherise I have a migraine.”

 _I see_. There was a pause. _Would you care for some company after school?_

Did he care for company after school?

He thought about it. “How about Brandy Library tonight? I could go for one of their flights.”

 _I shall pick you up at nine in my limo,_ Spock agreed. With that, he hung up the phone. Hikaru dropped his onto the window seat and propped himself back up against the frame.

It wouldn’t be long before Sherise would bring in breakfast.

\-----

Winona Kirk adjusted her Hermes scarf and put on her Alexander McQueen sunglasses as she stepped out of the Palace hotel and entered the car that waited for her in front of the hotel. “The S’chn T’gai building,” she said as her driver closed the door behind her. She slid across the buttery leather to the middle of the seat, pulling out her Blackberry to check the time. Sarek mentioned he would be in meetings all morning, but it was late enough she figured she would be okay.

It wasn’t a long drive to the midtown offices of the S’chn T’gai Industries. It stood sixty-seven floors high on Pine, although the bottom thirty-six were leased. Sarek’s office took up almost the entire top floor and offered a stunning panoramic view of the Manhattan skyline.

Whoever it was that said you couldn’t buy a view had obviously never met Sarek.

In her right hand, her phone buzzed. She peered over her sunglasses at the message on the screen; it was from Sam.

_I’m feeling kind-of cooped up and Jim has plans for later. There’s no possible way I could come spend the night is there?_

Winona frowned. _Do you honestly believe you are ready for that?_

It took a minute, but Sam replied. _…_ Winona started to ask what that was supposed to mean when he sent another text. _You obviously don’t if you’re asking me that. I thought we decided as a family that I could get out sometimes._

Raising her index finger to her temple, Winona sighed. _We’ll talk about it later. I’m on my way to an appointment._

Sam sent back another text, and it almost made Winona throw her phone across the car. _Yeah, sure, sorry to inconvenience you by being your son or whatever. Have fun with your ladies who lunch. Forget I even asked._

“Children,” she said, biting her lip to keep from being unkind. Just in time, as the car stopped.

“We’re here, Mrs. Kirk,” the driver announced.

Winona forced a smile on her face. “Thank you.”

After checking for oncoming traffic, he got out of the car and came around to her door, opening it for her. She stepped out, one perfect Prada heel hitting the pavement at a time. Security was tight at the building, but the day guards knew her. They simply handed her a special guest badge and smiled as she made her way inside.

It was a decent ride to the top, and Winona used the time to think about her oldest son.

Sam wasn’t ready to come home. Sure, he had made progress, but it was too soon. He needed more counseling, more time in the Cochrane center to make sure he was really okay and that he wouldn’t try to hurt himself again. No matter what Jim or he thought, it wasn’t time yet.

The elevator chimed and the door slid open. Winona walked through it to Sarek’s assistant. Just as she was about to say hello to T’pau, a woman stepped out of Sarek’s office adjusting her skirt. It took Winona a minute to recognize her, but when she did her jaw clenched with controlled fury.

International up-and-coming super model T’Pring.

 _Of course_.

T’pau gave Winona an apologetic smile. “I’m sure that Sarek will…”

“Never mind,” Winona said with a voice edged with ice. “Don’t even mention I was here.”

T’pau winced. “Of course, Mrs. Kirk.”

Winona turned on her heel, walking with her head as high as she could muster back to the elevator.

It figured.

Sarek didn’t do exclusive relationships. He hadn’t since his wife, Amanda, died in childbirth with Spock. He did keep a never-ending array of shop girls, models, starlets, and heiresses on hand, however.

Winona leaned against the back wall of the elevator and sighed. She was a fool to think it was different with her, as Sarek usually stepped out with women twenty years his junior. Hell, his money couldn’t even be older than T’Pring.

Winona debated what to do for several minutes. Unfortunately, there was no one she could vent to about her situation. She and Sarek had kept things private. There was no one she could go to.

Well…there was one person, if he didn’t slam the metaphorical door in her face.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through it for the number Richard Barnett gave her the previous day. She hit the call button and waited, checking her watch as she did so.

It was too late for lunch at Starfleet Prep, but it was too early for school to be over. 

_You’ve reached the voice mail of Christopher Pike. Leave me a message with your name, the time, and a number I can reach you at, and I’ll return your call as soon as I’m able._

The phone beeped as she set foot out onto the New York City street. Her driver opened her door, and she again slid across the leather seat.

“Chris? It’s me. I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. What do you say to dinner so we can catch up like the old friends we are? You have my number in your missed calls. Talk to you soon.”

She put the phone into her bag and thought for a second. “Bergdorf Goodman. I have some thinking to do.”

The driver acknowledged her words with a nod, and off they went.

\-----

The school day, instead of dragging, flew by, and Nyota Uhura crossed over from the girl’s side of the school to visit her best friend. “Jim,” she said as she spotted him at his locker with that McCoy kid. “Leonard, nice to see you again.”

McCoy stared at her for a second before replying with “Sure. I guess.”

Jim gave him a fond look and turned to her. “Why’d you sneak over here? Unless…” He looked at her for a second. “You’ve got your scheming face.”

“I do not have a ‘scheming face,’” she pronounced. “I was thinking impromptu movie night/slumber party. You two, me, Audrey, gin martinis and sushi.”

Jim lit up for a second before his face fell. “Oh. We…we already have plans. Just us plans, I mean.”

“I’m also pretty sure my dad wouldn’t let me stay over at a girl’s house,” McCoy added under his breath.

Nyota gave him a funny look. “How 1960s.” She turned her attention back to her bestie. “Jim, come on. It’s been ages since we had a sleepover. You’re home, so they can resume. It’s the best idea.”

Jim sighed. “I would say yes any other night, but these plans are kinda unbreakable. We can stop by though, after the movie.”

Nyota’s nostrils flared for a second. “I am not a stop along the way, Jim. I am a destination.”

Jim sighed. “Right, sorry. I didn’t…that wasn’t…”

Just like that, Nyota smiled again. “It’s fine. I’ll let it go this once.” The three of them made their way out of the school towards the front gate. “I’ll just have to figure out something else to do.”

“Well, what about Christine and Gaila?”

“Christine has to go to her country house, and Gaila is probably warming some lacrosse player’s bed,” Nyota sighed as she kicked a rock. “I’m at loose ends. On a Friday night. Being single is for the birds.”

“Hey Len?” Pavel Chekov came running up beside them. “Dad said he’s going to be home too late to…” He stopped where he stood and choked a little. “Oh! Nyota! Hi!” He lit up like a kid on Christmas.

Nyota raised her eyebrow.

Wait a second.

“Pavel Chekov. You have no plans,” she said, and it wasn’t a question. “We’re hanging out tonight.”

“We are?” Pavel said as he almost tripped.

“You are?” Jim and McCoy asked in unison.

“We are,” she said as she looped an arm through the freshman’s. “Pavel and I will hang out, and you two can…whatever. I don’t need details. Jim, I really do not need details.”

Jim rolled his eyes, and McCoy did his best dead fish impression. How charming.

“Just let me text my dad,” Pavel said as he grabbed his Sidekick. 

Nyota smiled; she always did love having a project, and Pavel Chekov could use all the help he could get. Nyota could make him a star, unlike that drab, surly brother of his.

Pavel returned to her side. “Dad says it’s okay.”

“Well then, come along,” Nyota said as she steered him down 75th. “We’ll get a cab.” As they walked away, she turned to face Jim and McCoy. “Have a good time boys. Talk to you soon. Lunch tomorrow, Leonard.”

They waved, and Pavel, bless him, hailed them a cab and held the door open for her. He had manners, again unlike his brother. “Where are we going?” he asked as Nyota gave the cabbie the address.

“My penthouse,” she said. “I need to get out of this God awful uniform. Then drinks.”

Pavel nodded, and his gray-blue eyes were wide. “That…sounds great. We can talk about the chamber choir too.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “I prefer not to talk business during pleasure, Pavel. I find it ruins the mood.”

For some reason, this made him light up even more. “So we really are hanging out? Like friends?”

Nyota smiled, a little thrown by the joy she saw on his face. “Sure. Why not?”

“Awesome,” he said as he leaned his head back into the seat of the cab. “No…that’s…that’s just _awesome_.”

Still confused, Nyota nodded. “Yes.”

The cab drove from 75th to Park, and they talked the whole way.

\-----

Leonard checked his face in his mirror about eighteen times before he decided it was good enough. He also did everything in his power to not vomit all over his room.

Just after Pavel got whisked away by Nyota Uhura of all people, Leonard said goodbye to Jim and got a text from his father explaining what Pavel forgot to finish. There was a sudden meeting of the faculty, wouldn’t see him before his date, but good luck and to not do anything Jim wasn’t ready for, or he himself wasn’t. Which made him roll his eyes, but it was the thought that counted.

So Leonard came home alone and spent an hour and a half trying on every article of clothing he owned before settling on a pair of newish Levis, a white dress shirt from Uniqlo, and a green sweater, also from Uniqlo. He paired it with his brown Chucks, and checked his face again to make sure no zits had erupted or that he wasn’t on fire.

A window opened behind him. Instead of calling the police like most other New Yorkers, Leonard rolled his eyes. “Your timing sucks, I was just about to leave.”

Scotty climbed in from the fire escape. “Since when do you do anything on Friday nights that isn’t Settlers of Catan with your folks?”

Leonard turned away from his mirror to face Scotty, who wore a puffy red vest over a long sleeved black and gold plaid shirt with his trademark pink sunglasses. “How many of those do you own, anyhow?” he asked with a gesture to the shirt.

“A lot,” Scotty said with a shrug. “Don’t change the subject. What are you doing that requires going out, when we all know you melt when fresh air hits your face?”

Leonard sighed. “I have a date.”

Scotty lowered the sunglasses enough to look at Leonard over the frame. “Richie Rich?”

“Why do you call him that?”

“He’s rich, like Richie, isn’t he?” Scotty lay down on Leonard’s bed with his shoes on. “And they’re both blond. So…Richie Rich.”

“You do realize you sound like an asshole when you say that, right?”

Scotty shrugged. “Suddenly my asshole status is a problem for you. Wow. Where to start?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and went over to the bed, pulling Scotty by the arm to pick him up off it. “I need to leave, and Dad and Pavel aren’t home. There’s no reason for you to be here, so…”

Scotty stood and gave Leonard a look. “Blow him off.”

“Do what now?” Leonard blinked.

“Yeah, call and tell him you’re sick. Let’s hang out. My sister’s band is here tonight, and I know how much you love lesbian punk.”

Leonard sighed. “I can’t, Jim’s waiting.”

“And what, I don’t matter?” Scotty said. “Look, we just made up. So we should hang out. Jim will understand.”

“No, he wont,” Leonard said as he pushed Scotty towards the window.

Scotty rolled his eyes. “Fine, then let’s do stuff all tomorrow. I got the new Fallout game. Let’s survive nuclear waste together.”

“Make it tomorrow night, and you’re on,” Leonard said as he continued to push him out of the loft. “But I really do need to go, and I don’t think Dad will be happy to find you just sitting here alone when he gets in soon.”

“Fine. Tomorrow night. You can stay over.” Scotty turned to face him. He grinned and poked Leonard in the chest. “Have fun porking Richie Rich.” Leonard flushed to the roots of his hair, causing Scotty to burst out laughing as he climbed out the window and down the fire escape. Electing to let it go, Leonard slammed the window shut and locked it.

“Unbelievable,” Leonard said to himself. He checked his watch; damn it, he needed to be on the 6-train right this second. Once again quelling the urge to vomit, he grabbed his wallet and keys, left one light on for his dad, and made his way out the loft, running to the subway station.

\----

Pavel stood, taking in the sights of the Uhura penthouse. The floors were polished white marble, and there was a curving gold staircase to his left. In a nearby parlor stood a grand piano along with a chaise longue.

“It’ll only take me a few minutes,” Nyota said as she glided up the stairs.

“Uh…sure,” Pavel said as he walked over to the piano. He ran a hand over the glossy black lacquer with a reverent touch. Unable to help himself, he sat down on the bench and opened the keys. He cracked his knuckles and began to play.

He lost himself in the music, singing along with it. When he finished the third song, applause startled him. Pavel shot up from the piano bench like a rocket, staring at Nyota before him. She changed into a white silk blouse with black suede leggings and black suede pumps. “That was beautiful,” she said. “I have to admit, though, I don’t recognize it. Is it some indie band kept secret down in DUMBO?”

“Uh,” Pavel said as he covered the keys. “Well…it’s mine.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “You wrote that?” She placed her red handbag on the chaise.

“Yeah it’s…it’s for my band, Enterprise,” Pavel explained. “It’s called ‘Fade Out.’ We just booked our first gig for next week.” He swallowed. “You can come if you want, I can put you on the list.”

Nyota smiled. “If you’re as good on stage as you were just now, I think I’d be delighted.” She thought for a second before smiling again. “What are you doing on October 23rd?”

“Just band practice,” he said.

“How about instead of practicing you play for my birthday party?” Nyota adjusted her headband. “It pays $1000, and the band I had booked canceled. Of course, we are friends, and I couldn’t take advantage, but…”

A _thousand_ dollars? That was over three hundred dollars apiece! “We’ll do it,” he said, not bothering to check with the other guys. Whatever, they’d be down for it at that price tag.

Nyota smiled, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. “Thank you, Pavel.”

“I should thank you,” Pavel said. “We’ll get so much exposure…thanks!”

“Of course,” Nyota said. “Now, lose the school blazer and the tie. We’re going out on the town, and you’re practically wearing a neon sign that says _high school freshman_.”

Without even asking more about where they were headed, Pavel stripped off the Starfleet blazer and his rep tie. He folded them up and put them in his bag, putting his coat back on over the yellow shirt and chinos. “Is this better?”

Nyota tilted her head to one side. “It needs…your hair.” She walked up to him, and she changed his hair from a side part to his fringe hanging down in his face. She then pulled it up, almost like a rooster’s crown. Pavel felt his face go hot from her attention. After a minute, Nyota took a step backwards and gave him another appraising look. “You look older this way.”

Pavel swallowed and nodded.

“In fact, you should grow your hair out,” Nyota continued. “You are a budding rock star, after all.”

Reaching a hand up to touch the back of his neck, Pavel said, “But at school the rules are…”

Nyota shrugged. “I’m not saying turn into the guy from Nickleback, just longer in the back. To your collar.”

“Oh,” Pavel said. That was worth thinking about. “I think Dad would kill me.”

A strange look crossed Nyota’s features for a second. What was that about? “I’ll take your word for it.” As if a switch was thrown, Nyota’s face shifted into a smile. “Come on, I called a car while I was upstairs. We’re going to the Rose Club.”

Pavel followed her to the coat closet, where she selected a black belted trench. He took it from her and held it out; she paused, but put it on. “The Rose Club? Isn’t that at the Plaza?”

“It is,” Nyota said as she pushed the button for her elevator. “I need a martini. Don’t you?”

“Oh I don’t drink…vodka,” Pavel said, hoping he sounded cool.

“I was speaking of gin, as a martini should be,” Nyota explained.

“Right,” Pavel said. They stepped into the elevator and descended to the building lobby. As promised, a car greeted them.

“Where to, Miss Uhura?” The driver asked.

“The Plaza, if you please,” she said as she slid into the car.

Pavel looked at the driver. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” The door closed, and Pavel looked next to him at Nyota. The driver got in the car and pulled them into traffic. Pavel wasn’t sure his dad would be happy with him having alcohol…but as Nyota smiled at him, he figured one drink wouldn’t hurt.

\-----

Jim Kirk stood in front of his mirror, giving his appearance the once over.

It was silly; he and Bones had hung out numerous times during the course of the week. Why should one dinner and movie date be so alarming? He looked at himself in the mirror a second time; the Armani exchange button shawl collar sweater with his gray leather pants looked good, but he felt overdressed. Was he overdressed?

He swallowed around a lump in his throat.

This is why he only ever just fucked people with occasional forays into “dating” (which meant fucking them more than once). This whole dating thing came with all these rules, and if there was one thing the Jim Kirk of yesteryear abhorred, it was rules. But he liked Bones a lot…and dating him was fun so far. And if the movie sucked, they could make out, so bonus!

Jim heard the door open, and he sighed.

“Jim?” Winona called into their suite.

Jim sighed again and came out of his room; his mother was covered in packages from various stores. The valet carried bags and boxes behind her. Jim raised an eyebrow. “Did you buy out Bergdorf’s?”

“I had a lot on my mind,” Winona said in a testy tone, and Jim chose not to delve further into it. “It’s not all for me. I bought a few things for you and Sam.”

Well, since she brought him up. “You know, he texted me. Told me something kind of interesting.”

Winona dropped the bags onto the ground. “Don’t.”

Jim frowned. “He just wanted one night. Why can’t he come here for one night? We’re going to spend all tomorrow with each other anyways.”

Before Winona could answer, there was a knock at the door. With an annoyed sound, she stalked over to it and whipped the door open.

Bones stood on the other side in a sweater, dress shirt, and jeans.

Fuck, Jim _was_ over-dressed.

“Uh…hello,” Bones said with an awkward smile. “You must be Mrs. Kirk. I’m Leonard McCoy. Jim and I are…we’re supposed to…”

Winona’s face shifted from annoyed to the polite reserve she showed people she didn’t care for. “Oh yes. Please come in.” She gestured towards the sofa. Bones stepped into the room, and before he noticed him, Jim ducked back into his part of the suite to change his pants. “Jim is…Jim?”

“In a second,” Jim called through his cracked door. He kicked off his shoes, and unbuttoned and unzipped the leather pants. What had he been thinking? Jeans. Jeans for God’s sake.

“So,” Jim heard Winona say to Bones. “You’re taking my son on a date this evening.”

“I am, yes ma’am,” Bones said, and Jim sighed a bit in relief. Sure he liked how prickly Bones could be, but his mother would hate that.

“Plans?”

“ _Let Me In_ at the Sunshine, followed by pierogis at Veselka,” Bones said.

Jim found a pair of gray jeans and tried to pull them on, but his balance wasn’t good, and he fell over. _Shit_.

“Curfew?”

Bones cleared his throat. “I have to be home by midnight, so I’ll have Jim back by eleven fifteen at the latest.”

Winona made an approving sound in her throat. Jim managed to pull the jeans on, zipping them up with a flourish.

“Intentions?”

Hey wait. Whoa.

Jim stopped moving around and stood behind his door out of sight. He pressed his ear to it, listening as much as possible. He could see through the crack, and yeah, Bones rubbed his hands over the denim on his thighs like his palms sweat.

“I like him,” Bones blurted. “I mean…I really like him. Like genuinely. I wouldn’t…I’m not going to _hurt_ him, if that’s what you’re asking. I’ll pay for everything too, so don’t think I’m using him because he has money. I just…” Bones swallowed. “I really like your son, ma’am.”

Jim’s entire face softened. He opened his door and took in the sight of both of them. Winona’s stance had lost almost all of its edge, and she gave Bones a tentative smile. Bones’ head turned towards the door; he stared at Jim with awe on his face. “Wow,” Bones whispered, and Jim flushed.

“You’re not wearing shoes,” Winona said.

Jim blinked, then looked down at his feet; sure enough, he was only in his black and gray argyle socks. “Oh. I…”

“Wait,” Winona said as she rummaged through the packages left by the valet on the couch. She pulled out a box from one of the Saks bags and handed it to Jim. “Here. They match the sweater.”

Jim opened the box; the shoes were a pair of black suede drivers with white contrast stitching and rubber detailing on the back. They looked comfortable, and she was right that they went with the sweater. “Thanks,” he said as he dropped them to the floor, slipping them on without looking at them. He looked first at his boyfriend and then to his mother. “Can we go now?”

Winona smiled. “Be safe, you two.”

Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We will. C’mon, Bones.”

Winona tilted her head to one side at the nickname, but before she could ask Bones nodded, and they walked out the door. Bones paused in the doorway to say “It was nice meeting you, ma’am.” The door closed behind them.

“Sorry about that,” Jim said as he took Bones’ left hand in his. He twined their fingers together and smiled at him. “I’d say I didn’t expect her to be the Inquisition, but that reference is like…really old.”

“It’s fine,” Bones said, relaxing more the further they got from 1701. They stepped into the elevator. “My dad probably won’t be much better to you when you meet him.”

“Yeah, everyone at school always talks about how uptight he is,” Jim said with a wince. “I mean…”

“No, it’s fine,” Bones said. “I’m his kid, I know firsthand.”

Jim smiled. “Oh. Okay.” The elevator door opened, and they stepped out.

The concierge looked up at Jim and smiled. “Going somewhere, Mister Kirk?”

Jim looked at Bones. “Yeah, if you could get us a car to take us to the Village, that’d be great.”

Bones’ furrowed his eyebrows. “We don’t need a car, it’s under fifteen minutes on the F.” 

Blinking for a second, Jim opened his mouth before closing it. “Oh you mean…you mean take the subway?”

Bones didn’t say anything, but the look on his face spoke volumes. “You’ve never done that, have you?”

This made Jim feel defensive, and his cheeks reddened as a result. “No. I have not. Mom says that’s what drivers are for.” He shrugged. “She also says it’s not safe. I don’t know. It’s never really occurred to me to take it.”

Bones shook his head a few times. “Are you up for it?”

Now Jim filled with the need to impress Bones. “I’m always up for everything.” He turned to the concierge. “Cancel that car, Barclay.”

“Of course, Mister Kirk,” Barclay said with a smile. “Enjoy your evening.”

The two boys made their way out of the hotel and walked towards the subway station. Jim grinned; his mother would shit herself.

Oh well, she didn’t need to know.

\-----

Sam stared at his MacBook Pro, willing his iTunes library to become more interesting. He would have texted Jim for music suggestions, but he didn’t want to disturb him while he was out with Leonard. They would stop by on their way home from their date, anyhow. He could pick his brain then.

Before he even registered what happened, the girl from earlier burst into his room. Dressed to go out, she wore a black and white sweater dress, fuchsia tights, ankle boots, and a wide-brimmed black hat. A black coat was draped over one arm, and her other hand held an oversized black handbag. “Don’t give me up,” she said as she ran into his bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Wait but what are you…?” Before he could finish asking, two nurses came into the room with stern looks on their faces.

“Have you seen Aurelan Du Pont?” The taller nurse asked. Sam gave him a blank look. “Brunette, 5’11”, wearing a dress and purple tights?”

Sam glanced towards his bathroom, but didn’t linger his gaze. Years of covering for Jim’s exploits made him a practiced hand at this. “No, sorry. I’m alone.”

“Damn,” the short nurse said. “C’mon Sal. Maybe she made it onto the next floor.” They headed out the door, and they paused. “Sorry to have bothered you, Sam.”

“No problem,” Sam said with a smile. They left, shutting the door behind them. Sam waited for about four minutes before he got up and knocked on his bathroom door. “You can come out now. They’re long gone.”

The door whooshed open, and the girl, Aurelan Sam supposed, teetered out of it. “That was close. They’ve really tightened things up since the last time I was here.” She tilted her head to one side. “Maybe even because of me. Whatever.”

“You shouldn’t be doing…whatever it is you’re doing,” Sam said, although he didn’t know why he felt compelled to do so. “They’ll catch you.”

Aurelan shook her head a few times. “I’m about to climb the walls. I need to get out of here just for a couple of hours.” She looked at him, and again he found himself struck by the unique color of her eyes. “Are you gonna tell?”

An idea hit Sam, and before he could think about the consequences, he said, “Not if you take me with you.”

The look on her face shifted from apprehensive to joy. “All you had to do was ask, er…was it Sam they called you?”

“Yeah, Sam Kirk,” he said as he extended his hand. She shook it the proper way for a lady. “You’re Aurelan Du Pont.” Something clicked, and his eyes widened. “Wait. You’re Aurelan Du Pont. The Aurelan Du Pont who tried to trade her show pony for cocaine?”

Aurelan waved a hand. “That was a very dark time for me.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but then he remembered Jim’s old habits. As easy as it would be to judge her, it would also be horribly unkind. “Understood.” He grabbed a red cardigan, buttoning it up over his polo. “We’ve got to go before they come back.”

“Yeah, they totally will too.” Aurelan took the point, looking out the room’s glass wall. Sam looped a blue scarf around his neck and put on a pair of Ray Bans. He put the hood of his cardigan up on his head. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He opened the door, and they walked out together. Normally, they would have to check out at the desk on their floor; instead, they kept their heads down and made their way to the elevator. The nurses at the station gossiped together and didn’t even notice. The elevator came, they entered it, the doors closed, and they were home free.

“So…where do you want to go?” Sam asked.

“Nowhere too far, my mom is coming to stay tonight,” Aurelan answered. “Asellina at the Ganesvoort. The food is getting to me, and I really kind of desperately need a drink.”

Sam nodded. “Italian actually sounds really good right now.”

Aurelan beamed up at him, sliding her arm through one of his. “Oh, it’s the best. I could kill for their lamb burger.”

It was a short walk down Park to the hotel, and the doorman cheerily showed them the way. They walked to the restaurant, and the hostess showed them to a table for two in a corner.

Sam finally felt safe enough to take down his hood and sunglasses. “Good, I felt like a douche.”

“You kinda looked like one. It’s dark, you know,” Aurelan said as she took a sip of water.

Their server came up to the table; she was a pale redhead. “Welcome to Asellina, my name is Beverly, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

“Beverly, I will love you forever if you bring us a bottle of your most full-bodied cab,” Aurelan said with a pixie-like grin.

“Of course, two glasses?” Sam nodded. “Right away.”

Aurelan gave Sam another appraising stare. “So. What are you in for?”

This made Sam hesitate; it wasn’t as if he didn’t expect the question. Far from it, actually. The problem was that Winona had told everyone he visited his grandfather in California. No one knew the real reason he had checked into Cochrane except Jim, Winona, and now Leonard and Nyota. They had also just met, how could he be sure she wouldn’t blab it to everyone?

The look on her face, however, was sincere. Her eyes were soft in the faint light of the restaurant, and the shape of her mouth was laced with sympathy.

“Overdose,” Sam answered. “On purpose, I mean. I tried to kill myself.”

The look on her face didn’t change or become repulsed. “Wow. That is…the only thing I haven’t done.” She leaned forward. “What happened?”

Sam shrugged. “Poor choice of school plus I think I needed my regular meds adjusted. Mom got scared, although I think she was mostly scared the press would find out. I got moved from a hospital in Ithaca to here.”

“They don’t call it Corn-hell for nothing,” Aurelan said with a wry smile.

Sam snickered. “No, it’s totally true. It’s horrendous.” Beverly came back with their wine and glasses, so Sam put the conversation on hold. She poured a sample of the wine for Aurelan to try; she drank it and grinned.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Aurelan said. “This will work great, thanks Beverly.” She looked down at the table. “We haven’t looked at the menus, could you…?”

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” the server said as she disappeared.

“Anyways,” Sam continued once Beverly was out of earshot. “Mom’s told everyone I’m in California, because God forbid people on the Upper East Side hear about this. My brother came home from boarding school, though, so it’s not a complete loss.”

Aurelan poured an almost full glass of the wine for herself. “Well, we both know why I’m in there. Drinking, drugs, and rock n’ roll. I’ve cooled it on the coke, but those pills in the –pam family get me every time.”

“I gathered, from what you said this morning,” Sam said as he poured his own (more conservative) glass of the cab.

Aurelan stared at him for a second before lighting up. “That _was_ you! No offense, I’m just awful at recognizing faces.”

“None taken,” Sam said as he took a sip. It was good, robust with a smooth finish.

“I don’t think I’ll have a hard time remembering your face from now on, though,” Aurelan said with a cryptic smile.

Sam looked at her for a minute in surprise, before his cheeks flushed. “Oh. Well. Good. That’s good.”

Aurelan grinned at him again, and Sam wished the next few hours would last for days.

\-----

Christopher Pike took a sip of bourbon as he put together his _mis-en-place_ for his dinner. It was unusual that he was alone on a Friday night, but it wasn’t unwelcome. His boys had grown up; it was natural they’d want to spend time with their friends, although Pavel had been vague with his. Something about chamber choir rehearsal with his duet partner. Still, music was important to his son so he let him go out with a reminder to be home by midnight.

He turned on the heat on the front burner, placing a saucepan onto it. He then sautéed minced garlic and onion in the pan. The boys would be sorry they missed out on his world-class _arrabiata_ sauce.

A knock sounded on his door.

“Just a minute,” he called as he wiped his hands on his jeans. He walked to the door, opened it, and stared in shock at the person on the other side.

Winona Kirk smiled at him. “Good evening, Chris.”

Chris closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them. “Nope, you’re still here.”

The smile on her face dimmed somewhat. “Is that really how you great people who come to your house?”

Remembering himself, Chris moved out of her way and gestured for her to come in. She did so, and it was then that he noticed she carried a bottle of wine. “I’m sorry just…after the conversation we had yesterday, I’m having a hard time understanding why you’ve decided to just show up on my doorstep.”

“I did call,” Winona said as she set the wine on the counter. “I left a voice mail.”

“You did, and I listened to it,” Chris admitted. “I just didn’t actually expect anything to come of it.”

Winona took look around the loft; she didn’t appear to have heard him. “This is such an interesting space. Very unique. I bet if you sold it you’d make a killing.”

“Thank you,” Chris said as he inspected the wine. It would perfectly complement the sauce. “How did you know what to bring?”

Winona shrugged with a smile. “It hasn’t been _that_ long, Chris. I still remember your old habits.” She gave another glance around the loft. “Where is the rest of your family? Aside from Leonard, I mean. I did meet him, you know, and he’s very earnest.”

“One way of putting it,” Chris said. “Pavel’s out with a friend.”

Winona raised an eyebrow. “We both know he’s not the person I’m asking after.”

Chris cleared his throat. “She’s not here.”

The look on Winona’s face softened. “Oh, I hadn’t heard.”

“It’s fine,” Chris said. “I mean, it’s not _fine_ , but it is what it is.” He returned to the range, adding other ingredients to the garlic and onion.

Winona helped herself to a seat at the counter. “Trust me, after the day I’ve had I more than understand.”

Chris paused. He turned to face her. “So…what happened that you decided we need to suddenly reconnect after yesterday?”

“I…”

“Let me guess, your latest romantic pursuit gave you the cold shoulder,” Chris finished. “Which number on Forbes 500 is he?”

The look on her face told him he over-stepped a line. “Well. You invite me in to humiliate me. How charming.” She stood from her stool. “I should have realized…I’ll be…”

“Wait,” he said. “Just…wait. This is too much food for one person, even with my boys eating the leftovers. You came all the way here from Uptown.”

“Oh I don’t want to _be in your way_ ,” Winona said with a frown.

Chris smiled, one of the few genuine smiles he’d worn since…well, it had been a while. “Since when, Kirk?”

Winona smiled and looking at her was like that first day at Brown twenty years ago. Chris returned the smile, and he went back to work in the kitchen.

“I admit I was pleasantly surprised by your son,” Winona said. “He seems to genuinely care for Jim.”

“As opposed to…?” Chris said as he poured tomatoes and tomato paste into the sauce. “Open that, would you? I need three-eighths of a cup of red.” Winona stood, noticing a corkscrew sitting on the edge of the counter. She peeled the label back and opened the bottle. The cork came out with a small pop, and she walked the bottle over to Chris. “Thanks,” he said with a smile.

“Of course.” She walked into the living room. “I’m thinking music. Do you still have your vinyl collection?”

“She’s threatened to throw it out more than once citing space concerns, but yes,” Chris said as he poured the wine in, measuring by sight.

Winona selected an album, pulling it out of the sleeve. She placed it on the turntable and selected a track. [“Baby Plays Around”](%E2%80%9D) filled the loft, and Chris hummed along. “Do you remember our road trip to Boston to see him?”

Chris barked out a laugh. “Nothing went right the entire weekend.”

“Almost nothing,” Winona said. “Dancing to [”Allison”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kmo2ZqS-nE%E2%80%9D) went all right, if I recall.”

Chris smiled again. “That it did.” He turned away from the pot, watching Winona from the kitchen. For the first time since she arrived, there was an ease about her that reminded him of their time in college together. Physically, she hadn’t changed that much.

Winona sensed his attention and looked at him with a tentative smile.

The landline phone rang.

Chris looked down at his tomato-spattered hands. “Would you mind…?”

“No problem,” Winona said as she grabbed the phone. “Hello, Pike residence,” she answered into it. Her eyes went wide. “Oh. Hi. Yes, it’s Winona. Chris…well…”

Oh shit, there was only person that could be.

Chris wiped his hands on his jeans and sprinted over to the phone. “Hello?”

He was in time to hear the click as his wife hung up. Chris held the phone up to his ear for another second before placing it in its cradle.

“I am so sorry, Chris,” Winona said. “If I had known it was her, I never would have…”

“It’s fine,” Chris said. “She doesn’t have a leg to stand on. If she wants to get upset at the fact that you’re here, I can’t help her with that.” Winona didn’t look convinced. “Come on, get a glass of wine and relax. I’ll start the pasta in a second.”

Winona nodded. “All right.” The sauce simmered uncovered on the range. Chris stirred it with a spoon, holding it out for her to taste. She obliged him; it took a second before the heat kicked in, and she exhaled with a loud sound. “That is definitely your _arrabiata_. Goodness.”

“You always loved it, don’t pretend otherwise,” Chris countered as she poured herself a glass of the wine.

Winona stood next to him, taking a sip. “You could be cooking a shoe right now, and I’d eat it with glee. It’s been entirely too long since I had a home-cooked meal.”

“Living in a hotel will do that, I suppose,” Chris said.

“It’s just until the summer when the penthouse is done being renovated,” Winona said. “This time I said to hell with it and decided to devote an entire room to my shoes.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that habit of yours,” Chris said with a grin. “I remember looking in your closet and almost getting crushed by boxes upon boxes of them.”

“Your son is in for it, then, because Jim inherited my shopping habits,” Winona teased.

Laughing, Chris shook his head. “Poor Len.” Winona joined him in laughing, as she took her seat again behind the counter. Chris put a pot of water on the other front burner to boil. “Speaking of, how’s your other son? Sam, is it?”

The laughter died. “He started at Cornell this year. It didn’t agree with him.”

“It’s a hard school,” Chris said. “Is it homesickness?”

“Bad enough for him to try to kill himself,” Winona said with another sip of wine.

Chris dumped the pasta in the water. “Oh, Winona, I…Len didn’t…”

“No one knows except Jim and I,” Winona said. “I told everyone he’s visiting my father.”

“I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.” Chris said, his undivided attention now on her. “I’d be devastated if Len or Pavel did that.”

“It’s been…difficult,” Winona said. “But he’s on the road to recovery. He’s almost well enough to come home from the Cochrane Center. He wanted to come home tonight, but I think it’s a bit too soon. The therapy helps, and he’ll just take the rest of this semester off. I think in the spring we’ll try Columbia instead.”

Chris nodded. “It would have been easier for you to lie.”

“I never could do that to you,” Winona admitted.

It was true. Even at the end, she never had.

“Some things don’t change, then, I guess,” Chris said. He pointed to a drawer. “Set the table. It’s just about ready.”

Winona did as she was told, and they sat to eat together.

\-----

Climbing into the limo, Hikaru Sulu smiled at Spock. “I’ve never been happier to see you,” he greeted his friend.

Spock nodded with a subtle smile on his lips. On a normal person, he would have grinned. “Brandy Library awaits, Hikaru. I feel the need for a single malt.”

“You always feel that need,” Hikaru said as he slouched against the backseat of the limo. “Do you remember how we got started on that?”

“Your father was in Barcelona on business, and we snuck into his study,” Spock answered. “We drank so much I had to prevent myself from passing out in my consommé at dinner with my father that evening.”

“Jim had to stay over because of how shitfaced he got,” Hikaru added. “And Nyota was _pissed_.”

“It started the tradition of Nyota taking care of Jim when he had too much to imbibe,” Spock said in a fond tone.

“Yeah. We were what, eleven?”

“Ten,” Spock corrected. Hikaru wasn’t offended; Spock remembered everything somehow, in spite of all the drugs and drinking. It was impressive, how Spock could party so hard and still be first in their class.

Hikaru hated to admit it, but he envied that about his best friend. “Wow, ten. To this day my parents don’t know about it. Dad may suspect, but he can barely remember my birthday let alone how much of his Suntory was left last time he was in town.”

“Father chided me about my drinking the other night,” Spock said.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “He actually noticed?”

“I suspect a Palace employee informed him,” Spock clarified.

“Oh, that makes way more sense,” Hikaru said.

“Indeed,” Spock said. He looked at Hikaru for a long time. “About my…participation in Nyota’s attempt to humiliate Jim…”

Blinking, Hikaru sat straight up. He planned on waiting until they had a tumbler or two before broaching that subject. “Yeah, what the hell was up with that?”

“I allowed my affinity for a good takedown, and my dislike of McCoy, to cloud my judgment,” Spock continued. “I also was not aware Nyota would air your dirty laundry in such a manner. However, the lack of foresight does not excuse my actions. I would never allow such a dalliance to become known to your parents, Hikaru, and I sincerely hope you believe that.”

Hikaru did believe Spock, and he felt the last vestiges of his anger fade. “It’s cool. We’re okay.”

“Excellent,” Spock said. The limo continued to drive through New York, and Hikaru took a look at Spock’s outfit for the evening; a black bespoke suit with pale green pinstripes, pale green shirt, green and purple tie, green and purple pocket square that of course didn’t match exactly to the tie, and black wing tips. Hikaru looked down at his own slightly wrinkled J. Press plaid shirt, Lacoste zip up sweater, and Ralph Lauren jeans. “Why do you always dress up so much? We’re just going drinking.”

“While the saying states that clothes make the man, I find in my case that I make the clothes,” Spock said.

Hikaru snorted. “You’re so pretentious sometimes.”

Spock didn’t argue with him, instead inclining his head in a nod. The limo stopped, and Arthur opened the door for them. They walked in, Spock gave the host his name for their reservation, and they were shown their table. It was packed as it always was for a Friday, and Hikaru rolled his eyes at a group of obvious tourists.

“Did you enjoy your day off?” Spock asked.

“It wasn’t bad,” Hikaru said. “I spent most of it baked, honestly. Baked and thinking.”

“And what topic captivated you so thoroughly?” Their librarian came to their table. Before he could open his mouth, Spock looked up at him. “We are regulars and will both have the Malt Master to begin.”

The librarian grinned. “Right away.” He left them alone, and Hikaru pondered how to explain his current mood.

“I told my mom about Nyota and me,” he said. “She didn’t take it well.”

“How so?” Spock had a look of genuine interest on his face.

“Apparently, the whole Nyota and I getting married and having adorable multiracial babies wasn’t a suggestion,” Hikaru continued. “It’s more like…expected or obligated.”

Spock nodded.

“She also wants me to basically buy her back,” Hikaru added. “Told me to take the Black card to Tiffany’s and buy her some bracelet. Mom is really pushing for Nyota and me to get back together.”

Something in Spock’s demeanor changed. His face didn’t quite harden, but something shifted that Hikaru couldn’t quite identify. “I see.”

“I told her no, though.” Hikaru continued. “I need to decide if I actually want her back. And yeah, I think I miss her, but…I don’t know.” Their flights were brought to their table, and Hikaru picked up a glass. “I doubt she’d even want me back after what I did.”

Just as quickly as it happened, the hardness left Spock’s features. “Well. There is time to decide all of that.” He took his own Scotch and held it up to Hikaru. “To best friends.”

“To best friends,” Hikaru echoed, and they clinked their glasses in a toast. They each took a long sip, savoring the whiskey to its fullest.

At the same moment, their phones went off. Other people’s around the lounge did the same.

Hikaru groaned. “God, what does she want now?”

Spock unlocked his phone and read the Gossip Girl blast out loud. “ _Spotted sneaking into the back of a town car: Jim Kirk and Lonely Boy McCoy. Moving a little fast, aren’t we? But then, who’s surprised…Jim only has one speed, and fast is it. Thanks for the picture, PradaIsMyBoyfriend! We’ll keep an eye out on the lovebirds. Have fun kiddies and keep me informed! XOXO Gossip Girl_.”

Hikaru felt sick. So Jim was serious about McCoy then. It was bad enough when they hung out or whatever, but now… He shook his head to clear it. He needed to not think about that. They’d talk on Sunday.

“Get me drunk,” Hikaru proclaimed.

Spock smiled. “Of course.”

\-----

At the Rose Club, Nyota surveyed her company for the evening.

Pavel Chekov sipped a Fire and Flower next to her. “This isn’t so bad.” He paused. “I mean, you know. For not a plain martini.”

Nyota fought the urge to roll her eyes. For the most part, he didn’t stick out at all. He actually managed to blend in, much to her delight. The drinking thing was going to take some work, but she was a patient woman. It could wait.

“I think I need to eat,” Nyota said.

Pavel nodded. “Yeah, food sounds great.”

“How do you feel about caviar?” Nyota asked; it was a test.

“Well, I’m Russian,” Pavel said. “So I’d imagine pretty good.”

He passed.

Nyota looked at him with a smile. “You are, and your brother is Irish, I’m assuming from the last name. Your father is Doctor Pike, which is English. I realize I’m bordering on impolite saying this, but that’s a lot of last names for one family.” She flagged down their server. “Yes, two ounces of the _Ossetra_ service, and another round of drinks.”

“Of course,” she said as she went to place their order.

“Two ounces doesn’t sound like a whole lot,” Pavel said as he finished his drink. Something occurred to him then, and he blanched. “Is that expensive? Because I’ve only got…”

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t have invited you here if I planned on making you pay for everything,” Nyota said with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll find some way to repay me.”

Pavel smiled, and again Nyota was taken aback by the joy on his face. She couldn’t remember a time she ever felt as carefree as that. “Of course! And thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Their second round arrived, and Nyota took a graceful sip of her dry gin martini. “So you’re adopted, correct?”

“Yeah.” Pavel took a long drink of his Fire and Flower. “My brother’s biological parents were friends of Mom and Dad, and they got killed in a car accident. Our parents were his next legal guardians, so they adopted him but kept his name as a way of honoring their friends. Then they decided they wanted a second kid, so they adopted me, but they didn’t want one kid to have their name and the other one to not, so I kept mine too. Mom also said part of it was to help me keep my cultural identity.” He looked thoughtful. “No one knows what it means, though.”

“Well, you can always go to Russia and find out,” Nyota answered. “In the summer of course. I’ve been to Moscow, and it’s really quite lovely.”

“I totally want to go,” Pavel said. “Maybe I can save up for it.”

Nyota smiled. “When you’re a famous rock star, you can see the entire world.” Pavel brightened for a second before his face fell. Startled by how sad he looked, Nyota leaned towards him. “Was it something I said?”

Pavel winced. “Nothing it’s just…I won’t get that. To be a rock star, I mean. The plan for me is physics and a PhD. Mom and Dad really want me to follow in her footsteps and continue with her research when she retires.”

“That sounds dreadful,” Nyota said.

“Yeah, it honestly does,” Pavel said. “Music is what I love, and I know I’m good at it. I almost applied to LaGuardia Arts, but I backed out because you need a parent’s signature.” He sighed, and Nyota’s heart ached for him. “They’d never do it.”

“It’s good to know that isn’t just an Upper East Side phenomenon,” Nyota said. “Planning everything for your children, I mean.” The caviar arrived, and with precision, Nyota prepared some of it to eat. It did not escape her notice that Pavel copied her movements. “I’ll let you in on a secret: Hikaru and I weren’t just dating. We were pre-engaged.”

Pavel, who (with surprising grace) took a bite of his caviar, swallowed. “You’re sixteen.”

“We’ve been together in some fashion since kindergarten,” Nyota continued. “We started dating in earnest in sixth grade. I wouldn’t mind marrying him; in fact, I rather think I’d like to. I know I could be happy.” She took her own bite. “Obviously, he does not care for the same, and to be fair, I don’t know I can entirely forgive him after his...well, we all know who he did.”

Wincing a little, Pavel fixed more caviar and took another bite. Nyota noted this with approval. “I’m really sorry about that. That must be awful.”

“It’s not the first time that Jim has done something like this,” Nyota said with a shrug. Pavel froze, and Nyota realized she made a rare misstep in her speech. “I am certain he won’t do that to your brother. He seems to care for him a great deal, and he also has changed.”

Pavel nodded. “That’s good to know. But getting back to what you said; you know what it’s like and how stifling it is.”

“Yes, I do know,” Nyota agreed. “You should tell your parents.”

“Well, that’s something else,” Pavel said. “I’ve only told Len this, you can’t tell anyone else, but…my mom is having an affair and won’t come home.”

Both of Nyota’s eyebrows rose. “Good to know that _also_ is not solely an Upper East side problem.” She took a drink of her martini. “I swear sometimes I’m the only person I know whose parents have a happy marriage.”

“You probably are,” Pavel said. “I mean, I don’t really know the kids at school much. Well, and Scotty’s parents are happily married. They’re hippies, though, so I don’t think they’re allowed to get divorced.”

“Who is Scotty?” Nyota asked. She debated getting more food.

“You know that hipster Gossip Girl said abducted my brother?”

Unable to help herself, Nyota burst out laughing. “Your brother is best friends with a Brooklyn hipster? How utterly obvious.”

“Yeah Scotty is…it’s hard to explain him unless you actually know him. I just know he needs to learn how to use a front door like a normal person because one day I’ll accidentally call the cops on him.”

Nyota continued to laugh. “Oh, that’s delightful.”

Pavel snorted. “It is kind of ridiculous.”

Nyota smiled. Pavel was fun; he could stay. “Do you want more food?”

“Yeah, I could go for something heavier. The caviar was really great though.”

“How does a burger sound?” Nyota asked. “The burgers here are excellent.”

“That sounds awesome,” Pavel agreed. “Let’s do it.”

Nyota grinned, actually grinned, and flagged down their server.

Old friends were great, but new ones were good too.

\-----

“You didn’t have to call a car for us,” Bones protested as he slid into it.

Jim shook his head. “Between almost falling down when it stopped, and almost throwing up from the swaying, there is no way I’m getting back on the subway after all the food I just had.” He closed the door after him, sitting next to Bones sideways. “Plus we have to hurry if you’re gonna meet Sam tonight. This is faster.”

“Yeah, I can’t argue with that,” Bones said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Jim shook his head for a second at the neurosis. “The Cochrane Center please, it’s on Park between 69th and 70th.”

“Of course, Mister Kirk,” the driver said as he began to steer them uptown.

Bones looked out the window at the city streets. Jim, instead, opted to watch the play of lights across his profile. Feeling nervous, Jim inched across the seat to him. Bones continued to look out at the city. Jim swallowed and slid his hand onto his thigh.

Bones started and turned to face him. “Hi?”

“Hi,” Jim whispered as he closed the distance to kiss him. It went well; Bones kissed him back, and Jim smiled for a second.

Then it was back to business.

Jim deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue to Bones’ lips. Bones made a little sound, but opened his mouth, and Jim slid his tongue inside it, licking at his pallet. His hand tightened on Bones’ thigh as he shifted even closer to him.

Winding his free hand into his hair, Jim kept kissing him. Bones didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Jim made a pleased noise deep in his throat as he sucked on Bones’ tongue for a little while.

Jim broke the kiss and moved his face next to Bones’ ear. He reached his tongue out, running it over Bones’ lobe. Bones hitched his breath on his inhale as Jim nibbled on him, savoring it. He slid his mouth down to his neck, sucking on a spot but careful not to leave any marks. Bones fisted his hands in Jim’s shirt, groaning out loud.

His hand inching up Bones’ thigh to his groin, Jim found his length through his jeans and squeezed it. He snuck it up under Bones’ sweater and shirt to his fly, unbuttoning it. He started to undo the zipper when Bones pulled back and grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?” Bones asked, face flushed and breathing heavy.

“It’s not obvious?” Jim asked.

“No, it is,” Bones said. “I just don’t understand what brought this on. Yeah, I paid for the movie and bought dinner, but it wasn’t because I _expected_ anything.”

“I’m not doing this because it’s expected,” Jim whispered as he maneuvered himself back into kissing range. Bones didn’t go for it and pulled away again, and it made Jim feel kind of bereft. “You didn’t like it?” Jim asked, suddenly quite unsure of his actions.

“No, I liked it,” Bones said. “I like it a lot, actually. Maybe too much.”

Jim frowned. “I don’t understand. You like me, and you like what I’m doing, but you want to stop?”

Bones looked down at his lap, where he still held Jim’s hand. “I just…don’t you think it’s too soon for this? We barely know each other.”

“I know enough to know I want this,” Jim said as he edged close again. “You’re kind of ruining the mood, by the way.”

Bones unbuckled himself and backed away with an angry look on his face. “I’m not kidding, Jim. It’s too soon.”

Now Jim felt like a shithead. “Wait, I wasn’t…I swear I wasn’t trying to be an asshole to you just now. I really just don’t understand.” He bit his bottom lip. “Can you explain so that I do?”

The anger fled Bones’ face, and he sighed. “I just…why rush this? We should take our time with it, do things the right way. I like you, and I like where this is going, but I think if we move too fast we’ll be over before we start.” Bones shook his head. “I really just…I don’t want that. I like you enough that I want this to go on for as long as possible.”

Floored, Jim couldn’t speak for a few minutes. “You like me that much?”

Bones nodded. “Yeah.”

Swallowing, Jim shook his head a few times. He buried his face in his hands.

“You’ll have to actually use words, because I have no idea if what I just said offended you or made you happy.”

From behind his hands, Jim whispered, “No one’s ever said that.”

“Said what?” Bones asked, his voice still full of concern.

“That they wanted it to last with me,” Jim said, lowering his hands enough to look at Bones again. “No one’s ever liked me enough to say that.” He laughed, and it was low and humorless. “I bet none of those people ever even liked me at all.”

He couldn’t quite meet Bones’ gaze as he slid across the seat to Jim. He felt hands land on his shoulders. “Jim…”

“Hey no,” Jim said as he looked up at Bones. “Don’t do that. Don’t start the thing where you feel sorry for me, okay? I knew what it was with them. I didn’t want anything else, either. I just…” Jim cleared his throat. “I guess I just never realized how sad that could seem. No wonder Sam always reacted the way he did.”

Bones nodded. “Here,” he said, pulling him into his arms. Jim went willingly, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Will you be okay?”

Jim made a noise into Bones’ throat. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He pulled back to look at Bones. “Waiting is good. We’ll wait. And I’m sorry if it came across like I was pressuring you when you’re not comfortable. I didn’t mean to be a jackass.”

“It’s okay, Jim,” Bones said. “I understand; you were confused. It’s fine.”

“Good,” Jim said. Just in time, too, as the car door opened from the outside.

“The Cochrane Center, sir,” the driver announced, not even blinking at them being wrapped around each other.

Jim pulled back from Bones and pulled him by the hand onto the sidewalk. “Thank you. If you wouldn’t mind waiting, we’ll only be a little while.”

“Of course, Mister Kirk,” the driver said. He closed the door after them, and together they walked into the center. Jim checked them in at the front desk, and he noticed Bones observing every detail.

“Depressing, isn’t it?” Jim stage-whispered as they made their way into the elevator and up to Sam’s floor.

“Pretty ironic, considering,” Bones said. He slid his hand into Jim’s, and they laced their fingers together. The elevator chimed, and they stepped off it. Jim led them to Sam’s room, but there was a problem.

Sam wasn’t in his room.

“Huh,” Jim said. He let go of Bones to open the bathroom door; Sam wasn’t in there.

“I take it he’s not supposed to not be here,” Bones said as he took a look around the room.

“He totally should be here,” Jim said. “Maybe Mom let him go home after all.” He pulled out his iPhone and sent her a text. _Can’t find Sam, is he with you?_

Before he could pocket his phone, it signaled he had a message.

_What do you mean, can’t find Sam?_

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh um…Sam is definitely not with Mom.”

Bones turned to look at Jim. “What do you mean? You mean he’s missing?”

Before Jim could answer, a person in a red hooded cardigan and sunglasses stumbled into the room. Bones’ eyes went wide as Jim recognized him. “Sam?”

“Winner!” Sam proclaimed. He lifted the sunglasses to the top of his head and pulled his hood down. “Oh Jimmy! I forgot. Have you been here long?”

Jim stared at him. “Are you drunk?” he whispered as quietly as he could.

Sam flopped onto his bed. “Again, you are a winner.” This was when he noticed Bones. “Oh hey, you’re the boyfriend.” Sam stuck out his hand with a grin. “George Samuel Kirk, Sam to everyone that matters. Which, since you’re doing my brother, means you.”

“He’s not doing me,” Jim said. “Sam, just…what the hell?” He pulled up his text messages in his phone. _False alarm, Sam was hanging out in another patient’s room. I’ll still be on time. See you in a bit._

Sam looked contrite. “I’m embarrassing you, aren’t I, Jimmy?”

“It’s all right, I bet this place would drive me to drink too,” Bones said.

Sam burst out laughing. “Oh it’s funny ‘cause it’s true. Jimmy, you need to keep him. He’s funny.”

A beep sounded from Jim’s phone. _Thank goodness. Give him my love, and I’ll see you at home._ “Mom sends her love.”

“Well, I was hoping for a Bvlgari watch, but love will just have to do,” Sam said.

Jim sighed. “You have a Bvlgari. You’re wearing it right now.”

Sam looked down at his wrist. “Oh wow. I don’t even remember putting it on.”

Jim sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother. “How much have you had?”

“Three bottles of wine split between two people,” Sam said in a proud voice. “Was really good too, a nice cabernet. Went down like a homesick mole.”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“He doesn’t drink like this normally?” Bones asked with a worried expression.

“One glass on special occasions,” Jim answered. “I was the drinker.” Something occurred to him then, and he sighed. “This is karma, isn’t it? For all those times you covered up my drinking to Mom and boyfriend/husband/fiancé du jour?”

“You are the winningest,” Sam said. He stared at Jim’s face. “Why are there three of you?”

“Okay, that’s what I was afraid of,” Bones said. “Let’s get him to the bathroom. Wine, particularly red wine, is full of sugar. When you drink too much of it, especially when you’re not a heavy drinker normally, it ends up making you violently ill.”

Sam’s expression went quickly from flushed to pale. “I take it back, he’s the winningest.” He tried to get off the bed and fell back on it. “Oh God, I need…”

“On it,” Jim said, having recognized the signs. “Bones?”

“Right here,” Bones slid one of Sam’s arms up over his shoulders. Jim did the same, and they carried him to his bathroom. They barely made it to open the lid of the toilet before Sam violently threw up a dark red mess.

“Oh God,” Jim said, turning his face away from the smell.

Sam fell to his knees. “I second that,” he mumbled before he threw up a second time. “Christ, this is awful,” he said once he finished.

Bones didn’t waver; he held Sam steady and placed a comforting hand on his back. “That’s it, get it all out. You’ll feel much better. Keep going,” Bones said, and his voice was steady and soothing.

Sam belched before throwing up a third time, although it was more of a dry heave. He slid so he lay on the cold tile floor. “It’s so hot. Why’s it so hot?” Bones reached down and unbuttoned the cardigan. He pulled it off Sam, tossing it back into the main room. Jim recovered, watching his boyfriend take care of his brother.

“Just lay right here, okay, Sam?” Bones said as he stood. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cool water. Bones folded it in half and then pressed it to Sam’s forehead. “Is this better?”

“Yes,” Sam moaned. “I’m embarrassing Jimmy.”

“Little bit,” Jim said. “Although, as I pointed out, it’s payback.”

“Jimmy,” Bones said with a pointed smirk and raised eyebrow, “Has nothing to worry about.” Bones stood and pulled Jim away from Sam. “I know I’m supposed to take you home, but he shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

“I already figured that out,” Jim said. He whipped out his phone again and shot off a quick _Sam is lonely, so I’m staying with him tonight. We’ll come to the hotel early enough for me to change for lunch. Sorry. :C_

Sam groaned on the floor. “Jimmy, how did you do this all the time? This is like…the _worst_ feeling.”

Before Jim could respond, their mother did. _All right. See you at 10:30 tomorrow morning. Don’t even be a minute late._

“I’m good to stay here, and to answer your question, Sam, you either develop a tolerance or you just get used to it,” Jim said. “I did the former, although tequila and I never did learn to get along.”

“Fair enough,” Sam said as he tried to physically merge with the tile. “I swear to both of you I’m never drinking again. Damn you, Aurelan, and your beautiful eyes.”

“Who’s Aurelan?” Bones asked.

“No idea,” Jim answered. “Here, take the car to Brooklyn. I don’t want you to be late on my account.”

“Are you sure?” Bones said. “I can pay you back next week.”

Jim waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever, this is a relationship, not a _quid pro quo_. Take the car.” He reached out and wrapped his arms around Bones. “Be safe.”

Bones hugged him back. “You too. Give him water in a bit, not too cold, and make sure he sips it and doesn’t chug. If he chugs, he’ll vomit again.”

“I remember,” Jim said, though his voice was kind.

Sam peered up at them from under the washcloth. “You two are cute. Make out.”

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. Bones snorted. Not caring if his brother made fun of him, Jim did give Bones a quick kiss. “Have a good night, Bones. And thanks for everything. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You too,” Bones said as he pulled back. “Good night, Sam. Feel better.”

“Thanks, Bones,” Sam said. “You’re all right by me.”

“Good to know,” Bones said. “Night, Jim.” He took off, leaving the brothers alone in Sam’s bathroom. In spite of the way the date ended, and Sam and Jim sleeping huddled on the bathroom floor, Jim couldn’t stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend on the Upper East Side, but who has time to relax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I updated this already! Aren't we all amazed?
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes from the Gossip Girl episode "Victor/Victrola." If you've seen GG, you'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> The necklace Spock purchases can be found [on the Tiffany's website](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=27611591&mcat=148204&cid=288156&search_params=s+5-p+4-c+288156-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+). I picked it out before I saw the price tag and then cried a little because it costs more than my house. Blair's necklace on Gossip Girl only cost 30K, so I dunno. Spock loves Nyota more than Chuck loves Blair or something.
> 
> I've thought about subtitling this story "The Fic Where Everyone's Parents are Terrible," and you'll see why this chapter. I mean, it's already somewhat obvious? But it is _really_ apparent after this chapter.
> 
> Again, there's drug use, teen drinking, and teenage make outs. I've been reliably informed that the age of consent in New York is 17, so while it is teens fooling around with each other and not teens with adults, they are still technically too young in the eyes of the law. Please be advised of that in case you're reading this someplace where that isn't allowed.
> 
> Trigger advisory this chapter for people who have or are in recovery from eating disorders, specifically bulimia.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Miss Nyota?” Hoshi said. 

Nyota lifted the silk mask from her eyes, taking a look at her housekeeper. Hoshi carried a tray holding a teapot full of vanilla rooibos as well as a delicate china cup. “Yes, what is it, Hoshi?”

“Your mother is home early,” Hoshi said. “She wants to see you.”

Nyota sighed and rolled her eyes before the phrasing registered. “Just Mother? What about Daddy?”

Hoshi froze as she set the tray on Nyota’s bed. “Your mother will explain.” With that, she gave Nyota a sympathetic smile and made a hasty retreat out the room.

Nyota furrowed her brows. 

How ominous.

Nyota poured herself a cup of tea, taking a sip of it. She also tried to steel her nerves for what was to come.

Dealing with Mother was one thing, but dealing with her sans Daddy was another. Aailyah Uhura was a thorn in Nyota’s side. Never mind the fact that she always acted like she preferred Jim to her own daughter, but the constant criticism was unbearable.

Nyota knew she was the apple of Endesha’s eye, and that made everything better.

Taking another sip of tea, Nyota got out of bed and put on a black silk robe over her red and black La Perla peignoir. She slid her feet into black slippers and paused in front of her mirror. Nyota smoothed her hair back from her face and made her way downstairs.

Aailyah Uhura sat at the dining room table with a copy of the Wall Street Journal. “We come to breakfast in our underclothes now?”

Nyota bit back a sigh. “Hoshi made our seeing each other sound urgent.”

Aailyah put the newspaper down at stared at her daughter. “Well, I suppose it is best to just get it over with.” She gestured to the place set across from her. “Please take a seat.”

Nyota did as she was instructed. She didn’t speak, though; she elected to let her mother begin the conversation.

“Your father will not be returning home,” Aailyah said. 

Nyota blinked. “Ever?”

“Yes,” Aailyah continued. “He is staying in Paris with their consulate.”

Ice formed first in the pit of Nyota’s stomach, and it slowly reached out, flowing throughout the rest of her. “I don’t understand.”

Aailyah sighed. “Don’t be obtuse, Nyota. It doesn’t suit you. Your father has decided to leave me and has moved to Paris permanently.”

Wanting to cry, Nyota swallowed. “I still don’t understand. Your marriage is fine.”

Aailyah shrugged one shoulder. “It was fine until he met someone else.”

Nyota shook her head. “No. Daddy wouldn’t…he would _never_ …”

Shaking her head, Aailyah sighed. “You always have had him on a pedestal. I realize this is not easy to realize, but it is the truth. Your father met someone else, he fell in love, and now he has chosen to stay in Paris.”

“I want to talk to him,” Nyota said, her voice shaking. “I want to hear this from him.”

“Suit yourself,” Aailyah said. She handed Nyota her Bang and Olufsen cellphone. “Use mine.”

Her hand shaking, Nyota scrolled through until she found her father’s mobile number; she checked the time. It was ten in New York, which meant it was four in the afternoon in Paris. She hit the button to call him.

_Endesha Uhura._

“Daddy?” Nyota stood and walked away from her mother towards the piano in the parlor. “I was just having breakfast with mother. What is this about you not coming home?”

It took a minute for him to answer. _Oh, Ny-bear. I am sorry to not tell you this in person, but your mother and I have agreed that this is for the best._

The world dropped out from under Nyota’s feet. “You really did meet someone else?”

_Darling, I don’t expect you to understand at this point in your life, but one day you will. Anyways, I’m certain that you will adore Matthieu, he’s rather extraordinary, and…_

“Matthieu?” Nyota forgot how hurt she was. “You’re leaving mother for a man?”

Again, Endesha hesitated. _I am assuming your mother had not mentioned the specifics._

“No, she hadn’t mentioned that, Daddy,” Nyota hissed. Anger was productive. Anger she could work with. “Another _man_?”

Endesha sighed. _Darling…_

“Don’t _darling_ me,” Nyota continued. “I don’t understand how you could do this. Don’t you love me?”

_You know I do, Nyota-bear. I have never loved anyone or anything more than I love you. Nothing would make me happier than to see you be happy. Don’t you want that for your father?_

Blinking back rage-filled tears, Nyota deflated. “Daddy…” She took a shaky breath. “I just…why can’t that be here in New York with Mother and I?”

There was a long silence before her father said, _Because that is not how things are meant to be._

Nyota couldn’t stop the tears that time, and they spilled hot down her cheeks. “Daddy…”

 _I understand this is quite a shock to you,_ Endesha said. _I wish I could be there to give you this news in person. You deserve better than a phone call, Nyota. Work requires me to stay in France for the time being, so alas, I cannot be there with you. Do me one favor._

Nyota took a big gulp, biting back unkind words. She didn’t feel like she owed her father anything, let alone a favor. “What’s that?”

_Wrap your arms around yourself._

Nodding, Nyota wrapped her free arm around her waist.

_It is me holding you right now, Nyota. Can you feel it?_

As she continued to cry, Nyota again nodded her head. It took her a second to realize he couldn’t see her, so she choked out a small, “Yes.”

 _That is my Nyota-bear._ She could hear him smile into the phone. _Nyota, I must go. I will call you tomorrow, and we can discuss this more then. I love you with all of my heart, darling._

“Bye, Daddy,” Nyota said as the call disconnected. She kept her back to her mother as she wiped away her tears. She swallowed and turned to face her mother. Without a word, she handed her the phone. “I have a lunch date to prepare for.”

“You’ll eat a good breakfast first,” Aailyah reprimanded.

“I’m not hungry,” Nyota protested.

“You’re eating,” her mother insisted. 

Nyota sighed, but did take her seat at the table. Hoshi brought out two omelets, setting one at each place. She also gave Nyota a sympathetic smile. Nyota didn’t return it, opting instead to start eating immediately. She shoveled the food into her mouth, not caring about her manners. 

“Nyota,” Aailyah began, thinking better of it after a second.

“What?” Nyota said as she gulped down some fresh-squeezed orange juice.

“Never mind,” Aailyah said. “Just finish your breakfast.”

Without even another glance at her mother, Nyota wolfed down the rest of the food. She then bolted out the chair up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. 

Everything was horrible.

Nyota opened the door and stepped into her bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror; her eyes were red and puffy, and she felt disgusting. The food didn’t agree with her at all. 

Biting her lip, Nyota turned and locked the bathroom door, too, just in case. She knelt in front of her toilet, twisting her hair into a bun at the back of her head. She opened the lid, staring down into the water for a solid minute before she took two of her fingers and shoved them down her throat. It took a second before she gagged, and then she threw up into the toilet. She coughed before repeating the process, emptying everything she ate into the bowl. 

Nyota sighed as she sat back on her heels, the tears falling a second time. She shook her head as she bit back a sob. First her boyfriend cheated on her with Jim, and now her father left her mother for another man. 

She kept crying for fifteen minutes, unable to stop. What had she done to deserve this? It wasn’t at all fair. She took a final deep hiccupping breath and calmed herself. 

It wouldn’t do to dwell on it. She still had lunch plans, after all.

\-----

Jim adjusted the collar of his purple gingham dress shirt and paused to make sure the knot of his indigo houndstooth tie was straight. A knock on his open door heralded the appearance of his older brother. Sam, who wore a pair of Ray Bans indoors along with a gray Burberry sweater and black pants, stumbled onto Jim’s bed. “I hate everything right now,” Sam proclaimed.

Jim snorted. “Three bottles of wine split between two people, was it?” He grabbed an indigo zip up cardigan, pulling it on over the shirt. “You don’t drink normally so I’m kind of amazed you kept it down as long as you did.”

“I was trying to keep up with Aurelan,” Sam said with a sigh. “Stupid hormones.”

“You keep mentioning her and not explaining who she is,” Jim said as he checked his hair. His phone, which sat on his dresser, vibrated. Jim picked it up, his eyes widening at the message from Nyota.

 _My world’s been torn asunder,_ it read. _Can you call?_

“What’s wrong?”

“Something happened to Nyota,” Jim said as he composed a reply. _DDDD: What’s wrong? I can’t really talk right now because of Family Time._

“Is she okay?” Sam lowered the glasses to give Jim a look. 

“I don’t…” The phone vibrated, and Jim pulled up the message.

_Oh. I forgot. Never mind, I’ll find someone who isn’t so busy._

Jim sighed. “Nope.” He quickly typed, _Don’t be passive aggressive. Just tell me what’s going on. I can’t call but I can text._

The phone buzzed again.

_I said never mind. This is obviously more important to you. I’ll deal with it on my own, just like I have for the last year._

Jim made a low noise in his throat. “God dammit,” he said as he typed out the words, _Fine. Then deal with it yourself. And be nice at lunch._

She didn’t reply again, and Jim pocketed his phone. He turned back to his brother. “So again: who is Aurelan?”

“A demon from the eighth level of hell disguised as a beautiful nineteen year old Du Pont,” Sam said. 

Recognition lit up Jim’s face. “Oh the girl who traded her pony for cocaine.”

“Attempted to,” Sam corrected. “And yeah, she’s at Cochrane too right now. We snuck out together, she kept ordering wine, and I kept drinking it because apparently I am the dumbest human being alive.”

“The things we do for pretty faces,” Jim said with a shrug. “I don’t really have a leg to stand on considering that time I suck…”

“I seriously am begging you to never, ever, in my entire life, finish that sentence.” Sam said. “The investment banker was bad enough, Jimmy.”

Jim winced. “Sorry, sorry. Forgot who you are for a second.” Another knock sounded on the door, and both the brothers turned to face their mother. 

Winona smiled at them before noticing Sam. “Honey, do you have a migraine?” she asked. “You’re wearing sunglasses indoors.”

“Yes, he does,” Jim answered for him. “One of those ocular ones he gets occasionally.”

“Oh, my baby,” Winona said as she came over to ruffle Sam’s hair. “Maybe we shouldn’t go out then.”

Sam shook his head. “No, I want to go out. I’ve been looking forward to this since we made the plans. I’ll be fine, really.”

“If you insist,” Winona agreed. “I made a reservation for us at Jean-Georges. I do know how much you love their foie gras, Jim.”

“I love everyone’s foie gras,” Jim said.

Winona laughed. “You just love food. I remember the last time we all went to a Yankees game. You kept getting hot dogs.”

Jim snorted. “Hey, those hot dogs were good. Don’t hate.”

Laughing a second time, Winona walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. Jim sighed but didn’t duck away. “I missed you, Jimmy.”

“So you’ve said,” Jim replied. 

“No, but I really did,” Winona said with a sad smile. “I’m so proud of you.” Not sure what to do with the way the conversation was headed, Jim gave his mother a wary expression. Sam didn’t do much better. “You’ve gotten yourself together so well,” Winona continued. “You’ve finally started growing up. It makes me so happy.”

Jim still wasn’t sure what to say; it was weird for her to say something like this without a _but_ attached. He looked at Sam, who shrugged. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Of course,” Winona said. She dropped her arm from his shoulders and took his hand in hers. “Let’s go or we’ll be late. I called ahead, and they’re doing a special tasting menu just for the three of us.”

Sam turned slightly green at the mention of food. “Awesome,” he mumbled. 

Jim gave him a sympathetic look. “Ginger ale,” he mouthed. 

Sam shook his head. “They don’t carry it,” he countered.

“Tea then,” Jim mouthed.

Winona looked at them. “What are the two of you saying?”

“Nothing,” they said in unison. 

Winona gave them a pointed stare. “Yes, because the two of you have never attempted that one before. Pull the other one.”

Sam opened his mouth as Jim shook his head at him; closing it for a second, Sam tried a second time. “Just…my migraine’s making me nauseous. I’m sure I’ll be okay once we get there.”

Winona frowned. “Oh dear, I didn’t even think of that.” She let go of Jim. “Will you be all right?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered. “Just…don’t be surprised if I get sick.”

Jim sighed. Winona gave him a funny look before turning her attention back to her oldest son. “You’re certain?”

“Yeah, don’t cancel on my account,” Sam said as he stood from the bed. “I really want to go.” He made his way out of the room with a pointed look at Jim, who shrugged and followed him. Winona walked behind them, making sure to lock their suite door.

They took the elevator down to the first floor and walked out the Palace to their waiting car. And if Sam rolled one of the windows all the way down and practically stuck his head out of it, neither Jim nor Winona commented.

\----

Leonard stood awkwardly in front of Bergdorf Goodman with a frown.

He didn’t want to do this.

He really, really did not want to do this.

But Jim looked so pleased when he agreed to go to lunch with Nyota Uhura…and as much as he didn’t like her, he loved the thought of making Jim happy.

Speaking of…he pulled out his phone. _How’s Sam?_

It didn’t take long for him to get an answer. _Nauseous and wearing sunglasses indoors. Serves him right._ Before Leonard could type up a reply, Jim sent a second message. _I shouldn’t say that, considering certain things. But still! >:D_

Leonard shook his head. It was kind of amusing how Jim abused emoticons. _Be nice._

 _I’m always nice,_ Jim replied. _I just hope he doesn’t puke at Jean-Georges. D:_

 _Gross._ Leonard sent. He glanced up just in time to see Nyota Uhura exit a town car in a red coat and black leather dress. _Gotta go._

Jim sent back a _Me too. Be nice, she’s having a bad day._

Leonard sighed, pocketed his phone, and pasted a smile on his face. “Hi,” he said to her.

Nyota favored him with a raised eyebrow. That was odd; she looked like she’d start crying at any second. “Nice to see you, Leonard.” She took a step to the door and then gave him an expectant glare.

Oh, right. Leonard moved so he held the door open for her. Her expression shifted back to sad instead of annoyed as she walked into the building. Leonard followed her. “I actually haven’t eaten here before,” he said, making small talk.

Nyota didn’t say anything at first; she just frowned. “I don’t understand anything about that sentence. How long have you lived here?”

Leonard inhaled sharply. “I live in _Brooklyn_. It’s not that big a deal.”

Nyota frowned. “Whatever.” They made their way up to BG Restaurant on the seventh floor, where they were shown a table. Not making the same mistake twice, Leonard held out her chair for her, and she sat in it with a nod. He took the seat across from her.

They sat in silence as they perused the menus.

It didn’t take long for it to get to Leonard. He put his menu down by his plate. “What is your damage?”

“Excuse me?” Nyota said as she lifted her head from her menu.

“You strong arm me into coming here, and you act like you’re too good to even talk to me,” he said. “I thought we were doing this to make Jim happy.”

She didn’t answer him; she just stared for a while. “Well, you _do_ have a spine. How illuminating.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Leonard said as he glared at her.

“It means I thought you were after Jim’s money,” Nyota said as she returned the glare. “I anticipated you being a weakling, but you’re actually willing to go toe-to-toe with me. Keep in mind I normally wouldn’t be this close to you without a tetanus shot.”

“I seriously do not get your attitude,” Leonard said. “I just said we’re doing this to make Jim happy. Why are you being so awful?”

“You don’t know the first thing about me,” Nyota said, and her tone was like ice. “You have no idea what it’s like being me, so don’t act all high and mighty.”

Leonard crossed his arms. “Then tell me.”

This derailed her, because her expression changed to one that was less guarded. “What?”

“Explain. Tell me about yourself.” Leonard said this slowly, as if he spoke to a child. “If it’s so hard being you, tell me why so I can sympathize.”

“Look, just because you’re fine with your parents’ marriage ending doesn’t mean all of us are,” Nyota said before her eyes widened. She clamped her mouth shut as if she spoke too much.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “So Pavel told you about that?” The rest of what she said dawned on him, and his own eyes widened. “Wait, your parents are getting divorced? Jim never mentioned that.”

“That’s because Jim doesn’t know,” Nyota said. “I just found out an hour and a half ago. My father has left my mother for some man named Matthieu, and I’m assuming he’s staying in France to ride out the scandal. You happy?”

“Of course I’m not happy,” Leonard said. “That’s awful. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, and I can say that because my mom is also having an affair.”

Her eyes looked bright and glassy as she gave him a cool stare. “I assume you’re going to tell everyone about this. Bring Queen N down a peg.”

“I wouldn’t do that, either,” Leonard said. “I don’t even follow Gossip Girl. It’s also not really my business.”

Nyota wiped at one eye, even though none of her tears had fallen. She shook her head a few times. “I need a drink.”

“Fair enough,” Leonard said. Their server came, and Nyota ordered a dry gin martini. Leonard marveled at the fact that she got away with it when the server asked him for his order. “Oh, just water is fine, thanks.”

Nyota rolled her eyes as the server went to get her drink. “Just water? Really?”

“I don’t drink,” Leonard said. “I’m not opposed to it or anything; my dad usually has a drink with dinner. I just don’t do it myself. We’re only sixteen, you know.”

She rolled her eyes a second time. “You should learn a thing or two from your brother. He’s much less uptight.”

He would have been insulted, but he couldn’t be. It was true. “Yeah, Pavel’s the fun brother. Sorry, you’re stuck with me until we’re done eating.”

Her drink arrived, and she took a long sip. “You are honest almost to a fault.”

Leonard shrugged. “Yup.”

Setting the martini glass down on the table, Nyota gave him another appraising stare. “I should find it irritating, but instead I find it…refreshing.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “What are your intentions with Jim?”

“Jesus, why does everyone ask me that?” Leonard groaned. “Why is it so hard for you people to get that I like him?”

Nyota didn’t ask what he referred to; she simply gave him another pointed look. “If you hurt him, you will regret it every day until you die. Transferring schools will not be enough to save you. Leaving the state will only buy you a little time. I will hunt you down, and I will make you so miserable you will regret ever uttering the name Jim Kirk, let alone dating him. Are you perfectly clear about this fact?”

Leonard could do nothing except blink for a few minutes. He took a long drink of his water, regretting not having gotten any alcohol. He shook his head once. “You’re crystal clear.”

Just like that, her demeanor changed. A smile formed on her face, and she again looked at the menu. “Excellent. I think I’m in the mood for the striped bass. I’d normally have a salad, but I find I’m starving.”

Leonard stared at her; she acted like she hadn’t just threatened him. Fine, two could play that game. “I’m probably getting the beef.”

“That is also a good choice,” Nyota said as she flagged down their server. “Isn’t this nice? Lunch between new friends? It’s so nice, isn’t it?”

After taking another long drink of water, Leonard sighed. Then he did the only thing he could.

He nodded.

\-----

Scotty stood on his best friend’s fire escape, attempting to open the window. It wouldn’t budge, though; it had to be locked. He peered inside Len’s bedroom; the bed was made, and the desk chair sat empty.

That was weird.

He walked across the fire escape to Pavel’s room. Underneath the yellow comforter lay a large fourteen-year-old boy shaped lump. Excellent.

Scotty tapped on the glass. The lump stirred. Upgrading the tapping to full knocking, Scotty kept going until Pavel finally sat up. His hair stood in a bunch of different directions, and his eyes were red. He stormed over to the window, throwing it open with a flourish.

“Good morning,” Scotty chirped as he climbed into the younger boy’s bedroom. “Where’s your brother?”

“How should I know?” Pavel croaked. “I got in after him last night. I’ve been sleeping since, no thanks to you.”

Scotty adjusted his plaid scarf before coming close to Pavel. He took an exaggerated sniff. “You’ve been drinking.” It dawned on him what he said, and he cried out before covering his mouth with his hands in case their dad heard him. “Holy shit! _You’ve been drinking_.”

“Shut up!” Pavel said as he shoved him. “You cannot tell Len about this. Dad will find out and kill me!”

“I just…” Scotty said. “Damn, I’m actually speechless.”

“Scotty, you can’t,” Pavel reiterated with eyes the size of saucers. “You really can’t. My life will be ruined.”

“All right, all right, turn it off,” Scotty said. “I won’t tell your brother. You’re right, he won’t see any humor in this at all.” Scotty sat sideways in the easy chair that doubled as Pavel’s desk chair. “So who were you with that you suddenly decided to start drinking?”

It only took a moment for Pavel to turn bright red. “No one.”

Scotty pulled his pink sunglasses off his face and stared at Pavel. “Bullshit. Give me a name.” Pavel went back to his bed and curled up underneath his comforter and sheets. He lowered his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. “Come again, Mutley?”

“What’s a Mutley?” Pavel asked, still bright red.

“You know, the dog in the Dick Dastardly cartoons. The one that always just goes all “rassum-frassum” and has that weird snicker-y laugh.” Scotty shrugged.

Pavel stared at him.

“Okay, don’t be like that, it’s not that old a reference,” Scotty said with a pointed eye roll. “You were totally into cartoons only a couple of years ago. I’d throw money down on you having seen Dick Dastardly.”

“Whatever,” Pavel said.

“Don’t dodge my question,” Scotty countered. “Who’s got you all twitter-pated?”

Pausing to crack his knuckles (which made Scotty grimace) Pavel said, “Her name is Nyota Uhura. She’s my duet partner for Chamber Choir. She’s Len’s boyfriend’s best friend.”

“Richie Rich has a hag?” Scotty rubbed his hand over his chin. “Interesting.”

“She’s also who Len is out with, if I’m remembering right,” Pavel said. He flushed a second time. “I wonder if she’s talking about me…”

Scotty tilted his head to one side. “Wow. You really like her a lot.”

Pavel nodded before turning more serious. “You can’t tell Len that either. He doesn’t like her, and he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“Complicated, but fine,” Scotty said. “You owe me big for both of these.” Before he could continue, a knock preceded Pavel’s bedroom door opening. 

Christopher Pike poked his head around it. “I thought I heard voices. Good morning, Scotty.”

“Morning Chris,” Scotty said with a grin.

“Leonard’s out with a friend in Manhattan,” Chris continued. “Pavel, if you sleep longer you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

“I’m up, Dad,” Pavel said. 

“Good,” Pike said. “I’ve made waffles. Come eat before they get cold.” He turned to head back out before looking at Scotty a second time. “Both of you.”

“Only if there are chocolate chips,” Scotty said as he stood and stretched. 

“It _is_ Saturday,” Chris said. “Come on, you two. Let’s make Len sorry when he gets home.”

“Always,” Scotty said as he led the way through the loft to the Pike-McCoy-Chekov kitchen. He took the stool on the left end of the counter as Pavel took the second one from the right. Chris dished up two waffles, and bowls of fixings and whipped cream sat in between them. They doctored up their brunch and ate in silence.

“How is school, Scotty?” Chris asked in between sips of coffee.

“Easy,” Scotty answered with a shrug. “I don’t get why everyone says Stuyvesant is so hard. It’s just a lot of science.” Scotty took a big bite of his waffle. “It cuts into my other projects though.”

“Getting to be a level 85 Orc isn’t a project,” Pavel said as he helped himself to a second waffle.

Scotty elbowed him. “You sound like your brother.” 

“Gross,” Pavel mumbled.

“So who did you go out with last night, son?”

Pavel swallowed, and Scotty eyed him with interest. “Uh…Nyota Uhura.”

“She’s in Leonard’s year, isn’t she?” Chris said. “I’ve heard good things about her from the other faculty. She’s driven and participates in a lot of extracurriculars.”

“She’s my partner for the Chamber Choir,” Pavel said. “We spent all night rehearsing.” He ducked his head down as he stood and took his plate to the sink. 

“Well, that’s good Pavel, but I talked to Doctor Komack yesterday,” Chris said. “He mentioned you have a big project due. That’s more important than your rehearsal.”

Scotty looked at Pavel, whose shoulders stiffened a great deal. “Yes, Dad,” he said in a meek voice. “I’m working on it today.”

Opening his mouth for a second, Scotty elected to err on the side of tact for once and closed it without speaking. He polished off his waffle, also taking his plate to the sink.

He supposed it was nice that some things hadn’t changed in the last six weeks.

His thoughts turned to Len and Richie Rich. 

Scotty wasn’t into guys, but something about Len having a boyfriend rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe because it had always been just the two of them, and it was weird Len would date someone from Starfleet Prep when all he ever said about his classmates was how shitty they were. 

Although…he had been pressed over Jim Kirk since freshman year. Scotty remembered the story; Len mistakenly got invited to a birthday party, and Jim was the only person to be nice to him. Thus, the obsession began.

When Len confessed his crush on Scotty, he had (erroneously) assumed his fascination with Kirk was dead and gone. 

His bad.

Scotty wouldn’t have quite said he was jealous, but something about it bothered him. He’d keep on eye on them and make sure Kirk didn’t overstep any bounds or hurt Len. 

He’d live to regret it if he did.

\-----

Hikaru stood in his father’s study, debating on pouring a glass of Suntory. He had just decided he would when a man cleared his throat behind him. “Dad?” Hikaru said as he turned to face Ken Sulu.

Ken stood before him in a black trench coat and gold scarf. “Hello, ‘Karu. What are you doing in here?” he asked, though his voice was full of affection.

“Nothing, just wandering,” Hikaru said. “Don’t want to go out, but I didn’t feel like being cooped up in my room. I like it in here, so…”

“You’re fine,” Ken said as he put his briefcase on his desk. “I’m back early for Sarek’s brunch. Your mother is held up in the Hamptons, and the firm needed me back Monday anyhow.” He opened the briefcase, taking a file folder out of it. “She told me about you and Nyota.”

Hikaru sighed.

“You do know how hard your mother and I have worked to give you a bright future,” Ken said. “Have you taken steps to make up with her?”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me,” Hikaru answered, not sure if it was a lie or the truth. “She won’t even look at me.”

Ken sighed. “Well, I disagree with your mother about one thing.”

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Hikaru put his hands in his pockets. “What’s that?”

“You shouldn’t just buy her any old bauble from Tiffany’s,” Ken said. “It’s different when you’re married, but at your age you shouldn’t do that yet.”

Hikaru sighed in relief.

“You need to do something much more special,” Ken said as he removed his scarf. “Something that no one else can duplicate in order to renew your union.”

Shaking his head, Hikaru sighed again. “Dad. Not everything in life is a business transaction.”

“Come talk to me in twenty years,” Ken said with a smile. “Wait here. I’ll go get it, so you can see what I’m talking about.” Pausing to ruffle his son’s hair, Ken strode out of the study, taking the steps two at a time.

Hikaru groaned and grabbed the edge of his father’s desk. Why was everyone so insistent on his getting back together with Nyota? These people acted like it was life or death. So what if he didn’t marry her? He’d marry someone else! It wasn’t a big fucking deal!

His thoughts turned back to Jim. It startled him to realize it, but he’d never felt more alive than he had that night with Jim. He thought it was the alcohol, but…there was something about Jim when he smiled. Like even though he lit up for the world to see, he smiled just for him.

Suddenly desperate, Hikaru was afraid he’d die without feeling so free a second time. He buried his face in his hands before slamming them back down on the desk. He took a deep, gulping breath, feeling claustrophobic enough to want to open a window. Instead he stared down at his father’s briefcase, when something caught his eye.

Hikaru took a look up towards the third floor. His parents’ room was above the study, and he heard his father root around for something. He turned his eyes back to the white thing he saw in the briefcase, picking up the little baggie and holding it in front of his face.

While Hikaru was no expert, he was positive this bag contained two point five grams of coke.

Ironically, the one person he could call to verify this was Jim.

Hikaru dropped the bag into the briefcase, sliding it back into position.

His father had a drug habit? A _coke_ habit?

Before he could think about it further, he heard his father storm down the stairs. Hikaru stood back in place and tried to look as neutral as possible. “It took some doing, but I found it,” Ken crowed as he stepped back into the room. In his hand was a velvet box big enough for a ring. He held it out to his son, and Hikaru took it with a curious look. “Open it.”

With his guts sinking into his knees, Hikaru opened the box, and his jaw dropped.

The Ezakiya stone.

The ring was five carats and had been passed down Mimi Sulu nee Ezakiya’s family for generations. It was a priceless heirloom, and it had been given to Hikaru’s father when he asked her father for her hand in marriage. It was one of a kind, having been custom made for Daisuke Ezakiya, Mimi’s great-great-great-great grandfather.

Hikaru swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “I can’t give this to her.”

“Of course you can,” Ken said. “Your mother will be fine with it.”

“It’s an _engagement ring_ ,” Hikaru continued as he closed the box. “We’re juniors in high school. I’m not giving that to her. I can’t…”

“Son,” Ken said. “The future of our family hinges upon your marrying Nyota. I wasn’t going to say anything until it was official, but her mother is contemplating allowing investors in her corporation. It would mean a great deal to me to be among those investors.” He put an arm around Hikaru’s shoulders. “If we’re family, she has no choice in the matter. Take Nyota to lunch, give her the ring.” Ken smiled, and Hikaru noticed for the first time how bloodshot his father’s eyes were. “Don’t you want us to have stability?”

Hikaru could do nothing except stare at his father in disbelief. The urge to vomit returned, and he wanted nothing more than to call his father out on the coke.

Instead, he pocketed the ring. “I’ll consider it.”

Ken’s smile brightened. “That’s my boy. Now, I’m full of nervous energy. Want to go for our usual run in the Park?”

For the second time, Hikaru swallowed down his words. “Sounds great. I’ll go change into my gear.”

“Excellent,” Ken said. “I bet this is the time you finally beat me,” he said as he left the study, again taking the stairs two at a time.

Hikaru followed with a frown. “Sure, Dad. Whatever you say.”

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Robotically, Hikaru changed out of his yellow and blue zip up sweater and white t-shirt into his Harvard shirt and sweatpants. He laced up his trainers, again feeling the need to get some air. Hikaru bolted for his window, throwing it open. He stuck his head out as he took a deep, trembling breath. After a minute of this, his father knocked on his door.

“Ready, ‘Karu?”

Hikaru pasted a smile onto his face. “All set.”

\-----

Spock rode in his limo down 5th avenue with a tumbler of scotch in one hand. He was at loose ends for the day, as Sarek insisted he had pressing matters of which to attend. He kept checking his Blackberry, however, and Spock knew his father well enough to know that something upset him.

Taking a long drink of the amber liquid, Spock shook his head.

He considered going back to Kolinhar; the light of day, Spock was sure, didn’t do the place justice. He desired to see it in full swing.

At dinner the previous evening, Sarek mentioned his tedium with several key purchases his corporation made. Sure, he was as cutthroat in the boardroom as ever, but even Spock could not deny the miasma of boredom in his father’s eyes when relating his latest dealings. Sarek wasn’t challenged any longer; before when he would buy a property, people would fight him. Now they rolled over.

Spock set the glass down on the seat.

Well…actually. Kolinhar could be something great, it just lacked one thing: money. S’chn T’Gai Inc. had plenty of that. Why not draw up a business plan and get his father to invest?

“Fascinating,” Spock said out loud.

It would take some doing. While one of his bonding activities as a child was purchasing dividends with Sarek, drawing up an entire business plan was new to him. Although…he did have special privileges as Sarek’s only child. It would be short work to go to the company files and check up on a few examples. It would also require a lot of math, but that didn’t bother Spock. As much as he pretended school bored him, Spock enjoyed math and science a great deal.

He had been displeased when Leonard McCoy beat him by one point on the last biology test.

Spock took another sip of scotch. Jim’s new…whatever needed to be careful and mind his place, lest something happened to him. Speaking of…Spock pulled out his own cellphone. _How was your charming lunch date?_

Nyota replied right away. _His sense of humor is dry enough to make desert people choke, but we have an understanding now. His brother is much more interesting, though._

Spock smiled. _I admit I am disappointed. I was hoping to witness you tear him apart._ The limo pulled up to Tiffany’s. “Stop here,” Spock commanded his driver. Arthur obeyed, and just as Spock stepped out of the car, his phone signaled that he had a new message.

_Oh don’t worry, it’s not off the table. He’s coming to my party with Jim, so we’ll see._

_You deigned to invite him? How magnanimous._ Spock stepped into the store, and his eyes slid over the display cases until one item in particular caught his notice.

It was a diamond-encrusted pendant in the shape of a lotus blossom. It sat on a chain of brilliant eighteen karat gold and had details etched in platinum. Delicate diamond blossoms adorned the chain. It was a magnificent statement piece without being ostentatious. Spock estimated it had to be about ten karats total in diamonds.

It would look beautiful on Nyota.

His phone beeped. _Well, even if I hadn’t, Jim would insist. Besides, his brother’s band is playing. So, I figure, I’m turning seventeen. I should learn to be elegant like Grace Kelly._

 _Grace Kelly wished she could be Nyota Uhura_. A shop girl came up to Spock with a smile. “Yes,” Spock said, by way of a greeting. “That necklace, tell me…is it one of a kind?”

“Actually, yes,” the girl replied with a grin. “It’s one of our finest statement pieces.” She gave him a knowing smile, and it was then that Spock noticed she was beautiful. Ordinary, but beautiful, with honey blonde hair and gray eyes. “Have your eye on it for someone special?”

The phone beeped. _You’re gross. I haven’t forgotten about the other day. Don’t think you’re magically back in my good graces._

Spock smiled and handed the girl his black card. “I shall take it. Gift wrapped, if you please.”

The girl lit up. “Of…of course, sir. Right away!” Pleased at having made such a big sale, she went to get her manager and a blue box to put the necklace in.

Spock turned his attention back to his phone. _I daresay you will change your mind when you open your birthday present._

Nyota replied after a moment with, _If it’s a sex toy, I will set you on fire._

 _That is for me to know, and you to find out._ Spock countered. The girl brought him his receipt, and he signed it. A wrapped package in white and Tiffany blue was handed to him, and he took it with a nod of thanks.

“Thank you very much, Mister S’chn T’gai,” the girl said with a grin. She handed him his card. “If there’s anything…else I can do for you, just let me know.”

Spock smiled at her; at last, a real diversion. “What time do you go off shift, Miss…?”

“It’s Sylvia,” she said as she extended her left hand. Spock shook it, his eyes not leaving her face. She flushed a bit as she glanced at her boss. “I just decided that it’s now. I’m going to lunch,” she declared, and the manager waved at her with a smile.

“Shall we?” Spock placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her back through the store and to his limousine. Arthur opened the door for them, and as she slid into the seat Spock noticed that her skirt was at least three inches too high to be business appropriate.

Not that he cared.

Sylvia glanced around the limo for a minute before turning her attention back to Spock. “You’re going to make someone very happy with that necklace,” she teased.

Spock shrugged. “It is for my mother,” he lied. No need to think about Nyota right then. She’d get it when the time was right. “I find it difficult to believe that you do not have admirers showering you with your own wares.”

“I’ve gotten a few presents,” Sylvia said. “Discretion has its perks.”

“Indeed,” Spock said as he leaned towards her. She met him halfway, and they kissed. She smiled into it, but Spock focused on the task at hand. He moved one of his hands from the leather of the seat to her exposed thigh. He broke the kiss to move his lips down to her neck, trailing down her pale skin to her décolleté.

As always, Arthur knew what to do and drove them towards the Park. And in spite of how willing and pliant Sylvia was at his touch, Spock could not turn his thoughts away from Nyota.

\-----

Nyota stepped out of her bathroom after brushing her teeth. She grabbed her phone and sent Jim a text. _Your boytoy verges on the absurd, and I still really need you. Can you call now?_

The phone beeped. _I actually just wrapped up with my family, so I can come over. Is that better?_

Nyota nodded. _Yes, if you don’t mind._

_Be there in ten. <3_

Nyota sighed and checked her reflection in her full-length mirror. She still wore the black leather dress from lunch with black Prada heels. Her hair was held off her face with a matching black leather headband. She paid close attention to her face; her skin was flawless, with no red patches or blotchiness.

She stood in front of the mirror for so long the sound of her mother’s laughter startled her. Wondering what could be the cause of it, she left the sanctuary of her room and descended the stairs.

Jim sat in a chair facing her mother, and he related a story that sounded like it came from boarding school.

Oh.

Of course.

“Hello, Jim,” Nyota said, and Jim turned to face her. “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“Hey!” Jim said with a grin. “I was just telling your mom about Thomas More.”

Aailyah smiled at Jim, as she gestured for him to have one of the teacakes on the tray in front of her. “I did miss you very much, Jim. You’re always such a delight.”

“Thanks,” Jim said as Nyota sat in between him and her mother. She reached for one of the cakes, and Aailyah gave her a strange look.

“Nyota, before you tuck into that, wouldn’t you rather have some yogurt?”

Jim, who was in the middle of taking a bite of his second cake, looked at her with some awkwardness. Nyota chose not to argue, and Hoshi brought her a small yogurt parfait with berries. Without a word, Nyota put some yogurt on her spoon, taking a small bite.

“So, my mom told me Fashion Week went well for you, Aailyah,” Jim said. “Andre Leon Talley raved about your finale dress to her.”

“Yes, it was quite a triumph,” Aailyah agreed. She took a sip of tea. “Jim, you should come down to the atelier this week. You always have such wonderful personal style; I’d love to get your opinion about a few pieces.”

Nyota picked at her yogurt.

“I’d love to, and I’m free Monday,” Jim said with a bright smile. “Nyota and I can come after school.”

As if she just remembered she sat in front of her, Aailyah glanced at her daughter. Nyota looked back at her mother with a challenge in her eyes. “Of course,” Aailyah answered. 

Nyota dropped the spoon onto her napkin, having tired of pretending to eat. Jim cleared his throat, and gave Aailyah an apologetic look. “I’d love to chat more, but Nyota and I have plans.”

Nyota looked at Jim with a curious expression. “We do?”

Jim stood, offering his hand to help Nyota from the table. She took it, and they made their way to the elevator.

“Don’t be a stranger, Jim,” Aailyah called after them. 

“I won’t,” Jim said with a grin. He helped Nyota into her coat, and they took the elevator to the lobby. Once they were safely in the back of a town car, Jim sighed. “Shopping or bar?”

Nyota looked at Jim. “I thought you said we have plans.”

“I said that so we’d get away from your mom before you lost it,” Jim said. “Which do you need more: retail therapy or alcohol?”

“I find it hard to believe you’d want to get away from someone who so dotes on everything you have to say,” Nyota said.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t start. You’re having a rough day. I’m here to be a good bestie and take your mind off it.”

Nyota sighed. “Shopping,” she said. “Drinks after.”

“As you wish,” Jim said with a smile. “Saks, please,” he said to the driver. She acknowledged him with a nod, and they headed up Fifth towards the store. “So, what happened?”

“My parents are getting a divorce, and my father is moving to France to live with his lover, Matthieu,” Nyota said unceremoniously.

“Whoa,” Jim said. “Nyota, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was that bad, or I would have bailed on Family Day…”

Reaching out a hand to cover his, she nodded. “You’re here now.” She sighed. “First Hikaru and now my father. Why is everyone I love going gay all of a sudden?” Nyota sighed a second time. “Present company excluded, of course, because you’ve been gay.”

“I knew what you meant,” Jim said as he gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s okay. I don’t understand it either. It’s a lot that’s been dumped on you this week. I don’t think you should blame yourself, though. God knows none of us can control our parents, no matter how awful they are.”

“Yes, I remember all the times you and Sam showed up on my doorstep with weeks worth of luggage.” Nyota said, turning to look out the window. “It always meant the same thing; Winona had a new boyfriend.”

“We alternated between you and the Sulus so you wouldn’t know how bad it was,” Jim said.

“We knew,” Nyota answered. They pulled up to the store, and the driver opened the door for them. Jim helped Nyota out of the car, and they walked through the front doors into Saks. “I’m thinking leather pants,” Nyota mused out loud, “And a sweater to go with them.”

“Edgier than your usual fare, but I like it,” Jim said as they took the escalator up past the cosmetics to the clothing. “I should get something for brunch tomorrow.”

“I hope something comes up and Mother can’t make it,” Nyota said as they stepped off the escalator, heading towards the contemporary fashions. 

“Sam’s not allowed to go, it’s going to be just Mom and me,” Jim said. He picked up a cream wool sweater with an exaggerated waistline. He checked the size and handed it to her. 

Nyota held it up to her body before draping it over her arm. “How is he?”

“Hung over,” Jim said as he continued to check the racks. He spotted a pair of high-waisted (but not matronly) leather pants. He again found her size and handed them to her. 

Nyota held them up to her legs; they’d need to be tailored. “Why is everyone’s inseam so blasted long?”

“Because they assume only models wear their clothes,” Jim said with a flourish.

“Wait, did you say Sam, _your brother Sam_ , is hung over?” Nyota said as she entered the fitting room. She locked the door, and Jim leaned next to it with his hands in his pockets.

“Three bottles of wine split between him and Aurelan Du Pont,” Jim said as Nyota unzipped her dress and pulled on the pants. They fit perfectly except for the inseam. Fortunately Saks did alterations. She then put the sweater on; the clothing looked good together.

“Aurelan Du Pont who traded her horse for cocaine,” Nyota said. “It was all over Gossip Girl.”

“Apparently she only tried to,” Jim said, and even though Nyota couldn’t see him she knew he had shrugged. “She’s at Cochrane right now too. Sam being wasted made a hell of a first impression on Bones.”

Admiring herself in the mirror, Nyota paused. “Who is Bones?”

“Leonard,” Jim clarified.

“What a peculiar nickname,” Nyota said. “Is he in a biker gang?”

“It’s a long story, but I promise it makes sense,” Jim asked as he knocked on the door. Nyota opened it and smiled at him. “I like it,” he said after looking at her from head to toe. “But you do need to have them shortened.”

“Yes,” Nyota agreed. She closed the door and changed back into her dress and coat. “How was your date by the way? McCoy wasn’t particularly forthcoming at lunch.”

“Oh, it was awesome,” Jim said. “Although…is it possible for a guy to want to slow things down?”

“Only the ones that we like,” Nyota said, thinking of her last night with Hikaru. “Although with you, I can’t imagine why.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jim said with a snort. Nyota opened the door, and the two of them made their way to a register so she could pay. “We made out a little, but he stopped it before it could go anywhere. We agreed to wait for a while. I don’t know…I’m just not used to this.”

“Waiting can make it better, or so I’m told,” Nyota said as the sales person rung up her purchases. “That was part of my rationale for waiting so long with Hikaru; I wanted it to be memorable.”

Jim was quiet as Nyota signed her receipt. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” he said. “I do like him enough that I want it to matter.”

“Then waiting is what you should do,” Nyota said as she grabbed her bag; Jim took it from her, and they again headed up an escalator to the men’s store. A gray leather blazer caught Jim’s eye, and he gravitated to it like a magpie with a mirror. He pulled his size and tried it on over his sweater. 

Nyota smiled. “That’s very you.”

“Yeah it is,” Jim said as he took it off. A black sweater with purple and grey stripes caught his attention next, followed by a matching pair of purple pants. “What do you think? The jacket over the sweater for brunch tomorrow?”

“It’s appropriate for the dress code,” Nyota said. “You know Sarek’s annual brunch is fairly relaxed.”

“True,” Jim said as he made his way to the fitting room. It was his turn to try things on. “I just want to make sure this isn’t going to be too hot.”

“Understandable,” Nyota said. She stood in front of his door. “So when you say you made out with him…”

“Feel free to ask any personal questions you want,” Jim answered.

“You’ve never shied from giving me details before,” Nyota said with a smile. “First base? Second?”

She could hear the eye roll as he said, “Heavy petting over the clothes. I admittedly don’t know what base that is.”

“You used to bypass bases and go straight to home,” Nyota teased.

Jim opened the fitting room in the purple and gray outfit. “That’s the second time you’ve insinuated that I’m a slut in thirty minutes. Are you going for a new record?”

“It’s good-natured teasing, Jim,” Nyota said with a shrug. “You need this,” she said as she pointed to the clothing. 

“I think I do,” Jim agreed. He turned his back to her. “I’m not that person anymore, you know.”

“You’re not, but you’re still my Jim,” Nyota said. “That counts for everything.”

Before he closed the fitting room, Jim’s eyes lit up. He grinned at her. “Yeah, I am.” 

He closed the door to change, and Nyota felt like she could finally relax.

\-----

_Spotted leaving Saks: Jim and Nyota having apparently bought out the store. These besties looked like they had a grand ol’ time shopping together._

_We didn’t miss out on your lunch date, either, Nyota. Things with McCoy looked tense, as most peace summits are. Dare I say it, but has a détente been reached?_

_I’m keeping my eye out, just in case. I’m nothing without you, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Leonard stared at his laptop, contemplating what he was about to do. It was gross, but he could no longer deny the necessity.

On the Gossip Girl website, there was an area where you entered your phone number in order to receive updates on your cell. The blasts were sent as texts, and on Leonard’s family plan he had unlimited texting.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he put in his phone number and clicked the button. A notice popped up saying that his number had been successfully added. Almost instantly, he got a new text message. He opened his phone and read it; it was a blast about Jim and Nyota going shopping together with a mention about their lunch. Leonard smiled at the picture of Jim laden down with purchases as he got into a car. Part of him felt dirty for subscribing to it; he hated gossip, and all the Gossip Girl site did was cause chaos. People used it as a weapon to hurt each other, and Leonard was definitely not a fan.

But he was the subject of her blasts now, and more importantly, Jim was a big target of hers. While he hated it, it made sense for him to be kept up to date.

It still made him feel dirty.

On the floor lying on his stomach, Scotty killed things in _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow_. “Mother bitch,” Scotty grumbled during a particularly nasty boss fight. “You stupid fucking fucker.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Leonard said as another text hit his phone. He opened it. _Spotted at PJ Clarke’s: Victoria Astor with a much older man. I’d normally say that’s hot, but he could be her…this is gross…grandfather. If the diamonds she’s sporting are any indication, it’s a mutually beneficial relationship. Keep an eye out for where they go next, kids. XOXO Gossip Girl._

Leonard deleted that one, because yuck.

“Hey, Len, can you pull up GameFAQs?” Scotty asked as he paused the game. “I’m smart enough to get into the hardest school in the five boroughs, but I can’t get this fight straight.”

“It’s already up,” Leonard said as he switched tabs. “You have to catch the rocks at the last second with your combat cross, then hurl them back at the Titan.”

“Oh, that’s annoying,” Scotty pushed the button to resume playing and tried this new method. It worked, and he began to inflict damage on the boss. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Nothing, just…” His phone beeped again. Leonard sighed and picked it up.

It wasn’t a Gossip Girl blast, though. It was Jim.

_Hope you’re having a great night! Nyota needed cheering up so we went shopping and now we’re at PJ Clarke’s. She’s drowning her sorrows. :C_

Leonard typed a reply with a smile. _You’re a good friend, Jim. Tell her I hope she feels better._ He didn’t say why he said that; he got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to tell about her parents, although he was sure she told Jim by now. Still though, it was better not to let on he knew.

 _You’re so great! :D_ Jim said. _I’ll tell her of course. Thanks, Bones. What are you up to?_

 _Staying over at Scotty’s. I’m watching him play a video game._ Leonard replied.

He set his phone down when it beeped again. It was Jim again. _I didn’t realize you liked those. I play a mean Guitar Hero. ;D_

Leonard bit back a grin. _I don’t really, but tell me more about your Guitar Hero skills._

_Well, if you really want to see something special you’ll request Stonehenge. But I kick all of the ass at Free Bird._

_I’ll keep that in mind_ , Leonard sent. 

“Stop sexting your boyfriend,” Scotty said from the floor. He glanced at Leonard from the corner of his eye. “We’re supposed to be hanging out.”

Leonard frowned. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but we’re not sexting. His best friend’s having a bad day, and I was asking him how she’s doing.” His phone beeped in his hand. “And if you want to hang out so badly, you’ll stop playing the video game and actually pay attention to me for once.”

Scotty paused the game again and stared at him. “You never used to care about watching me play games. You used to say it was fun.”

“It’s not awful,” Leonard said as he checked his messages. “Why are you such a jerk about Jim?”

“Again, my being an asshole wasn’t a problem before.” Scotty said with a shrug. “Now all of a sudden it’s an issue.”

“Because you’re being rude to my boyfriend who has done nothing to warrant it,” Leonard said. “You won’t even give him a chance. You mock him and make all these sexual comments about us.” Scotty clucked his tongue, but didn’t say anything. Leonard sighed. “I mean, you do realize all you’re doing is putting me in the position of having to choose between you two, right? Because you’re making it an either Jim or you situation when I should be able to have both.”

“I’m not trying to make you choose,” Scotty said. “I just don’t understand why you always talk so much trash about your classmates but are fine with dating one.”

“Jim is different,” Leonard said. “He’s nice, and he likes me for who I am. He doesn’t pressure me about anything. He’s funny and all of these great things you would see if you’d stop being hostile about him for five minutes.” 

The message from Jim read _I gotta go, Nyota’s getting impatient. But have all the fun, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. We’ll have the longest phone call ever! <3 <3 <3 <3_

Leonard smiled for a second as he typed _Call me when your brunch thing is over. Night, Jim!_ He set his phone down and focused his attention back on Scotty. 

Scotty, for once, had the decency to look contrite. “You really want me to get to know him?”

“It wouldn’t suck,” Leonard said. “It’d make my life a hell of a lot easier, actually.”

“I can’t suddenly change the habits of ten years to make your life _easier_ ,” Scotty said as he pointed at him. “But I guess I can cool the snottiness when I’m physically in front of him. If he hurts you, though, all bets are off.”

“Jim wouldn’t do that,” Leonard said. “He likes me.”

“Oh, I’m sure Jim likes everyone,” Scotty said. “Especially people like boarding school professors…” Leonard took the throw pillow that rested next to him and chucked it at Scotty’s head; he scored a direct hit, and Scotty laughed. “Hit a nerve did I?”

“Shut up,” Leonard said as he crossed his arms. 

“Speaking of,” Scotty said with a wave of his hand. “Have you two sealed the deal yet?”

“We’ve been hanging out since Tuesday, for Christ’s sake,” Leonard said. “That means no, of course not.”

Rolling his eyes, Scotty shook his head. “Don’t tell me, you’re still all hung up on how _sex is meaningful, like art, and you don’t rush art_.”

It was Leonard’s turn to roll his eyes. “It’s not that, it’s just only been five days. We’re still getting to know each other. I’m not opposed to it, but I’d feel better if it happened a little while from now instead of immediately after making things official.”

Scotty gave him a thoughtful look. “Five days, and you’ve already changed your tune? You’re all about losing your virginity now?”

Leonard sighed. “I can’t talk about this with you.”

“My friend Len,” Scotty said with a smirk. “Is preparing to swipe his V card at Richie Rich’s register.”

“Oh my God, can you not?” Leonard asked as he buried his face in his hands. To say he was mortified would be an understatement of epic proportions.

“What made you change your tune so suddenly?” Scotty asked. Superficially, his voice sounded teasing, but there was an edge to his words that Leonard picked up on.

“The fact that I have a guy who wants to have sex with me kind of helps,” Leonard said, giving Scotty a weird look. “Is that an issue?”

“No issue, I’m issue-free,” Scotty said with both hands raised. “I’m just saying, you always went on about waiting and now you’re reneging on that. It’s just strange, is all.”

“We probably would have last night,” Leonard admitted. Scotty’s jaw dropped a little. “But I felt like it was too fast. So again: not opposed to it, but not just yet.”

Scotty closed his mouth and shook his head. “Why bother waiting? I’m sure Jim knows more than enough to…”

“What did I just say about you being an asshole about him?” Leonard threw the other pillow at him. “For God’s sake, Scotty.”

“I said I wouldn’t be an asshole to him in person,” Scotty said. “Your selective hearing heard not at all. Not what I said.”

“Stop calling my boyfriend a slut,” Leonard said with a glower. “I mean it.”

“Okay, okay,” Scotty said. “Sorry, I won’t bring it up again.” 

Leonard stared at him.

“I’m _serious_ ,” Scotty continued, and his eyes were wide. “I don’t actually mean to piss you off. I’m just not used to anything being off-limits with us. I’ll make a new column on my scoreboard that says ‘no Jim’ in all caps and be done with it.”

Leonard doubted Scotty would hold true to his word, but he didn’t argue. “You better.”

“I am, I am, seriously,” Scotty said as he came over to sit on the couch. He poked Leonard in the shoulder. “I swear on my Nikon.”

If Scotty swore on his camera, he was sincere. “Okay.” Leonard extended a hand to shake on it, and Scotty took it and pulled him into a bro-hug. 

“Are you really bored of watching me play games?” Scotty asked as they broke apart.

“It’s just not really that much fun for me,” Leonard said. “If you don’t mind my being terrible and you have one that’s multi-player, we can do that.”

Scotty lit up. “I have just the thing!” He saved his data before pulling up his Xbox Live account.

“If you come out with Halo, I will end you and those you hold dear,” Leonard said. He was only partially joking.

“Why, so I can watch you get killed every ten seconds? No thanks.” Scotty continued to look for whatever it was he had in mind. “Ah-ha!” Scotty pushed start, and a screen came up that said _Marvel Versus Capcom 2_. He pulled out his second controller and plugged it in. “Here. We’re going to beat the crap out of each other.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow as he moved from the couch to the floor next to Scotty. The screen shifted to the player select, and the most irritating music Leonard had ever heard started to play. “Why is the music so horrible?”

“Don’t hate on the ‘take you for a ride’ song,” Scotty said as he picked a team. Wolverine, Captain America, and Morrigan. Scotty whistled at that last one. “I’d blur her pixels, if you know what I mean.”

“Too much info,” Leonard said as he chose his characters more carefully. He knew who Jill Valentine was, so she went first. Mega Man was second, followed by B.B. Hood. “Now what?”

The music changed and the screen split to show both sides.

“Now it’s on,” Scotty proclaimed. 

“Wait, but how do I…?” The fight started, and Leonard immediately slammed his fingers down on all the buttons. This kicked off something, because Jill went into a Hyper Combo and Scotty’s life meter decreased by about a third. “Uh…”

“Smartass,” Scotty said as he tried to counter. Leonard did something else, because Mega Man and B.B. Hood appeared on the screen, assisting Jill with a frontal assault on Wolverine. His health bar decreased again. 

“This is actually pretty easy,” Leonard said with a smile.

“You don’t have any clue what you’re doing,” Scotty said as Wolverine went into his “Berserker Barrage.” He scored some damage to Jill, who opened fire on him. “God dammit.” Leonard went from smiling to full on grinning as he backed Wolverine into a corner. He kept mashing buttons, but it was a working strategy and Wolverine got ko’ed. “You’re a piece of shit,” Scotty said with a laugh. “I should have never done this.”

Leonard shrugged, but he also laughed. Eventually he learned how to control the characters, as they stayed up until three am playing. He won as often as he lost, much to Scotty’s amusement.

Mostly, Leonard enjoyed playing a game for hours with his best friend.

\-----

Sunday morning dawned beautifully, and Winona Kirk put the finishing touches on her outfit for the brunch. She wore a vibrant blue silk Robert Cavalli blouse and wide-leg trousers with black open-toe Alexander McQueen heels. Her hair was down for a change, and her make up was as impeccable as always. On her nightstand, her phone beeped. Curious, she walked over and picked it up.

It was a text message from Sarek.

Winona deleted it, placed her phone in her YSL handbag, and stepped into the living area of her suite. “Jim? Are you ready?”

Jim stepped out of his room in the clothing he purchased the night before. He looked very handsome, and for a moment her breath caught at how much he resembled his father. “Yeah. Though I still think Sam could have come to this.”

Winona sighed. “We agreed that Sam isn’t ready.”

“You agreed,” Jim said. “You just don’t want people to know what he’s really been doing.”

“Jim…” Her phone rang. She checked the caller ID; it was Sarek. She pushed the button to send it to voicemail. 

Jim gave her a curious look. “Who was that?”

“No one,” Winona said, her voice breezy. “Come, we’ll be late.” She took her son’s hand and led him out their suite and to the elevator.

Sighing, Jim shook his head once. “It’s just downstairs.” The elevator came, and they rode it in silence. “Oh, I forgot. Bones said it was nice to meet you.”

“Why on Earth do you call him that?” Winona said as the elevator door opened. Their hands still joined, the pair made their way into the Palace’s banquet hall.

Jim sighed a second time. “Everyone keeps asking that. It’s just a nickname, why does everyone have to be all up in my business about it?” Jim pushed open the door, holding it for his mother. She stepped through it, and he followed her.  
Long tables with the food had been set up along the far wall, with a bar sitting nearby. Round tables that sat eight people each were covered with pristine white linen tablecloths. They were not the first ones to arrive, but they were not the last ones either. 

Perfect.

Aailyah and Nyota Uhura stood by the bar; Nyota grabbed a Bellini and took a sip. Jim brightened and bee-lined for his best friend, Winona following at a more leisurely pace.

“Nyota,” Jim said as he kissed her on each cheek. “Aailyah,” he greeted her mother in a similar manner. 

“Aailyah, I didn’t realize you were back from Paris,” Winona said as she exchanged her own greeting with her dear friend. “How was your trip?”

“Taxing, but I’d rather not go into it,” Aailyah answered. “How are you? Is Sam still in California visiting the formidable James?”

Jim and Nyota exchanged a look, which meant that Jim told her about Sam. Winona sighed a little before pasting a smile on her face. “He’s having a wonderful time; the horses are doing him good.”

“Wonderful,” Aailyah said with a smile. She grabbed a mimosa, handing it to Winona. She then tried to pass one to Jim.

“Oh, no thank you,” Jim said with a wave. “I’m…I just want coffee, thanks.”

Aailyah shrugged, keeping it for herself. Winona gave Jim a proud, fond look. Before she could comment, the man of the hour approached with his only son. Winona tried not to grimace or run out the door, lest she be rude. 

“Aailyah, Nyota,” Sarek greeted them, also with kisses on both cheeks. Spock stood behind him with a tumbler of scotch. Good Lord, it was barely noon. “Winona, James.”

“Hello Sarek, Spock,” Jim said, and his voice was less than thrilled.

“Jim,” Spock said with the slightest upturn of his lips. “We still have not caught up properly.”

“May I borrow Winona for a moment?” Sarek asked the group. Again, Winona fought the urge to make a face.

“Take her,” Jim said a bit too brightly. Sarek stared at him. “Just kidding,” he said with an awkward laugh. “I think I need to eat,” he continued, excusing himself to head to the food table. 

“Wait, Jim,” Nyota said. “If you’ll excuse me,” she added to the group. Spock watched her go with fascination on his face before turning more serious. 

Sarek took Winona’s arm and steered her out of the banquet hall into the hotel’s courtyard. “I have sent you several messages and called multiple times. For what reason have you not returned them?” he asked once they were alone.

Winona crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. “I know about T’Pring.”

Sarek blanched for a second. “You were at my office on Friday.”

“Yes, I came to surprise you with a lunch date,” Winona said, and her voice was acid. “I cannot imagine why on Earth I bothered.”

“If you saw her leaving, then you should have asked me why,” Sarek said in an equally hostile tone. “I ended my dalliance with T’Pring.”

Not believing it, Winona looked away.

“Just as I have been ending all of my relationships but the one I have with you,” Sarek continued. “I do not understand why you are so angry with me, when I am the one who has been insisting that we go public.”

“I do want to go public,” Winona said. “But I don’t want to see you with some shop girl on your arm while I’m waiting for the right time to disclose that information.”

“As I just stated, I am terminating my other relationships, but you must understand that those conversations are delicate and take time,” Sarek said. He moved towards her, placing his hands on her arms. “I am serious about you, Winona.”

For some reason, those words made her think of Chris, and how welcoming he was Friday night. She wasn’t willing to give up her fight, however. “They have nothing but time, Sarek, none of them are older than twenty-five,” she said, although her voice lost all of its hostility. 

“I want to be seen with you,” Sarek said. “I want there to be no doubts from anyone whom I am with.”

Winona placed her hands over his. “My sons need to know first. Once they do, we can go public. This needs to play out in a certain way.” Something occurred to her then, and she froze. “I think Spock suspects.”

“I shall make certain he knows not to disclose it to Jim,” Sarek said. “I promise, Winona, you are the only woman who matters. I am committing myself to you, and I mean it.”

Winona smiled. “Once you’re done with those other women, I’ll tell Jim and Sam.” She stood up on her toes, and they kissed, just once in case someone saw. Sarek cleared his throat, letting go of her. Winona pulled back from him, taking several steps back inside. “I’ll see you back at brunch.” Feeling twenty pounds lighter, Winona returned to the festivities, sitting next to Jim as he ate. His plate was piled high. “Jim, you could take it easy and leave some food for everyone else.”

Jim rolled his eyes around a mouthful of omelet. “I’m going for a run after this. I feel antsy.”

“I was kidding,” Winona said with a ruffle of his hair. “You eat what you like. I’m just pleased to see you eating at all.” Jim swallowed and gave her a funny look. “I really am happy you’re home, Jim.”

For once, her words didn’t arouse suspicion in him. Instead he favored her with a grateful look. “Thanks, Mom. It…it’s good to be back.”

Winona could do nothing more than smile at her son, and he smiled back.

\-----

Christine Chapel grabbed a Bellini and took a sip, her eyes moving across the crowd in the Palace.

While she couldn’t say much for Sarek’s child rearing skills, he knew brunch. Caviar omelets, smoked salmon fresh off the plane from Nova Scotia, and an open bar were only a sample of the offerings at the annual foundation gathering.

Nyota sat at a table in a teal floral dress with a matching orange headband. She took a sip of her own Bellini and laughed at something Spock, who was clad in a white silk sport coat and blue bowtie, said. Gaila sat across from them in a cashmere navy and rust striped dress and brown suede boots. Her hair had been straightened for once, making her look like she did when she would model. Gaila had an Arctic Kiss in her flute, and she giggled.

Jim Kirk, who wore purple and gray, stood in line for the food.

Christine fingered the lapel of her Stella McCartney tuxedo blouse. Diane Keaton in _Annie Hall_ had been her fashion icon for going on nine months, and Christine also had to admit that the clothes were comfortable. She took a long drink of her Bellini, finishing it off. Then she grabbed a second one.

That was the beautiful thing about brunch; you could get drunk before dinnertime.

Jim’s plate was piled high with food as always, and he turned for a second. Something caught his eye because the expression on his face changed to confused.

Christine raised an eyebrow and turned to follow his line of sight; there stood Hikaru Sulu in a navy suit and tie next to his father. Hikaru jerked his head to one side, signaling that Jim should follow him. He then left the banquet hall. Turning back to Jim just in time to see him heave a great sigh, Christine took a sip of her drink as he whispered something to his mother. She nodded, and he put his plate down at their table. Jim put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the hall.

Christine took a look towards Nyota; oblivious, she continued to laugh with Spock and Gaila. Setting her drink down, Christine followed Jim out of the room. She spotted his leather blazer as he ran down the stairs. Hikaru stood in an alcove, and Christine stayed hidden in the shadows.

“Hey,” Hikaru said. “So we need to…”

“No,” Jim said. “You said we’re going to talk which means you need to listen to me, okay?” Jim crossed his arms. “Hikaru, first of all, why on Earth did you tell Nyota? All you did was hurt her.”

Hikaru’s expression shifted to one that was more defensive. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Sometimes doing the right thing involves keeping a secret,” Jim countered. He rubbed his face with his right hand. “Fine. Whatever. It’s done with, and she doesn’t want to kill me anymore.” He sighed. “What else did you want to talk about?”

Christine leaned in closer to better hear the conversation.

“My parents want me to get her back,” Hikaru said.

“Okay. And you want…what? Me to tell you how to get back in her good graces?” Jim said, but the tone of his voice told Christine he didn’t believe his own words. “You guys have had fights before. Just do what you did all those other times but bigger.”

“They told me to give her the Ezakiya stone,” Hikaru continued as if Jim hadn’t spoken.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Well, that’s…that’s definitely bigger.”

“I can’t, though,” Hikaru said as he took several steps closer to Jim. “I can’t decide what to do.”

Jim took a step backwards. “Well, I mean…yeah, that’s a problem. You just have to figure out what you want.”

“I think we both know why I can’t do that,” Hikaru said. “We had sex, and you left, and you came back like nothing happened. You just keep acting like nothing happened.”

The look on Jim’s face reminded Christine of a wild animal trapped in a cage. “Well…it…” Jim looked up the stairs, hoping someone would interrupt them. No one came, though. “I mean, I already told you I didn’t come back for you…I don’t know what else you want from me.”

Christine furrowed her brows. This wasn’t the first time they had talked. Did Nyota know about this? No, she couldn’t have. There is no way Jim would be treated so well by her if she did.

“I can’t get it out of my head,” Hikaru said. “I can’t get _you_ out of my head.”

Jim shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry, I never intended for that, but it doesn’t matter because Bones is my boyfriend. So even if I returned your feelings, which _I don’t_ , nothing could be done about them.” Jim took another step backwards. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. I have to go.”

“Wait,” Hikaru said, and he reached out and grabbed Jim’s arm. Jim turned to face him, but before he could say anything Hikaru backed him into a wall and kissed him.

Christine gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

It lasted barely a second before Jim shoved him off. “What the hell are you doing? I just told you it’s not happening!”

Hikaru wiped his mouth the back of his hand. “I don’t…I just…”

Jim shoved him a second time before turning and running halfway up the stairs. “Look, I’m only going to say this one more time: get over it. It’s not happening again. Ever.” He took off at a full sprint back to the gathering. Christine hid herself in the shadows as best she could so he wouldn’t discover her. He bolted right past her, although he didn’t return to the hall with the brunch. He ran the opposite way towards the lobby.

 _Quelle surprise_ , Jim ran away again. Maybe this time it wouldn’t take him eleven months to come back.

Christine glanced back down at Hikaru, who looked devastated. Christine found she had no sympathy for him; sure, she had a thing for Hikaru. Most girls did. But he was being stupid if he thought Jim Kirk would be serious about him or anyone. Although he did call that McCoy kid his boyfriend.

Whatever; Christine would believe Jim had changed when she had to and not a moment sooner.

She rubbed her temples for a second. Hikaru being bisexual wasn’t a big deal to her…but it would be a big deal to someone that she knew. Especially if she told Gossip Girl.

Christine pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket. She pulled up the email address of _tips@gossipgirl.net_ and typed up a quick email about Hikaru and Jim, including the part where Jim ran. Her finger hovered over the send button. If Nyota found out about this, she would never get back to together with him. She’d also be further devastated, which would open the path to Queen. Christine hit the button, pocketed her phone, and went back to brunch. It was out of her hands now. She grabbed another drink and made her way to her friends.

“You look pleased,” Gaila said as she sat down. “What’s got you so happy?”

Christine shrugged; Spock and Nyota also gave her interested looks. “You’ll see,” she said as she picked up a strawberry. As she took a big bite of the fruit, she smiled again. “Nothing major.”

\-----

_Hey, what’s your address?_

Leonard raised an eyebrow from where he lay across his bed reading. _125 Stagg St, Apartment 601, Brooklyn. Why?_

It took a minute for Jim to reply. _On 2nd. See you in five._

Both of his eyebrows rose, and Leonard pocketed his phone. “Dad?” he called as he stepped out of his room into the main area of the loft. His father sat at their dining table with papers spread out around him.

He looked up at his son over his reading glasses. “Yeah?”

“Can I have a friend over?”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean Scotty since he isn’t already here,” his dad said with a wry smile.

“No, it’s…” A timid knock sounded on their door. “It’s Jim.”

“More notice would have been appreciated,” Christopher said as his son ran towards the door.

“Sorry,” Leonard replied as he undid the deadbolt, turned the bottom lock, took off the chain, and flung the door open.

Jim stood on the other side in a purple and gray outfit. He must have come right from that brunch thing. “Hi,” he said with a strange look on his face. Leonard gestured for him to enter, and he did. He paused to take in the surroundings before noticing Christopher standing in the dining area. “Oh. Hello, Doctor Pike. I’m sorry to show up like this; I didn’t mean to be rude.” Jim smiled and extended his right hand. “My name is James T. Kirk. It’s nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

Leonard’s dad stepped forward and shook Jim’s hand. “Likewise, Jim is it?”

“Yes, sir,” Jim said. The handshake ended, and Jim took a step back next to Leonard’s side. “Can we talk?”

Leonard could tell that Jim meant _in private_ without saying the words, so he pointed towards his open door. “My room’s this way.” He made his way towards it, Jim shuffling behind him. Once Jim was inside, Leonard shut his door all the way. “What’s up?”

Jim stood looking at his bookshelves. “Wow. You must read a lot.”

“When I have time,” Leonard said with a shrug.

Jim turned to face him, and Leonard realized what the expression on his face was.

It was guilt.

“What’s wrong?” Leonard said as he plopped back down on his bed. He gestured for Jim to do the same, and he sat on the corner of his bed facing him.

“I have to tell you something,” Jim said. “And I don’t think it’s going to make you happy.”

Suddenly feeling sick, Leonard frowned. “You’re dumping me.”

Jim shook his head no. “No. No I’m not, but when I’m done _you_ might want to dump _me_.” Leonard furrowed his brows, and Jim took a second before continuing. “So, I went to brunch with my mom today, and Hikaru and his dad were there. Hikaru asked me if we could talk a few days ago and…well, I kind of owed him that after last year, so I agreed.”

“Okay,” Leonard said. He motioned for Jim to continue.

Jim looked down at Leonard’s patchwork quilt, pausing to pick at a spot on it. “Well, we went off together and it didn’t go very well at all. He just…I don’t know. I guess he’s hung up on me or something.”

Leonard didn’t like where this was going, but he let Jim continue.

Jim looked up at him then, and his eyes were full of regret. “He kissed me, and I immediately pushed him away and told him it could never happen again. And I reminded him that I’m dating someone. And then I ran all the way here.” He reached out a hand for a second before pulling it back. “I just wanted you to hear it from me first in case it ends up on Gossip Girl. I don’t think anyone saw us, but you never know.” Jim sighed. “I’m really sorry, Bones. I would never, ever do that to you, but I understand if…” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “If you don’t want to see me anymore.”

Leonard, who had sat back up at Jim’s admission, shook his head a few times. “I’m not dumping you because another person can’t respect your boundaries.” He looked off to the side. “And also, I would like to punch him in the face.”

“I would recommend not doing that, as Spock would probably have you killed in retaliation,” Jim said before double-taking. “Wait, you’re not breaking up with me?”

“No,” Leonard said, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. “You think I would?”

Jim shook his head. “You got so mad the other day when you found out about the wedding. I just assumed that you’d feel that way this time.”

“I was mad because I thought you were using me,” Leonard clarified. “Not because of…what happened. I don’t really have any right to get mad at you for something that happened before we ever even spoke, let alone started dating.” Leonard opened his arms. “C’mere.”

Jim smiled, a beautiful shining thing that illuminated his entire face, as he plopped down half on top of Leonard. He kicked off his black loafers and wrapped his arms around him. Leonard returned the favor, and they snuggled. “Thanks, Bones.”

“You’re welcome.” Leonard smiled before frowning again. “I’m still contemplating punching him.”

“Don’t bother,” Jim said. “I like you being in one piece.”

“Very well then,” Leonard said. He shifted so they faced each other, brushing his lips against Jim’s. Jim smiled, returning the favor, and they kissed for a few minutes. Leonard took a chance and kissed Jim a third time; this one was open-mouthed, and Jim made a pleased sound, sliding his hand down to grab Leonard’s ass.

Leonard broke the kiss, biting his bottom lip and pulling away.

“What’s wrong?” Jim said, his face and voice filled with concern.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just sixteen and making out on a bed with a guy I’m really into,” Leonard said with a sigh.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh. Did you…I mean…in your pants…did you…?”

“No, nothing that awkward,” Leonard said, relieved. “I just know if we don’t stop now, we won’t be able to.”

Jim nodded. “Well…and I’m not pressuring you…but we can do some stuff. It doesn’t have to be all or nothing.”

Leonard sat up, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know. It’s not that, it’s just that it’s not even been a week.”

Also sitting up, Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed. “No, I get that, and you’re right. But I’m just…putting it out there.”

A knock sounded on the bedroom door. Leonard turned to face it just as his father appeared. “Boys, I don’t mind you hanging out in here, but the door needs to stay open.”

Jim turned pale and looked down at the floor. Leonard sighed. “Sorry, Dad. We weren’t doing anything.”

“No, sir,” Jim said, still looking at the scuffed wood. “I wouldn’t disrespect your hospitality like that.”

Leonard gave his father a pleading expression, and it was his turn to sigh. “Have you eaten, Jim?”

Jim looked up with a startled expression. “Not dinner, no.”

“You’re welcome to join us,” Dad said, and Leonard favored him with a grateful look. “It’s just chili and cornbread, but there’s more than enough for you stay and have some.”

“I…” Jim swallowed, and Leonard fought the urge to hold him. His face filled with such gratitude it made his heart ache. “Thank you, sir. I’d like that.”

“It’s Chris,” Leonard’s dad said with a smile. “We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, I think, from now on. No need to be so formal.” He pulled the door part of the way but left it mostly open. “You boys can set the table at six.” With that, he disappeared.

Jim sat staring after him. Leonard shifted his position so they sat shoulder to shoulder and gave him a nudge. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not used to parents being nice to me,” Jim admitted. “Granted, I didn’t really deserve it. Well, okay that’s not entirely true. Aailyah and Endesha like me, and Ken and Mimi are nice enough. I don’t think Sarek likes anything, even Spock, sometimes.”

Whatever to that. “My heart bleeds for him,” Leonard said in a dry tone.

Jim snorted and nudged him back. “Yeah, I don’t really have much to say to that either.”

The garage door lifted up, and Jim startled to the point where he fell off the bed. Leonard shook his head for a second before reaching down. “You okay?”

“There is a garage door, a loud, rickety one, in the middle of your room,” Jim said from the floor.

Leonard pulled him up and sighed. “What is it, Pavel?”

Pavel stood and stared at them in a Joy Division t-shirt and a pair of corduroy pants. “Jim’s here,” he said. Then a disgusted look crossed his face. “Gross, you guys could have been doing it or something.”

Jim buried his face in his hands as Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yes, with my bedroom door wide open. Hey, since we’re obviously the type of people to put on a show, why don’t we just go out on the fire escape? You and Dad aren’t enough for my apparent exhibitionist streak; the whole neighborhood needs to…”

Jim clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his tirade. “Hi Pavel. Nyota told me you two had a good time on Friday.”

“We did, thanks for asking, _Jim_ ,” Pavel said with a pointed look at his muzzled older brother. Leonard rolled his eyes. “Are you staying for dinner? It’s chili night.”

“I am, yeah,” Jim said with his hand still covering Leonard’s mouth.

“Cool,” Pavel said. “Len, I was gonna borrow a book.” He ducked under the garage door and walked over to one of Leonard’s bookshelves. Jim dropped his hand, and Leonard elbowed him for the trouble. Jim grinned in response as Pavel picked up a leather-bound book. “ _Letters to a Young Poet_.”

“Hey, don’t eat while reading that,” Leonard protested. “That’s the first edition Mom got me last Chanukah.” 

Jim looked at Leonard with a perplexed expression as Pavel grabbed the book. “I was planning on dipping it in fruit punch just to see what happened, but okay. No food, drink, or reading it in the tub.” Pavel crossed back over under the garage door. “As you were.” With that, he pulled the garage door back down.

“You’re Jewish,” Jim said.

“Yup,” Leonard answered.

“Your last name is McCoy,” Jim continued.

“We’re not Ashkenazi. We’re Sephardic,” Leonard explained. “But that doesn’t make me less Jewish than if I was named Horowitz or whatever.”

Jim’s face flushed, and for the second time he picked at Leonard’s quilt. “Was I racist just now?”

“Kind of,” Leonard admitted with a shrug. “I get it a lot, though. It doesn’t even faze me anymore.” He thought for a second. “You were way nicer about it than Scotty was. I so much as look at a pork product, and he loses his mind.”

Still blushing, Jim brightened a little. “Oh, I know enough to know that means your family is reform.” Jim thought. “Which is pretty obvious in retrospect, because I’ve seen you eat shellfish.”

“Yeah, that whole thing doesn’t really apply to us,” Leonard said. “I don’t think I could keep Kosher, even though I really respect the people who do. Bacon is just…way too delicious.”

“My family converted to Islam for six months when Mom dated Sumire,” Jim said. “That Halal-versus-Haram stuff was _hard_.”

Leonard stared at Jim. “Your family was Muslim? For six months? Isn’t that…I mean…that’s kind of a big decision for only six months.”

“She also moved us to Chamonix when I was in seventh grade because Klaus wanted to be able to ski year round,” Jim continued. “This is German Klaus with a K. She didn’t marry him, either. She dated him longer than Danish Claus with a C, whom she actually did marry.” Jim shrugged. “He was husband number three, and ex-husband number two.”

Unable to speak, Leonard stared at his boyfriend.

“The worst was her fiancé before I left for Thomas More,” Jim said. “Paolo was ridiculous. He was one of those health-crazy people. Family veganism and colonics. It’s a pretty sad state of affairs when a cheeseburger counts as rebellion.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Leonard whispered. “She seemed so level-headed.”

“Nope,” Jim said. “Also, Sarkozy? Apparently, he’s a bad kisser.” Jim looked thoughtful. “Or he was, maybe he’s gotten better; Carla seemed happy the few times I’ve seen her since finding that out.”

“Your mother dated Nicolas Sarkozy, the President of France.” It wasn’t a question, but it reminded him of something. “So speaking of Moms, apparently…” Remembering his door was open, Leonard stood and peaked around it. He couldn’t see his father anywhere. He came back to the bed, leaned in close to Jim, and whispered, “She’s cheating on my Dad.”

“No way,” Jim said in an equally quiet voice. “Did you just find out?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t know that Pavel and I know,” Leonard said.

Jim’s eyes were sad. “I’m so sorry, Bones.”

“It’ll be okay,” Leonard said, sitting back down next to him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. With everything else that’s been happening there hasn’t been a good opportunity.”

“Well, as sad as I am to hear it, I’m glad you did,” Jim said. He reached down and held Leonard’s hand in both of his. “Will you two be okay?”

“Yeah,” Leonard said, dropping his head down to Jim’s shoulder. “Maybe now we’ll all stop being in a holding pattern.”

Jim murmured an agreement, pausing to press a kiss into Leonard’s hair. They stayed like that until his father called them to set the table.

\-----

__

Spotted fleeing the Palace: Jim Kirk is now a man on the run. I wonder why that could be?

__

_It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain kiss stolen by Hikaru, would it, Jim? I bet Nyota would be just devastated to find out about this, wouldn’t she? And so close to her birthday, too._

_I wonder if Jim ran to Brooklyn for damage control. Only time will tell. Keep me in the loop, kiddies. I love you most of all, Gossip Girl._

\-----

Nyota stared down at her iPhone with disbelief written on her face. Hikaru kissed Jim? And Jim ran away?

Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t cry. After all, Sarek’s brunch wasn’t quite finished. She had an image to protect. A hand touched her arm, and Nyota pulled it away.

“Nyota,” Spock said, and his voice was, for once, genuinely sad. “I am sorry. I had no idea.”

Nyota put her phone in her handbag. The odd thing was that, while she was hurt, she didn’t feel that sad. Instead she felt…free. Things were completely over and done with Hikaru. She could move on, really move on with her life. As she looked up at the rest of the brunch gathering, she noticed that the other teenagers all stared at her, even Christine and Gaila, although Christine looked smug for some reason. 

She felt trapped.

“Get me out of here,” she whispered to Spock. 

He set his drink down and took her by the arm. “At once,” Spock said as they made their way out of the brunch to the concierge. “My driver, please,” Spock asked Barclay, who immediately made the call. “Where would you like to go?”

Nyota shrugged. “I need to escape.”

Spock smiled. “I know the place.” He walked her out of the building, where Arthur waited with his limo. The door was opened, and Spock gestured for Nyota to slide into it first. “Kolinhar” Spock told Arthur, who nodded.

They took off deeper into midtown. Nyota gave Spock a curious expression. “Where are we going? Kolinhar?”

“You said you wished to escape,” Spock answered. “I admit I also wish to get your opinion on the space. I have contemplated asking my father to invest in it. You are my toughest critic.” Spock considered his words. “Second toughest.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. She just looked out the window until they arrived at their destination. Arthur opened the door, and she stepped out onto the pavement, Spock following her with his hands in his pockets. They entered the club, and Nyota took a long look at their surroundings.

“You want your father to invest in a strip club? How midtown,” she said as she looked at the bar, noticing several women in corsets and thigh-highs with garters talking. 

“A burlesque house,” Spock corrected. “Your finest champagne, two flutes,” he said to the bartender. A crowd began to filter in for the show. “A respectable place where people can feel free to be transported to another time. No judgment. Pure escape.” A ghost of a smile played across his lips. “What happens at Kolinhar, stays at Kolinhar.”

“It does have franchise potential,” Nyota said as she turned her attention back to him with a smile. “Spock S’chn T’Gai. All of your years of underage drinking and womanizing have paid off. Truly, I am proud. Do you think your father will go for it?”

“He has mentioned being bored with his recent acquisitions,” Spock said. “I think it is for what he has been searching.” He took her arm a second time. “Come. The show is going to begin.”

Nyota let him lead her through the building to a roped off booth directly in front of the stage. They took their seats next to each other, and Spock poured her a glass of champagne. Nyota took a sip, making an impressed face. Cristal, and a good vintage at that. Maybe this place wasn’t so low class.

The crowd assembled at tables, and some stood behind them. Heavy thundering guitar music started, signaling the beginning of the show. The curtain rose, and several women were on stage in matching red and black corsets. They danced to the music, and Nyota found herself having a good time. “Not bad, S’chn T’gai,” she said over the music. “Your father will be pleased.”

For once, the hope was plain on Spock’s face. “I hope so,” he admitted as he took a sip of his drink. He gave her a curious look. “I am certain you do not wish to discuss things, but how…?”

“Relieved,” Nyota said, realizing it was true. “I feel relief.” Nyota continued to watch the dancers, suddenly wishing she were back on stage. “You know, I’ve got moves,” she said, almost to herself. 

“Ten years of ballet,” Spock said. “Not the same, I am afraid.”

“I took other dance besides ballet,” Nyota said in a defensive tone. “I’ve got moves, Spock.”

“It is easy to talk,” Spock said. “It is rather more difficult to do. Your beauty vastly outshines those other women.”

Nyota rolled her eyes. “I know what you’re doing, Spock. You think I won’t go up there.”

“I know you would not,” Spock said with a smirk. “I would put money on it.”

Nyota, knowing a challenge when she heard one, set her flute down on their table. “If you roofie my drink, I will know.” She stood, and before she could talk herself out of it, ran up the stairs and onto the stage. At first she followed the dancers, but quickly she stripped off her headband, throwing it in Spock’s direction. 

Spock took a long drink of his champagne.

Nyota turned her back to the audience, reaching onto her side. She tantalizingly pulled the zipper of her dress down. She then slid it off her shoulders, dropping it down to the floor. Clad only in her slip, Wolford stockings, and Louboutins, she turned to face the audience, an audience that screamed just for her. 

At some point, Spock stood. He pulled on the lapel of his jacket, and his eyes did not leave her face. 

Nyota smiled, swaying back and forth to the guitar. Her hair whipped back and forth, and she pulled the hem of her slip up inch by inch, exposing her garters to the audience. They hooted and hollered, and she dropped the slip back down, wagging her finger at them. She heard a person yell, “You go baby vamp!”, and she couldn’t help but grin. One strap of her slip slid off her shoulder, but she didn’t care as she moved to the music. 

It didn’t last nearly long enough, because the song ended. The other dancers gestured for her to bow, and she did. Everyone applauded her, but she focused on the look of undisguised awe on Spock’s face. She stepped down from the stage, taking her seat without any care of the fact that she was virtually naked. She finished off her champagne, and gave Spock a challenging look. He finished his, and he gave her his hand. They walked, heads held high, out of the club and into Spock’s limo. He gave Arthur her address, and off they went back uptown.

Nyota lay against the back of the seat two feet away from Spock. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Thanks for the lift home.”

“You were breathtaking,” Spock said. “Utterly breathtaking.”

Nyota looked at Spock for a minute before sliding towards him on the seat. She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips once. 

Spock’s hands clenched into fists. “Are you certain?”

Was she certain? It was Spock, and his reputation was not undeserved. However, his words came back to her about them being the same. Most importantly, he was not Hikaru. Spock was the only person who did not prefer Jim to her, come to think of it, which she could not say even about her own mother.

Without speaking, Nyota leaned in and kissed Spock a second time. This time, he reacted, sliding his hands down to touch her thighs. She shifted so she sat half on top of him, her hands coming up to touch his face.

For the second time in two days, Arthur took the long way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Nyota's birthday party! Will it pass without a scandal? 
> 
> No, I didn't really think so, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...sorry for the wait, but since I'm giving you over 25k of fic in this chapter, I hope it was worth it. ^_^;;
> 
> Again, there's a trigger warning for people with eating disorders, specifically bulimia. Both instances open with Nyota sprinting to her bathroom, so it's easy to tell where they start so you can scroll past if that's upsetting or not okay for you. 
> 
> This chapter comes with a BONUS SCENE. I'll be posting that separately in just a minute. But I think you guys will be happy with it. It's been a long time...coming. ::cough::
> 
> Spock now has a catchphrase; he uses it twice in this chapter. I'd give him Chuck's actual catchphrase, but "I'm Spock S'chn T'Gai" just doesn't have the same ring to it as "I'm Chuck Bass." I think it just really needs one syllable names, to be honest. It doesn't work with Dommi Brooks, either.

October 22nd was rainy, and Jim walked up to Starfleet Prep under a blue and gold striped umbrella. Ahead of him, his classmates all headed in the same direction, stopping to chat or joke around on the way. A pair of girls walked arm-in-arm as they entered the school’s courtyard.

Jim smiled at the sight for a second before frowning; his own best friend had been scarce since Sarek’s brunch two weeks ago, and he was pretty sure he knew why. Sighing, Jim turned into the building. He shook out his umbrella, putting it into a holder before walking to the girl’s side of the school. 

His timing was impeccable, because Nyota stood at her locker alone. “Nyota,” he said, tapping her on the shoulder. “Am I glad to see you.” 

Nyota gave him a funny look. “We go to school together and therefore see each other every day.” She closed the locker. “You act as though we haven’t spoken in weeks.”

“We’ve barely talked, just enough to confirm we’re not dead,” Jim said as he walked beside her. “Are we really going to do this right now?”

“Do what?” Nyota asked.

“Act like nothing happened at the brunch,” Jim said, lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her into an alcove. “I know you saw the blast.”

“Which blast was this?” Nyota said with a raised eyebrow. 

Jim rolled his eyes. “You know which one. The one about Hikaru macking on me.”

Nyota’s expression didn’t change except in her eyes. They filled with pain for a second before they cleared. “What Hikaru does or who he chooses to do that with is no longer any of my concern. Really, you’re welcome to him.”

“I don’t want him, but thanks I guess,” Jim said. He tilted his head to one side, taking her in. “What’s gotten into you?”

For some reason, this made her wince. “Nothing. I have more pressing matters to attend. Like my party tomorrow. You’re still coming, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, but…”

“Excellent. I put some pieces on hold at the jeweler’s, just in case you haven’t picked me out anything yet.” Nyota smiled. “Although, this one piece I liked at Tiffany’s has been disappointingly sold. It was one of a kind.”

“I actually already got you something, and by the way you’re ridiculous,” Jim said. “Bones got you something too.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to ask only once more; what is with that nickname?”

“And I’m going to tell you only once more, it’s between us and is staying that way.” Jim said with a smirk. “Do you want to hang out tonight?”

“You mean you don’t have a hot date with your _Bones_?” Nyota said. 

“We’re hanging out tomorrow before your party and Sunday too,” Jim answered. “I haven’t seen you at all lately, so why not tonight?”

“I can’t, I have too much to do before tomorrow night,” Nyota said. “But we’ll hang out at the party, I promise.”

Disappointed, Jim could only nod. “Okay. Sure.” He reached out and took her hands in his. “If it’s about your parents…”

“It’s scandalous, but it’s nothing we can’t handle,” Nyota said. “As long as Tinsley Mortimer doesn’t find out. You know how she gets after a martini or twelve.”

Jim grimaced; he knew all too well. “Right. Well, I’ll just see you tomorrow. I’d come hang on the Met steps for lunch, but I have plans with Bones.”

Nyota rolled her eyes, refraining from commenting. “See you tomorrow, Jim.”

Jim turned and walked back to his side of the school. On his way, he saw Bones and Pavel. He smiled; as Pavel ducked into a classroom, Jim ran up behind Bones and placed his hands over his eyes. “Hey, lover.”

“Spock, I had no idea you felt that way about me,” Bones deadpanned. 

Jim grinned, letting go of him to stand in his field of vision. “Good to know you have a semblance of a sense of humor.” He moved next to him, grabbing his right hand with his left. “How’s it going this morning?”

“Not bad,” Bones said with a smile. “Dad made waffles. Rode the subway, which you hate. I finished that paper last night.”

“The one on Grant versus Lee for American History?” Jim said.

“Yeah,” Bones said. “Grant was a drunk, apparently. That’s the main thing I took away from it with Dad’s help.”

“Huh,” Jim said. “Good to know.” Jim shifted his backpack on his right shoulder. “So speaking of homework…how good are you at calculus?”

“Good enough that I have an A in the class,” Bones admitted. “Why?”

“When you come over tomorrow, do you mind helping me? I’m having a rough time with what we’re doing now.” They stood in front of the doorway to Bones’ first class, which was psychology. “Concavity of polynomial functions ends up making my head spin.”

“Sure,” Bones said with a smile. “I’d be happy to.”

“Great!” Jim said. He leaned forward, backing Bones into the doorframe. “I’m sure Mom would pay for a tutor, but I find this arrangement much more pleasing for some reason.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Bones said with a smirk. 

Jim leaned in closer. “No, I bet you can’t,” he said as he closed the distance, kissing Bones breathless in the middle of their school. Bones didn’t seem to mind as he reached his hands up, wrapping them into Jim’s hair.

“Mister Kirk! Mister McCoy!” 

Jim jumped so far away from Bones he probably left skid marks. Both of them blushed to the roots of their hair. “Mister Pizer…I…we…”

“I will remind you both that this is the finest preparatory academy in Manhattan,” Mister Pizer, the chemistry teacher for Starfleet Prep said with his hands on his hips. “We have standards, _high_ standards for the conduct of our students. That does not include… _publicly pawing at each other during school hours_!”

Bones looked down at the floor, but Jim got the feeling he had to keep from laughing. His lips kept twitching, and honestly, Jim didn’t do much better. 

“No making out on school grounds,” Bones said. “Got it, Mister Pizer. Sorry.”

“Yes, we’re sorry,” Jim added with a charming smile. “Just…you know. It happens. I mean…it won’t. Keep happening. It won’t happen ever again.”

Mister Pizer rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of the science wing. Jim turned his attention back to Bones. “Is he gonna tell your dad?”

“I don’t think they really talk,” Bones said with a shrug. “But I’ll prepare to hear about it just in case.”

Jim and Bones’ phones both signaled they had messages, as did everyone else’s phones around them. Jim looked at Bones as he flipped his phone open. “When did you subscribe to Gossip Girl?”

“A few weeks ago,” Bones said. “Once I became the subject of her posts.” He read the blast, his eyes going wide. “Which, ironically…is right now.”

Jim peered over his shoulder, and what he read made him roll his eyes.

_Spotted in streaming video: Jim and McCoy going at it in public. I’d say get a room, but Jim, don’t you have one at the Palace?_

_This couple is obviously way past courtship. But still though… PDA is so John Travolta. I’ll be keeping an eye out, though, because that’s what I do. You know you love me, Gossip Girl._

Jim looked up; Kevin Riley looked way too interested in a flyer for the French Club. Especially since he took Spanish with Jim. “Ugh, I can’t believe he filmed us.”

“Well, we were kissing at school. This _is_ Gossip Girl country,” Bones said. 

“Yeah, but…whatever.” Jim sighed. “I’ll just see you for lunch.” He took a few steps away from Bones and headed to his economics class. 

“See you Jim,” Bones called after him, and Jim turned and winked at him.

\-----

Spock typed a message on his cell. _Shall I pick you up for your gala celebration tomorrow?_

As she had done for the last two weeks, Nyota ignored the text.

For a second, Spock contemplated doing something uncharacteristic, like throwing his phone at the wall. Instead he pocketed it with a loud sigh.

Of all the times he’d had sex, it had never felt quite as right as it did that afternoon in the back of his limousine. As much to his own surprise as anyone else’s, Spock had little desire after other than to hold her.

Nyota had different ideas; she hastily got dressed and bolted out the car without so much as a glance back. Now when they saw each other at school she was cold, and she ignored all of his calls and texts.

It was most vexing and left Spock confused. If there was anything Spock loathed, it was being confused. 

The rational part of his brain told him to stop, but before he knew what he had done, he pulled out his phone and typed another text to her. _Playing the part of the Ice Princess does you no good, Nyota. Not when I have the memory of you purring in my ear repeating in my thoughts._

He went to replace the phone in his pocket when it beeped. Spock pulled up the message.

_Erase the tape, Spock. It was a moment of weakness, nothing more. It is most certainly not happening again._

_I bet you it will,_ Spock typed. _I shall see you at your party tomorrow night._

She replied almost instantly. _You’re uninvited. Don’t bother coming._

Again Spock fought the urge to throw his phone. _I find it hard to believe you’ve never heard of gatecrashing._

This time, like most of the others, his text went ignored. Spock put his phone away for good, grabbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. When he opened his eyes, Hikaru stood before him with a frown.

“Wow, you look awful,” Hikaru said. “What’s up?”

Oh yes. 

That was the other thing.

“Nothing. Only a girl,” Spock said before he could stop himself. 

His eyebrows rising, Hikaru whistled. “Must be some girl for you to get so wound up.”

“Only the very best,” Spock admitted with a shrug. 

It wasn’t a lie.

“Seriously, Spock,” Hikaru said as they walked together into the school. “You don’t get upset over girls. Well okay, you don’t get upset over much of anything really but especially not girls. What’s got you so wound up over this one?”

He could come clean with Hikaru. He could tell him about the limo sex, and he could explain how he felt about Nyota. Spock could open up about everything including the real reason why he helped her in her attempt to humiliate Jim.

But Hikaru was still waffling over whether or not to get her back, and Spock was not foolish. It was only a matter of time before he caved to the pressure from his parents. While they were broken up, and Hikaru technically had no claim on Nyota any longer thanks to his fascination with Jim, Spock doubted very much that he would understand the explanation concerning those three hours. 

“She is playing games,” Spock said. This time, he wasn’t sure if he had lied. After all, it was Nyota. “I think I shall cut my losses and move on.”

“Probably for the best,” Hikaru said. They reached his locker, and he unlocked it. “I’m kind of glad Nyota and I are over. There’s some ugly stuff with my Dad that I need to focus on.”

“Oh?” Spock said. “And what is that?”

Hikaru paused, making sure they couldn’t be overheard. Spock moved a few inches closer. “I found coke in Dad’s briefcase.”

Not much could take Spock by surprise, but this had managed it. “I have nothing to say to that.”

“Oh good, I thought I had been overreacting,” Hikaru said. He gathered up his books for the first three classes. “I’ve been in turmoil over it for the last two weeks.”

Spock stared at Hikaru with concern. “Why did you not say something sooner?” 

“I wasn’t sure I should,” Hikaru said as he closed his locker. “I mean, what if I was wrong, and it’s not his? Or what if it’s not even coke? It’s not like I did a line to verify it.”

Spock nodded. It made sense.

“I mean, there’s nothing I can really do about it anyway. I can’t tell Mom, she’ll never believe me. Or even worse, she’ll just make excuses for him. There’s nothing that can be done about it really. So why bother?”

“Your frustration is understandable,” Spock said. “As always with our parents, there is nothing to be done short of emancipation.”

“Yikes,” Hikaru said as they walked down the hall together. “I mean, I could probably live without the money...” Spock fought back a wince, because at much as he hated to admit it, he could not. “But at the end of the day, I do love my parents. I wouldn’t want to hurt them like that.”

“I understand,” Spock said, because again as much as he hated to admit it, he would not do that to Sarek, either. They reached Spock’s classroom, and they paused in the doorway. Their phones went off along with everyone else’s around them, and as one, they opened them.

It was a blast about Jim and McCoy, apparently in streaming video.

Hikaru stiffened before he deleted it. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

“As well you should not,” Spock said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If Jim prefers that refuse to you, then that is his loss.”

“Whatever,” Hikaru reiterated, but the look in his eyes undermined his harsh words. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

He disappeared into the classroom, and Spock walked the two doors to his next class. Nothing was more important than making sure Hikaru was all right, and from that moment on, Spock made sure that took priority.

\-----

Sam Kirk finished folding up the last of his sweaters and placed them in his suitcase. It had been a long few weeks, but he was finally free. He was going home!

Well, if the Palace could really be considered home, although every time Winona remodeled they ended up staying there. When they had been little kids, he and Jim had hiding places in the kitchens and maid’s area, thanks to being there so much.

Sam shut down his Macbook and put it in his leather bag. He paused to take a look around his room, making sure he had everything. 

A timid knock sounded on his door.

Sam turned with a raised eyebrow, and there stood Aurelan in a brown cashmere turtleneck sweater, jeans, and burgundy wedge heels. She offered a shy little smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sam said. 

“So it’s true that you’re out of here,” Aurelan said. She fidgeted with her hands in front of her body.

“Yeah, my mom’s getting me in a bit,” Sam said with a shrug.

Aurelan smiled again before turning more serious. “I’ve been staying away.”

Giving her a curious look, Sam said, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said as she took a step toward him. “I know I got really out of control that night, and I goaded you into getting that way too.”

“I could have told you no,” Sam said. “I didn’t; that’s my mistake, not yours.”

Aurelan shook her head. “You say that, but you don’t know me very well. I have a way of getting people to do what I want. I wanted us to party, so we partied, and then we ended up back here. I got pretty sick so I figured you must have too.”

Sam winced at the memory. “Guilty.”

“Yeah,” Aurelan said, taking another step towards him. “I am trying to like…not get out of control anymore, but it’s hard. I haven’t had anything to drink or taken any pills at all since that night. I haven’t snuck out, either.”

He took a step towards her too. “Why are you telling me this? We barely know each other.”

Biting her bottom lip around a smile, Aurelan’s cheeks flushed a little. “I kind of…think you’re really sweet. And I thought that maybe when I get out of here, we could try the whole dinner thing again. But as an actual date this time, not just fleeing here out of boredom.”

Sam stared at her. She wanted to date him? His heart did a small flip-flop in his chest. “I think…I think I’d like that.”

“You just think you would?” Aurelan teased.

Sam cleared his throat. “I mean, yes. I would really like that a lot.”

“Okay,” Aurelan said, her grin over-taking her face; she pulled out an iPhone. “I should get your number, then.” 

“Sure,” Sam said as he grabbed his own phone. “Mine’s 212-945-1689.”

Aurelan typed something on her phone, and Sam’s beeped in his hand. _Here you go! Call me anytime!_ He saved her to his contacts and put the phone back in his pocket. 

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Sam asked, “Are you busy right now?”

“I’ve got some time before my next therapy session,” Aurelan said. 

“Want to hang out?” Sam gestured to his bags. “I’m all packed. Mom won’t be here for another two hours. We could go for a walk in the courtyard.”

“Sure,” she said. “Just let me grab my coat.”

‘Here, I’ll come with you,” Sam said as he grabbed his own jacket. He followed her down the hall to her room. Having not been in it before, he took a look around; it was furnished identically to his, except for a picture of Aurelan with her parents on the nightstand. It was taken at her high school graduation.

‘What school?”

“Horace Mann,” Aurelan said. 

“Starfleet, here,” Sam said. 

“Nice,” Aurelan said as she grabbed a red trench coat. She fastened it and tied the belt around her waist. They stepped back into the hall, and she closed it shut behind them. 

They were silent as they rode the elevator together, and they continued to be so as they walked out to the Cochrane center’s courtyard. It was a clear day, if a bit chilly, and they strolled next to each other for a while. 

“So, you said you started at Cornell,” Aurelan asked after a few minutes. “What was your major?”

“Undeclared, but I was leaning towards Econ,” Sam said. “But I also speak French fluently, so I considered majoring in that. I don’t know. It’s hard to pin down.”

“I took the year off,” Aurelan said. “Kind of like the gap year in Europe. I did a lot of traveling this summer. Dubai was awesome.”

“I’ve been,” Sam said. “The Burj is pretty great, but I wasn’t super into the city itself. I thought it was kind of sterile.”

“You just didn’t go to the right places,” Aurelan said with a grin before her smile dimmed. “Well, I mean…whenever I go back to Dubai, I should probably avoid them.”

Sam nodded. “There’s always all the shopping,” he said, helping her find a way to change the subject.

“True,” Aurelan said. “Although I actually prefer Paris for shopping. Paris and here.”

“Yeah, here is pretty great for it, although my younger brother does more shopping than I do,” Sam said with a smile. “He inherited it from our mom.”

“You said he just came back from boarding school, right?” Aurelan stopped walking, turning to face Sam. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “It’s good to have him home. It’s always been the two of us, you know?”

“I don’t, but I think I get it,” Aurelan admitted. She pointed at herself. “Only child.”

“Nice,” Sam said. “But I bet that gets lonely.”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Aurelan said with a nod. “But I didn’t have to compete with anyone for attention.”

“Yeah, Jim admittedly ended up with a lot of that,” Sam said. “He used to act up pretty badly. But it was the kind of attention I didn’t want.”

“Daddy’s always so busy worrying about his investments, even when I was good he didn’t notice,” Aurelan said. “Mom paid more attention, but yeah after a while it was all yelling, groundings, and threats of reform school. I almost got shipped off to Utah of all places this time.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t.”

Aurelan smiled and took two steps towards him. She leaned in and before he could inquire, she kissed him. His eyes widened for a second before they slid closed, and he placed his hands on her waist, holding her close. 

They stayed together until a nurse had to track Sam down for him to go home.

\-----

The school day flew by as they often do on Fridays, and Nyota Uhura left Starfleet Prep to head home. Christine and Gaila wanted to meet up at the Darby for dinner, and Nyota tentatively agreed to join them.

The cab ride back to Fifth Avenue took the usual amount of time, and Nyota stepped out of it once they reached her destination. Aailyah greeted her in the living room. “Nyota, come this way please,” she said as she held something in a garment bag,

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “What’s all this?”

“We’re having the Sulus over for dinner tonight,” Aailyah said as she unzipped the bag. “You need to look elegant.”

Nyota bit back the urge to ask what exactly that was supposed to mean; instead, she took in the sight of the dress. It was a salmon red with a belt at the natural waist and a tea length skirt. It was sleeveless. “I’m sixteen, not forty,” Nyota said as she examined it.

“I spoke with Mimi,” Aailyah said as if she didn’t hear her. “About your future with Hikaru.”

Nyota sighed. “There is no future with Hikaru.”

Aailyah looked at her. “I honestly don’t understand why this time is so different. You’ve had arguments before.”

“It’s not really any of your concern,” Nyota said, the tone of her voice leaving little room for discussion.

“Anyways,” Aailyah said. “Mimi told me something interesting. About Hikaru making amends by giving you a certain present.”

“He’s coming to my party tomorrow, of course he’s giving me a present,” Nyota said as she held the dress up to herself. With the right pair of shoes and jewelry, she might not look as old as Michelle Obama.

“He’s not giving you any old bauble,” Aailyah said. “Mimi mentioned a ring. _The_ ring.”

Nyota froze. “The Ezakiya stone?”

“The very same,” Aailyah said with a smile. “Part of me thinks you’re a bit young for such a commitment, but to be honest, I couldn’t be happier.”

Nyota stared at the wall, the dress almost but not quite sliding out her hands. Hikaru was sorry and was going to give her the family diamond? This was incredible! Everything was finally going to be right again! She could relax and show up to her party with her head held high on the arm of her gorgeous on-again boyfriend! 

Her gorgeous on-again boyfriend who didn’t know she gave up her virginity to his best friend in the back of a moving vehicle.

Nyota wanted to throw herself out of a window at the realization. Hikaru could never know about her…lapse. He would never understand, broken up or not, about her sleeping with Spock. 

Pasting a smile on her face, Nyota looked at her mother. “I can hardly wait.”

Aailyah took the dress from out of her hands and draped it over a chair. She slid her hands up to cup Nyota’s face. “It seems like I blinked, and you became a woman.”

Nyota stared at her mother. 

“It was only yesterday you begged to go to the atelier with me everyday after school and would put on “fashion shows” with Jim using scraps of fabric,” Aailyah continued. 

Unsure of how to respond to this, Nyota kept smiling. 

“Now you’re all grown up,” Aailyah finished. She dropped her hands, and her face reverted to its default expression when she dealt with Nyota: cool indifference. “Wear the dress tonight, with pearls. But no rings.”

Nyota sighed. Business as usual, then. “Of course, Mother.” She took the dress up to her room, contemplating what shoes to wear with it. 

After making sure that no one, not even Hoshi, was on the second floor with her, Nyota picked up her cellphone. She sent a quick text to Spock that read _Hikaru can never know._ She then tossed the phone onto her bed.

Nyota opened her accessories closet and looked for a pair of heels. She picked out a pair of black leather booties with cut outs and held them up to the dress. They were just edgy enough they made the dress seem more youthful without being so edgy they threw everything off. Next she grabbed a pair of pearl stud earrings and a pearl necklace. She decided to do her hair up but still wear a black leather headband to match the shoes. 

Her phone beeped. It was Spock. _Interesting how you can text me when it suits your whims or you need a favor. Why should I keep our secret?_

Nyota sighed. _Because he’ll hate you more than he’ll hate me if he finds out._

Nyota went to her vanity and picked out cosmetics. A subtle smoky eye, her trusty go-to Nars blush, and a neutral lip would be the best bet as the dress would be too hard to match a red to. Her phone beeped again, and Nyota ignored it for a minute as she set out her black kohl liner. 

She walked back over to her bed, grabbing the phone. _Perhaps I am willing to risk it._

_No, you’re not. More to the point, I’m not. Seal those lips shut, Spock. You won’t like what happens if you don’t._

The phone beeped again. _You do realize he only wants you back because his parents have told him to, correct?_

Nyota stared at her phone. _What?_

_His father wants his firm to represent your mother. Ken suggested Hikaru propose to get in your mother’s good graces. He does not want this, Nyota, he is doing it for his father._

_You’re lying,_ Nyota sent. _He wouldn’t use me like that._

_Just as he would never cheat on you. Oh how could I have forgotten? He did._

A pit formed in the bottom of Nyota’s stomach. Hikaru wasn’t a schemer; he didn’t do anything to get ahead or take out people who crossed him like Nyota and Spock did.

Except where his family was concerned.

There was nothing Hikaru wouldn’t do for his family. And apparently, that now included marrying Nyota.

Her hands shook. Spock texted her again, but she deleted it without reading it. Dropping the phone onto the bed, Nyota turned and bolted into her bathroom. Thinking quickly, she turned on her faucet as high as it would go. Kneeling, she opened the toilet and hunched over it, sticking her index and middle finger down her throat. 

It took a while as it had been hours since she last ate, but the food came up. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, Nyota retched into the toilet. She took another moment and repeated the process, making sure to empty her stomach. Coughing, tears burned her eyes as she sat on her heels. 

Once again, everything seemed to go well, and the world dropped out from under her. 

Nyota wiped her eyes with the back of her clean hand. She bit back a sob, refusing to give Hikaru the satisfaction of crying over him again, even if he wasn’t there to witness it. 

The sadness turned to rage, and Nyota stood to wash her hands. So Hikaru thought he could use her to make his family’s life easier.

He would regret that. He would regret it that very evening.

\------

Friday night went about as normal as it could for Leonard McCoy. They ordered in from M. Shanghai and ate together. Leonard and Pavel excused themselves after to do their homework while their dad had papers to grade.

At least, Leonard tried to do his homework.

“ _Don’t stop! Believin’! Hold on to that feeling_!” came through the walls. Leonard checked the volume on his iPod; if he turned it up any higher, he risked damaging his hearing. 

With an annoyed look on his face, Leonard ripped out the earbuds and stalked to the garage door. He yanked it up. “For Christ’s sake, Pavel, _do you mind_?”

Pavel froze mid-note and turned to his older brother with a baleful expression. “I’m practicing for tomorrow.”

“You’re shouting,” Leonard corrected. “I can hear you over my headphones. I get it; you like the song and can sing it fairly well. Enough’s enough.”

“You’re engaging in that hyperbole you’re so fond of,” Pavel said. “I’m not that loud.”

“Yes, you are,” Leonard said. “Seriously, please Pavel. Take it down from eleven to like…six. I’m begging you.”

“How are you this annoying?” Pavel said with a huff. “I need to practice.”

Leonard clenched his hands into fists. “I’m annoying? _I’m_ annoying? I’m not the one screaming at the top of his lungs! It’s a minor miracle we haven’t gotten a noise complaint about your…your _caterwauling_!”

Apparently, they both were loud, because a knock sounded on Pavel’s door. They turned to it just in time to see their father poke his head in the doorway. “Leonard. Pavel. Something we need to discuss?”

“The only thing we need to discuss is appropriate volume for _his_ singing,” Leonard said with a point at Pavel, who simply rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a narc,” Pavel said. “I bet if you robbed a bank you’d tell on yourself.”

“Pavel,” their dad said. Pavel caught the warning and clamped his mouth shut. “You’re both too mature to be fighting over something like this.”

“One of us is,” Leonard muttered. Their dad gave him the look that time, and he ducked down his head.

“Pavel, I have to agree with Leonard. You’re being much louder than usual. I know the gig you have tomorrow night is important to you, but I’d think you’d rather preserve your voice instead of straining it.”

Pavel huffed. “Fine.”

“And Leonard, I understand you’re frustrated, but coming at your younger brother with both arms swinging isn’t going to help anything,” Dad continued. “You catch more flies with honey.”

“Sorry, Dad.” Leonard sighed before turning to Pavel. “Sorry I yelled at you.”

“Whatever.” Dad cleared his throat. “I mean, sorry I was so loud.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and stepped back to his side of the garage door. “I’m going back to my homework now.”

“Len,” Dad said, but the door being pulled down cut him off. Fortunately, Leonard had the presence of mind to not slam it shut. He sighed and picked up his cellphone.

_Why are brothers so annoying?_

He set the phone back on the table just in time for it to beep. _It’s their job, I guess,_ Jim replied. _Though I don’t mind Sam as much as I used to. He’d get preachy sometimes._

Leonard snorted. _How is he? Is he getting settled?_

_As settled as he can, considering we’re in a hotel room together until April. Mom is moving to her own room. She says she can trust us to not go nuts or whatever._

Smiling, Leonard sent another text. _Do you miss your co-op?_

_Yeah. My room is bigger, there’s more closet space, and it overlooks the park. I miss Vanya the doorman a lot too._

Leonard looked at the books on his desk. All he had left in terms of homework was calculus, and he was going to do that with Jim the following day. _Can I call?_

 _:D :D :D Of course!_ Leonard lay down on his bed and called Jim, who picked up on the first ring. _Hey Bones!_

“Hey,” Leonard said. “So your room overlooks Central Park?”

_Yeah, it’s got floor to ceiling windows. It’s really cool, actually. I kind of can’t wait to show you._

Leonard’s cheeks flushed; Jim assumed they’d still be together in April? “I can’t wait to see it.”

He got the feeling that Jim was grinning. He also heard rustling. _Sorry, Sam was kind of making fun of me so I moved to my half of the suite. I figured may as well get comfy, so I’m on the bed._

“Yeah, same here,” Leonard said. “Pavel sucked a few minutes ago. Like screeching at the top of his lungs sucking.”

_He doesn’t seem like a screecher._

“He calls it singing,” Leonard said as he rolled onto his back. “It reminds me more of an alley cat fighting with another alley cat.”

 _Harsh._ Jim laughed. _It’s his band playing at the party tomorrow, right?_

“Yeah, Enterprise,” Leonard said. “He kept screaming out ‘Don’t Stop Believin’.’”

 _Oh, I think I know why,_ Jim said. _That’s Nyota’s favorite song. He’s probably performing it at the party because of her._

“Oh joy,” Leonard said with a sigh. “Oh well. Maybe after tomorrow I won’t have to hear it ever again.”

 _Don’t hate on Journey, even if they are old,_ Jim said. _So what are you wearing tomorrow?_

“I haven’t actually thought about it,” Leonard admitted. “I’ll just pick out whatever in the morning probably.”

Jim clucked his tongue. _Dark jeans, a button up shirt, a sweater over that, and no Chucks._

Blinking, Leonard sat up. “Are you telling me how to dress?”

There was a pause. _Ugh, that did come out totally bossy, didn’t it? Sorry. I just know Nyota and how she gets is all. You can ignore my suggestion seriously. That was out of line._

“I don’t really care if Nyota approves of my outfit, Jim,” Leonard said. “I’m only going because of you.”

 _I know, I know,_ Jim said. _I really wish you two liked each other better._

Leonard sighed. “So what are you going to wear?”

_You’re not subtle._

“Never claimed otherwise,” Leonard said with a shrug.

_Fair enough. A red sweater and a pair of coated jeans._

“I bet you look good in red,” Leonard said.

 _Aw thanks!_ There was a pause. _So…what are you doing right now?_

“Talking to you and laying on my bed,” Leonard said. “Why?”

Jim cleared his throat. _What are you thinking about?_

“Honestly? You.” Leonard shrugged.

 _Oh yeah? What about me?_ Jim’s voice was husky.

Leonard closed his eyes. “How it feels to be with you.”

 _Yeah? How does it feel?_ He could hear Jim shifting on his bed, but he couldn’t tell what he was doing. 

“It makes me happy,” Leonard said. “And…”

_And?_

“And I…” Leonard’s hand drifted to his stomach. “I just want to be with you all the time.”

Jim shifted again. _Hey Bones?_

“Yeah?”

_I’m lying on your bed with you. Right next to you. I’m kissing you._

Leonard’s eyes shot open. “Wait, what?” He made sure his door was closed, and then he whispered, “Are we having phone sex?”

 _…That was where I was going with this, yeah._ Jim sounded fond and exasperated.

Leonard’s face reddened. He cleared his throat a few times. “Oh um…I haven’t…I don’t know how to do that.”

 _All you do is tell the person the stuff you want to do to them,_ Jim said. _And when the mood strikes you, you…take care of things._

Leonard bit his bottom lip. “Yeah, but I don’t…I mean, I don’t know what I would do.”

There was a long pause.

_I’m not following you._

This was so humiliating. “I mean, part of why I said we shouldn’t rush into things is because I haven’t…I’m…” His teeth clenched, and the words came rushing out. “All I’ve ever done is kiss.”

There was another long pause.

“Jim?”

 _I’m here, I’m just…I didn’t realize you’re…._ Leonard got the feeling Jim had to choose his words carefully. _I’ll put it this way. I figured I’d been around more than you because aside from Spock I’ve been around more than everyone, but I didn’t realize I’d been around that much more than you._

Leonard sighed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

_Hey, what’s with the apology? You have no reason to be sorry. And I’m not gonna, like, dump you or anything, although now I’m a bit intimidated._

Leonard ran his free hand through his hair with a confused frown. “Why are you intimidated?”

 _Performance anxiety; now I want everything when we do stuff to be really good for you._ Jim sighed. _Not that I wouldn’t have been awesome anyway, but now there’s some added pressure is all._

“You…you want to make it awesome for me?” His cheeks flushed again, but with pleasure this time.

He could hear Jim’s smile. _Of course._

“Thanks,” Leonard said. “That…makes me feel a lot better.”

 _Yay!_ Jim’s happiness was so infectious Leonard gave a smile of his own. _So, did you want to try it?_

“Um, I think I’d rather wait until we’ve…you know, for real,” Leonard admitted. “I really am pretty…I mean, I know how it works and all, but I don’t know how it _feels_ , so I won’t be any good at it right now.”

_That’s perfectly fair. We’ll try it again later._

“Thanks, Jim,” Leonard said. 

_You’re welcome. Hang on, I’m gonna put you down for a sec._

“Okay.”

He heard the phone get set down, and then he heard Jim moving around for a minute or so. Jim returned to the phone. _Sorry, I changed into PJs._

Leonard checked the time; it was after ten. “Oh, I guess it is pretty late.”

_Yeah, it’s getting to be about that time. Do you want me to let you go?_

Leonard shook his head before realizing Jim couldn’t see it. “No. I’m enjoying this.”

_Me too, although I at some point need to take my contacts out._

“How about you do that while I change?”

_Sure! I’ll wash up and come back in five!_

“Me too.” Leonard set his phone down on his nightstand and picked out a worn pair of flannel pants and a Death Cab shirt. He changed and went to his family’s shared bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Returning to his bedroom, Leonard turned off all of his lights except the lamp on his bedside table. 

_Hey Bones? You back?_

“Yeah, I just got here,” Leonard said as he got under his covers. He heard fabric rustling through the phone line and figured Jim must be doing the same. “So is Sam happy?”

 _I think we could be living in a 1950s bomb shelter, and he’d be happy,_ Jim replied. _You saw that place. It’s terrible._

“Yeah.” Leonard sighed. “I’m glad he’s home, although won’t it be boring for him during the week?”

 _Yeah, probably._ Jim yawned. _He’ll have me most weeknights, though. And Mom when she’s around._

“True,” Leonard said with a yawn of his own. “We should probably call it a night.”

 _Noooooo,_ Jim said with another yawn. _I don’t want to._

Chuckling, Leonard smiled. “I don’t really want to, either, but my dad will kill me if I fall asleep on the phone.”

 _Yeah, Mom wouldn’t be thrilled either when she gets the bill,_ Jim said. _She scrutinizes the hell out of it ever since that time Sam kept calling his then girlfriend in Marrakech._

“…Morocco?”

_Yup._

“Ouch,” Leonard said. 

_Yeah, that ended as well as you can imagine,_ Jim said. _Oh well._

“My dad would have shot me,” Leonard said. “Besides, isn’t that what Skype is for?”

 _I know, right? It was ridiculous._

“Sounds like it,” Leonard said, rolling back onto his back. His eyes drifted closed. “I should go.”

_What time will you come over again tomorrow? Was it noon?_

“Yeah, thereabouts,” Leonard said. “I’ll leave here around eleven, so I might be early if the trains are on my side.”

 _Okay, I’ll be ready around 11:30,_ Jim said. _We can order room service when you get here for lunch._

“Sounds good,” Leonard said. “Have a good night, Jim. See you tomorrow.”

_Nighty-night Bones!_

Leonard hung up his phone and plugged it into its charger. He turned off his bedside lamp and settled back into position with a smile on his face. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

\-----

Hikaru sipped on an after dinner scotch as he watched his parents mingle with Aailyah. Nyota also hung back from their families with a glass of champagne in her hands.

“So,” he said, and she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Nyota didn’t thank him with anything more than a nod.

Hikaru gave her a curious look. “Is there…is something on your mind? You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“No,” Nyota said. “Is there something you want to say?”

Hikaru stared at her for a minute. She was getting at something, but he couldn’t tell what. Oh. Wait. The Gossip Girl blast about him kissing Jim. “Nyota, about Sarek’s brunch, I just…”

“You just what?” Instead of whispering, the volume of her voice rose. “You just tripped and your lips landed on Jim’s?”

Their parents stopped talking and turned to stare at him.

“What are you doing?” Hikaru whispered.

“Because it wasn’t bad enough you had sex with him a year ago,” Nyota continued with a sharp edge in her voice. “But then you consider proposing to me all the while you’re still trying to sleep with Jim!”

“Nyota, I know you’re angry with me but not in front of our parents,” Hikaru said with his teeth clenched. “Let’s go upstairs and talk.”

“Hikaru, is this true?” Mimi asked.

Hikaru buried his face in his hands. Terrific. “Nyota is upset over the break up.”

“Nyota is standing right here,” Nyota said, turning to face their parents. “And Nyota is telling the truth. Hikaru slept with Jim, and I found out about it and broke up with him. Then, instead of apologizing or trying to win me back, Hikaru kissed Jim at Sarek’s brunch.” 

Draining the rest of her champagne, Nyota set the flute down on a table. 

“I don’t want you back. I don’t want anything to do with you. You can take your family’s ring and throw it in the trash for all I care. I’m done.”

Nyota turned and strode up the stairs to her room, leaving the others in silence. 

Aailyah cleared her throat. “If you’ll all excuse me…” she said as she went to follow her daughter. 

“Of course,” Mimi said with a somewhat stunned look on her face. Hikaru turned to look at his father, whose expression was pale and stony. Without another word, Ken strode over and grabbed Hikaru by the arm, steering him into the elevator. He pushed the button for the ground floor, and they rode it in silence.

“Dad…” Hikaru began.

Ken pushed the elevator stop button. “Now you listen to me, and you listen well. This is completely unacceptable, Hikaru!”

Hikaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“How long? How many times?” Ken yelled. 

Shaking his head, Hikaru sighed. “We …once.”

Ken pushed the button to start the elevator back up. “Are you lying?”

“No,” Hikaru said. “No, I swear it only happened once, and only because we both were drunk. It happened at the Sheppard wedding, I promise you it didn’t happen before or since!”

“But you kissed him again,” Ken said. The anger radiated off of him, and Hikaru backed against the wall of the elevator. He’d never seen his father so pissed. “This is unacceptable, Hikaru. This isn’t allowed at all.”

Electing not to speak that time, Hikaru stood and stared down at the floor.

“Our family has a name to protect,” Ken said, and Hikaru was floored by how cold he sounded. “We do things the right way. We’re not the Kirks, Hikaru, with their multiple divorces and slutting around.”

Grimacing, Hikaru shook his head. “Jesus, Dad…”

“Some people in our world don’t care about reputations,” Ken continued. “This family is not part of that group. Harvard. Marriage. Children. My firm. That is your future, Hikaru. We want better for you than what Winona has for Jim.”

At the mention of his father’s plans for him, Hikaru thought he might throw up. He couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, and he felt more trapped than he ever had in his life. The elevator opened, and not knowing what else to do, Hikaru bolted into the lobby. He heard his dad running to catch up to him. The doorman opened the door for them, and Ken caught Hikaru and grabbed him by the arm.

“No, you need to listen to me,” Ken said. “Your mother and I have done everything for you, son. Everything! You don’t get to throw that away because of a boarding school dalliance!”

“I just told you it only happened once!” Hikaru said, his stomach dropping into his knees. It took him a while to speak again, because for some reason his next words felt like a lie or like he was denying himself. “I swear it…I won’t do it again.”

“Oh, I know you won’t,” Ken said. “Because if you do, you’re out. You’re on the street without a cent of my money.”

For some reason, this more than anything made Hikaru snap. “You mean _Mom’s_ money. You didn’t have anything except your name when you married her because of Grandad’s bad investments!”

“How dare you…!” Ken said, his eyes narrowing.

“No, how _dare_ you,” Hikaru said. “You and your plans for me! I don’t want them! I don’t know that I ever want to get married, and I don’t want to be an investment banker! I want to fence professionally!”

Ken took a sharp inhale. “Hikaru, this isn’t up for discussion. Your life is going to proceed a certain way. I suggest you get rid of these flights of fancy and get with the program!”

“Get with the program? Like what, your drug habit?” Hikaru scoffed.

If Hikaru thought his dad had been cold before, now he was downright frigid. “I beg your pardon?”

Hikaru drew himself up to his full height. “I found the coke a few weeks ago, and now you’re going to lecture me about propriety and our family’s image? What leg do you have to stand on? What right do you have?”

“I am the father, and you are the child,” Ken said. “You do not get to lecture me. Especially not in light of what I just learned.”

“Someone has to, God knows Mom won’t,” Hikaru said, taking a long look at his father. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands shook a little; Hikaru was pretty sure it wasn’t from rage. “You’re tweaked right now, aren’t you?”

Before either of them could process it, Ken brought his fist back and punched Hikaru square in the mouth. Caught off guard, Hikaru fell onto the ground, holding his hand up to his mouth. His lip had split, and there was blood on it. 

A cop car turned on its sirens and pulled up next to them on the curb. One of the officers got out of the car and helped Hikaru stand. 

“He’s my son,” Ken said before anyone even asked what was going on.

“Is everything all right?” The officer asked as he gave Hikaru a long look.

“Everything’s fine,” Ken said.

“I’m not asking you,” he said. “Are you all right, son?”

Hikaru thought long and hard about his answer. “Check his pockets,” he said to the cop. He turned and walked back to the doorman, who had witnessed everything. Hikaru pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet. “My father went home sick,” he instructed the doorman.

The doorman nodded and pocketed the money without a word. Hikaru turned over his shoulder; the cop had found a bag of coke from the look of things, and his dad was being cuffed. 

Hikaru put his hands in his pockets and took a long, shaky breath. He grabbed his cellphone. _Can you pick me up? I’m at Nyota’s._

Spock replied with _I shall arrive in five minutes._

Hikaru pocketed his phone and stood on the edge of the curb waiting for Spock’s limo. He watched the squad car drive off with his father inside it. He wasn’t sure if he would pay for that more later or not, but for the moment he didn’t care. 

Maybe this would be a wakeup call for his parents.

\-----

Nyota threw herself on her bed, struggling not to cry.

How was anything at all fair?

Sure, she had gotten revenge on Hikaru for his infidelity. His parents would never forgive him for sleeping with Jim; Ken and Mimi were nothing if not traditional. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Ken disowned Hikaru right now.

Nyota felt guilt about her actions. Even though Hikaru did not love her, part of her still loved him. If he was lucky, he’d be frozen out by his parents for what he did.

Would Ken and Mimi really toss him out on the street?

She sat up with a fearful expression. For the first time, Nyota felt sick at the thought of what she’d done. She stood and bolted to her bathroom, kneeling in front of her toilet. It only took a second, but she made herself throw up all of her dinner and champagne. 

She realized it was getting easier to do that. 

Nyota flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She checked her face in the mirror; aside from some redness in her eyes, she looked like nothing had happened. She stepped back into her room and was greeted by the sight of her mother sitting on her bed.

“You come into my room without knocking now?” Nyota said as she walked over to her desk.

“I heard you throwing up,” Aailyah answered. “Are you all right? Did dinner not agree with you?”

“It wasn’t dinner that caused it,” Nyota answered, her tone pointed.

Aailyah stood. “Is this why you took the news about your father so hard? Because of Hikaru’s dalliance with Jim?”

“What does it matter?” Nyota said with a sigh.

Aailyah was silent as she watched Nyota remove her headband. “It doesn’t, really, I suppose.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Nyota said. 

“I hope Hikau’s father doesn’t do anything rash,” Aailyah continued. “If our positions were reversed, I’d like to think that I would be forgiving.”

“You’re obviously not being forgiving towards Daddy,” Nyota said with a numb tone.

Aailyah again was silent. “Perhaps it is time I was more honest with you about our marriage, Nyota.”

Nyota blinked, taken aback by the soft tone in her mother’s voice. “What do you mean?” She sat on the bed next to her mother.

Aailyah sighed. “Your father and I have an arrangement, or rather, we did have one.” She smiled. “While we loved each other very much, we were allowed to pursue other…people, if the desire to do so struck us.”

Nyota sat there in shock. “What?”

“It’s called an open marriage,” Aailyah continued.

“I know what it’s called,” Nyota said. “You and Daddy had one?”

Aailyah nodded. “Yes, but there were rules that we set in place when we decided to have it. Everything was to be kept as discreet as possible to avoid a scandal, and we were not to be serious about the other person. The rules were explicit that at the end of the day, we returned home to one another, and that was final.”

“So Daddy broke the rules,” Nyota said. “And because he broke the rule about falling in love, he’s also breaking the rule about the scandals.”

“That is why I’m so frustrated with Endesha,” Aailyah said. “If he wanted a divorce under other circumstances, I would grant it to him. I would be saddened, but I would give him his freedom. I have always adored your father, Nyota, so please do not think otherwise. But with these circumstances, I’m going to be put into the position of playing the poor jilted wife.” Aailyah sighed. “I may no longer be in possession of your father’s heart, but I do still possess my pride.”

“I know what you mean,” Nyota said. “The way Hikaru has treated me…it’s wounded mine. I regret lashing out at him tonight in front of his family, but I’m at my wit’s end with this whole situation.”

“Are things fine between you and Jim?” Aailyah asked.

“Yes,” Nyota said. “Jim has done everything in his power to make things right between us. He also is not interested in Hikaru. In fact, he has a different boy he rather likes and is trying to settle down for a change.”

“Good,” Aailyah said. “Hikarus will be a dime a dozen in your life, Nyota, but you will only ever have one best friend.” 

“I know,” Nyota said. “I trust Jim.”

“I’m glad,” Aailyah said. She reached out and stroked Nyota’s hair. For once, Nyota let her. “Since you are no longer full from dinner, would you care for something to eat? Or is your stomach still too upset?”

“I don’t think eating is a good idea right now,” Nyota admitted. “I’ll probably get sick again.”

“I understand,” Aailyah said. “How about some tea?”

“Tea sounds good,” Nyota said. 

“We’ll have it in the kitchen,” Aailyah continued. “I’ll tell Mimi that you’re not well as an excuse.”

Nyota smiled. “Of course. I’ll come down in a few minutes.” 

“See you in the kitchen, then,” Aailyah said. She exited the room and glided down the stairs. With her door open, Nyota heard her mother and Mimi exchange words. The elevator chimed, and Nyota heard it descend. She unzipped her booties and kicked them off across her floor.

Nyota stretched and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother had set the kettle on the range, and she rummaged in their expansive pantry for something. When she stepped out of it, she held in her hand a box of crackers. 

“Here, these may help settle your stomach,” Aailyah said as she passed them to Nyota. Nyota opened the box and pulled out three of them. She nibbled on one. 

“So,” Nyota said. “Matthieu.”

“You actually have met,” Aailyah said. “He was the face of my fall/winter menswear campaign last year.”

Nyota blinked. “Wait, _that_ Matthieu? He’s barely older than I am!”

“That would be another reason why I am not thrilled about this,” Aailyah admitted. “Except for the part where he’s also a man, your father is doing everything as stereotypically as possible.”

“No kidding,” Nyota said as she ate another cracker. “All he needs to do now is buy a Porsche. Although, that doesn’t explain why Daddy’s staying in Paris. He could still be here in Manhattan; this is the best city for a supermodel, after all.”

“Your father is trying to minimize the fall out,” Aailyah said. “Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to realize that hiding is only going to make people talk more. We argued about it, but he had his mind made up.”

Nyota nodded. “Will he at least come for Thanksgiving?”

“He plans to,” Aailyah said. “I know you would be sad if you didn’t get to have his famous pumpkin pie.”

“Technically, it’s Bobby Flay’s pumpkin pie,” Nyota said with a smile. “But that’s never stopped Daddy from taking credit for it. I didn’t think he’d miss my favorite holiday, but I had to ask.”

“Of course,” Aailyah said. The kettle’s whistle blew, and she turned off the burner. She came over to their center island and poured the boiling water into a pot of rooibos tea. “I picked your favorite.”

“Thank you,” Nyota said. They let it steep for the required five minutes, and then Aailyah poured them both cups. Nyota held hers in her hand, inhaling the aromas of subtle rooibos tea mixed with jasmine. She took a careful first sip before setting the cup back down on the counter.

Aailyah took a sip herself before reaching for the crackers. She grabbed a handful and broke one in half before eating it one piece at a time. 

“So…” Nyota said, wondering how to bring this up. “If your marriage is open…have you…there’s no way to be delicate about this…”

“Once or twice,” Aailyah said. “Never saw the men more than a few times, and they were never anything serious.”

“Oh,” Nyota said. “Is that why you’ve always been more forgiving of Winona than other people?”

“You know what people say about Winona?” Aailyah asked with genuine curiosity.

“The kids at school overhear their parents talking,” Nyota explained. “Then they talk about what their parents said to the rest of us.”

“Well, that might have something to do with it,” Aailyah said. “But Winona is a dear friend. I wish her happiness, even though it has been fleeting for her since George died.”

“It hasn’t been easy for Jim and Sam, either,” Nyota admitted.

“No, it hasn’t,” Aailyah agreed. “Although she told me Sam is having fun in California visiting her father. I had thought he was supposed to begin at Cornell this semester, but I was possibly mistaken.”

Nyota swallowed. “Yes, Jim told me Sam is having a good time there. He is…relaxed.”

“I would imagine so,” Aailyah said. “Our fam…you and I are overdue for a trip. Would you like to book one for your winter break?”

“Only if it can be someplace sunny,” Nyota said. 

“It’s been eighteen months since we visited my parents in Cape Town,” Aailyah said. “Would you like to see your grandparents?”

Nyota brightened. “Actually…yes. It’s been far too long since I saw Table Mountain.”

“Good,” Aaliyah said with a smile. “I’ll make the arrangements. How does ten days there sound? We can spend the holidays with them.”

“Sounds perfect,” Nyota said. 

“You can invite Jim, if you’d like,” Aailyah continued. “He’s always a delight.”

The smile wavered on Nyota’s face. “He may have plans with his family.”

“Oh of course,” Aailyah said. “Well, make him the offer. If he can come, he’s more than welcome.”

“I…will,” Nyota said. Inwardly, she sighed.

It figured her mother would want Jim along. Just when things seemed to be going well for them as mother and daughter, too.

Nyota ate another cracker. Her stomach felt settled after all. 

Her thoughts turned to Spock for some reason. He was kind of really awful. Unlike her, he had no conscience. 

But she had debased herself with him. 

“Mother…” Nyota said. “Have you ever…?”

“Have I ever what?” Aailyah said. 

Nyota thought for a full minute about being completely honest with her mother. Then she recalled how quick her mother was to express disapproval towards her. And also, if she hadn’t told Jim about Spock, why would she tell her mother?

“Made a mistake,” Nyota said. “A big one, I mean. One you can’t take back.”

Aailyah paused before taking a sip of her tea. “It’s not the big ones that chip away at you, Nyota. It’s the small ones. Those are the ones that shred you from the inside.”

Nyota nodded. Her mother was probably right. She could get past sleeping with Spock, and Hikaru might forgive her outing him to his parents in time. 

She would make sure she didn’t make such grievous errors again.

\-----

Jim’s alarm went off, and he opened his eyes. He reached over and shut it off, yawning as he did so. He sat up and rubbed his eyes for a second before grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

Jim walked barefoot out of his room, across the suite, and to Sam’s door. He knocked twice.

A muffled, “I swear to Christ if it’s not after eight, I will no longer have a brother,” greeted him.

Jim sighed. “It’s nine.”

“Oh.” There was a pause, and then the door whipped open. Sam stood on the other side in an old Brown t-shirt and a pair of striped pants. “Fine.”

“The way you’re acting, you’d think our last name was Von Bulow,” Jim said with an eye roll.

“I just spent the last few weeks getting six am wake ups, even on Saturdays,” Sam said with a groan. “Excuse me if I wanted to sleep in today.”

“Too much more sleep, and we’ll miss breakfast,” Jim said. “Room service or restaurant?”

“Room service because, if I may speak plainly, fuck putting on pants,” Sam said with an air of authority.

“F bombs are always classy,” Jim said. “That was my preference, too.”

“We’re all in accordance,” Sam continued. 

Jim walked over to their dining table and picked up the menus. “Mmm…morning bakery basket, because duh.”

“Duh,” Sam agreed. “They have Eggs Benedict still, right?”

“Yup,” Jim said. He looked over the menu. “Mmm…Nutella Belgian waffle with bacon. Yes, come to me.” He picked up the phone and called down for room service, placing their order. “It should be up in thirty.”

“Cool,” Sam said as he sprawled on their sofa. “Twenty minute power nap, go.”

“Are you just going to sleep forever today? I thought we could hang before Bones gets here,” Jim said.

Sam opened one eye. “Sure.” He sat back up, giving Jim a bit of a crooked smile. 

Jim sat on the coffee table facing him. “So you were pretty happy yesterday.”

“I got a get out of Hell free card,” Sam said.

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Not the right kind of happy.”

“I have kinds of happy?” Sam said with a confused expression.

“You have a specific happy you get when things are good with a girl,” Jim said. “Which you were yesterday.”

Now Sam blushed. “Well I…I mean…”

“I knew it!” Jim said with a grin. “You’ve got a girl!”

Sam sighed. “Where would I have met this girl that I’m not admitting I have?”

Jim had to think. Sam had been at Cochrane since October started. So unless he met her at Cornell, which seemed unlikely, he had to have met her there.

Wait a minute.

“Is it that Aurelan girl?”

Sam’s blush deepened.

“Didn’t you call her a demon from Hell?” Jim continued. 

“Well, I…” Sam said. “She apologized.”

“Uh huh.” Jim folded his arms across his chest.

Sam flailed a bit. “She did! And she’s been sober for two weeks because of it! She felt horrible, and she came to me to apologize. And…she likes me.” 

Jim’s expression shifted to one that was slightly cynical. “She likes you.”

“Yeah, we’re going on a date when she gets out of the center,” Sam said. “And she kissed me. She likes me even though she knows about why I’m in there.”

Now Jim’s eyes widened. “You told her when you barely know her?”

“She asked,” Sam said. “And she was honest with me about her substance abuse problems. What was I supposed to do? Make something up?”

Jim sighed. “The only person I’ve told is Bones. Nyota figured it out on her own.”

“Yeah, and speaking of telling people we barely know,” Sam said as he poked a finger into Jim’s chest.

“I had to!” Jim said. “There was a Gossip Girl blast about me being in rehab. It was either tell him the whole story or lose him!”

“I’m just needling you,” Sam said. “By pointing out your hypocrisy.”

“Oh shut up,” Jim said as he glared at his brother. 

“Make me,” Sam said with a shrug, when his face shifted into an expression that was worried. “I probably should have asked this sooner, but he doesn’t think badly of me, does he?”

Jim blinked at the subject change. “Who, Bones?” 

“No, Conan O’Brien,” Sam said with a snort. “Yeah, I’m talking about…am I allowed to call him Bones?”

“Nope.”

Sam frowned. “He doesn’t want me to?”

“No, _I_ don’t,” Jim said. “It’s a me and Bones thing. You get to stick with Leonard.”

“Fair enough,” Sam agreed. “Yeah, I’m talking about him.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t,” Jim said. “He mentioned he’d also be driven to drink if he had stayed there for any length of time. I mean, sure, it wasn’t the best first impression, but Bones isn’t super judgmental. You’re fine.”

Sam nodded with a relieved look in his eyes. “If he’s not judgmental, then you shouldn’t be about Aurelan.”

Jim sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t, especially considering my own not-so-distant past. I’m sure plenty of people don’t believe me when I say that I’ve changed.”

“Knowing the kids at Starfleet? Yeah, they totally don’t,” Sam said. 

Sighing a second time, Jim tucked his legs up underneath him. “Then I guess I can be charitable and give you my brotherly approval.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said. There was a knock at their door. Sam got up from the couch to get his wallet, and Jim opened the door, letting the server wheel in their food. Sam tipped her, and she left.

Jim opened the dishes, passing Sam his eggs. He grabbed his waffle and a croissant, taking them to their table. Sam sat across from him, and they dug into their food. 

“What time is Leonard getting here again?” Sam asked in between bites.

“Between eleven thirty and noon,” Jim answered as he reached for the carafe of coffee. 

“Cool,” Sam said. “I’ll stay out of your way.”

“We’re just doing homework,” Jim said.

Sam gave Jim a pointed look.

“What?”

“ _Homework_ , is that what you kids are calling it?” Sam said with a mischievous grin. 

Jim’s cheeks flushed. “None of your business.”

Sam snorted, causing Jim to scowl. “So that’s a yes.”

“It is not,” Jim said as he licked Nutella off a finger. 

“It totally is,” Sam replied. 

“No, it’s a ‘none of your business,’” Jim said as he glared at his big brother.

“It’s not like you to get so defensive,” Sam said as he grabbed the orange juice. “So I’m teasing you about your sex life. So what?”

Jim sighed. “Or lack thereof.”

Now Sam looked curious. “Wait, what?”

With a groan, Jim buried his face in his hands. He also contemplated diving out of the window because of the whole not being able to keep his mouth shut thing. “Nothing.”

Unfortunately for him, Sam wasn’t willing to let it go. “You two haven’t…?”

“No,” Jim said, his voice muffled by his hands. “We’ve made out a little, but we haven’t…he’s…he wants to wait. So we’re waiting.”

“So I see,” Sam said. “How does that make you feel?”

Jim raised his head. “Pretty good, actually. He wants things to last with us instead of them burning out.” Something occurred to him then, and he frowned. “Although it’s a bit frustrating, because I like him a lot. I want to do… _something_ , but this is all kind of new to him. I respect his wishes, though, so we’re waiting.”

Sam smiled. “You’re doing the right thing, then, if he’s not ready.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. “And also, he has to keep his door open when I go over there, and Mom’s been around when he’s been here. We really haven’t had an opportunity to do anything, to be honest.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Sam agreed. “How does Mom treat him?”

“Like she’s Mom,” Jim said. “She’s not snotty or anything outward, but she could be friendlier for sure.”

“I wonder why,” Sam said. “I mean, I only half remember him, but he seemed like a good guy.”

“He’s the best,” Jim said with a far off look and a silly grin. “But yeah, I don’t know. I want her to like him, but I feel like she’s not trying super hard to.”

“I don’t really know what to tell you,” Sam said. “She’ll come around, though.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Jim said. “I really want them to get along.”

Sam, who had finished eating, pushed his plate to the side. He grabbed the fruit Danish from their basket and nibbled on it. “Just give her a little more time. It hasn’t even been a month yet.”

“Yeah,” Jim said as he poured himself more coffee. “I know.”

They sat in silence for a while as Jim contemplated their conversation. He also contemplated Bones. Jim thought about his green eyes, the dusting of freckles across his nose, and his somewhat rare smiles. Warmth spread throughout his chest, and a giddy feeling danced in his stomach. Unable to help himself, he smiled. 

“What’s up?” Sam said. 

“Just thinking,” Jim answered.

“About your boyfriend, if the look on your face is any indication,” Sam said with a slight smirk. 

“Yeah,” Jim admitted. “He said I make him happy, and he wants to be with me all of the time. And he makes me feel the same.”

The smirk turned into a kind smile. “That’s really cute. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. He peered through his glasses at a clock on their wall. It was going on ten-thirty. He stood and stretched. “I better get in the shower and get ready.”

Nodding, Sam put their plates back on the cart, wheeling it out of their room. “Yeah, same here. I’ll call and have maintenance pick up the dirty dishes. You get ready for your study date.” 

“Okay, thanks,” Jim said. He walked back into his room to pick out his clothes for the afternoon. They were just going to be sitting around, so Jim picked out a pale blue Dolce and Gabbana t-shirt and a pair of Levi’s Made and Crafted jeans he just got at Bergdorf’s. He then grabbed a pair of socks that were striped with all different shades of blue and a pair of boxer briefs. He carried the clothing into his bathroom, setting it on his toilet. 

Jim turned on the shower all the way to steaming hot, putting his glasses on the sink counter next to his contact lens case. He debated for a minute before grabbing his face wash and putting it in the shower with his body wash. He stripped out of his sleep pants and tank, balling them up on the floor. 

Stepping into the shower, Jim closed his eyes and let the water hit him. He ducked his head under the spray, wetting his hair. He poured his shampoo into his hands, lathering it up. He showered quickly, turning off the water and draping a towel around his waist when he finished. 

Once he left the shower, he took care of things like shaving, putting in his contacts, and brushing his teeth. Jim then put on his clothes, folding the towel up and placing it over a towel bar to dry. He sighed and went back to the sink counter, grabbing the hair dryer and turning it on. With a brush, Jim blow dried his hair. He grabbed some texture cream and styled his hair before brushing his teeth thoroughly.

Just as he was checking for zits, a knock sounded on the main suite door. 

“Awesome,” Jim said as he ran in his socks to it. He looked through the peephole; it was Bones. 

Jim grinned and opened the door. Bones walked into the room wearing a leather jacket over a navy cardigan and a green and navy striped t-shirt with jeans. Sam stepped out of his room in a black polo sweater and a pair of cream colored jeans. 

“Hey,” Jim said as he ushered him inside. 

“Hey, Leonard,” Sam added. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hello,” Bones said with a half-smile to Sam. “Nice to see you, too, Sam.”

“I promise I won’t vomit this time,” Sam said with a self-deprecating grin.

Bones looked somewhat startled by the joke, but he ran with it. “I’ll just hold your hair back again if you do.”

The self-deprecation left Sam’s smile, and it became a full on grin before he remembered himself. “You two go ahead. Just yell if you need anything; I’ll be in my room.”

“We won’t, but thanks,” Jim said as he took Bones’ bag from him. “Come on, Bones.”

“Sure, Jim.” Bones followed him towards his room. “Good seeing you,” he called to Sam.

Sam smiled and waved, and Jim closed his bedroom door behind them. He dropped the bag on his bed as Bones draped his jacket over a chair. Jim grinned and ran back over to him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Bones said; he sounded a bit stunned. 

Jim pulled back and planted a big kiss on his lips. Bones made a pleased noise as he kissed him back. Jim eventually broke the kiss. “Hey. I’m really happy to see you.”

“I noticed,” Bones said; he also had a grin on his face, and Jim’s heart thudded a little at the sight. Jim grabbed his hands and pulled him over to his bed. He sat down on it, Bones following suit. “So…calculus?”

“Mmhmm,” Jim said. “I hope you’re better at explaining than Arex is.”

“Anything would be better than him,” Bones agreed.

Jim let go of Bones and went to his desk to grab his homework. “Here…I get the first couple of problems, but extrapolating how to do the rest is hard.”

Bones grabbed his own book and his notes. “Sure, Jim. Basically, with this you find the first and second derivatives. Then you analyze the sign of the second derivative. Then you just plug into the theorems for concavity.”

Jim listened to him explain it, feeling like it was starting to actually come together. He grabbed his homework paper and looked over one of the problems that gave him issues. He tried solving it using Bones’ explanation. 

“So, if I did this right,” Jim said while looking at the graph. “The coefficients are a equals one half, b equals zero, c equals negative three halves, and d equals one.”

Bones looked over his shoulder at the problem, doing it in his head. He then checked on his own paper. “Yup, you got it.”

“Yay!” Jim pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s do some more.”

“Of course,” Bones said. “It’s why I’m here so early.”

Jim grinned at him, and with Bones’ careful guidance, he finished his work with perfect answers each time. As Jim did his homework, as close to Bones as possible, he realized he was having the most fun he’d had in a long time.

\-----

_Spotted entering the Palace: a certain not-so-lonely boy to visit his Upper Class boyfriend. That’s the third time this week, Leonard. Things must be heating up for them; after all, we know how often Jim’s mom is around._

_We also hear that Jim’s brother is back from California. For some reason, he’s been in hiding though. Come out and play, Sam! We miss you._

_You know you love me. XOXO_

\-----

Hikaru walked into the Gramercy Place townhouse, yanking off his tie as he did so. While Spock had picked him up the night before, they hadn’t gone out. Instead they elected to return to Spock’s suite at the palace, partaking in a few rounds of bottle and room service.

It was nice to have friends in high places, Hikaru realized as he strode towards his staircase. 

“Where have you been?” was shouted at him from the living room.

Hikaru stopped and sighed. He changed course to face his mother; she stood before him in a Saint John tweed dress and jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and judging by the bags under her eyes, she hadn’t slept for even an hour.

“I was with Spock at the Palace,” Hikaru said. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to get home so we can meet with the attorney about your father,” Mimi continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “It concerns his arrest last night.”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “Meet with the lawyer? Why? Why can’t we just pay his bail?”

“His bail is set at a million dollars,” Mimi said. “I don’t have it liquid at this moment.”

Holy shit.

“I don’t understand,” Hikaru said. “A million dollars? For what? It wasn’t that much coke.”

Mimi pursed her lips and folded her hands in her waist. “It seems your father is facing some…other charges.”

“I still don’t understand,” Hikaru said. “What else? What other charges?”

Tears welled up in his mother’s eyes. “Embezzlement. And fraud.”

“Are you serious?” Hikaru’s jaw dropped. “Dad’s been embezzling?” 

“Of course he hasn’t,” Mimi said. “I’m sure it’s all a mistake. Ken wouldn’t resort to something so vile.”

“Just like I’m sure he’d never do drugs,” Hikaru said, unable to stop the words before they came out. “Or punch me in the face.”

Mimi wiped away a tear. “Your latest rebellions have been difficult for your father, Hikaru. Your problems with Nyota and now your apparent indiscretions with Jim…is it any wonder?”

Hikaru scoffed, and his fists clenched. “So it’s _my_ fault Dad is committing crimes now?”

Mimi shook her head. “I didn’t mean to imply that. I simply mean your father’s been under a lot of stress. You know he doesn’t cope well with disappointment. I wouldn’t be surprised if this is some elaborate cry for help.”

Thinking his mother was being too charitable, Hikaru sighed. It seemed pretty unlikely, all things considered, but to be fair he didn’t know his father had done anything wrong. 

“I’ll go change and be right back down,” he said. “Just give me a few minutes more, and then we’ll go.”

“All right,” Mimi said. She managed to stop wringing her hands as Hikaru ran up the stairs two at a time. He bolted into his bedroom and ran a hand down his face. 

_Shit’s going down with my family_ , he texted Spock.

Spock sent a reply within moments. _I admit I am confused. I thought everything happened last night at Nyota’s._

 _No, it’s worse,_ Hikaru typed. _Dad’s bail’s set at a million for fraud and embezzlement._

Hikaru tossed his phone onto his desk and ran to his closet. He tore out of his suit, tie, and dress shirt, grabbing a pair of chinos and a white t-shirt. He threw a navy sweater on over the shirt. His phone beeped, and he picked it up after smoothing out his hair.

_I have nothing to say to that. Do you think he is guilty?_

Hikaru sighed. _My gut is telling me he is, but I don’t know enough to say for sure._

_Understood. Are you meeting with your family’s attorney?_

_Yeah, we’re going right now._ Hikaru paused before sending a second text. _I’ll tell you more when I know more._

Spock didn’t reply that time, and Hikaru dropped his phone onto his mattress before thundering down the stairs. He stood in the doorway. “Let’s go,” he said to his mother.

Mimi stood, and Hikaru was struck by how fragile she looked. His mother appeared to be made of porcelain suddenly, as if the slightest blow would cause her to shatter. They walked out of the front door together to his father’s Lexus. Mimi unlocked the door, and she got in the driver’s seat, with Hikaru taking the passenger’s side. 

She drove the car through the city to the law offices of Colt and Tyler. As it was a Saturday, no one was there to greet them save J.M. Colt herself.

“Mimi, Hikaru,” she said in a business like tone. “Step into my office.”

They followed her, with Hikaru taking a seat in front of her desk.

“I’ve been on the phone with the prosecutor’s office off and on since last night,” Colt said. “Apparently, they’ve been building this case for a while.”

“I’m sure he’s been set up,” Mimi said. 

Again, Hikaru didn’t know what to think.

Colt also didn’t look convinced. “Unfortunately, they’re set on the million dollar bond. They consider Ken a flight risk, and they’re not willing to take any chances.”

“That’s ridiculous, he’s done nothing wrong,” Mimi said. “He’s not a flight risk.”

Colt shrugged. “They’d have this for anyone. It’s a Class C felony in New York, and the total amount estimated that he’s stolen is…well…you’ll see it in the papers.”

“The papers?” Hikaru said. 

Please no.

“I’m afraid so,” Colt said. “News of his arrest broke already. Wall Street Journal’s headline referred to him as the ‘Modern Milken’.”

“Shit,” Hikaru said.

“Language, please,” Mimi admonished.

Hikaru stared at his mother in disbelief. “Dad is in jail for embezzling millions of dollars, and you’re lecturing me about cursing? Mom, if ever there was a time for cursing, it’s now.”

Mimi continued to stare at her son, and Hikaru sighed, turning his attention back to Colt.

“So what happens now?” Mimi said. “I’ll make a call to get the money out of one of my CDs. What else do we need to do?”

“For right now? Remain as calm as possible, and don’t give the media anything but a united front,” Colt said. “Don’t answer any questions, either. I’m sure the press is camped outside of the precinct. Just don’t even stop to speak.”

“That sounds easy enough,” Mimi said. She pulled out her cell. “Excuse me while I make the call to the firm.”

“Of course,” Colt said. Mimi stepped out into the hall, and Hikaru looked at the lawyer.

“Did he do it?” Hikaru asked.

“I can’t say, I wasn’t there,” Colt said. “But from what I know right now, the evidence isn’t in his favor.”

Hikaru swallowed, and before he could continue the conversation, his mother came back in the room. “The funds have been moved. We can get him now.”

“Okay,” Colt said as she grabbed her coat. “Let’s head down to the precinct.”

The three of them made their way back out of the building and down to the car. Hikaru let Colt take the passenger’s seat this time, and he sat behind his mother. He stared out the window as they went to the Central Park precinct, with a quick stop for Mimi to get the bond in a cashier’s check.

Just as Colt said, the press had swarmed outside of it. Flashbulbs went off like strobes surrounding their car. Mimi parked, and she put on a pair of sunglasses. Colt shielded her eyes, and Hikaru ducked down his head. They got out of the car, shielding their faces, as reporters screamed out for Mimi and Hikaru.

“Jesus,” Hikaru said under his breath.

Once they were inside, Colt walked towards a certain area, Mimi and Hikaru following behind her.

This was not her first time at the proverbial rodeo.

An officer greeted them from behind a counter. “How can I help you?”

“We’re here to post bond for Ken Sulu,” Colt said. 

The officer looked impressed. “Must be nice to have that laying around.”

Colt rolled her eyes as Mimi got out the cashier’s check. She handed it over to the officer, and he inspected it before putting it away. 

“Provided he makes all his court appearances and is found not guilty, you’ll get it back,” the officer explained. “Provided he makes all his court appearances and is found guilty, you’ll get ninety-seven percent of it back.”

“I understand,” Mimi said, her mouth a tight line.

Hikaru stuck his hands in his pockets. 

The officer, who Hikaru saw his last name was Williams, pushed a button. Another officer came over. “Sulu’s posted bond.”

“Got it,” the new officer said as he took off, Hikaru assumed towards the cells. The three of them stood in silence for about ten minutes before the officer reappeared with his dad. 

“Dad!” Hikaru said. Mimi and Colt both looked up.

“Ken,” Mimi said as she ran to him. He wrapped her in his arms, and they held each other like they’d never see each other again. Hikaru hung back for a minute, unsure of how his dad would react to his presence.

“It’s all right,” Ken said to Mimi. “It’s a misunderstanding.” He made eye contact with Hikaru. “My son.”

Hikaru bit his bottom lip and completed the circle, holding his parents in his arms. They held each other for a long time, none of them speaking.

“I hate to break this up,” Colt said as she cleared her throat. “But we should probably get out of here. There’s a lot we need to discuss, Ken.”

“Of course,” Ken said. He took Mimi’s hand in his left and Hikaru’s in his right. “Let’s go.”

Together they walked out of the precinct, again assaulted by the brightness of the flashes.

“Mister Sulu! Mister Sulu! Is it true your embezzled funds total in upwards of twenty million dollars?”

Hikaru ducked down his head. 

“Mister Sulu! How’d you do it? Did you funnel it into offshore accounts?”

“Did you really think you’d get away with this, Mister Sulu?”

“No comment,” Colt snapped at the reporters. “My client will not discuss anything with you. He’ll have his day in court, thanks.”

“Mister Sulu!”

“Mister Sulu!”

The four of them piled into the car, slamming the doors closed behind them. Ken started the ignition, and they drove back to Gramercy Park. 

Unfortunately, press awaited them there, too.

“Oh come on,” Ken said. “Don’t they have to have permission to be here?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Colt said, and again Hikaru noticed how _used_ to this she seemed. He wanted to ask her about it, but the likelihood of him getting her alone was slim to none.

Hikaru watched from the car as Colt read the reporters the riot act. They didn’t disperse though, and Hikaru distinctly heard one woman yell, “Freedom of the press.”

God, this was disgusting.

Having tired of it, Ken undid his seatbelt and opened his door. Mimi followed, with Hikaru being the last to do the same. They got out of the car, and the flashbulbs went off in earnest. More shouts directed at Hikaru’s parents happened, and they struggled to get into their house. Once they were inside, they dead-bolted the door and set the alarm. 

“Well thank God that’s over,” Ken said.

“It’s not over, Ken. It’s just started. Welcome to your life until you’re acquitted or found guilty,” Colt said.

“He won’t be found guilty,” Mimi said. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Colt gave Mimi a look for a second before turning back to Ken. “Again, I’ll reiterate. Present only a united front. Do not speak to the press.”

An idea struck Hikaru based on something he saw a lot on television shows like _Law and Order_. “What’s the penalty he’s facing?”

“White collar crime in New York is a Class C Felony,” Colt explained. “So up to a $20,000 fine per count, and fifteen years imprisonment.”

“Fifteen years?” Mimi said. She went to her husband, clasping his hands in hers.

“Well…” Hikaru said. “What if he did one of those…what’s it called? Oh right. A plea bargain?”

“You want me to plead _guilty_?” Ken looked utterly stunned. “Are you saying you think I did it, ‘Karu?”

“I’m not saying anything like that, I’m just asking if it’s an option to get your punishment reduced,” Hikaru explained. 

Mimi dropped her husband’s hand and walked over to Hikaru. “Hikaru, I think you’re just tired, and this is a conversation for adults. Why don’t you go upstairs and rest before Nyota’s party?”

Hikaru blinked. “You really think she wants me there after what she said last night?”

Mimi smiled, though it was watery. “I’m sure she’s just upset. Take her a special birthday gift and make things right.”

“I’m not taking her your ring,” Hikaru said. “I don’t want to get married.”

“You will one day,” Mimi said. She took off the Ezakaiya stone and placed it in his palm. “Wear a tie. Enjoy your rest, Hikaru.”

Taking that for the dismissal it was, Hikaru walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and saw his phone lying on his bed. 

He had fourteen new text messages and six missed calls.

Two of the calls were from Spock making sure he was all right and confirming that it was in the news. The texts were from his classmates like Gaila, Riley, Stonn, and Christine Chapel. 

Three were from Nyota.

_Hikaru…about last night. I was irrational, and I regret my actions. I’m very sorry, and you’re still welcome to attend my party tonight. If you choose not to…I understand._

_Hikaru, my mother just told me the news. Call me and let me know you’re all right. I’m very worried._

_I’m sure you need to be with your family right now, Hikaru, but I just want to know if you need to talk, I’m here for you. And I’m deeply sorry for everything you’re going through right now._

Nothing from Jim.

Hikaru sighed. He should call Spock back, but for some reason, he picked Nyota in his favorites.

It rang twice. _Hikaru? Are you all right?_

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered her. “My head’s kind of spinning.”

 _Of course,_ Nyota said. _Hikaru?_

“Yeah?”

_I really am sorry for last night. I had no right to involve our families in our disputes. That was tacky of me and inconsiderate. I apologize._

Hikaru shrugged. “I’m not going to say it’s fine, because it’s not really. But given how I’ve been treating you, I can’t say I blame you for lashing out like that. And…I’m also sorry for that.”

 _I understand,_ Nyota said, and to Hikaru, it really sounded like she did. _I don’t want to keep you when you need to be with your family. Will I see you tonight?_

Hikaru looked at the ring. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

_Good. Take care, Hikaru. See you this evening._

“See you,” he said as he hung up the phone.

Again he scrolled through his messages. In addition to texting him those three times, Nyota had called twice while he’d been out. Spock had also called. 

Jim hadn’t given him the time of day.

That realization didn’t upset Hikaru, though. He wasn’t sure what he felt exactly other than…kind of free. If Jim didn’t even care about him enough that when his family faced a crisis to check in or say hey, then basically…Jim could screw off. 

No more obsessing over one drunken blow job from over a year ago. No more obsessing period. 

Hikaru thought back to the fact that Nyota and Spock checked in with him. They were real friends. They were worth worrying about and fretting over. They were worth pursuing, not Jim.

Maybe Nyota was worth even more than that.

\-----

Spock stepped into the dining area of his penthouse suite, wearing a crisp three piece navy bespoke suit with a navy and silver tie. Holding a leather portfolio under one arm, he approached the table with some nervousness. His father, also in a three piece suit, sat at the table reading the paper.

“Hikaru’s father appears to be in some legal trouble,” Sarek said as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“I have spoken to Hikaru personally,” Spock answered. “He was on his way to post bond.”

“Very well then,” Sarek said, finally looking up at his son. “Why have you dressed so formally? Have you been arraigned for something?”

Spock sighed. “I actually came here with a business proposal for you, Father.”

Sarek stared at Spock for so long he began to shrink under the power of his gaze. Then, something rather remarkable happened.

Sarek smiled.

“I am pleased,” Sarek said. “I have been waiting for you to tire of partying and pursue something more suited to a person of your station.”

Spock blinked. “You…are pleased?”

“Certainly,” Sarek said. He gestured at the chair across from him. “Have a seat and tell me about your proposition.”

Spock sat down, opening the portfolio. He handed Sarek his business plan. “It is a theater that specializes in vintage entertainment; specifically, it is a burlesque house.”

Sarek read over the business plan in depth.

Spock elected to continue. “I feel that it is an excellent opportunity for you to…loosen the Windsor knot of S’Chn T’Gai Incorporated. That is something you have mentioned being interested in.” Spock wiped his hands off on his pants. “Sir.”

Sarek kept reading, and Spock decided it was better to stop the sales pitch. They sat in silence as Sarek went over all of the fine print.

“The math is fine,” Sarek said after his deliberations. “However, what interests me about your proposal is the strong wish-fulfillment quality.” Sarek looked up from the paperwork with another smile. “This would please you greatly.”

“Yes,” Spock said with a nod. “And the returns on the investment would be quite lucrative.”

“Indeed,” Sarek said. “Let us take a tour. Would tonight be possible?”

Unable to help himself, Spock brightened. “Yes, tonight is good. Somewhat early though, as I have Nyota’s birthday party to attend.”

“Of course,” Sarek said. 

“They perform at eight thirty,” Spock said. “We could perhaps have an early dinner together.”

“Of course, Spock,” Sarek said, again with a smile. He picked up his Blackberry. “I have to leave in a moment. I have lunch plans I cannot move.”

Now that he mentioned it, there was something Spock was curious about. “Would these lunch plans involve Winona Kirk?”

Sarek’s demeanor shifted. “You are not to say anything to James. Or anyone at all.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am not certain I understand.”

Standing from the table, Sarek buttoned the top two buttons on his jacket. “Winona would like for our relationship to play out in a certain way. She is not ready to go public with our status, and she has asked to tell James and Samuel herself. Until she has told them, no one is to know.”

“Are you serious about her?” His father wasn’t serious about anyone. Not since Amanda died in childbirth with Spock.

“I am,” Sarek said. “I shall see you for dinner around six pm. I’ll have my assistant make us a reservation at Nocello.”

“That sounds fine,” Spock said. “I will be ready at six.”

“Good,” Sarek said as he stepped towards their elevator. “See you this evening, Spock.”

“Farewell, Father,” Spock said with a nod. The elevator door closed, and Spock couldn’t hold back any longer. He also smiled, and he clapped his hands together once.

Now who to share the good news with?

He could call Hikaru. It had been several hours since they spoke, and he should make certain he was all right. Spock pulled out his cellphone and selected Hikaru in his contacts. 

The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. Spock sighed. “Hikaru, it is I. I wanted to make sure that you and your family are doing well, in spite of the day’s bad news. Please return my call at your earliest convenience. If not, I will see you tonight at Nyota’s party.”

Spock disconnected the call and then scrolled through his favorite contacts. Just below Hikaru, but above Jim, was Nyota.

Spock hesitated before he hit send. The phone rang a few times before she answered. _Hello?_

“Greetings,” Spock said. “I call with glad tidings.”

_You’re deleting my number out of your phone, and you just wanted to say goodbye? Better yet, Sarek finally followed through with the boarding school threat, and I’ll never have to see you again._

“As always, your wit cuts me to the bone,” Spock said. “Father wishes to invest in Kolinhar.”

There was a pause. _Really?_

“Yes, he found my business plan suitable. We are taking a tour this evening, so I will be late arriving at your gala.”

_I uninvited you, remember?_

“And I reminded you that you will be pleased once you see my gift,” Spock said. 

Nyota sighed. _I’m not kidding, Spock. If it’s a copy of our sex tape or anything else that’s as tacky as that, I will end you and everything you hold dear._

“As fun as it would be to watch your embarrassment should I resort to such measures, it is something rather more…exquisite.” Spock shifted the phone from one ear to the other. “You shall see it tonight.”

 _If I must, I must,_ Nyota said with another, more prolonged sigh. _Fine. You’re re-invited. But I swear on all that is good and decent in the world that you will die at my hands if you so much as whisper a hint about our…vehicular pursuits._

Spock sighed. “I already said I would not.”

 _See that you remember it, then,_ Nyota said as she hung up on him. 

Spock went to the safe in the office of the suite. He unlocked it using the code (8569 for his mother’s birthday) and pulled out the Tiffany blue gift box. Presumably Sarek had not seen the credit card statement yet, as Spock had not been questioned about such an extravagant purchase. 

He took the box with him back to his bedroom, setting it on his dresser. He also thought about Jim’s mother and Sarek. 

Then his thoughts turned to Jim.

Spock grabbed the phone from his nightstand and dialed for room 1701. The phone rang only once this time. _Hello, Sam Kirk._

“Samuel,” Spock said. “It is Spock. Is Jim available?”

There was a long pause. _Actually, he’s occupied right now. I can take a message, though._

Spock frowned. What could he be doing? “That is unnecessary. Tell him I will see him this evening at Nyota’s birthday party.”

 _Sure,_ Sam said, although he sounded a little perplexed. _Talk to you later, Spock._

“Certainly, Samuel. We shall see a lot of each other in the future.” Spock hung up the phone. 

It was then that it occurred to Spock that it wasn’t a _what_ Jim was doing; it was a _whom_. That insipid McCoy must have been over.

For a minute Spock contemplated telling hotel security that McCoy was a _persona non grata_ at the Palace. 

That would be sure to displease Jim, however, and Spock wasn’t sure Jim wouldn’t tell his mother. While Spock actually found it amusing when Jim would get upset as it hadn’t happened that often, Winona was important to Sarek, and Spock did not wish to jeopardize their relationship.

So Spock would leave it for now, but if McCoy crossed him, he would revisit the idea. 

And execute it.

\-----

In the course of the last hour, Pavel tried on every single shirt he owned. Most of them were horrible, with only four being passable. His stomach had tied up in knots, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

“You can do it,” he said to himself. “It’s just like any other gig. It’s just any other gig. You can do it.”

Behind him, his window slid up. 

Pavel sighed. “Len’s not here.”

Scotty climbed in the window. “I gathered, since his room is empty and dark and all. Did the party start already?”

“No, it doesn’t start until nine,” Pavel said as he looked at the two shirts in his hands. One was blue with blue embroidery on the chest; the second had a brown and white geometric pattern. Both were vintage.

“Then…where?” Scotty said before clamping his mouth shut. “Oh. Richie Rich.”

“Who?” Pavel held the blue shirt up to himself. He then held the brown one. Yeah, it was either of those, but he didn’t know which.

“What’s his name? Jim or whatever? Richie Rich.” Scotty sat in Pavel’s desk chair. 

“In retrospect, I should have realized that’s who you meant,” Pavel said. “But I don’t get the reference.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to say you’re not that young,” Scotty said. “Richie Rich’s comics are still ongoing, and the show is only from the 80s.”

“This shirt is from the 80s, Mom said,” Pavel said as he looked at the brown and white one. “Which counts as vintage. That’s practically ancient now.”

Scotty sighed. “Whatever, I’m not going ten rounds with you over what qualifies as vintage and what doesn’t. And wear the blue one.”

Pavel blinked and turned to face him. “The blue one?”

“It’s more your color,” Scotty said as he waved a hand. “The brown won’t look horrendous or anything, but you’ll look better in the blue one.”

Pavel held them both up again, still unsure. His stomach was still in knots, and he kind of hated everything right then. 

Scotty rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing. You’re freaking out that Nyota chick will think you’re ugly and won’t want to be around you anymore.”

The shirts slid out of Pavel’s hands. “No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are,” Scotty said.

“No, I’m not.” 

Scotty rolled his eyes. “Totally are.”

Pavel shook his head. “Am not,” he said, though his voice was meek.

“Way to set your pants on fire, liar, liar,” Scotty said.

Groaning, Pavel covered his face with his hands. “I’m a wreck. It’s going to be totally obvious how I feel about her to everyone, and everyone’s going to laugh at me, especially _her_.” Something occurred to him then, and he groaned a second time. “And Len is going to laugh even harder than her.”

“Yeah uh,” Scotty said. “Your brother is kind of a dick? But he’s not _that_ much of one. I think you just left being rational behind at the station.”

Pavel picked the shirts up from off the ground. “Yeah, I guess not.”

“We both know if that any person publicly humiliated you, Len would lose his mind,” Scotty said. “Especially where your classmates are concerned. We all know how he feels about them. Well, most of them.”

“Yeah, Jim is the only one he likes,” Pavel said. “And I don’t really think Nyota would publicly humiliate me like that.”

“There we go, someone brought your rational brain to you from where you left it,” Scotty said with a grin. “And honestly, if she did humiliate you, then forget her. You can do better.”

“Thanks,” Pavel said with a smile. Some of his nerves died bit by bit. He grabbed the blue shirt off the floor, buttoning it up over his undershirt. He adjusted the cuffs and looked in the mirror. 

Scotty had been right; it was definitely more his color.

“Looks pretty good,” Pavel said. “Thanks for giving me the Queer Eye treatment.”

“Not gay,” Scotty said. “But I appreciate the sentiment. When do you have to leave?”

Pavel checked his watch. “In a few minutes. The loft’s in the West Village. It’s Nyota’s friend’s brother’s.”

“Must be nice,” Scotty said. “I’m sure the rent on it isn’t a million bucks a month or anything.”

“He pays for it with endorsement deals,” Pavel said. “He’s an Olympic medalist for swimming. Gaila herself is a model.”

“A model, you say?” Scotty said, rubbing his chin over his hand. “Have I seen anything she’s done?”

Pavel stopped. He thought for a second back to his and Nyota’s conversation at the Plaza. “Victoria’s Secret Swimsuits? I think?”

“She’s an Angel?” Now Scotty looked flat out interested. “Will this Nyota chick kill you if you bring me as your plus one?”

Pavel stared at Scotty. It was an unusual position he was in, where he could do Scotty a favor. Being the younger brother meant, more often than not, he had to put up with a lot of prodding, teasing, and jerkishness. “If I say you’re my roadie…”

“I can totally be your roadie,” Scotty said. “I’ll be the best damn roadie you ever saw.”

“ _And_ ,” Pavel said. “You call us even for not telling Dad or Len about me drinking a few weeks ago.”

Scotty gave him a look. “You’re pushing it, short stuff.”

“Then I guess you don’t really want to meet Gaila,” Pavel said with a shrug.

The look in Scotty’s eyes shifted to that a person at war with himself. Eventually, they cleared, and he held out his right hand. “Fine. You have a deal.”

Pavel extended his, and they shook on it.

“De Salle will be here with the van,” Pavel said. “Can you help me carry my keyboard and stand down to the car?”

“Well, I did just agree to be your roadie,” Scotty said. “So yes, in other words.”

“Awesome,” Pavel said. He grabbed the stand, and Scotty grabbed the keyboard proper. Together they stepped out of his room. “Dad?”

Christopher Pike sat at their dining table with a book. Elvis Costello filled the loft, which Pavel realized had been happening a lot lately. “Are you on your way out, Pavel? Oh. Hello, Scotty.”

“Hi Chris,” Scotty said.

“I didn’t know you were also going to the party,” Dad continued.

“I’m Pavel’s roadie,” Scotty said with a grin.

Dad tilted his head to the side. “Since when?”

Pavel huffed. “Since right now. Jeez, if you keep grilling us I’ll be late.”

Dad sighed. “Did I or did I not give you special permission to be out until 2:00 am tonight?”

Freezing, Pavel winced. “Sorry, Dad, but I really will be late in a sec.”

Dad smiled. “Very well then. Good luck tonight, Pavel. Or should that be break a leg?”

“Either. Both.” Pavel shrugged. “Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, Chris,” Scotty added as they hustled (carefully, of course) out the door, down the six flights of stairs, and out onto Stagg, where De Salle had parked a white van. 

“I was just about to come get you,” De Salle said.

“Sorry, Dad got up in my business,” Pavel said as he and Scotty loaded the equipment in the back. 

“Who’s this?” De Salle asked, pointing at Scotty.

“This is Scotty; he’s our roadie for the night,” Pavel said.

“Pleased to meet you,” Scotty said as he pushed his pink sunglasses down onto his face. Pavel rolled his eyes; it was dark.

“Let’s roll,” De Salle said. Pavel and Scotty slid together onto the middle seat, with Ricky in shotgun. De Salle made an illegal u-turn in the middle of the street and headed back towards the Brooklyn Bridge. They drove into Manhattan; fortunately, traffic was light. 

The West Village was pretty close to Brooklyn, all things considered, and before Pavel realized it, they parallel parked in front of a building. They piled out of the car, grabbing their stuff as they went. 

“It’s unit 10,” Pavel said. “There’s a doorman who knows about the party.”

“Good.” De Salle opened the door, and they walked inside. 

The doorman greeted them with a smile. “You must be the evening’s entertainment for the 10th floor loft.”

“Yup,” Pavel answered. “Elevator?”

“Just to your left, it’ll be the unit on the right,” the doorman replied with a cheerful grin. “Have fun tonight, boys.”

“You too,” Scotty chirped.

They managed to fit everything into the elevator, and they rode it in silence except for Pavel humming along to “The Girl from Impanena.” The elevator chimed, and they stepped off it into the hallway. The elevator opened right into the loft, and they stepped into the apartment proper. 

Scotty whistled under his breath. “I’m in the wrong line of work. Think I could be an Olympian at Bioshock?”

“Nope,” Pavel said. A makeshift stage had been built, and they set up on it. Two girls came inside from on the balcony; Christine wore her blonde bob slicked back, thick black eye make-up like one of those heroin models from the 90s, and an all-black outfit with a top that resembled a corset with lace and black pants with slits up the front of the legs. 

Gaila stood next to her, laughing at something she said. Her hair was wavy, with a deep side part, and her make-up was much more natural. She wore a floor length green gown with a wide platinum colored belt. She also had to have been wearing heels, because while she was taller than Pavel normally, she now absolutely towered over him. 

Next to Pavel, Scotty’s jaw fell a little and he lowered his sunglasses.

“Pavel, hi,” Gaila said with a bright smile. “Is this your band?”

“Yeah, this is De Salle, the guitarist,” he said with a point to eldest of them. “And this is Ricky on bass.”

Gaila gave Scotty a curious look. “And this is…?”

“Oh, he’s just…” Pavel began.

Scotty cut him off. “Roadie extraordinaire. Montgomery Scott.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gaila said. She extended her hand like a lady would, and Scotty shook it with a grace Pavel had never seen him use before. 

“ _Enchanté_ ,” Scotty said, somehow completely serious. Both Christine and Pavel rolled their eyes. “Call me Scotty.”

Gaila didn’t look annoyed, though. She looked pleased. “Sure, Scotty.”

They still held hands, and Pavel sighed and started setting up his equipment. Christine rolled her eyes a second time, muttering something about needing a “damn drink.” 

Judging from the googly eyes Gaila and Scotty made at each other, Pavel realized he’d probably need to do the same.

\-----

Because of Jim’s seething hatred for the subway, he arranged for a car to bring them to the party, much to Leonard’s amusement. He held his present for Nyota in his hand; it wasn’t much, but Jim assured him it would be appreciated.

Jim’s own present was much, much bigger.

Leonard poked the box for a second. “So, is it a bomb?”

“It kind of looks like it should be,” Jim said with a grin. “No, it’s a Louboutin snakeskin handbag. Nyota loves her some giantass handbags.”

“What’s a Louboutin?” Leonard asked.

“You know the shoes the girls wear at school with the red soles?” Jim said.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that,” Leonard admitted. He continued to poke the bow on the box. 

“Christian Louboutin is the house that makes them, the red soles are their trademark,” Jim explained. “They also do handbags. I know she doesn’t have this one because I asked her mother to do inventory for me.”

“Does she own a lot of them?” Leonard was genuinely curious.

“She has a whole closet devoted to them, actually,” Jim said. “Like, she has two rooms: her bedroom suite and her dressing room. In the dressing room hangs all her clothing, and there are closets for her shoes and handbags.”

Leonard blinked at his boyfriend. “She has a room. Just for her clothing.”

“Yeah, but she has a rule about it,” Jim said. “If she brings something home, she gets rid of something she hasn’t worn in a while. One in, one out.”

“I guess that’s reasonable,” Leonard admitted. 

Jim flopped across the seat next to him. He took one of his hands in his. Leonard smiled at him before looking out of the windshield ahead. The car had rolled to a stop; it looked like there was either an accident or a detour up ahead. “Hrm. It looks like we’re going to be late.”

“Eh,” Jim said. “We shouldn’t get there right when it starts anyhow. Pavel’s band doesn’t play until ten.” 

“I don’t really know how that works,” Leonard said. “My mom is pretty adamant about us being on time. She says if we’re on time, we’re late, and if we’re fifteen minutes early, we’re on time.”

Jim smiled. “That’s kind of cute, but it’s not really how it works on the Upper East Side. You never want to be the first person at an event unless you’re hosting it, but you also don’t want to be the last.”

“Good to know, I guess,” Leonard said. “I admit, your way sounds less…I mean, I wouldn’t have to rush or constantly feel like I’m running late.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Jim said. “You get a sense after a while of when it’s okay to show up. If we get there between 9:30 and 9:45, we’ll be straight.”

“I’m pretty sure neither of us can be described as ‘straight’,” Leonard said with a smirk. 

Jim burst out laughing. “You’re totally right!”

“Yeah,” Leonard said. He thought back to earlier that afternoon, and his face flushed. “I mean…yeah.”

This did not escape Jim’s notice, and his grin turned into a coy smile. “So since we’re trapped back here,” he said. “Wanna make out?”

Leonard didn’t have to be told twice. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Jim’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips. Jim mewled into it, and Leonard pressed him back into the seat. Leonard deepened the kiss, and Jim slid his tongue into his mouth. 

Jim pushed on Leonard, and he sat with his back to the seat. Jim climbed on top of him, straddling his lap as Leonard’s hands drifted to Jim’s thighs. Jim smiled at him for a second before he bent to kiss him. One of Leonard’s hands slid from Jim’s thigh to his ass; he kneaded it through the denim. 

“Mmm,” Jim said, breaking the kiss. “You really are a natural at this stuff.”

“Shhh,” Leonard said. He leaned up and kissed Jim’s throat. Experimenting a little, he bit lightly on his skin. Jim’s hands found their way into Leonard’s hair, and he gasped. Leonard bit again, slightly harder this time.

“Be careful,” Jim whispered. “Don’t mark me.”

“I won’t,” Leonard said. He licked back up Jim’s neck to kiss him on the mouth again. When he slid his tongue into Jim’s mouth, Jim sucked on it, and Leonard made a loud groan. Jim’s hands moved from Leonard’s hair to pull the leather jacket down his shoulders. 

Leonard broke the kiss to pant. “Shit.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Jim said. 

“We should…” Leonard said. “Lay down or something.”

Jim brightened. “You seriously have the best ideas.”

Climbing off him, Jim lay on his back on the seat. Leonard lay on top of him, slotting in between his legs. He kissed Jim again, and this time Jim successfully pulled the jacket off him. 

The driver cleared his throat. “We’re here sir.”

Leonard and Jim both broke the kiss, turning to face the front of the car. “Oh,” Leonard said. “I uh…I forgot about the driver.”

Jim turned his head from the front of the car back up to Leonard. “If I tip him well enough, he won’t judge, and we can just circle the block a bunch of times.”

It took Leonard a legitimate minute and a half to answer. “No,” he said with a sigh. “We should get out and go to the party.”

“But you don’t want to do that,” Jim said. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious what you want right now. Ahem.”

Leonard grimaced, because he knew it was, just like it was obvious how badly Jim wanted it. He scrambled off Jim, sitting on the far end of the car. “Give me a minute.”

Jim sat up. “Yeah, okay. I mean, you’re probably right. If we keep going we might not leave the car at all.”

“Yeah, and I think that would make Nyota unhappy,” Leonard said. “Not to mention the fact that Pavel would skin me alive. We’ll calm down for a bit and then go inside.”

“Okay, Bones,” Jim said. He favored Leonard with a shy smile. “Can I come closer to you? I won’t get on your lap again. I just don’t like being so far away from you.”

Patting the seat next to him, Leonard smiled. “C’mere.”

Jim slid over, coming close enough to touch. “This is better.”

Leonard looked at Jim; he took his hand, bringing it up to his lips. Jim bit his bottom lip around a smile. 

They sat like that for another couple of minutes before Leonard sighed. “Okay. I’ve calmed down.”

“Me too,” Jim said. He grabbed his giant box, Leonard putting his jacket back on. He grabbed his much more modest box, and they opened the curbside door. They walked into the building, where a doorman greeted them.

“Uhura party?” he asked with a smile.

“Yup,” Jim said with a grin.

“Tenth floor,” the doorman said. 

“Thanks,” Leonard answered. They stepped into the elevator, where Leonard pushed the appropriate button. They rode together in comfortable silence. 

The doors opened, and they stepped into a loft. The entire apartment was filled with people from all the elite schools of Manhattan. Leonard’s steps became less sure as they stopped to take in everything.

“Welcome to your first Upper East Party, Bones,” Jim said with a quirky grin.

“Technically we’re in the Village,” Leonard couldn’t help but say. “And it’s not my first.”

Jim gave him a confused glance. “What was your first?”

“Gaila’s birthday party the first month of freshman year,” Leonard said.

Jim’s eyes clouded over as he thought. “Wow, I don’t remember you being there.” Then he winced. “I uh…don’t remember anything about that night at all actually. Except Gaila vomiting in Nyota’s bathroom and Nyota filming it, then posting it on Gossip Girl captioned as Gaila’s Barfday.”

“Classy,” Leonard said. 

“Oh come on, that’s clever,” Jim said as he nudged him. Then he grew more serious. “Sorry I don’t remember you.”

“It’s okay,” Leonard said with a shrug. “I kind of hung out in a corner all night. I wouldn’t remember me either. But you were nice, which is more than I can say for everyone else.”

“Aw, thanks,” Jim said. “Oh look, here’s where we put the gifts.” 

Leonard looked, and there was a table piled high with presents and cards. “Yeah, let’s drop this off. Then find some snacks or something.”

“Oh my God, yes,” Jim said. “I’m so hungry.”

Leonard checked his watch. “We ate dinner an hour ago.”

“That’s _forever_ ,” Jim said. 

“Okay,” Leonard said, not really wanting to argue. They dropped their gifts off and walked towards another table where food was set out. Leonard tilted his head to the side and looked at the table. 

Jim grabbed a crostini with a brown something on it and ate it in one bite. “Mmmm, my favorite,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t know what that even was,” Leonard said.

“Foie gras,” Jim explained. He grabbed one and held it up to Leonard’s lips. “Open wide.”

Leonard did as he was instructed, flushing a little at the fact that Jim was feeding him in public. He took a bite of the hors d’oeuvre. It was rich, creamy, and smooth, the flavor bursting on his tongue. “Is that duck?”

“Duck liver,” Jim said. Leonard finished it off, and Jim reached for another. He passed one to Leonard, keeping one for himself.

“Most of the parties I’ve been to, it’s been Chex Mix and a sheet cake,” Leonard explained. 

“Oooh, _cake_ ,” Jim said. “I can’t wait for cake. Do you want a drink?”

A bar stood next to the table, where a man mixed drinks for the partygoers. 

Leonard hesitated. “I…don’t know?”

Jim, who had polished off more of the foie gras, smiled at him. “I’m abstaining, but don’t feel like you have to because you’re with me.”

Now Leonard wondered if he should; part of him was curious to try it out, but part of him was also scared of what his Dad would say. He searched the crowd for a minute, his eyes fixing on his brother. 

His brother who had a drink in his hand, and Leonard was smart enough to know it wasn’t Sprite. 

“Excuse me for a second,” Leonard said to Jim.

Jim followed his line of sight. “Oh, sure. I’ll just wait here for you.”

Leonard strode over to his younger brother, who said something that made De Salle and Ricky laugh. “Hey Pavel. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Hey Len,” Pavel said with a smile. “Sure, but it’ll have to be quick.”

Leonard grabbed his arm and steered him into a corner. “You drink now?”

Pavel frowned. “It’s just a vodka and tonic.”

“Pavel, you’re _fourteen_ ,” Leonard said. “Really?”

“And _you’re_ fifty,” Pavel said with a roll of his eyes. “Seriously, it’s a party. Loosen up.”

“What if Dad finds out?” Leonard asked.

Pavel sighed. “Are you gonna tell him?”

Leonard looked back to Jim; if he told their father about Pavel drinking, he could kiss a peaceful household goodbye. And Jim would probably think he wasn’t cool anymore. “No. I won’t tell that you’re drinking. Just don’t get sick or wasted.”

“I won’t,” Pavel said. “I’m just having one to settle my nerves.”

Leonard sighed before giving his brother half of a smile. “Why? You’re going to kick ass.”

Pavel returned the smile. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Leonard said. He clapped Pavel on the shoulder. “You’ll slay everyone here.”

“Thanks, Len,” Pavel said, wrapping him in a hug. “I better go warm up.”

“Sure,” Leonard said. He patted Pavel on the back a few times. “You’ll do great.”

“Thanks again,” Pavel said as he stepped up onto the stage. He also downed the rest of his drink, making Leonard raise an eyebrow. Leonard shook his head for a second and went back to Jim.

Jim wasn’t alone, though; Nyota stood next to him. She had a flute of champagne in one hand, and wore a daring blue and black dress cut down practically to her navel. There was also a slit that went all the way up on the skirt. Her hair was up in an elaborate style, and Leonard understood why she was considered the Queen of the Upper East Side. Jim still ate more of the snacks on the table; he’d moved on to the crackers coated in some kind of small brown pearls.

Jim brightened when he saw Leonard. “Hey, Bones! Is Pavel okay?”

“A bit nervous, but he’ll be fine,” Leonard answered. “Hello, Nyota. You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Leonard,” Nyota said with a rare genuine smile. “Enjoying the festivities?”

“Not bad,” Leonard said. “Though I could go for a drink.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Jim grabbed another cracker, holding it up to Leonard. “Caviar? It’s the good stuff.”

“Of course it is, Gaila knows better than the last time she got Beluga instead of Ossetra,” Nyota said with a conspiratorial grin.

Jim laughed. “I wish I had seen that.”

“It wasn’t pretty,” Nyota said. “Speaking of our hostess, where is she? I haven’t seen her since I arrived. I wanted to compliment her on her brother’s apartment; it’s fabulous.” 

“It is, we should fully check it out,” Jim said. He passed Leonard a cracker with the caviar. “Here.”

Leonard took it and took a tentative bite because…fish eggs. It was a bit salty, but mostly nutty, and it melted in his mouth. “Wow. That was good.”

Nyota’s expression shifted to that of pleasure. “I’m impressed, Leonard. Most people, the first time at least, are turned off by it. You must have a sophisticated palate.”

“I mean, I guess,” Leonard said. 

Jim nudged him. “Take the compliment, Bones.”

“Oh, sorry,” Leonard said. “Thank you, Nyota.”

Nyota didn’t look offended; she still had that pleased look on her face. “Jim, you said something about us touring the apartment?”

“Yeah, let’s check it out!” Jim slid one hand into one of Nyota’s and the other into Leonard’s. Together they walked throughout the loft, starting with the impressive terrace. It wrapped around the entire apartment, and aside from a couple making out in the corner, it was deserted.

Jim noticed them too and gave Leonard a wicked grin. “Getting any ideas?”

“Don’t be tacky,” Nyota said with a laugh.

Leonard gave the couple another look. The girl had red hair and wore a long green dress that was cut low on the bodice sides, and the guy…

Wait a minute.

“Scotty?” Leonard said before he could help himself. Jim choked.

Scotty stopped kissing the girl, who Leonard now realized was Gaila, with a confused look. “Oh, hey Len.”

“Well, that would explain why I haven’t seen Gaila since I got here,” Nyota said with a sigh.

Scotty rolled his eyes. “Do I interrupt you when you two are together?”

Jim’s eyes had crinkled at the corners, and he pursed his lips, although not out of disgust.

He was trying not to laugh. 

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really? Why are you even here?”

“I’m Pavel’s roadie,” Scotty said. “Now if you’ll excuse us…”

Nyota sighed a second time. “We’ll discuss this on Monday, G.”

Gaila, who had smiled throughout the whole conversation, looked nervous. She swallowed once. “Of…course, N.”

Now Scotty looked pissed. His face was flushed, and his mouth was a thin, straight line. “What do you mean, ‘we’ll discuss it’? Why’s it any of your business?”

Shit.

“Scotty,” Leonard said, hoping for once his friend would heed the warning. “Don’t.”

“Yes, _Scotty_ ,” Nyota said, and her tone was venomous. “Don’t.”

“Scotty, you don’t have to do this,” Gaila said. “It’s fine. It’s not the first time.”

Scotty stared at Gaila. “What do you mean, it’s not the first time? She has a habit of this?”

“I’ll explain in a second,” Gaila said. “But you don’t have to white knight for me. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine, whatever,” Scotty said. He stood and held out his hand to Gaila, who took it. “Let’s go back inside. The temperature’s obviously dropping out here.”

Nyota, Jim, and Leonard watched them go. Once they were inside, Nyota sighed. “Honestly, she never learns.”

“Why’s it so bad she’s making out with Scotty?” Leonard said. “He’s abrasive, but he won’t hurt her or break her heart or anything.”

“It’s not him that’s the problem,” Nyota said as she walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the city surrounding them.

Leonard gave Jim a curious glance. Jim shrugged. “Gaila kind of does this a lot.” 

“Oh,” Leonard said with a frown. “So Scotty’s the one who’s going to get hurt.”

Jim gave Leonard a soft look. “I don’t think he will, honestly. Gaila’s pretty up front with the guys she spends time with. He probably knows the score and doesn’t care.”

Leonard wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t argue. “Fine. Let’s just go back to our tour of the apartment and get back to having fun.”

“That I can agree with,” Nyota said, turning back to them with a smile. “The view is rather extraordinary. You can see the bridge from here.”

Jim and Leonard both stepped to the edge, one on either side of her. “Wow, it’s really nice,” Jim said. He then sighed. “I really missed this while I was gone. The lights are just something else.”

Leonard reached around Nyota’s back to put his hand on Jim’s waist. Nyota also reached out a hand and took Jim’s in hers.

“It missed you too,” she said, and Leonard agreed.

\-----

_Spotted canoodling at a certain Queen’s birthday party: Gaila and McCoy’s hipster friend._

_We’d be shocked, but really. It’s Gaila._

_Too bad his number will be up before he knows it. This is actually kind of…interesting._

_Keep me in the loop, kiddies. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

\----

Hikaru arrived at the party at 9:59. Once he stepped inside it, he wished he hadn’t.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. After that happened for a few moments, the whispering began in earnest. A couple people photographed him, probably for Gossip Girl. 

Hikaru scowled and went to the bar. “Whiskey,” he said, and the bartender poured him a double. Hikaru put a ten dollar bill in the tip jar, sipping on his drink. He scanned the crowd; Nyota was nowhere to be found inside the loft. 

A kid Hikaru didn’t recognize came over to the bar. He wore skinny jeans, a black and red plaid shirt, and he had pink sunglasses on his head. His hair was reddish brown and close cropped, and he had dark blue-green eyes. 

“A whiskey sour for me,” the kid said. “And champagne for my friend.”

Hikaru watched him with a curious expression. “Excuse me.”

The kid looked at him with veiled interest. “Can I help you?”

“Do you go to Starfleet?” Hikaru said. “I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you.”

“You wouldn’t,” the kid said. “I’m enrolled at Stuyvesant. Call me Scotty.” He extended a hand, and Hikaru shook it.

“Hikaru Sulu,” Hikaru said. “I go to Starfleet, is why I asked.”

“Then you must know Len,” Scotty continued. Hikaru gave him a blank look. “Leonard McCoy?”

“Oh, you’re the guy he went off with that one day,” Hikaru said. “The hipster.”

“I was a hipster before it was cool,” Scotty said with his nose in the air. He got his drinks. “So, you look like you’ve seen better days.”

“Everyone’s heard about some stuff with my dad,” Hikaru said with a shrug. “It’s been in all the papers, and this is my first time showing my face since it happened. So yeah, I’m just kind of grossed out by the way everyone’s staring at me.”

“Wait, you said Sulu, right?” Scotty asked.

“Yeah.”

Scotty’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, your dad is the embezzler?” He took a sip of his whiskey sour and winced. “I’m doing that tactless thing Len says I do. Your dad is the alleged embezzler. Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Hikaru said with a shrug, even though it wasn’t. Although, at least Scotty had come out and said it, instead of whispering like everyone else. “I mean, it’s not _cool_ ,” he clarified. “But it’s happening so there’s no point in hiding.”

“Probably true,” Scotty said. “Hey, you can hang with us. I promise we won’t be jackasses to you.”

“Who is we?”

“Me and Gaila,” Scotty said. “We only just met, but I think I got enough of a gist about her to know she doesn’t really care.”

“Yeah, she…” Hikaru said, thinking about how she would curry Nyota’s favor under normal circumstances. Well, Nyota likely told her and Christine to leave him alone about his dad. He wouldn’t worry about it until he had to. “Sure, let’s go.”

Scotty gestured for him to follow, and Hikaru did. They made it to a corner of the loft, where Gaila sat laughing at something with Christine Chapel, who looked like a raccoon. The girls saw them and stopped laughing.

“Hikaru, are you okay?” Christine said, though Hikaru got the feeling it wasn’t entirely sincere. She sounded too concerned, like she was over-acting. “It’s been all over the news.”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Hikaru said as he sat next to Christine. Scotty perched on the arm of Gaila’s chair, handing her champagne to her. Gaila took it with a smile and a wink, and Scotty smiled down at her.

For some reason, that made Hikaru feel disappointed. He shrugged it off, though, because he realized Christine was still talking to him. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through,” she said. “It sounds incredibly awful.”

Hikaru sighed. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I just want to have a good time.”

“Oh, of course,” Christine said. “How thoughtless of me.”

“Hey, have you guys seen Nyota?” Hikaru asked. 

“That’s the birthday girl, right?” Scotty said.

“Yeah, it’s literally her birthday at midnight,” Gaila said. “And we haven’t seen her since we were out on the balcony. She might still be out there.”

“Cool, thanks,” Hikaru said. He moved to get up.

“Jim was with her,” Christine said as she took a sip of a martini. “And his boyfriend.”

Oh.

“Never mind,” Hikaru said. Sure he had decided to move on from Jim, but he also didn’t want his relationship rubbed in his face. “I’ll get her when she’s alone.”

Something shifted in Christine’s expression, but Hikaru started looking out at the rest of the crowd. Tons of kids from all over the most elite schools were present, mostly from Starfleet. 

Hikaru continued to watch the people work the room when he saw that freshman who was always with McCoy get up on the stage. That kid was in the band, apparently. “Hey everyone,” the kid said. “We’re Enterprise. And we’re going to rock your faces the fuck off!”

Hikaru raised his eyebrows as the band started a loud riff. Music filled the loft, and Hikaru had to admit, they were good. The music was the right amount of hard, and it had a good beat. 

A door nearby slid open, and Nyota, Jim, and McCoy came in. The first two were laughing at something McCoy said, and they bee-lined for the bar. Jim grabbed a soda while McCoy got water and Nyota champagne. They then made their way up to the stage, pushing towards the front. 

Scotty finished his whiskey sour and held out a hand to Gaila. “Care to dance, love?”

Gaila giggled. “Of course!”

They disappeared in the crowd, although Hikaru occasionally got a glimpse of her hair or gown. He realized he still sat with Christine. He was about to ask her how her parents were doing when Spock came off the elevator. “Excuse me,” he said to her, and he stood and walked over to his best friend.

Spock had a pleased expression on his face. 

Hikaru clapped him on the shoulder. “About time you got here. What kept you?”

“You know I redefine the term ‘fashionably late’,” Spock said with a nod. 

“The band’s already started, that’s not fashionable anything,” Hikaru said with a grin. “Let’s get you a drink.”

“Agreed.” They walked to the bar. Hikaru got a second double whiskey, while Spock got a single malt scotch. 

“They’re pretty good,” Hikaru said with a point at the band.

“It is raucous, yet pleasing,” Spock replied. They sipped their drinks as the song ended. A second one started, this one a little less hard, and everyone continued to dance. “Have you seen Nyota?”

“She’s with Jim and McCoy,” Hikaru answered with a scowl.

“Oh.” Spock didn’t show disappointment, but he didn’t look pleased by the revelation. Then again, Spock seemed to really hate McCoy. So Hikaru realized he shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

They stood together, listening to the music for a while. Several songs turned into a slow song, and Hikaru searched through the crowd from his vantage point to make sure he could find Nyota. 

Maybe she’d let him dance with her. 

Hikaru saw Jim and McCoy dancing close, and wasn’t that the final topping on his shit sandwich of a day? Although, he had to admit, they looked happy together.

Hikaru continued to look through the crowd. There was no sign of Nyota anywhere. 

“I’m going to look for her,” he shouted to Spock.

Spock didn’t say anything; he did nod, though. Hikaru checked back in the corner where Christine had been, but no one was there now. So he decided to brave the crowd and find her that way. He waded through people until he found his way to the balcony. He stepped out on to it, relieved to be in the cool October air. 

He was alone, though. No one else was out there. 

“Damn,” he said as he stood against the railing, looking out at the city.

Now what?

\----

Nyota watched Pavel perform with a huge smile on her face. He was as amazing as she imagined the first time she heard him sing. He was full of charisma, and his stage presence was incredible. The other guys in the band were good too, but Pavel’s presence was electrifying.

Pavel going into science would truly be the world’s loss. 

Next to her, McCoy looked proud and Jim pleased. “I didn’t know he was so good,” Jim said, borderline-shouting into McCoy’s ear.

“He’s awesome,” McCoy shouted back.

“This is outstanding,” Nyota said to them both. “I’m thrilled!”

“Happy birthday!” Jim said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back.

“Yeah, happy birthday!” McCoy said when they pulled apart. 

“Thank you,” she said. She still wasn’t sure about him, but he had been fun tonight, and Jim practically glowed. So she could let it lie.

For now.

Pavel and the band shifted from the current song into the slow one that he played at her penthouse. “Fade Out,” if she remembered correctly. Jim and Leonard gave each other a look.

“Go ahead,” Nyota told them. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“You sure?” Jim said. 

“Yes,” Nyota said. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay,” McCoy said as he pulled Jim into his arms. Jim’s face shifted into a dazzling smile aimed only at him, and Nyota tried not to get wistful over when Hikaru looked at her like that. 

Thus began the process of fighting her way through the crowd, though once most of the people recognized her, they parted and allowed her to pass.

Being the Birthday Girl had its perks. 

She had started with champagne, but now she felt like something stronger. “Dry gin martini, please,” she told the bartender. He obliged, and she got served a beautiful looking cocktail.

Nyota took a longer sip than she normally would have; it was hot up by the stage, and she was thirsty. 

A hand touched her arm. Nyota looked up at the person, before rolling her eyes. 

It was Spock.

“You look beautiful,” he said. “That gown is exquisite on you.”

She didn’t quite jerk her arm out of his grasp. “Thank you,” she said. As always, her manners while in public were impeccable.

“I have your gift,” he said.

Nyota sighed before something registered. “Is Hikaru here?”

Spock shook his head. “I have not seen him recently. I apologize for this.”

Nyota couldn’t hide her disappointment. “Oh, well, with everything with his family, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“…Indeed,” Spock said. “Would you like your gift?”

“I’m not opening them until midnight, like I always do,” Nyota said with a sigh.

“This is rather more…special,” Spock said. “I am certain you will understand once you open it.”

“Fine,” Nyota said as she downed the rest of her drink. “But I warn you, you will be unhappy with what happens if I don’t like it.”

“Come this way, please,” Spock said, again taking her by the arm. Nyota paused to make sure no one noticed them leaving together, but everyone was so enthralled with Enterprise she had nothing to worry about. 

Spock led her into the loft’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Close your eyes.”

“No.” Nyota folded her arms over her chest.

Spock sighed. “For once, listen to me. Close your eyes.”

“I swear, if I open them, and your pants are down, I will set you on fire,” Nyota said as she closed her eyes. She kept them closed tight, but she was aware of Spock moving around and behind her. Something cold got draped around her neck, cold and…heavy.

She furrowed her brows. Before she could ask, Spock pulled her further into the room. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her. He stood close enough to touch, but he respected her boundaries.

“Open them.”

Nyota opened her eyes. They stood in front of a full length mirror, and when she looked at her torso, she gasped.

The necklace was long, in platinum and yellow gold, with a pendant in the shape of a lotus blossom. The total diamond weight had to have been at least ten carats.

It was the necklace she had put on her birthday list that she had been told had sold.

“How did you…?” She held the pendant in her hand. “I didn’t give you my list.”

“I saw it and knew it was meant for you,” Spock said. “Something this beautiful should be worn by someone deserving of its beauty.”

“I can’t accept this,” Nyota said, turning around to face him. “It’s too much, Spock.”

“Of course you can,” Spock replied. “And it is not too much. It is, instead, more than enough.”

Nyota looked down at the necklace. Spock had done all of this for her, and Hikaru hadn’t shown after all. 

Spock’s lands landed on her shoulders. “I am sorry for everything you have been through lately, Nyota. And I sincerely hope you can enjoy this gift unencumbered.”

Nyota looked up at him. She looked into his eyes, which were open for once. Seeing all of the undisguised affection for what it was, Nyota leaned in and kissed him. Spock returned it, his hands sliding down from her shoulders to hold her around the waist.

They continued to kiss for a long time, and Nyota reached up her hands to pull his suit jacket off. The jacket fell onto the ground, and Spock unfastened the neck closure on her dress. He then undid the belt she wore, and the gown fell to the floor. Clad only in her black lingerie and the necklace, Nyota kissed Spock again, more deeply this time. 

Spock let go of her to undo his tie, adding it to the pile at their feet. Nyota undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it free of his pants. It also dropped to the floor, and Spock held her still closer. 

“Would you care to move to the bed?” He asked between kisses.

Nyota looked towards the door. The music was still pounding through the walls. No one would come looking for them.

“Yes.”

\-----

Pavel’s band finished their set after an hour and a half, having closed out with the promised “Don’t Stop Believin’,” and Bones went to get his brother some water. Everyone took their turns congratulating him on his set; from what Jim could tell, while Pavel had been a relative unknown at Starfleet before this, his name was on everyone’s lips now.

Jim smiled. At the rate things were going, Pavel would be on MTV or something in a year. 

Or he would have been if MTV still showed music, Jim supposed.

More troubling was the disappearance of his best friend, though. She left to get a drink ages ago, and now she was nowhere to be found. She wouldn’t have left the party without saying goodbye at least, and she still had all her gifts to open. 

Nyota _definitely_ wouldn’t have left without those. 

Bones came back to him holding a bottle of water. He handed it to Jim, while he nursed a bourbon.

“You’re not much of a drinker, are you?” Jim said with a teasing smile.

“I’ll be honest, this is a first,” Bones said with a shrug. “My Dad always drinks a bourbon before bed, so I figured it’d be safe.”

Jim nodded. “How’s it working out for you?”

“It’s…” Bones said as he took another small sip. “I don’t know. It kind of tastes like how I imagine wood does.”

“I’m glad you specified that you imagine what wood tastes like,” Jim said. “I’d be worried about you if you actually knew.”

“Yeah, but you know, I kind of like it,” Bones said. “It’s pretty smooth. Kind of smoky.”

“What brand is it?” Jim said as Bones took another sip. He really was kind of adorable. Not that Jim didn’t think he was adorable anyway, but especially right then. 

“Buffalo Trace, I think,” Bones said. 

“Oh yeah, that is a decent one,” Jim said. “But I was more of a straight whiskey drinker. Jack Daniels and I were pretty tight. Not as tight as Belvedere and I, but we were more than just merely acquainted.”

Bones held out the glass. “Do you want a sip?”

Jim’s eyes widened. The truth was, he did. He wanted it really badly.

But there was no going back if he had a sip. It’d lead to him getting his own. And then another. And before he’d be able to stop it, he’d be puking or disrespectful to Bones by hitting on some other guy. 

Or just shitty in general.

“No thanks,” Jim said. “But I appreciate the offer.”

Bones gave him a long look. Jim squirmed a little under the scrutiny. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Bones said. “You said you didn’t want to drink earlier, and I know better. So, I’m sorry for trying to get you to go back on that.”

Jim’s face softened, and his eyes filled with joy. “It’s okay, Bones.”

Bones took his hand, and pulled him back by the snacks. “It’s almost time for Nyota to open her gifts and do cake, right?”

Jim pulled out his cellphone to check the time; yeah, it was going on midnight. “I better find her.”

“I’ll come with you,” Bones said. 

“Oh no,” Jim said. “You don’t have to. Find Pavel and congratulate him some more, he deserves it. I’ll find her, don’t worry.”

“Sure, Jim,” Bones said. He pressed a quick kiss to corner of Jim’s mouth. “Good luck.”

“Thanks!” Jim winked at him and took off in the direction of the balcony. No one was really on it though, except for one person. “Excuse me, have you seen…oh.”

It was Hikaru.

“Have I seen what?” Hikaru said, and wow, he sounded pretty hostile.

Jim reflexively took a step backwards. “Uh, I was asking if you’d seen Nyota. She disappeared a while ago.”

“Nope, I’m looking for her too,” Hikaru said. “Or I was. Spock left or something, and I came out here because it’s too hot in there.”

“Yeah,” Jim said. “Well um…thanks.”

Hikaru turned to face him. “You know, for the life of me, I don’t get you at all.”

“What do you mean?” Jim said, praying that this wasn’t a thing where Hikaru would make another move on him.

“I’ve had the worst day of my life, and literally everyone said something to me about it except _you_ ,” Hikaru said. “Even Gaila texted me to make sure I’m okay. But you couldn’t be bothered.”

Jim blinked. “Did something happen? I’ve been…I mean, I was doing homework all afternoon. I haven’t checked Gossip Girl or anything.”

“Not even the newspapers then?” Hikaru said. “Because Jesus, my Dad gets arrested for embezzlement, and I’m supposed to believe you don’t have a single inkling about it?”

Oh my God.

“Oh my God,” Jim said. “Hikaru, I swear I hadn’t heard. I don’t think Sam has either, because he would have told me while Bones and I were---“

“I don’t care what you and _Bones_ were doing,” Hikaru said. “I care about the fact that once upon a time, you, me, Spock, and Nyota were best friends. Then we had sex, and you decided that ruined your life or whatever, so you disappeared for a year. Then you come back, and you immediately start dating someone else while leaving me hanging. So I confront you, and all I get is told it’s never happening again. Now my Dad might be going to jail for fifteen years, and you can’t even be bothered to text me to make sure I’m okay!”

Jim stayed silent throughout his tirade. From Hikaru’s point of view, he had been pretty awful. 

“So tell me, Jim…was I ever even really your friend? Are Spock and Nyota? I mean, you’ve been shitty to Spock since you got back too, and it’s kind of amazing Nyota’s forgiven you at all.” Hikaru turned his attention back to the nighttime Manhattan skyline. “Or maybe she hasn’t really and is just waiting for you to fuck her over again. Which I bet you will. Because that’s just how Jim Kirk is. He doesn’t care who gets hurt as long as he’s getting what he wants.”

Jim opened his mouth to protest. “But…” He swallowed. “All I can do is change.”

“You need to try harder then,” Hikaru said. “Because from where I stand, you’re just the same as you were before you left.”

Jim swallowed a second time, Hikaru’s words striking him like a dagger to the heart. Was he right? Had he failed already at trying to be a good person?

Taking a deep breath, Jim turned to leave. “I’m sorry I bothered you,” he said, his words meek and small. He slid the door open, going back into the party. He looked around for a minute; Bones was with Scotty, Pavel, and Gaila. They had a good conversation from the looks of how Gaila and Pavel were laughing. 

Part of Jim wanted to tell Bones what happened and get out of there. But he didn’t want to ruin his night, and he didn’t want Pavel to have to go home too. Instead, he’d take a breather. He would go be someplace alone for a little while, gather up his nerves, and go back to the party proper. There had to be a bathroom or bedroom or something. 

Jim walked back through the apartment, finding a room off a little hallway with a closed door. Not thinking to knock before entering, he opened the door part of the way to make sure the room was empty. 

It was not.

It was the most occupied room in the history of the world.

Jim stared into it, not at all believing what it was he saw. He closed his eyes before reopening them to make sure it was real.

And yeah, that was definitely Nyota and Spock having sex on Gaila’s brother’s bed.

Jim, as quietly as he could, pulled the door closed. Once it was shut, he stared at it for a few minutes. He then turned away from it, with disbelief written all over his face.

“Holy shit,” Jim whispered. 

In a daze, he walked back to the party. Without as much as a word, he walked up to the bartender. 

“What’ll it be?” he asked as he served two partygoers Cosmopolitans.

“Triple of Belvedere, straight up,” Jim said without hesitating.

“Right on,” the bartender replied as he poured the drink. He poured it into a chilled glass. Jim managed to put a twenty in his tip jar, and he grabbed the drink.

“Hey, Jim, I just…” Jim turned to look at Bones. “I thought you weren’t…”

Jim thought he could trust Bones with what he saw, he really did. But he needed to find out what was up with Nyota before he said anything. “Ugly confrontation with Hikaru outside. It put me on edge pretty hardcore; he got nasty.”

Bones frowned as Jim grabbed the drink and downed a third of it in one go. 

“Should I go say something to him?” Bones began to look around the party, probably for Hikaru.

“No, that’s not necessary,” Jim said. “I’ll be fine. I swear. I just…need a moment.”

Bones put a hand on Jim’s back, and it was comforting. Jim leaned into him. 

“I promise, Bones,” Jim said as he took another long drink of his vodka.

Bones’ eyes had softened a great deal, and his hand moved in circles over Jim’s spine.

“I promise. I’ll be fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for that most happy of holidays, Thanksgiving. But turkey and pie aren't the only things cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well well. Here we are. Turkey Day for our favorite UES-ers.
> 
> In addition to a trigger warning about Nyota's bulimia, there is an additional one for people who have attempted or know someone who has committed suicide. It was a very difficult scene to write, hence why this chapter took so long to get posted. (And it's not Sam, before any of you ask.)
> 
> Number One's first name of Morgan is given in Peter David's novel series New Frontier. Her last name is Primus, if you're curious.
> 
> While writing this, I kept referring to it as "shitty Thanksgiving." So yeah. Drama drama drama this chapter. :D

_Thanksgiving 2008_

“Jim!” Nyota said as she attempted for the third time to drag her best friend out of the Williamsburg bar. “Honestly. Who gets wasted on Thanksgiving morning?”

As they say, the third time was the charm, and Jim stumbled out after her in an orange coat. “People do, Nyota. The holidays are sad for them, and they get lonely, and it is up to people like me to ease their loneliness!”

“That’s not all you were easing,” Nyota said under her breath. “Jim, seriously. My mother got a call from yours, and Winona was freaking out because you allegedly disappeared from your house this morning!”

Jim, who had decided spinning in circles was a good idea, turned and faced Nyota with a half-drunken (okay, fully drunken) glare. “So what, my mom freaks out and now you freak out? Chillax. It’s a holiday, for fuck’s sake!”

“Yes, it’s a holiday,” Nyota continued. “My favorite holiday, as a point of fact. I am supposed to be helping Daddy make pie, and you’re here dragging me away from him so I can calm your mother’s troubled mind.”

Jim shrugged and blew her a raspberry. “Parents are boring. You know what’s the opposite of boring which is…wait, what…oh right. Fun! You know what fun is?”

“No, but I am certain you are about to tell me,” Nyota said as she straightened the cuff of her Burberry wool coat. 

“ _Shots_ ,” Jim said with a grin. “Shots are fun. Shots are one of the top three fun things a person can do. The other two I can’t help you with because gay, but out of the three top things a person a can do that are fun, shots sit pretty at number three.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, attempting to steer her back into the bar. “C’monnnnnnnnnn. There’s tequila with our names on it.”

Nyota sighed and ducked out of Jim’s grip. She grabbed him and tried to steer him back towards the street to catch a cab. “I told your mother that you were out buying a pie.”

Jim struggled for a second before a slightly dazed look formed on his face. “Oooooh, _pie_.”

“Yes? Pie?” Nyota said. Oh right, a drunk Jim was usually a hungry Jim. Well, really, any Jim was a hungry Jim, but even more so than usual was a drunk Jim. “Let’s get pie, Jim. Where is your wallet?”

Jim held up his hands with a grin; they were empty. He then haphazardly turned his coat pockets inside out; some loose change fell on the ground, but there was no wallet. He then reached under his coat and grabbed his back pockets. 

Nyota raised two fingers to her temple and sighed. “Fine. Stay here. Do not wander. Do not even move a millimeter. Do not drink anything. Do not _hit on_ anything. I will go back into the bar and find your wallet. I will be right back.”

Jim shrugged and grinned at her, and Nyota sighed a second time as she stalked back into the bar.

Ironically, across the street from the bar, stood a crowded 24/7 bake shop. Leonard McCoy held two big boxes in his hands as he balanced his cellphone between his Army jacket-covered shoulder and his ear. “Hey Mom. I got the pies. I’ll be back home in a few.”

_That’s good, Len. One apple and one pumpkin, right?_

“Yeah,” Leonard said. “We always have to get Pavel apple so he doesn’t complain.”

_Leonard._

“What? It’s true,” Leonard said as he walked towards the subway station. A flash of something in orange caught his eye, and he turned to face it. It was his classmate, Jim Kirk. Leonard forgot what he was saying as he stared at him for a full minute. His face flushed, and his heart thudded in his chest.

_Leonard, are you even listening to me?_

“What?” Leonard managed to take his eyes off Jim. “Sorry, Mom. I got distracted.”

 _Obviously,_ Mom said with a sigh. _Just be careful, Len. I’d prefer it if you got home in one piece for Thanksgiving dinner._ She disconnected the call, and Leonard closed his phone, dropping it back into his coat pocket. Leonard held the pies in place as watching Jim distracted him again. 

Something seemed off about the way Jim moved, but Leonard couldn’t put his finger on what it was. 

Jim, without bothering to check for cars, took a bold few steps into the street. He staggered a little, and a burgundy Lexus slammed on its brakes, honking at him. Leonard’s eyes widened as he watched Jim continue to walk without even noticing the oncoming cars. 

A cab sped down the street, and before Leonard could stop to think, he bolted into the road, grabbing Jim by both shoulders and pulling him out of the way. Jim smelled like aftershave and the vodka Mom liked to drink with tonic water, and he sagged a little in Leonard’s arms.

The cabbie honked at them and raised his middle finger. 

Leonard scowled. “Pedestrians have the right of way, asshole!”

Once they were safely to the side, the cab took off, and Leonard let go of Jim just enough that he was an arm’s length away from him. Jim blinked at Leonard for a moment before grinning.

“Are you okay? Do you need a cab?” Leonard said. “Or…I don’t know. One of those safety patrols people are in the fifth grade. I mean, I was one. Your grades have to be a certain GPA and stuff, so they made me do it. I had to wear one of those ugly orange vests.”

Jim didn’t say anything, he just kept grinning at him.

“Oh right,” Leonard said, letting him go. “Well, anyways. Do you need help?”

Jim blinked again with a blank look before his eyes dropped to the ground. “Oooooh, _pie_ ,” he said with a forlorn tone. 

Leonard looked down at their feet; sure enough, there were two somewhat crushed pie boxes. He sighed. “I’m never going to hear the end of this. Oh well, I mean…better it than you, right?”

Another cab came up the street, more slowly this time, and Jim’s face became a grin as he stuck his hand in the air. The cab pulled up close to him, and he stumbled over to open the door. 

“Hey um…I’m Leonard.” He stuck out his hand, and Jim beamed at him before shaking it. “We met last month You…might not remember me. In fact, I’m sure you don’t. But we did meet and we go to…”

Before he could finish, Nyota Uhura steamrolled in, grabbing Jim by the arm. “Got your wallet,” she said with a glare in Leonard’s direction. “And now I’m saving you from this skeeze.”

“Hey I just---“ Leonard sputtered indignantly.

“Trying to take advantage of a drunk boy on the holidays,” Uhura continued. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I wasn’t taking advantage, he walked out into traffic.” Leonard said with a pointed glare.

“Oh sure, of course,” Uhura said as she tried to push Jim into the back of the cab. “And you’re what? Some brave rescuer? Whatever. Come on, Jim.”

Jim almost got pushed into the cab, when he popped back out of it. He grinned at Leonard. “Bye, Larry!” he said with a wink. Uhura grabbed him and bodily shoved him into the backseat, and she slid in after him more gracefully. The door slammed shut, and the cab took off towards uptown.

Leonard grabbed the now-probably-in-pieces pies from the asphalt and watched the cab go. “Yeah, bye Jim,” he said with a sigh and a frown to match.

\-----

_Wednesday, November 24, 2010_

“Yes,” Christopher Pike said into his cellphone. “No, it’s just the boys and I this year.”

Leonard came out of his room, tying his rep tie as he did so. That was the only good thing about having to wear one every day for school; he had gotten so good at tying ties, he could do it without a mirror. His dad was on the phone, as he had been every morning for the last few weeks. 

Leonard sat at their breakfast bar; just in time, as the waffle popped up from the toaster. Without even sparing him a glance, his father put the waffle on Leonard’s plate and passed him the strawberry jam.

“That sounds lovely,” Dad said. “I’m sure you all will have a great time this Thursday.”

Leonard spread the jam on the waffle, making sure to evenly distribute it among all the nooks and crannies. It wouldn’t do to have a bite that didn’t have the maximum amount of jam per square inch. Pavel came running out of their bathroom in just his yellow shirt, which hadn’t been properly tucked in yet, and chinos with socks. Another waffle popped out of the toaster, and Dad passed it to Pavel, again without a word.

“Oh no, we’ll be fine,” Dad said as Leonard ate and Pavel drowned his breakfast in Grade A Maple syrup from Vermont. “I _am_ being honest. She has her work, which is keeping her in Jersey. The boys and I will get along just fine.”

Leonard swallowed a bite of his breakfast and caught his younger brother’s eye. Pavel shrugged and got a sour look on his face. Leonard shook his head once and sighed.

“Well, we’re going to have turkey, of course,” Dad continued. “And pie, provided I don’t send Leonard out for it.”

Pavel snickered, and Leonard rolled his eyes. “It happened _once_. You all act like I’m a rampaging Klutzasaurus.”

“We wouldn’t make fun of you so much if your story as to why it ended up like roadkill wasn’t so ridiculous,” Pavel said as he cut up his waffle into perfect little squares. 

“I told you, he was about to get hit by a cab,” Leonard said. “Fine. Whatever.”

Pavel snickered a second time as he drank down some orange juice. “Thanks for finally conceding.”

“Can it,” Leonard said as he focused back on his breakfast.

The sound of their Dad’s laughter filling the loft startled both of them. They stared at him for a minute while he laughed so easily and with such abandon, they were hard-pressed to think of a time where he had done so before. Leonard stopped eating, his food all but forgotten, as his father returned to his conversation.

“No, I know,” Dad said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Have a great day, all right?” He hung up his phone, grabbing a mug of probably now-cold coffee. He looked at his sons, who blinked at him. “Neither of you are eating. Is something wrong?”

“Who was that?” Leonard said. Pavel favored their father with a curious look. 

“Just an old friend from college,” Dad said, grimacing at the coffee. He opened their microwave and put the mug in it, setting the timer for thirty seconds.

“Must be some friend to make you laugh like that,” Pavel said as he went back to eating.

“We have our moments,” Dad said with a shrug. 

The microwave beeped, and Dad pulled his coffee out of it. He blew on it for a second before taking a sip.

Leonard continued to eye his father with suspicion. “You’ve actually been on the phone with your ‘college friend’ every morning for the last few weeks. And while I’m on the subject, you’ve been on the phone at night a lot too.”

“What are you getting at, Len?” Dad said with a slight frown.

Leonard folded his arms over his chest. “Just because Mom’s having an affair doesn’t make it okay for you to do the same.”

Pavel choked on his orange juice.

Dad’s eyes got so wide it would have been funny if not for the circumstances. “Excuse me?”

“The guy Mom’s seeing in Princeton,” Leonard explained as he patted Pavel on the back to help clear his airway. “We know about him, and like I said, two wrongs don’t make a right. You’re still married, last I checked. It’s not cool.”

Now Dad straight up stared at them both with shock on his face before something shifted and things clicked. “That day after school, Pavel? You eavesdropped on my phone calls?”

“Well I,” Pavel said. “I mean, eavesdrop is a strong word. I just…got there earlier than anticipated, and overheard some stuff _on accident_ , and…well, it wasn’t hard to figure out what was up. And I told Len because he deserved to know too.”

Dad sighed and set his coffee down on the counter. “I can’t really be angry with the two of you, because you’re right. You do deserve to know the truth. I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want it to seem like I was making you both pick sides.”

“You still should have,” Leonard said. “Or…well…I guess she should have. We’re not five. We know things are wrong with you two. Keeping us in the dark isn’t fair.”

Sighing a second time, Dad took a long drink of his coffee with a thoughtful look on his face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more forthcoming, and I’m also sorry that she hasn’t been. Although our communication has been…minimal.”

“You don’t say,” Leonard said at the same time Pavel grumbled out an “The temperature drops forty degrees every time you _do_ talk.”  
Dad frowned at both of them, and they had the sense to clear their throats and look down at the table.

“Anyways,” Dad said. “I was also holding out on saying anything because I admittedly don’t know what’s happening with our marriage right now. So since I don’t have a definitive answer for you two in either direction, I figured it was better to not say anything.”

Leonard picked at his waffle. Pavel sighed and stood, tucking in his shirt.

“Nothing gets solved by you two refusing to talk,” Pavel said as he left without excusing himself. 

“Pavel, you need to finish---“ Pavel’s bedroom door slamming cut off their father. 

Leonard stuck what was left of his waffle in his mouth, as he stood from the breakfast bar. “You know he’s right,” he said around the waffle as he walked back to his room. He closed his own door behind him, chewing on and swallowing the waffle. Then he lifted the garage door in their room; Pavel wasn’t finishing getting ready, though. His window was open and he wasn’t physically in the room, which meant only one thing.

The fire escape. 

Leonard sighed and opened his window, stepping out onto it with a grimace at the cold November air. Pavel sat all the way to the edge with his legs dangling over the side, and as always, it made Leonard’s anxiety kick into overdrive. “You do realize a fall from this height will not only kill you but make all your organs explode when you hit the pavement.”

“Whatever,” Pavel said without looking up. 

Leonard crouched down next to him, but still a few inches back from the edge. “Sulking isn’t going to bring Mom back or make them finally get divorced or whatever.”

Pavel didn’t say anything for a while. He sat there in silence, when suddenly he got the look in his eyes that meant he had an idea. His face shifted back into a neutral expression. “You’re right. It won’t.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to?”

“I’m not up to anything,” Pavel said, but Leonard knew his brother. His tone was far too innocent for it to be genuine.

“Uh huh,” Leonard said. “Try that again.”

“I’m not,” Pavel said. “Honest. There’s nothing I can do anyway. They’re adults, and it’s kind of miraculous Dad just listened to us as much as he did. It’s out of our hands.”

Leonard sat back on his heels. “You’re right, but I know you, and I know when you’re scheming.”

Pavel turned to face him. “I’m not scheming anything except the fact that I suddenly feel like garbage. I don’t want to go to school today.”

Now Leonard was really suspicious. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I have a headache,” Pavel said. “And I feel nauseous.”

Leonard reached out a hand and held it up to Pavel’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Your complexion is completely normal, and you’re not shaking or shivering. You’re faking it.”

“I am not,” Pavel said. “Seriously, I think I’m gonna puke.”

His eyes still narrowed, Leonard stared his younger brother down for a minute. Before he could say anything else, Pavel stood and bolted into the loft. Leonard rolled his eyes and went back in through his room, following him to their bathroom. Before he could get in it, Pavel slammed the door closed in his face.

Dad came rushing over. “What’s going on?”

Leonard held up his fingers and made air quotes. “He’s _not feeling well_.”

Dad knocked on the door. “Pavel?”

“I’m----“ The sound of gagging and throwing up came through the door. Dad winced, but Leonard’s eyes narrowed again. Pavel threw up for a few minutes, and then the toilet flushed. Pavel opened the door, and his eyes were red, and his face was pale. “I don’t want to go to school. I feel awful.”

Dad frowned, and Leonard rolled his eyes. “It’s too late for me to call out, Pavel. They won’t be able to get a substitute in until lunchtime.”

“I can stay home alone,” Pavel said. “Seriously, all I’m going to do is go back to bed or run to the bathroom to puke. Honest.”

Leonard folded his arms over his chest and stared his younger brother down. “Maybe I can stay home to take care of you then, Pavel. I wouldn’t want something to happen to you.”

Pavel’s eyes widened for a second. “That’s…you don’t have to miss school on my account, Len. We all know how much you hate missing school.”

“Yes, but you’re sick,” Leonard continued. “You could fall running to the bathroom, and no one would get to you for hours. Since you’re _so sick_ and all.”

Dad sighed. “Pavel, if you agree to not go out or let anyone in, you can stay home alone today.”

“But…” Leonard turned to their father.

“There’s no sense in you both missing a day of class, Len,” Dad said. “And we need to go, we’re running late as it is. He can take care of himself.”

“But…” Leonard tried again.

Dad put his hands on his shoulders and smiled. “I know you’re a worrier, Len, but he’s old enough to stay home alone when he has a stomach bug. Come on, get your blazer and books. We really are running late.” He turned and went back to their kitchen, and Leonard heard him put their dishes in the sink. 

Leonard turned back to Pavel. “I don’t know what you’re up to,” he whispered. “But I’ll figure it out.”

“I told you, I’m not up to anything,” Pavel said. “You wouldn’t be satisfied unless you had seen the vomit come up out of my throat.”

“Leonard, come on! We needed to be on the 6 fifteen minutes ago!”

Leonard gave his younger brother one final glare as he went into his room to grab his uniform blazer and navy wool pea coat. Dad stood at the loft door, holding it open for him. Dad checked his watch again and sighed. 

“We’re going to have to catch a cab,” Dad said, and Leonard winced because that was going to cost a million dollars at this time of day. 

“Sorry,” Leonard said. Dad closed and locked the door behind them, and off they went down the stairs. For once, they managed to get an on-duty cab quickly, and they went uptown and across the bridge into Manhattan.

The whole time, though, Leonard knew Pavel had been lying. He pulled out his cell and sent a quick text to his brother. _I know you’re faking it. You’re going to be in so much trouble when we get home._

Pavel didn’t reply.

\------

Lunchtime came early that day, as it was the last day before the Thanksgiving break. Nyota Uhura walked through the halls of Starfleet prep in her new navy Jimmy Choos, white lace tights, navy skirt, white silk blouse with navy and yellow blazer, and yellow ascot. She adjusted the yellow and red headband in her hair before opening her locker. As she did so, her phone signaled she had a text message.

_Meet me around back of the school at my limousine. We are going to miss the rest of school._

Nyota took a look around to make sure no one was present. No one was paying attention to her. _What makes you think you can just order me around like I’m the Latvian maid in your suite?_

Spock replied almost instantly. _I am not giving orders. I am merely making a strong suggestion._

Nyota smiled. _You’re disgusting._

And you wish to join me, otherwise we would not be having this conversation.

Her smile grew bigger. _Fine. I’ll be out in a few minutes._

She slid her phone into her yellow Chanel bag. She then grabbed her history book and began to glide back to the rear of the school. In order to do so, she had to cross the boys’ half of the campus, and that meant potentially running into people.

People like Jim.

Sure enough, Jim stood at his locker with McCoy standing next to him. McCoy whispered something in his ear, and they both started to laugh. Nyota watched them talk for a second, noticing not for the first time how close they seemed to each other. They’d been that way since the day of her party, but Nyota couldn’t put her finger on what it was that specifically had changed. 

Oh well, it was a mystery for another time. 

She was almost clear of the corridor when a too-familiar voice called out to her. “Hey Nyota!” Hikaru said, sprinting to catch up with her.

Nyota gave him a curious look. “Hello, Hikaru. What can I do for you?”

“I just haven’t seen you in a while,” he said as he walked beside her. “I was wondering how you’ve been. I’ve thought about texting or calling, but I wasn’t sure how busy you were.”

“I’ve admittedly had a lot going on,” Nyota said with a slight smile. “But you know you can always call, Hikaru. If I’m occupied, I’ll just call you back when I’m free.”

Hikaru looked relieved and returned her smile. “That is good to hear, thanks. With everything going on with my family, I kind of need all of my friends right now.”

Guilt coursed through Nyota’s veins. “Well…of course, Hikaru. I understand. Please do call me whenever you feel a need to. As I just said, I may not answer immediately, but I will always call you back.”

Hikaru’s eyes softened, and the weight lifted off his shoulders. It took Nyota’s breath away for a moment. “Thanks. I’ll definitely remember that. Hey wait…what are you doing over here, anyway?”

Damn it.

“I…” Swallowing, Nyota turned her smile up a notch. “Well, I was coming to see if you’re all right, of course. I realized we haven’t spoken since the day of my party, and I was worried about you.”

“Well, I was there,” Hikaru said. “I just kept missing you all night. I looked for you, but I never found you.”

What?

“Oh,” Nyota said, trying to not show her confusion. She realized pretty fast why he didn’t find her; he must have gotten there after she disappeared with Spock. “Well, I was pretty busy. But I am sorry that we apparently passed like ships in the night.”

Hikaru shrugged. “It happens. Where were you anyway?”

“Oh…here and there,” Nyota said with a wave of her hand. The one time Hikaru decided to ask questions, and he picked then? About that?

“Oh sure, it was your party,” Hikaru said. “I bet you were just busy shaking everyone’s hand.”

“…Yes,” Nyota answered. “There were many people there. I wasn’t able to be rude. I apologize again for missing you.”

“It’s fine,” Hikaru said. “So…by the way…do you have a date yet? For the deb ball?”

Something clicked in Nyota’s mind. She hadn’t made her mind up yet, due to having several possible suitors. Boys had come out of the woodwork since her split with Hikaru became public knowledge. But there was one boy in particular she wanted to go with, and the realization of that made her freeze for a moment. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” she admitted. “Why?”

Hikaru shrugged. “Well, I mean, if you don’t have anyone in mind, I could be your date. It is what we always planned on.”

Nyota blinked at him; she had been legitimately caught by surprise. “Oh. Well…that’s a lovely offer, Hikaru. I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hikaru said. “I bet you’ve gotten loads of people asking you. Just…keep me in mind, okay? I promise it won’t be awkward or anything between us.”

Nyota smiled. “I’ll let you know what I decide. Talk to you soon, Hikaru.” She took off, leaving him behind, and she pushed the back door of the school open. Sure enough, Spock’s limo was parked a few feet away from it. Making sure no one saw her, she opened the door and slid into the back of it, where Spock sat waiting for her with a slight smile. “So. I’m here.”

“Indeed,” Spock said. He pushed the button to lower the partition. “The Palace, if you please, Arthur.”

The driver nodded and raised the partition, and the limo took off towards Midtown. 

Nyota leaned back against the seat; she turned to Spock with a smile. “So a thought just occurred to me.”

“Do tell,” Spock said as he moved closer to her on the seat. Their thighs rubbed against each other’s.

“My debut is the first Friday of December,” Nyota continued. 

“Yes, I am escorting Carol Marcus from Spence that evening,” Spock said.

Oh.

“Oh,” Nyota said. “I was…never mind. It was stupid.”

Spock gave her a long, considering look. “You wished for me to take you.”

Sighing, Nyota nodded. “It was a thought I literally just had a minute ago. Although in retrospect, it’s not really a good one. You don’t want Hikaru to find out about us, and I don’t really want _anyone_ to.”

“Indeed, although there is something to be said for hiding in plain sight,” Spock admitted. 

“True,” Nyota said. “I don’t know, all of these people have asked, and I still don’t have an escort, although I’m leaning toward that prince, Khan Noonien Singh. Maybe I should just ask Jim; at least with Jim, I’d have a good time.”

“I have it on good authority that Jim is refusing to attend,” Spock said.

Nyota blinked. “Wait, how would you know that? I haven’t even talked to him about it.”

Spock looked unusually hesitant, which made Nyota more suspicious than she already was. “I…ran into Winona. The Kirks are staying in the Palace right now, after all, and she inquired as to whether I would attend the ball. When I answered in the affirmative, she mentioned Jim would not attend.”

The explanation made sense but still. “I see,” Nyota said. “Although I suppose I could just ask him myself. We had always planned for the four of us to go together.”

They had, in fact, planned that. Jim had suggested more than once all three of them escort Nyota at her debut, but Hikaru had shot him down each time.

Nyota gave Spock a curious look. “So if you heard this from Winona, am I to assume that Jim is still giving you the cold shoulder?”

Spock shrugged. “He spends all of his time with the common rabble. Why should I care?”

Frowning, Nyota mulled over his words. She was coming around on Leonard; his sense of humor was amusing, and he wasn’t intimidated by things like Jim’s money or her personality. That counted for something. But Spock utterly loathed him for some reason. “Why do you hate Leonard so much?”

“When did he become Leonard? Why is he not simply McCoy?” Spock asked. 

“He’s Jim’s first real boyfriend,” Nyota said. “He makes Jim happy. That’s all I care about.”

Spock sighed. “I have my reasons.” Before Nyota could inquire further, they pulled up to the Palace. Arthur opened the door for them, and Spock held out his hand. Nyota took it, and he escorted her out of the car. “Come. Let us not spend the rest of the afternoon fretting over other people. I wish to think only of you.”

Nyota looked at him, unable to keep the surprise off her face. It wasn’t the first time he had said something like that, but it still caught her off guard. It also made her relationship with Hikaru seem childish in comparison. Hikaru had always whispered words of forever, but his actions seldom backed them up. 

Then again, Hikaru seemed to be really trying back at the school. 

Spock led Nyota up to the penthouse suite where he lived, and he unlocked the door with his keycard. She entered the suite, and before she could take more than two steps inside, Spock placed his hands over her eyes. “It is a surprise,” he whispered as he let go of her face to pull her through the suite.

Nyota sighed but kept her eyes closed. “It better not involve D batteries. Or strippers. Or the twins from Room Service.”

“None of the above,” Spock said. They stopped moving, and she heard Spock move next to her. “Open them.”

“All of Sarek’s money for etiquette lessons, and you can’t…be…” As she opened her eyes, she stared.

The room had been filled with no less than a hundred lit candles, and the bed had been turned down. It was covered in crimson rose petals, and on Spock’s table stood a bucket of champagne with two flutes. The curtains had been drawn closed, lending the room a heady sense of intimacy. A bag with the Intimissimi logo sat on the bed. 

Nyota was floored. No one had ever done anything like this for her, not even Hikaru. She had done something similar for him, but…well. It ended with Hikaru telling her about Jim.

This was extraordinary. 

“Spock, I…” Nyota said. “I don’t know what to say.”

His eyes lit up, and the barest hint of a smile formed on Spock’s face. “You do not need to say anything.” He handed her the bag. “Put them on. I shall give you ten minutes to prepare.”

He closed the door behind him as he left, and Nyota stripped out of her school uniform. Her undergarments were next, and she opened the bag to find a navy blue balconette padded bra and navy Brazilian style panties. After thinking for a moment, she elected to put the navy Jimmy Choos back on. 

Both Spock and Jim had…things for women’s shoes, although in Jim’s case it was strictly in a “I wish I could buy and wear them, too” sense.

Nyota took off her headband and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders in waves. She lay reclining on the bed, taking a couple of deep breaths.

At the appointed time, Spock knocked once on the door before opening it. He entered the room, and for the first time since they were children, Nyota saw happiness on Spock’s face. It startled her; nothing made Spock happy, but she had?

Spock stripped off his school blazer, draping it over a chair. His tie was next, and Nyota moved to the foot of the bed. She sat up on her knees and reached out her hands; Spock moved close enough to allow her to undo the buttons on his shirt, and the yellow fabric fell to the floor. She smiled up at him, and he climbed onto the bed in front of her. His hands slid through her hair like it was silk, and he took her in his arms. 

They kissed, and he laid her on her back on the bed. He broke it to look down at her feet. “You kept on your shoes,” he said.

“They’re new,” Nyota explained. “And they match.”

“They are perfect,” he said. “As are you.”

Again, Nyota didn’t know what to say, but he kissed her again before she had time to. 

It didn’t take long for it to not matter.

\------

Pavel got off the train, turning up the collar on his shearling coat to keep himself warm as he exited the Princeton Junction train station. Fortunately for him, Dad left the emergency credit card where he always did, which was how he was able to afford the ticket and now the cab to the university.

He wasn’t even sure Mom would be there at this time the day before Thanksgiving; he had no clue what her schedule actually was. Aside from the one visit back in October, he and Len had only spoken to her on the phone since she moved out. 

The thought of that made him frown as the cab pulled up to Peyton Hall, the building devoted to astrophysical sciences. He paid the cab driver with his credit card and stepped out of the cab. He wandered into the building, and a group of students stood in the foyer. They all talked loudly with each other, and Pavel cleared his throat. “Ahem. Excuse me?”

The students looked at him, examining him from head to toe. Some of them looked like stereotypical nerds, but one guy looked relatively normal. He gave Pavel a curious expression. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for Doctor Pike,” Pavel said. “Her office, I mean.”

The guy lit up. “I _thought_ you looked familiar. You’re one of her kids, right? She has a couple pictures in there…”

“Yeah,” Pavel said. “If you could just tell me where to find her, I’d appreciate it.”

“I’ll do you one better,” he said. “I can show you.” He excused himself from his group, and he gestured for Pavel to follow. Pavel did, and they strode together down a stairwell to the faculty offices. There was a door with a shared office, and Pavel saw Pike listed among the three people who were housed there. “Here we go.”

“Thanks,” Pavel said. He knocked on the door. 

His mother’s voice called out a “Come in,” and Pavel opened it and entered. Her back was to him, and she appeared to be reviewing something. “Office hours are only for another---“

Pavel sighed. “Mom.”

After freezing for a second, she turned to face him. “Pavel?”

“Yup,” Pavel said. “It’s time for you to come home.”

Still staring at him, his Mom stood from her chair. “What are you doing here? It’s a school day.”

“That’s not important,” Pavel said with growing impatience in his voice. “What’s important is that you need to come home. Today.”

She sighed. “Pavel, the semester isn’t over. I can’t just pack up back to New York.”

“You can commute from Brooklyn,” Pavel said. “You need to be home with us. You need to come home.”

Mom stared at him for long enough that he decided to try a different tactic.

“Please?” Pavel said, putting a deep and abiding sadness on his face. “It’s not fair for Len and me to be caught up in this. Nothing is going to get solved by you hiding here.”

Mom frowned. “Your father doesn’t want to see me.”

“Let him decide that,” Pavel said, losing his patience all over again. “Seriously. You need to face him, and he needs to face you. This has gone on long enough. You’re being selfish; Len and I deserve things to be worked out, one way or the other, which can’t happen _as long as you hide here_.”

Looking pissed for a few seconds, Mom sighed and took off her glasses. She rubbed her hand over her eyes for a while with a grimace. “I should be angry with you for how you’re speaking to me. And I should ground you for showing up here on a school day by yourself, especially when I can almost guarantee that your father has no inkling about this.”

Now Pavel glared at her. “You’re just mad that I’m right.”

Mom stared at him for a while. “You may have a point,” she admitted in a grudging tone of voice. “But Pavel, you don’t get to take an hour train ride to order me around. I’m still the parent.”

“Could have fooled me,” Pavel said before he could stop himself.

Her expression shifted into that of a glare. “Don’t push it.”

Clamping his mouth shut for a second, Pavel clenched his hands at his sides. “I’m only pushing because you haven’t given me any other option! You and Dad have refused to deal with this! Well, I’m telling you _your time’s up_. You need to deal with it! _Now._ ”

Mom picked up her glasses, placing them back on her face. Her brown hair had been loose around her shoulders, but now she grabbed it and twisted it up into a ponytail. Pavel knew his mom well enough to recognize it for the nervous tick it was, and he waited for her to speak again. 

The pause stretched from seconds into minutes. Pavel didn’t argue anymore; he elected to let her think.

“I’m still contemplating grounding you,” Mom said to break the silence. “I know your father. You wouldn’t be allowed here by yourself, so you obviously played hooky and snuck out.”

Pavel shrugged. “It’s worth it.”

Mom began to put papers and a book into her briefcase. She latched it shut and grabbed her coat. “Okay. Let’s go back to my apartment. You can help me pack. Then when we get back into the city, we’ll go shopping for Turkey Day.”

His face brightening, Pavel smiled. “Do you mean it?”

Mom didn’t return the smile, but she looked less frustrated. “Yes, Pavel. You’re right; nothing gets solved by my staying here, and your father and I need to discuss some things. It’d be best to do it in person. So…let’s go.”

Together they walked out of the office, Mom locking it behind them. Her apartment was about three miles from campus, and they caught the bus to it. Pavel craned his neck, looking at the university as it passed. “It’s a pretty school,” he said. 

“One day you’ll be here too,” Mom answered. 

Pavel frowned, but didn’t argue. The music versus physics conversation was for another time. He could only stand so many arguments in such a short span. 

Especially because he knew both his parents would lose their minds.

The bus ride ended, and they walked up the stairs to her three bedroom apartment. She unlocked the door, and they entered. He followed her into the master bedroom, where she grabbed two suitcases and opened them on her bed.

Mom grabbed sweaters and a few dresses, plus work appropriate clothing. She looked thoughtful for a minute. “I should still have some things in the loft,” she mused to herself. 

“Dad hasn’t packed anything up or anything,” Pavel said, sitting on the bed next to one of the bags. “At least, not since the time you asked for your winter clothes.”

“Right,” she said. She grabbed underwear, tights, and shoes, putting them into the smaller suitcase. Pavel kicked his legs a few times. “I’ll need my laptop for grading.”

“I’ll get it,” he said, getting up. “Kitchen table?”

“Yup,” Mom said as she walked into her bathroom to grab her toiletries. 

“Be right back,” Pavel said. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing her computer. He shut it down, unplugged it, and carted it back into her bedroom. Mom was still in the bathroom, so he opened her briefcase and put it in for her. Being careful to keep her papers from getting wrinkled, Pavel pulled them out and replaced them.

The one on top caught his eye, and he blinked at it.

It was a letter from someone named Phillip Boyce. Before Pavel could skim it, his mother came back into the room. He shoved the papers back into the bag. “Here’s your computer, Mom.”

“Thanks, Pavel,” she said with a smile. She put her toiletries in the suitcase with her shoes, zipping it up. She took a look around the room before grabbing some jewelry off her stand. 

Pavel realized she wasn’t wearing her wedding rings. He opened his mouth to say something about it before deciding against it. He shook his head a few times as a bad feeling began to overtake him.

He might have been jumping the gun. Maybe she would put them back on when she got home. 

Dad still wore his, though.

Satisfied she had enough of her belongings, Mom turned to him with a somewhat stilted smile. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Pavel said. He grabbed the bigger suitcase, wheeling it behind him as they exited her apartment. They caught another bus, this one taking them to Princeton Junction. 

Halfway there, Mom turned to him. “Are your classes still going well?”

“Yeah,” Pavel said. “I got the highest grade out of everyone on the last physics test, and I’m still first violin. English is boring, but I’m doing well in it. Russian’s fun.” He hesitated, before saying, “The district choir competition is December 10th. My duet partner and I are performing. Maybe you and Dad can come.”

“The chamber choir doesn’t take away from your studies, does it?” Mom asked. “I know you like music, Pavel, but science and math are more important.”

Pavel had to bite his tongue so hard he almost drew blood. He really hated how she always said that, like the arts had no value. She even did it about Len’s short stories and their Dad’s poetry.

Well there was one poem by Dad she liked.

Pavel sighed and stared out the bus window. He was getting too frustrated about his potential career paths. Len and Nyota were right; he really needed to tell his parents about what he wanted.

He just had no way of knowing if they’d understand.

They arrived at the station, and Pavel unloaded the suitcases for his mom. They entered the station, she purchased their tickets, and they got on the next train heading to Penn Station. Pavel pulled out his iPod and earbuds.

Mom grabbed her laptop and booted it up. She opened word. “I hope you don’t mind me doing some work on the trip,” she said.

“It’s fine,” he said as he queued up Andrew Bird’s _Noble Beast_. Both Pavel and Bird trained in violin using the Suzuki Method, but Pavel felt like he wasn’t anywhere near Bird’s level of skill. He would be one day, but he wasn’t there yet. 

Pavel again thought about his application for LaGuardia Arts. He sighed as he turned up “Tenuousness.” 

Maybe once things were resolved with his parents’ marriage, he could tell them about his career choice.

\-----

The last chimes sounded, and Jim and Bones stepped out of their art class, heading toward their lockers. Fortunately, homework was light for the break, but they each had a test that following Wednesday.

Jim grabbed his economics book and shoved it into his leather bag. “Man, I can’t wait for tomorrow,” he said. “A holiday built around eating is perfect for me.”

“Ignoring, of course, the gross colonialist implications, Thanksgiving is pretty great,” Bones replied.

Jim frowned. “Is that your dad talking?”

Bones blinked for a couple of seconds before wincing. “Yeah, it was. Sorry.”

“No worries,” Jim said. They moved from his locker to Bones’. Bones grabbed his psychology book, exchanging it for his calculus and AP bio ones. After thinking for a second, he put his notebooks except for psych in the locker too. “Thank God we don’t have to really do any work this break.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “So remind me, what are you doing for tomorrow?”

“Just me, Dad, and Pavel,” Bones said. “Turkey and oyster dressing. Two pies because Pavel hates pumpkin. Mashed potatoes. Dad may watch some football. Pretty normal. You’re going to Nyota’s, right?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait,” Jim said. “Her family totally goes all out, and it’ll be the first time she’s seen her dad since the split. I’m really looking forward to it. It’ll be nice to remember a Thanksgiving for once.”

“I bet,” Bones said in a hushed voice.

Jim’s expression shifted to perplexed. His brows furrowed, and he frowned a little. “What?”

Bones looked at him for a minute before shaking his head a few times. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Jim stared at Bones. He did it for so long that Bones flushed and grimaced. “Okay so…two years ago. We ran into each other.”

Jim’s expression became more confused as he struggled to recall Thanksgiving Freshman year. “I went to a bar in the morning. I ended up at Nyota’s. There was…I think I almost got hit by a cab?”

Bones nodded. “You did almost get hit by a cab, but luckily the only casualties were my family’s desserts. They still don’t believe me when I tell them I pulled you out of oncoming traffic.”

His eyes widening, Jim’s jaw fell a little. “That was _you_?”

“That was me,” Bones said.

Jim leaned back against the locker, throwing his hand up over his eyes. “Christ,” he said. “I suck. I suck so hard.”

“You do not,” Bones said. He took a few glances around them before pulling Jim into a hug. “It’s not a big deal, Jim.”

Jim could only groan. “We met _twice_ freshman year, and I don’t remember either instance,” he said with a prolonged sigh. “I am seriously the world’s biggest dick.”

“Spock is the world’s biggest dick,” Bones said. He kissed Jim’s temple, and Jim sighed and leaned into it. “You were just a wayward youth.”

Still feeling like shit, Jim couldn’t help but snort. “That’s actually not a bad way of putting it,” he admitted. They pulled back from each other, and Jim looked into Bones’ eyes. “You have no idea how bad I feel that I don’t remember you. If there’s anything I regret from both of those meetings, it’s that.”

Bones smiled. “You know me now. That’s what matters.”

Jim lit up, his previous angst all but forgotten. “And I’m gonna keep knowing you for as long as you permit me to.”

Something lit up in Bones’ eyes, and Jim’s heart fluttered at the sight. He took another look around them, and before Jim could ask what was up, he kissed Jim thoroughly in the middle of their school. Neither of them had been so brazen since that time they got yelled at, and Jim found he was hard-pressed to care if it happened again. 

They didn’t get yelled at, but a familiar voice said, “Leonard. You’re still on school property.”

Breaking apart, Jim and Bones turned to Bones’ dad. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hi Chr…Doctor Pike,” Jim said, wincing at how he almost called him by his first name where anyone could hear it. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Same to you,” Chris said with a smile. Bones moved to stand next to Jim, swinging his locker shut. “Does your family have plans for the holiday?”

Jim smiled. “My best friend’s family has a big Thanksgiving thing every year. Since we’re living in a hotel, we’re going to that.”

“That sounds nice, Jim,” Chris said. Bones had finished grabbing his books and shut his locker. The three of them walked out of the school together. “You should come over on Friday and help Len and Pavel eat our leftovers.”

Bones got a cute grin on his face, and Jim’s expression matched. “Bones mentioned something about oyster dressing?”

“My great-grandmother’s,” Chris said. “I only make it on Thanksgiving.”

“It’s my favorite part,” Bones said with a dreamy sigh. “And it tastes better the second day.”

Jim brightened even more. “Sure, I’ll come over. I’ll text Bones when I’m on my way, if that’s all right.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Chris said with a smile. “Plan to be over all day, Jim. We’ll have a lot of food.”

“I’m your man,” Jim said. 

“He is,” Bones added. He slid his hand down, his fingers lacing with Jim’s. Jim felt his cheeks flush, and he bit back another smile.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Doctor Pike,” Jim said. “I really appreciate it.”

“You know you’re welcome any time, Jim,” Chris said as the three of them walked together out of the school and towards the street. Bones and Chris would be taking the subway, while Jim caught a cab back to the Palace. 

Jim’s face softened, and his heart swelled. It made him beyond happy that Chris liked him. Not that he wouldn’t still date Bones if he didn’t, but his dad’s opinion mattered to Bones. 

And it mattered to Jim, too.

Jim shivered a little as they walked down the school’s front steps. 

“Cold?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, it feels like we barely had a fall,” Jim said. “Then bam! Winter.”

“Yeah,” Bones said as he ran his thumb over Jim’s hand. Jim’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“It is definitely time to break out the scarves and gloves, more than we already have,” Chris said. “I don’t want either of you boys getting sick like Pavel.”

Jim and Bones exchanged a look; Bones told Jim at lunch about how he thought his brother had faked it to skip school. Jim opted not to say anything, in case it would get Pavel in trouble. “Yeah, stomach bugs suck,” Jim said.

Bones gave Jim another look; this one said he was relieved. Jim winked at him in a way that his father couldn’t see. 

They reached the sidewalk, and Jim let go of Bones to hail a cab. It took a while, as most of the ones who passed by were off duty or had passengers. Bones sighed. “Typical.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah. Sometimes I think I should just have a standing reservation with a car service for afternoons.” He flagged an available one down, and it pulled up beside him. Before he got into it, he reached out and gave Bones a quick kiss. Bones smiled at him, reluctantly letting him go. 

“Call me in between every course tomorrow?” Jim said.

“You know it,” Bones replied. “Bye Jim. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Have a good Thanksgiving, Jim,” Chris said.

“You too,” Jim said. He sat on the backseat and blew a kiss to Bones through the window. Bones rolled his eyes, but he mimed catching it as the cab took off toward the Palace. Traffic was light due to the holiday, and they arrived pretty quickly. Jim paid and tipped the driver, and he ran up into the Palace.

Once he arrived at 1701, he walked into his part of the suite. Sam poked his head out of the door and greeted him. “Hey, Jimmy.”

“Hey,” Jim tossed over his shoulder as he changed. Off came the uniform, and instead Jim put on a pair of black trousers, a goldenrod colored button up shirt with French cuffs, and a black cashmere cardigan over that. He had worn gold socks that day, and he put on a pair of black Ferragamo loafers. 

Thinking about it for a minute, he grabbed a pair of black leather gloves and a black scarf to go along with his winter white wool coat. He also grabbed his favorite Ray Bans and stepped back out of his room. Sam had moved to the living room, and he blinked at him for a moment. “Going back out?”

“Yeah,” Jim said. “I need to talk to Nyota about something, and I’d rather not do it over the phone.”

“Must be pretty serious then,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Jim said. “I’ll be back probably for dinner, if Mom asks.”

“No problem,” Sam said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks!” Jim called as he left the room, walking back down to the concierge. Fortunately, Barclay happened to be there. “Hey Barclay. Can you get me a car please?”

“Of course, Mister Kirk,” Barclay said. He made a quick call, and when he hung up, he smiled at Jim. “It’ll be out front in just a moment.”

“Thank you,” Jim said as he tipped him. He walked back out into the chill air, grateful for the scarf and gloves. As promised, the car waited, and Jim took it to Nyota’s building. He gave the driver a generous tip, and the doorman let him in the building with a smile.

Jim went up to Nyota’s penthouse, and he stepped off the elevator. He looked around one side, then the other. Hoshi appeared, and she smiled at him. “Hello, Mister Jim.”

“Hey Hoshi,” he said. “Is Nyota here?”

“She is in the kitchen,” Hoshi said.

“Great,” Jim said. “I’ll head back. Thanks, Hoshi.”

“Of course,” she replied with another smile.

Jim walked into the kitchen, pulling his sunglasses up to rest in his hair. Nyota stood with her back to him examining something on a counter. She wore a dress made of two contrasting fabrics; the top was a blush colored lace, and the bottom was a silverish-lavender silk crepe. Her hair was down, and she seemed to have a light air about her. 

“Hoshi,” she said as she turned around. She blinked for a second at the sight of Jim in his coat. Then she grinned. “Why hello, Jim. Nice to see you.”

“Hey,” Jim said. That was when he noticed that she had been examining recipe cards. “Prepping for tomorrow?”

“Daddy doesn’t get in until morning,” Nyota said. “So I figured if I get everything ready, we can get right to it when he arrives.”

Everything about her was carefree and happy. Jim couldn’t think of the last time he had seen her glowing like that.

Actually…yes. He could.

“You’re in a good mood,” Jim began. “Your dad coming to visit must agree with you.”

Nyota shook her head. “Sometimes I’m happy because of Daddy. Sometimes it’s because my doctor increases my Lexapro dosage.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jim tilted his head to one side. “And usually…you’re this way because things are good with a boy.”

Now Nyota froze a little. She didn’t deny it, but she didn’t admit to it, either. She went back to perusing her recipe cards.

“So…” Jim said. “What’s Spock doing for Thanksgiving?”

This time, Nyota froze a lot. The smile faded off her face, getting replaced by a stern expression. “Why would I know?”

“Well you are friends,” Jim said. “Good friends. Really good friends.”

Nyota gave up the final pretense of looking at the cards. “What’s your point?”

Jim sighed. Okay, so the extremely direct approach was warranted. “Nyota, I saw you…with Spock, I mean. At your birthday party.”

Everything about Nyota turned to ice. “I don’t know what you think you saw, but I assure you that---“

Openly rolling his eyes, Jim made an annoyed sound. “We’re not doing this, Nyota. I know what two people having sex looks like.”

“You would, wouldn’t you? You’ve certainly had enough of it for the entire Upper East Side,” Nyota said in a haughty voice.

Ouch.

As he exhaled loudly, Jim tried again. “I just don’t understand, okay? Help me understand. We both know where Spock’s been. Nyota just…why?”

Her arms folded across her chest, and she tapped one manicured finger against her biceps. “I bet you’re only angry I got a chance with him before you did.”

“Gross, and nope,” Jim said, his voice seething. His posture matched hers; his shoulders were stiff, and he had clenched his jaw tight. His eyes narrowed even further.

“There had to be _someone_ left, after all,” Nyota continued. “You’re even sleeping with low-rent nobodies now. But what can I say? I learned from the Master.” She bowed to him with a disdainful look on her face.

Jim’s hands clenched into fists when she insulted Bones, but at the last comment about him being the “Master”, his vision went red. “If you’re having sex with _Spock_ , it’s pretty clear that the _student_ has become the _Master_.”

“You’d like to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Nyota said as she drew herself back up to her full height. “If it helps you sleep at night, by all means. Judge me. See if I care.”

“Why the hell shouldn’t I?” Jim spat. “God knows all you ever do is judge me for my mistakes. Maybe I just feel like getting a little back for once.”

Nyota’s nostrils flared, but before she could say anything, Aailyah entered the kitchen. “Nyota do you…oh. Hello Jim.”

“Hello,” Jim said. “I was just leaving.”

Aailyah looked confused. “Oh. Well. We’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Actually, no,” Jim said. “We’re not doing Thanksgiving with you anymore.”

If Aailyah looked confused before, now she was completely bewildered. “Why not?”

“Because I just uninvited them,” Nyota ground out. The words were for her mother, but her eyes didn’t leave Jim’s face. 

Jim broke the eye contact to give Aailyah a fake smile. “Nice to see you, Aailyah. Have a happy Thanksgiving.” Without so much as a glance back at Nyota, Jim stormed out of the penthouse and back down to the street. The doorman hailed him a cab, and he rode back to the Palace in silence.

Once there, he stomped all the way back to his room. His mother and Sam sat on the couch laughing about something. They both turned to face him, their laughter abruptly dying.

“Uh oh,” Sam said.

“What happened, darling?” Winona asked, her face and voice full of concern.

Jim winced. “So uh…about tomorrow. How married to going to the Uhuras were both of you?”

Sam winced. “Ah well.”

Winona stood and walked over to him. “You and Nyota had a fight?”

The anger seeped out of Jim’s body. It had escalated so fast. “Yeah. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for it to affect you guys too. We’ll have to figure out something else, I guess.”

Sam shrugged. “Room service will still be running. We can do that.”

“Yes, we can,” Winona said. She wrapped Jim into a hug. “The important thing is that we spend Thanksgiving together, the three of us. Everything else is just a detail.”

Jim sighed, and his eyes were wide and sad. “I’m really sorry.”

Sam joined the hug, and Jim let himself be held by his mom and brother.

Maybe the holiday could be salvaged.

\-----

“What sounds good for dinner, Len?” Dad asked as they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

“Breakfast for dinner would be good,” Leonard answered. “Bacon, eggs, grits, and toast.”

“We have all of those right now, and I’ll put a lot of cheese in the grits like you like,” Dad said. “We’ll see if Pavel feels well enough to eat.”

Leonard fought the urge to call his brother a liar outright as his dad unlocked their door. He opened it, stepping inside the loft first before freezing. Leonard crashed into him, stepping up on his toes to peer over his dad’s shoulder.

Sitting at their breakfast bar was Pavel.

And their mother.

The two of them laughed about something over hot chocolate, and Leonard stared dumbstruck at the sight.

That is, until the rage kicked in.

“Morgan,” Dad said.

Pavel and Mom stopped laughing. Mom cleared her throat a few times. “Chris.” She brightened when she saw Leonard behind him. “Leonard!”

His jaw clenching, Leonard didn’t acknowledge her with anything but a glare. He shoved past his father and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

How dare she…how dare she come back acting like nothing had happened!

Leonard grabbed his cell and dialed Scotty without hesitation. He picked up on the second ring. _This is Scott-dog._

“Scotty? It’s me. You would not _believe_ what I just walked into,” Leonard said as he threw his shoes across the room. 

There was a pause. _Wow. Okay. The last time you were this angry was the day of our fight. What happened?_

“Mom happened,” Leonard said. “Pavel skipped school today, apparently to bring her back. And now she’s sitting in our kitchen like nothing’s wrong!”

There was another, more pronounced pause. _Wait, what? Your mom came back?_

Balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder blade, Leonard took off his coat, blazer, and tie. “I don’t want anything to do with her. She has no right to come back like nothing’s changed.”

Scotty sighed. _Look Len, I’m not saying you don’t have the right to be pissed at her. She’s been kind of shitty since she left, what with the whole cheating on your dad thing and whatnot. But don’t you think you should maybe let her speak for even just a minute before you set her on fire?_

“Are you taking her side?” Leonard held his phone again, staring at his wall in disbelief.

 _I’m saying let her have a few minutes of your time and then become a thermonuclear detonation_ , Scotty clarified. _You gave me that chance. Why’s your mom less deserving?_

“But---“ Leonard realized he didn’t have a good answer for him. As angry as he was with her, she did deserve a chance to explain. “Fine. I’ll go back out and hear what she has to say.”

 _That’s the spirit,_ Scotty said. _Call me after and tell me how it goes. Call me tomorrow, too, even though I’ll be in Vermont._

“Yeah, I will,” Leonard said. “Thanks, Scotty.”

 _Anytime, Len,_ Scotty said in a cheerful tone. _I need to get back to packing. Talk to you in a bit!_

“Yeah, see you,” Leonard said as he hung up the phone. He tossed his phone down on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. Steeling himself, he opened the door and stepped back out into the loft.

Dad had moved to Pavel’s other side, also with a mug of hot chocolate. None of them were talking, though. The silence was awkward and somewhat frigid between them.

Leonard cleared his throat, and they all turned to face him. “I cannot be the only one who thinks this is both _out of nowhere_ and _profoundly weird_ , can I?”

Dad didn’t comment, which Leonard took to mean that he agreed. Mom started twisting her hair in her hands.

Pavel rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever, get over yourself. Come sit with us and have some hot cocoa. If Dad can be in the same room with her after everything, you can too.”

“After everything?” Mom said.

Pavel sighed. “The guy. In Princeton. Len and I know about the guy in Princeton.”

Mom got a panicked expression on her face and stared at Dad. Dad held up both his hands. “I didn’t tell them.”

“I overheard it, and I told Len,” Pavel explained. “Dad only found out we knew this morning.”

Giving their father an apologetic look, Mom turned back to Leonard. “Honey, I’m sorry about that. Both of you,” she said with a glance at Pavel.

Leonard folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. “I don’t understand any of this. I don’t understand why it took Pavel skipping school to get you to come back. I don’t understand why you cheated on Dad. And I don’t understand why _you left in the first place_!”

Mom stood and walked over to him; she stayed about a foot away from him, so she could reach out if she wanted to. “I’m not sure I can offer any explanation that would be satisfying for you, Len. But I’m here now. You’re right; I should have come back sooner. I have no excuse for why I haven’t. All I can do is try to make things right between all of us as a family.” 

Leonard looked up at his mother with a wary expression. “I guess,” he conceded. 

He turned and left the room again, going back to his bedroom. This time his mother followed him. Leonard made an exasperated noise as he flopped on his bed. He looked at everything in his room except her.

Mom sat in the desk chair across from him. “Leonard, I’m sure this isn’t easy.”

“Not even remotely close to easy,” Leonard said. “You have no idea at all what you’ve done, have you? Because you’ve been breaking his heart…breaking _our_ hearts, chipping away at them a little more each day since June.”

Mom didn’t say anything.

Leonard sat up and faced her. “The thing about this that is the most asinine is that I have to sit here and explain this to you. You should know this. You should know everything I said without me having to explain it to you. It’s like…it’s like I’m the parent, and you’re the damn kid.”

That time, Mom sighed. “You have every right to feel that way. I haven’t been the best mother to you both. I’ve been so caught up in myself and in my research finally taking off, which is a lousy excuse. But Len, I want things to work between all of us. I want us to be a family. And I’m here now. So can you at least try to give me a chance?”

Leonard glared at her for a while. Finally, he shook his head. “Fine. You have _one_ chance.”

“Fair enough,” Mom said. “Now come back to the kitchen. I want to show you all the stuff Pavel and I got for Thanksgiving. I think you’ll be pleased.”

“I think I’ll call it ‘guilt’ and leave it at that,” Leonard said under his breath. “Fine. I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Okay, Leonard,” Mom said. “I’ll be waiting.”

Leonard didn’t answer her with anything but a nod, and he grabbed his phone again. He needed to call Scotty, but first he wanted to talk to Jim. _Hey, are you busy?_ he texted.

_No, but I have to warn you, my afternoon went to shit._

_So did mine. Remember how I told you I thought Pavel was faking it? He totally did so he could bring Mom back._

Approximately thirty seconds after he sent the text message, his phone rang. It was Jim. “Hello?”

_Pavel brought your mom back?_

“Yeah, dragged her kicking and screaming,” Leonard said. “I don’t know. It’s awkward, and I don’t even know that I want her here. Not after everything she’s done. Or hasn’t done. Or whatever.”

_Yeah, I can understand that, but hey. Maybe this way something will actually happen. Even if it’s them saying it’s not working and filing for divorce._

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why Pavel did it,” Leonard said. “Wait. What happened to you? You said your day went to shit.”

Jim took in a deep breath. _Nyota and I had a huge fight. So bad I got uninvited from her house for tomorrow. Now we’re going to have to do a restaurant or room service Thanksgiving. Mom and Sam aren’t really mad, but I can tell they’re disappointed._

Leonard got a funny look on his face. “Hang on a second.”

_…Sure._

Leonard walked out of his room and to the kitchen, where he saw all of the food his mom had bought. And yeah, it was way more than they normally did. Turkey and ham, double the amount of normal ingredients for the oyster dressing, tons of potatoes, both sweet and regular, four pies, green beans, yeast for the yeast rolls…there was easily enough for three more people to join them.

Leonard ran back to his room, ignoring the puzzled looks on his family’s faces. He grabbed his phone. “Back. So…I’m not down with you having a room service Thanksgiving.”

_Well, we don’t have many other options. It’s the one day of the year that all the restaurants are super booked up. We’ll never get a reservation now._

“You have _one_ option, and that’s to come here and spend Thanksgiving with us,” Leonard said. “I mean, if you say no, I understand considering what I just told you. But…I think it can be salvaged if we spend tomorrow together.”

_Would we be imposing? I’d feel bad._

“Let me double check. It’s just you and Sam and your mom, right?” Leonard said as he stepped back into the main area of the loft. 

_Hang on._ Leonard heard the phone be put down, and Jim disappeared. After a few minutes, Jim returned. _Yeah, the three of us._

“Okay, hang on,” Leonard said as he put Jim down again. He ran into the living room. “Hey, is it okay if Jim and his family eat with us tomorrow? Their plans fell through.”

Dad got a startled look at this for some reason. “Oh. I don’t know, Len, it’s last minute.”

Mom looked at Dad with a curious expression. “Well, I bought enough for an army. We’ll have plenty with left overs. How many people is it, Len?”

“Just Jim, Sam, and their mom,” Leonard said. “Please? Otherwise they have to do room service. That’s not a good Thanksgiving, in my opinion.”

“I’m okay with it,” Pavel said. “I’d like to meet Sam. He probably thinks you and Jim are just as gross as I do.”

Leonard gave his brother an annoyed look, before turning his attention back to his father. His dad still had a freaked out expression on his face, like he was panicking. But why? He liked Jim, and he had never met Mrs. Kirk or Sam.

Mom continued to give Dad a weird look. “The holiday is about sharing, Chris. Why shouldn’t we have them over?”

Dad’s expression smoothed out, and he calmed down. “Sure, Len. Invite them over.”

“Thanks!” Leonard ran back into his room. He grabbed his phone. “It’s all set. You guys can come over. Dinner will be around four.”

 _Yay!_ Jim’s grin was evident by the joyous tone of his voice. _This is awesome; I’ll tell them as soon as we hang up!_

Grinning a little himself, Leonard said, “Now to just hope Mom and Dad get their shit together before tomorrow.”

_I’m sure they can. I mean, if she came back, she must want things to work. Otherwise Pavel wouldn’t have gotten through to her._

“Yeah, I’m not sold on that,” Leonard said. “But we’ll see.”

 _Such a cynic_ , Jim said, his tone light and teasing. 

“More like a realist,” Leonard said. “Like I said, we’ll see.”

_Yeah. I gotta go, though. Mom wants to get dinner the three of us, and she keeps coming into my doorway and giving me looks. I’ll see you tomorrow…we’ll plan on being there around three, maybe three thirty._

“Good, I’ll see you then,” Leonard said. “Bye, Jim.”

 _Bye, Bones!_ Jim hung up, and Leonard put his phone on its charger. Just in time, as the garage door got lifted. Leonard blinked at his younger brother.

“You could at least try to be positive about this,” Pavel said. “You don’t have to be such a jerkwad.”

“Why did you do this without warning me?” Leonard said. “You know how mad I’ve been.”

Pavel winced, his expression turning guilty. “I didn’t want you ratting me out to Dad that I skipped, but in retrospect, you’re right. I should have told you what I was doing. So…I’m sorry.”

Leonard sighed. “It’s fine. I mean, it’s done now.”

“Yeah,” Pavel said. He perched in Leonard’s desk chair. “I came in here so they could talk alone. And I mean, worst case we just spend tomorrow together and she goes back to Princeton Friday.”

“True,” Leonard said as he sat on the bed. They were silent for a while, making out the hushed tones of their parents talking. “I mean…I should thank you, I guess. Now something will finally happen.”

“Yeah, that was the point,” Pavel said. “We were all in limbo. Now we can move forward.”

Leonard nodded, grabbing his bookbag. 

Yeah, they could finally all move forward.

\-----

_Thanksgiving 2008_

Nyota sat next to Jim at the table in her breakfast nook. Jim had stolen the mashed potatoes, and was shoveling them in one giant spoonful at a time. 

“Want some?” Jim asked around a mouthful. “They’re really good.”

“Of course they are, Daddy made them,” Nyota said.

Jim held the spoon out to her, or rather, he tried to. In his drunken state, he mostly shoved it at her. Just in the nick of time, Nyota blocked the spoon with her hand.

“Your hand-eye coordination leaves a lot to be desired,” Nyota said with a grin.

“Yeah well, your hand-to-bitch coordination is just fine,” Jim said with a matching grin.

Nyota gaped at him for a minute before grabbing a handful of the mashed potatoes and rubbing them all over Jim’s face. Jim didn’t care; he howled with laughter.

“Oh sous chef,” Endesha Uhura said as he entered the room. “It’s time to get to work on the pies. You’re needed…oh my,” he finished as he took in the sight of Jim’s face. Endesha stared at him for a minute, and the look in his eyes told Nyota that he knew Jim was soused. 

Nyota caught wind of it and gave her Daddy an apologetic look. “Jim is…dining with us for Thanksgiving, Daddy.”

“I can tell,” Endesha said with a slight smile. “Jim, will you be helping Nyota-bear and I with our meal preparations?”

“Woo!” Jim said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Aailyah came into the room carrying a tray of canapés. “Everyone loved them,” she said with a bright smile as she entered the kitchen. “Nyota, darling, would you like one?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Nyota said as she stood from the table. She glided to her father, putting her arms around him and hugging him from behind. He reached out his hands, placing them over her wrists. “I had like fifteen of them when Daddy first made them.”

“Fifteen?” Aailyah said. “Do you think that’s wise? What about your weight? They’ll only be able to let your costume out so much for the recital…”

“Darling,” Endesha admonished. “Not today.”

Aailyah sighed. “You’re right. Today is our special day. I apologize, Nyota.”

“It’s fine,” Nyota said. Hikaru walked into the kitchen with a bright grin, and Nyota let go of her father, bee-lining for her boyfriend. He kissed her on the cheek once. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Hikaru said. “Hello, Endesha, Aailyah. And…oh, hi Jim.”

“Hikaru!” Jim exclaimed, opening his arms wide. He tried to get up, but the vodka had caught up to him, and he lost his balance.

Endesha sighed. “Nyota, can you do me a favor?”

“Us, rather,” Aailyah said.

“Take Jim upstairs and put him in a bath or the shower,” Endesha continued. “Winona is hosting her own Thanksgiving at their house, but several of the people coming today know her. Word will get back to her pretty quickly.”

“Not to mention the impression it will leave our other guests if we have an obviously inebriated fourteen year old breaking bread with us,” Aailyah said. She gestured for Hoshi to come closer. “In addition to another place for Jim, we need one more place at the table please. Laurel is bringing one of the models from my new campaign.”

“What is her name?” Endesha asked with a curious expression.

“ _His_ name is Matthieu,” Aailyah said as she took another tray of hors d’oeuvres

Now Endesha looked even more curious. “Matthieu.”

Meanwhile, Nyota pouted. “But Thanksgiving is our thing, Daddy.” She turned to Hikaru and gave him a winning smile. “Hikaru, could you…?”

“Sure,” Hikaru said. “Come on, Jim.”

“Aw but,” Jim said. 

Hikaru put one of his arms around Jim’s waist, looping Jim’s arm around his shoulders. “No buts. Come with me.”

“Fine, fine,” Jim said. They left the room, and Nyota turned to her father. 

“Here we are dear,” Endesha said as he wiped his hands off on his festive Thanksgiving apron. “The pumpkin puree is all done.”

“Let me,” Nyota said, making grabby hands for the bowl.

“Of course,” Endesha said. He kept a close eye on Nyota as she poured it into the fresh homemade pie crust. There was enough for two pies, so she repeated the process with the second crust. The oven beeped, signaling that it was at the right temperature, and Endesha put them on the middle rack.

Father and daughter hugged, and Endesha pressed a kiss to the top of Nyota’s head. “I think it is time you go get ready, Nyota. More guests will arrive soon.”

Nyota looked around the kitchen. “Are you sure? It seems like there’s still so much to do.”

“Tiny details, my bear,” Endesha said. “Go put on the new dress I bought you.”

“All right,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek once before leaving the kitchen. Only a few people had arrived, and Nyota previously said hello to them, so she was able to slip up the stairs to her room with no problem.

She opened the door to her room, when the sound of cackling and shouting caught her attention. It came from her bathroom. Nyota pushed open the bathroom door all the way, staring at the sight before her.

Hikaru had his arms around Jim’s waist as Jim shot him in the face with the adjustable showerhead. Both of them were drenched, still in their clothes, and Jim was the one doing the cackling. The room was also in shambles; there were huge puddles of water on the floor, the walls were streaked with it…everything was a mess.

“Jim, come on,” Hikaru said. His grip tightened around Jim’s waist. “Nyota will lose her mind!”

“Nyota’s not the boss of me!” Jim said with another cackle.

“You must be new here, because Nyota is the boss of all of us,” Hikaru said with a loud laugh.

Her shock having worn off, Nyota put her hands on her hips. “What the hell are the two of you _doing_? My bathroom is a disaster, and you both look like drowned rats! You’re supposed to be putting Jim _by himself_ into the shower, Hikaru!”

Hikaru and Jim, who had frozen at the sound of her voice, both stared at her with matching contrite expressions. Hikaru blew his wet bangs out of his face, and Jim held the showerhead down, aiming it at the floor.

For about three seconds.

Before Nyota could do anything, Hikaru sprinted behind her, grabbed her, and held her in front of him. And before Nyota could protest, Jim opened fire on her, drenching her from the chest up. 

“No, no, no, no!” Nyota screamed. “I just had my hair blown out! Jim! Hikaru! No!”

Hikaru laughed in her ear, as Jim sprayed her mercilessly with the water. Finally Nyota wriggled out of Hikaru’s grip, using him as a human shield. Jim sprayed both of them, his laughter echoing off the bathroom walls. 

Nyota had enough. She let go of Hikaru, grabbing the showerhead out of Jim’s hands with a surprising amount of strength.

Although the fact that Jim was still wasted helped. 

Nyota hosed him down thoroughly, until every item of his clothing was sodden and heavy. Even his socks. Satisfied with her work, she turned off the water.

“Now,” she said, flipped her wet and rapidly-curling hair out of her face. “Can we get ready to eat?”

Jim squeezed water out of his indigo dress shirt. Hikaru pulled off his sweater, leaving it on the edge of Nyota’s huge soaking tub.

“We can’t go down like this,” Hikaru said. “My parents will lose their minds.”

“As will mine,” Nyota said. She handed each of them a towel. “Here you go. Dry yourselves off. I have to do something with my hair.”

Before either of them could say anything, Jim stripped all the way down to his purple boxer briefs. He kicked his clothes across the bathroom, and they landed in a wet heap next to Nyota’s hamper. Hikaru stopped what he was doing and stared.

Jim turned and took off out the bathroom. 

Nyota’s jaw fell. “Oh my God, he’s going to streak at my parents’ Thanksgiving. Hikaru!”

Hikaru continued to watch Jim go with a strange look on his face.

“Hikaru!” Nyota repeated. “Go after him! Make sure he doesn’t go downstairs!”

“What?” Hikaru turned and blinked at her. Honestly, he could be so slow sometimes. “Oh right! Jim! Hang on, Jim!”

Hikaru bolted after him, Nyota falling in behind. Fortunately, Jim didn’t head towards the stairs.

Instead, he headed towards Nyota’s parents’ suite.

What would he do there?

Jim opened the door and snuck in through a crack, Hikaru and Nyota rushing in after him. He threw open one closet door; it was Endesha’s walk-in, and he wandered into it.

“Jim, get back here!” Nyota whispered. “You’re going to get me killed!”

Jim had gravitated to Endesha’s collection of bespoke shirts. He rifled through them before settling on a red and white one. He pulled it off the hanger and started buttoning it up, causing Nyota to bury her face in her hands.

Next to her, Hikaru brightened. “Well, actually, that’s not a bad idea.” He picked out a blue shirt with white pinstripes. Discarding his own polo, Hikaru dropped them on the floor. He buttoned up the shirt, although the sleeves were too long. Hikaru rolled them up and grabbed a tie.

Nyota sighed. “I swear if I end up dead I will haunt both of you for eternity.”

Jim, who had grabbed a pair of red pants, pulled them on. They needed a belt, and he grabbed one from a rack built into the closet wall. He had to fasten it at the smallest hole on it, but it worked and the pants would stay up. “Like your dad will even fucking notice,” Jim said with cheer in his voice. “He comes home with new shirts practically every day. Kinda fruity if you think about it.”

“From the expert,” Nyota said with a sigh.

“I’m just sayin’,” Jim said with a shrug. He took a step forward, tripping over the pants cuffs. “Whatever.” 

Again Jim led the way back to Nyota’s bedroom. There he slid his feet into his black loafers, not giving any thought to the fact that he didn’t have any socks on. Hikaru tucked his borrowed shirt into his chinos, and Nyota shook her head as she grabbed her blow dryer. 

Putting the defuser on the dryer and setting it the hottest it would get, Nyota dried her sopping hair in a few minutes. It rested in waves surrounding her features, and she debated putting a headband on. Then she left the room, picking up her new dress from where it hung on her mirror. It was a cream satin with black trim around the neck and on the edge of the sleeves. 

The boys had come out of the bathroom, and it took Jim three tries to lean against the door frame without falling over. Nyota grabbed a pair of black Wolford tights and started to pull them on; ever the gentleman, Hikaru averted his gaze, but Jim had no such qualms as he stared openly at her.

“You should show your legs off more,” Jim said. “They go alllllllll the way up.”

Nyota gave Jim a baleful look. Hikaru snorted, but he stopped once Nyota turned to look at him. “I mean, shut up, Jim,” Hikaru said after a second.

“Yes, Jim, do shut up,” Nyota said as she slid on her black Louboutin Pigalles. 

Jim pouted. “You’re ganging up on me. It’s not cool.”

“Then don’t give us a reason to,” Nyota said. 

Sticking his tongue out at her, Jim stepped forward. He tripped hard on the pants that time, and Hikaru managed to catch him only just before he faceplanted into Nyota’s carpet. Nyota raised two fingers to her temple and sighed.

“Just…cart him downstairs,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m on it,” Hikaru replied.

The three of them tottered down the stairs, and Nyota saw her father, still in his apron, passing out flutes of champagne to various guests. Mimi and Ken mingled with Aailyah, Laurel, and an exotic looking man that must have been Matthieu. Ken excused himself to take a call on his cell.

Jim made a weird noise. “You can stop carrying me.”

“Nope,” Hikaru said. He placed Jim in a chair. “Here.”

Jim sighed. Endesha came over with the tray of champagne. The look in his eyes demonstrated that he recognized Jim’s clothing. “Those are dry clean only, Jim. Just bring them back clean the next time you come for a visit, all right?”

Jim grinned up at him when the champagne caught his eye. He grabbed a flute. “Hooray!” Nyota stealthily stole it from him and handed it back to her father. Jim stared at his now-empty hand with a blank look. “Wait, didn’t I just---“

“Don’t worry about it,” Endesha said. He winked at Nyota and took off to greet more guests. 

Ken wandered back within earshot. “No, I…well, I’m with my family right now…I see…”

Mimi walked over to them, giving Hikaru’s new outfit a funny look. “Do I even want to know?”

“Not really,” Hikaru admitted. “What’s up with Dad?”

“Some deal with some company in Amsterdam, I believe,” Mimi said as she took a sip of champagne. Nyota watched them with a curious look as Ken hung up the phone and came over to the group.

“I have to go into the office for a bit,” he said with a regret-filled smile.

“Right now? It’s Thanksgiving,” Hikaru said.

“Not in the Netherlands, it’s not,” Ken explained. “I have to close this deal. They want to move today, so it has to be today.”

“Dinner is almost on the table, Ken,” Mimi said with a stern frown. “They can wait until tomorrow.”

“Honey, if I could, I would, but they want to do it tonight,” Ken said. “Look, I brought them in, but if my coworkers close without me, I lose the commission.”

“Then I will write you a check _myself_ ,” Mimi said, her words edged with steel and condescension. “Go find your place at the table, Ken. You’re staying.”

Nyota winced, and it did not escape her notice that Hikaru did the same. His father however…everything about his demeanor shifted in that instant. His stance had been open, and it closed completely towards her. His mouth tightened into a thin line, and defiance glittered in his eyes.

“I think I just lost my appetite,” Ken said and his tone was the bitterest Nyota had ever heard. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go.”

Mimi stared at Ken in shock, and Hikaru sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Before either of them could speak again, Ken turned his back on them and strode out of the room towards the elevator. 

Sighing a little, Mimi put a stilted smile on her face. “We’ll bring him home a plate,” she said to Hikaru. “No gravy, though. At his last physical, his doctor said his bad cholesterol is too high.” As if she just realized they were there, Mimi gave Jim and Nyota a look. She smiled at the two of them before taking off to mingle with some newly arrived guests.

“Hikaru,” Nyota said.

Her boyfriend turned to her. “No, it’s no big deal. He’s been talking about this deal for weeks. It’s obviously really important to him. Let’s just have a good time without him and make him sorry he missed out.”

Nyota nodded, although she was still concerned about him. She didn’t have time to inquire further or reassure him, however.

Her mother called everyone to the table.

\-----

_Thanksgiving, 2010_

_Well as always with my standing tradition, Gossip Girl is closing the curtains and going dark for this most special holiday. I’m trading my laptop for stovetop, and the only dishing I’ll do will be around the table for seconds._

_But while the cat’s away, the mice will play, of which I have no doubt. Happy Thanksgiving, and have fun my precious little rodents!_

\-----

Nyota had risen early, managing to get everything ready for her father’s arrival. She had straightened her hair, put on her make up, and dressed to the nines in a brand new black and silver Missoni dress. She accessorized with chunky silver bracelets and a pair of black leather peep toe booties. Silver earrings adorned her lobes, and a plain silver headband sat in her hair.

Around two pm, she glided down her stairs to greet her father when she noticed that something was wrong.

About ten people in matching white and black uniforms set up the dining table in the middle of her family’s foyer. Her mother stood in a black Stella McCartney suit accessorized with a gold silk blouse, delegating tasks and giving orders.

“Mother?” Nyota asked. “Caterers?”

Aailyah looked up at the sound of her voice. “Could you give us a moment, please?” she asked the server she spoke to. The woman nodded, and they all cleared out.

“What are they doing here?” Nyota said. “Where’s Daddy?”

Aailyah sighed. “I should have expected this. Of course he leaves it to me to be the bad guy.” She walked over to Nyota and put her hands on her shoulders. “Your father isn’t going to make it after all, Nyota.”

Her heart dropping down into the vicinity of her knees, Nyota stared at her mother with shock plain on her face. “What?”

“Something happened with the consulate in Paris,” Aailyah said. “He had to cancel last minute.”

Utterly devastated, Nyota had to blink back tears. “No, but…he promised…”

Aailyah sighed and gave her daughter a soft look. “I’m sure it’s a huge blow, dear. I know he would be here if he could. But unfortunately, he had to cancel. At least we’re together, though, right?”

Nyota nodded, the disappointment receding into anger. So her father couldn’t keep a promise? Well, that was his problem. The next time they spoke on the phone, he would be in for an earful.

“I need some air,” Nyota said as breezily as she could. 

“Take a coat, it’s cold,” Aailyah said. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

Nyota ignored her as she stalked through the penthouse and out onto their terrace. She stood, her back to her home as she looked out at the city.

Behind her, someone cleared her throat.

“I don’t want company, Hoshi,” Nyota said. “I just want to be left alone.”

“Miss Nyota,” Hoshi said. “Your father…”

“I definitely don’t want to talk about Daddy,” Nyota said with a frustrated sigh. “If there’s anything I won’t want to talk about for days, it’s him.”

Hoshi was silent for a minute.

“And he didn’t even _call_ ,” Nyota finished.

Again, Hoshi cleared her throat. “Miss Nyota…maybe you should call him. Maybe you should hear for yourself the real reason why he isn’t here.”

Nyota’s brows furrowed. She turned to face her housekeeper. “What do you mean? The _real_ reason?”

Hoshi got a hesitant look on her face. “I think I may have spoken out of turn, Miss Nyota…”

Nyota advanced on her. “You know something. Spill it.”

Hoshi turned to make sure her mother wasn’t listening. She then turned back to face Nyota. “Your mother was the one who called him. She told him not to come today.”

What?

“Excuse me?” Nyota said. 

“As I said, call him,” Hoshi pleaded. “I’m sure you don’t believe me, but you can call him.”

Nyota gave her a long look; Hoshi wasn’t really just Nyota’s housekeeper. She was more like a kind aunt who had practically raised her. More to the point, Hoshi had never lied to her.

But her mother had.

“Excuse me,” Nyota said. She stepped back into the penthouse, running up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her phone, dialing her father’s phone in Paris. 

The phone rang twice before he picked it up. _Nyota? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you._

“Hi Daddy,” Nyota said. “You’re not coming?’

There was a long pause. _Well, no. Of course not. After what your mother told me, I assumed you wouldn’t want me there today._

Nyota raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly did Mother tell you?”

There was another long pause. _Your mother told me how angry you were with me for moving here. And that you were so upset and so sick over it, you didn’t wish to speak to me today, let alone see me._

“Did she now?” Nyota said, her teeth gritting together. “And you believed her?”

Endesha cleared his throat. _I see now that perhaps I should not have._ He sighed. _I had a feeling I should have insisted on speaking to you before making my decision. I just…_ He sighed again.

“You just what, Daddy?”

 _I just remember how devastated you were when you found out about Matthieu and I,_ Daddy said. _The wounds are still so fresh. I would have understood, Nyota, if you really had felt that way. I didn’t do right by you telling you about our split over the phone. I should have been there with you and done it in person._

“That I can agree to,” Nyota said. “Daddy, you know I adore you. And you know Thanksgiving is our most important day. You realize I would never tell you I didn’t want to see you today, right?”

 _I do now, Nyota-bear,_ he whispered. He groaned a little. _I should have confirmed it with you before canceling._

“It’s too late now, Daddy,” Nyota said. “But I love you. And I miss you. Please promise you’ll still come for Christmas. I couldn’t bear to not see you then as well.”

 _Nothing could keep me from you for that day,_ Endesha said, and Nyota could feel the love from the tone of his voice. _I promise you I will be there for Christmas. I’ve already purchased the tickets._

“Good,” Nyota said. “Daddy, I do love you and miss you terribly. I need to go now. I’ll call again tomorrow.”

 _Of course. I look forward to it. Do try to enjoy your Thanksgiving, Nyota. It’s your favorite day of the year._ He disconnected the call, and Nyota clutched her phone in her hand in anger.

Without another word or glance around her bedroom, Nyota stormed down the stairs. Some guests had arrived, and Nyota approached her mother. “Excuse me,” she said to Laurel. “Mother.”

Laurel caught the hint and left, and Aailyah stared at Nyota. “I certainly hope you have a reason for being so impolite.”

“You told Daddy I didn’t want to see him today?” Nyota said, her tone sharp and accusatory. “You told him I was so upset about his leaving I didn’t even want to _talk_ to him today?”

The irritation on her mother’s face faltered, and she looked suddenly older than her forty-one years. “Nyota…”

“How could you?” Nyota said, not caring if everyone heard. “How could you do this to me?”

This didn’t shame her mother, however. Her face steeled with resolve. “When are you going to get it? _He left us_.”

“No, he left _you_ ,” Nyota said. “Daddy and I are fine. Your marriage ended, my relationship with him is fine.”

Aailyah shook her head a few times. “Nyota, I am sure you are just upset right now. We will have dinner and discuss this later. Make sure you get a special dessert.”

Next to them sat a table filled with desserts, as a matter of fact. Pies, pastries, cakes…but no pumpkin pie. “Wait a minute. Where is Daddy’s pie?”

Aailyah didn’t answer. 

Nyota whirled around, her eyes wild and accusing. “What. Did. You. Do. With. Daddy’s. Pie?”

“Well we just had so many choices from the caterer,” Aailyah said. “I just decided we’d send Endesha’s pie down the doorman. I’m certain you understand.”

This, more than anything else, drove Nyota to a near-blinding rage. “You…how dare you!”

“Nyota, you have your pick of desserts. Choose one of them, and be done with it.” Aailyah turned her attention to some new arrivals. “And stop making a scene. We have guests.”

Nyota virtually vibrated in hurt and anger. She grabbed a large apple pie from the table and stomped up the stairs to her room. Her mother opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it. Nyota ran into her room, locking the door behind her. 

She sat the pie on her desk, and without care of propriety, she took her hand and shoveled the pie into her mouth. She ate, barely chewing, as fast as she could, swallowing it down. Before long, there were only crumbs left in the pie pan.

Nyota hiccupped a few times before bolting into her bathroom. Before she could talk herself out of it, she shoved her fingers down her throat, vomiting the pie up into her toilet. She threw up until there was nothing left, resulting in her just dry heaving above the water. 

Then the sobbing started. Tears streamed down her face, burning hot her against her cheeks. The worst part was she had no one to talk to about this. Spock was always incommunicado on Thanksgiving for reasons literally no one knew about, and Hikaru had his own problems. Christine was with her grandmother in Hyannis Port. Gaila and her family had gone to a ski lodge in Vermont. 

Well…there was one person, if he didn’t completely hate her from the day before.

Nyota grabbed her phone again and sent a text message. _Where are you?_

It only took a second for Jim to reply. _Brooklyn, thanks to you._

_Can I meet you there? Everything’s gone to hell in a handbasket._

Jim took about five minutes to reply, which set Nyota on edge. Finally, he responded with a _6 Stagg Street. Sixth floor loft. See you in a few._

Nyota dried her eyes. She paused to fix her hair and make up, before gliding back down the stairs. She grabbed her silver Alexander McQueen clutch, and a heavy black coat. 

“Nyota,” Aailyah said.

“I’m leaving,” Nyota said in a tone that brooked no argument. “Have a fun Thanksgiving, Mother.”

The elevator chimed, and Nyota stepped into it. When she arrived in the lobby, the doorman arranged for a town car for her. She sat in the back seat, gave the address to the driver, and off she went.

\-----

Christopher Pike put the finishing touches on his oyster dressing, setting it out on the counter. His sons were busy getting dressed, Leonard in particular being nervous, which was kind of cute.

His wife came around the corner, sitting at the counter. “I’ve missed this,” she said.

“The rent control and the kids, sure,” Chris said without looking up.

“No, Chris, I mean us as a family,” Morgan explained. “I’ve really missed this.”

“So much you slept with someone else,” Chris said with a sigh.

Frowning, Morgan stood and moved from behind the counter to face him directly. “I deserve that, but Phillip and I…it was a one time thing, Chris. It hasn’t happened since, and there are no words for how deeply I regret it.”

“I’m sure,” he said, not giving her any ground.

Morgan pursed her lips and shook her head once. “Chris, I’m here. I’m trying. Can’t you do the same?” A deep, abiding sadness crossed her features, and her eyes filled with tears. “Or did I mess things up that badly that you don’t care.”

The frustrating thing was that Chris wanted to try again. He really did. But could her forgive her? Could they move on?

A tear spilled down one of her cheeks, and she wiped it away. She took a deep breath and went to turn to leave. Chris caught her arm with his hand.

“Wait…” he said. “I care. I do. And I want to try also. We can move forward, Morgan.”

 

She gave him a long look, searching his eyes to make certain he told the truth. After a minute of this, she wrapped him in her arms. He returned the favor, tilting her face up to kiss her. 

They lingered together until one person cleared his throat, and the other said, “Gross.”

Chris and his wife broke apart, and sure enough, there stood their sons. Leonard’s expression was somehow both pleased and wary, while Pavel had the typical expression he wore when they would engage in public affection.

Mild nausea.

“I didn’t hear you two come in,” Chris said.

“Obviously,” they replied in unison. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the loft door. Leonard visibly brightened, rushing towards it.

Chris startled. “Morgan, there’s something you should know about Jim’s mother…”

“I’m sure I’ll know everything I need to in a…second?” Morgan stared at the three people entering the apartment.

Jim led the way, bee-lining for Leonard. Without a care of the other people in the room, Jim planted a big, chipper kiss on his son’s mouth. Leonard’s cheeks flushed, and he cleared his throat.

The older, taller, darker-haired boy with them openly rolled his eyes, as did Pavel. Leonard pulled back from Jim and gestured at the Kirks. “Mom, Dad, Pavel, this is Sam Kirk and Winona Kirk.”

The look on Morgan’s face shifted from shock to almost dangerously neutral. “So I see,” she said, and if her words were harsh, no one else commented.

Winona stared right back at her, and her face was pale. She swallowed. “It’s nice to put faces to names,” she said, holding out a hand. “Christopher and Morgan, right? I’ve heard a lot about both of you.”

Chris blinked; was she really doing this?

Before he could react, Morgan stepped forward and shook her hand. “Yes. Winona was it? Nice to meet you.”

Okay, so…they _both_ were doing it.

Shaking his head a few times, Chris stepped forward and shook Winona’s hand too. “Thanks for coming,” he said giving her a look. “We’re happy you could join us.”

Winona smiled at him, although it was stilted and brittle. In her other hand, she held a bottle of wine. “I…brought this for us,” she said. “For the adults.”

Chris looked at the wine; it was an off-dry rose that would perfectly complement both the turkey and the ham. It was startling that, even though they had spoken every day on the phone for weeks, Winona could predict him so well. “I’ll open it and pour us all glasses.”

The kids all proceeded towards the table, with Leonard pausing to take everyone’s coat into his bedroom. “God, I can’t wait for this. I haven’t had a home cooked meal in months,” Sam said.

“In months?” Pavel gave him a curious look. “Oh right, you live in a hotel.”

“Just for right now,” Jim said as Leonard reappeared. He laced their fingers together. “We’ll be back home in April.”

The kids continued to talk excitedly, and Pavel seemed relieved to have someone to chat with who wasn’t Jim or his brother. Morgan followed Chris further into the kitchen while he got their corkscrew. 

“I apologize,” Winona said, having followed them. “I had no idea you were back, Morgan. Otherwise I would have sent Jim and Sam by themselves.”

“Well, I am,” Morgan said. “And why would you know?”

Chris and Winona exchanged a startled look. “Well…Jim. Never mentioned it.”

Morgan didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press further. Chris opened the bottle and poured three generous glasses. Both Morgan and Winona immediately took theirs, taking long sips from them.

Chris sighed. “Look, I know this is…awkward.”

“Putting it mildly,” Winona said.

“But let’s just make the best of it,” Christ continued after giving her a funny look. “Our kids want to have a nice time. Let’s at least not ruin this for them.”

Both of the women’s expressions softened. 

“You’re right, Chris,” Morgan said. “As I said yesterday, this holiday is about sharing.”

“Yes, but let’s not share _too_ much,” Winona added. “My children don’t know about…our knowing each other.”

“Neither do ours,” Chris said. “And I think for at least Jim and Leonard’s sake, that’s for the best.”

“Agreed,” Winona said with a nod.

“Hey guys,” Leonard called, and they all turned towards the kids. “I think the turkey is bottoming out to room temperature. Stop being all ‘oh we’re adults with secrets’ and come eat.”

Winona snorted with a smile. 

Morgan sighed. “Leonard.”

“What? It’s true.” Leonard said with a shrug as he took a seat next to Jim. “I didn’t eat breakfast, okay?”

“Me neither,” said the other three boys.

All of the adults sighed. 

Chris cleared his throat. “Here. Grab the dressing, honey.”

He grabbed his glass and the bottle, and before he could move, both Winona and Morgan went to grab the bowl of oyster dressing.

Winona let go of it like it was on fire. “I…”

Morgan gave her a cold look before grabbing it and carting it to the table. She sat it next to Pavel, who was on Leonard’s other side.

“Yay!” Pavel said. “My favorite, thanks Mom!”

“Of course, honey,” Morgan said as she pointedly took the seat next to the head of the table. Chris stood at the head, and Winona took the chair next to Sam and across from Jim.

Chris took his wife and Pavel’s hands. Leonard and Jim were already holding hands, but Leonard put his other one into Pavel’s. Morgan’s free hand took Sam’s, and Sam caught the hint and took his mother’s. Winona then reached across the table, and Jim completed the circle.

Clearing his throat, Chris bowed his head and said, “For the laughter of the children, for my own life breath, for the abundance of food on this table, for the ones who prepared this sumptuous feast, for the roof over our heads, the clothes on our backs, for our health, and our wealth of blessings. For this opportunity to celebrate with family and friends, for the freedom to pray these words without fear, in any language, in any faith, in this great country whose landscape is as vast and beautiful as her inhabitants…thank you, God, for giving us all these. Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone else said. They all let go of each other’s hands, and dishes began to get passed around the table. Chris took turns serving up carved turkey and ham on every one’s plates, and he marveled for a second at how high the food got piled on Jim’s.

“Oh awesome, you guys do the marshmallows on your yams,” Sam said almost under his breath.

“I make them,” Pavel said proudly.

“Yeah, when we all end up with type-two diabetes, we know who to come after,” Leonard said with a sigh.

“Whoa there, Debbie Downer,” Sam said with a smirk. He took an extra helping of the yams, as if out of spite.

“Shut up,” Pavel added.

“Pavel,” Morgan said. “Not today.”

Leonard turned to Jim. “You see how he treats me? I’m only looking out for him.”

Jim grinned at him. “You’re so cute,” he said in a non-condescending manner. A phone beeped, and Jim pulled his out of his pocket. Jim frowned at the text message before typing a reply.

“Who’s that?” Leonard asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Hang on,” Jim said. His eyes widened, and he put his phone down. Biting his bottom lip, he turned to Chris and Morgan. “So um…and I realize this is last minute, insanely rude, and not my house…but would it be okay if a friend of mine joined us?”

Winona got an alarmed look on her face. “Jim, which friend?”

He hesitated for a second. “It’s Nyota.”

Winona’s face softened. “You’re being very kind to her considering what happened yesterday. You’re a wonderful friend, Jim.”

“Thanks, Mom. I wouldn’t ask,” Jim said, turning again to the Pikes. “I promise I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t dire. But she has nowhere else to go, and I just…”

“It’s all right, son,” Chris said. “We have more than enough. She can join us.”

Morgan sighed for a second but put a smile on her face. “Of course, Jim. If she has nowhere else to go, she’s more than welcome.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. He sent a quick text, then turned his phone completely off. He turned his attention back to his food. ”This is all really delicious, Chris. Thank you for having us.”

“Yes, thank you,” Winona said with a bright smile. Chris met her gaze, and a warm smile spread across his face as well.

“Thanks,” Sam added.

Morgan smiled too, but hers seemed frozen. “Of course.”

The seven of them ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Pavel gave Winona an interested look. “So, Mrs. Kirk…what were your Thanksgivings like growing up? Did you have a big family?”

“I have a sister, actually,” Winona answered. “She lives in West Palm Beach. We grew up in Montecito, California on a small ranch.”

“There are small ranches?” Leonard said.

“Not really,” Morgan said. Chris gave her a look. “I’m sure she’s being modest,” his wife amended.

Winona didn’t say anything, she just took a long drink of her wine. Sam and Jim gave her concerned looks, and Leonard cleared his throat. “So…did you have any horses?”

Brightening, Winona smiled at him. “Yes, I had a few, actually! My favorite was a Palomino named Rosewood, but I also had a beautiful Bay named Bronte, after the sisters.”

Morgan went pale. “Did you say Rosewood?”

“Yes,” Winona said.

Pavel had a curious look on his face. “Oh, our Dad wrote a poem called that…”

“Not _that_ Rosewood,” Chris felt compelled to explain.

“Yeah,” Leonard said. “It’s because of our mom’s perfume. She wears a mix of rose and sandalwood. Hence the name.”

“You write poems, Chris?” Jim asked.

Winona looked down at her plate with an awkward grimace.

“I…have on occasion,” Chris answered him. “But, I…”

“I’m a fool,” Morgan whispered, somehow cutting him off.

Everyone else stared at them.

“You’re not a fool,” Chris told her.

“Why would you be a fool?” Pavel asked.

Morgan and Winona’s eyes met, and both women darted theirs away.

The kids continued to stare at them.

“Okay so why is everyone who’s over thirty at this table acting like they want to die?” Leonard said.

Sighing, Winona took another sip of wine. “Morgan, I never told Chris about that horse. He had no idea. It’s simply an odd coincidence, I assure you.”

Sam rested his hand on his chin, turning to look at his mother. Jim and Leonard both furrowed their brows, and Pavel opened his mouth for a second before closing it. When the youngest of them spoke, he said, “Why does it sound like you know each other?”

There was another, longer silence before Chris sighed. He cleared his throat a few times. “That’s because we did. Know each other. We went to college together.”

Jim and Leonard’s eyes widened, but before either of them could react, Pavel plowed ahead with, “Wait a minute. Is Mrs. Kirk who you’ve been on the phone with every day?”

Now Jim turned to his mother with a shocked expression. Leonard’s eyes narrowed as they focused on his father. 

And Morgan looked like she wanted to kill herself.

“Every day,” she said. “You two…”

Chris sighed, but he didn’t deny it. “Morgan…”

“Excuse me, please,” Morgan said as she stood. “I need some air.” Chris began to follow when she snapped, “Don’t, Chris. Just don’t.” She stormed out of the dining room, her hair swinging behind her as she grabbed her coat and exited the apartment.

Pavel stood. “Wait, Mom---!” He gave his father a pointed glare before running after her. 

Chris buried his face in his hands for a moment. When he raised it again, he saw Jim and Leonard whispering to each other. Then Jim and Sam exchanged a tense look. 

“May we be excused too?’ Leonard said.

“Of course,” Chris said.

“Thanks,” Leonard said. He grabbed Jim’s hand, pulling him towards his room. Jim jerked his head at Sam, and Sam stood to follow. 

“Lucy, you have some ‘splainin’ to do,” Sam said to his mom as he exited the room. The three boys went into Leonard’s room, and Leonard closed the door behind them a bit harder than was necessary.

Winona took another sip of wine and gave Chris an apologetic look. “As I said earlier, if I had known, I wouldn’t have come.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chris said. 

Before she could reply, there came a timid knock on the door. Confused as to whom it could be, Chris got up from the table and opened the door. A beautiful girl about Jim and Leonard’s age stood with long, flowing black hair. 

“Hello, Doctor Pike, is it?” she said. “I apologize for dropping in on you on a holiday. But my friend, James T. Kirk told me it would be all right if I came.”

Oh, that’s right. Jim’s friend.

Winona stood and smiled. “Nyota, so nice to see you. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Winona,” the girl said.

Chris smiled at her. “Nyota Uhura? I haven’t had the pleasure of teaching you yet.”

Nyota smiled at him, although the look in her eyes was sad. “I believe I’ll be in one of your classes next year, sir.”

“It’s not sir when we’re not at school, it’s Chris,” he told her. “Jim, Leonard, and Sam are in Leonard’s room. It’s the door attached to the living room.”

“Thank you so much,” Nyota said. She gave him and Winona both nods, walking toward the appointed room. 

She knocked on the door, and Leonard opened it. “Come on, in,” he said. She followed his instructions, and he closed the door behind her, leaving Chris and Winona alone again. 

Chris shook his head a few times with a grimace. “I sure hope the boys aren’t traumatized.”

Winona sighed. “Do you have anything stronger than wine?”

“My bourbon and whiskey collection,” Chris answered without hesitation.

“Whatever’s the strongest,” Winona declared. “Two…no, three fingers.”

“Great minds,” he said as he grabbed the Parker’s Heritage Collection. He poured generous amounts into two glasses, handing one to her. She took a long drink, and her eyes lit up. “Yeah, that’s one of my favorites.”

“I can see why,” Winona answered. She put the glass down on the coffee table. “Chris, I really am sorry. If I had known you were trying to work things out, I would never have…”

“Seeing as we literally only decided to try again the minute you arrived, you can be forgiven for not knowing,” Chris said. “She only came back yesterday, and there wasn’t really any time to give you a warning. Although I’m surprised Len didn’t tell Jim. He was pretty upset when she arrived yesterday.”

Winona looked thoughtful for a moment. “I bet he did, and Jim just didn’t say anything. They were on the phone for a while yesterday when Leonard asked if we could join you all. And it’s not really their fault…Jim had no reason to know I needed that information.”

“True,” Chris admitted. “Len and Pavel only found out about our phone calls yesterday morning. Well, they knew. Sound carries in this loft. But they didn’t know anything except a college friend. I certainly never said old girlfriend to them.”

Winona nodded. “We probably should have told Jim and Leonard when they started spending time together. It feels a bit unfair that this got dropped on them.”

“I think they’ll be fine,” Chris said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Leonard have this much affection for someone he’s not related to.”

“Jim has never been serious about a boy before at all,” Winona agreed. “It’s really adorable how much he cares for Leonard. I also don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite so happy. I don’t want their relationship to suffer because of us.”

“Same here,” Chris said. “In his almost three years at Starfleet, Leonard hasn’t made any friends. He has a chip on his shoulder about most of his classmates. It’s nice to see him let one of them in.”

Before Winona could reply, the loft door opened, and Pavel and Morgan entered. Pavel gave the two of them a slightly funny look before sighing. “Len?”

“His bedroom,” Chris answered.

Pavel didn’t speak again, he simply made his way to the room, knocking on the door. Sam opened it this time, and Pavel walked in without a word. The door closed behind him, and now all of the children were ensconced together.

Now Chris had to face his wife, and he gave her a look. “Before you say anything, aside from that one time Winona came by, all we have done is talk on the phone. Nothing has happened between us.”

“I’m actually involved with someone currently,” Winona said, further clarifying. “Sarek…wouldn’t handle me having an affair well.”

“Oh sure, you haven’t slept together,” Morgan said. “But emotional affairs are just as devastating as physical ones.”

Winona downed the rest of her bourbon and shook her head. “Emotional affairs are necessary to keep a relationship alive.”

“And just how many times have you been divorced?” Morgan said, and the tone of her voice made the temperature in the loft drop about twenty degrees. 

“All right, all right,” Chris said, stepping in between them. “Let’s not say things we regret.”

The look on Morgan’s face screamed _how dare you take her side_. Chris gave her a look back telling her just how unnecessary her comment had been.

“My point is this,” Morgan said after a minute. “Chris and I have decided to give our marriage another try. We want things to work in the here and now. And that won’t happen if you’re here.” Her words were meant for Chris, but her eyes were focused on Winona’s face.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Winona said. “We’re just friends, for Christ’s sake. Nothing has happened!”

“You’re not _just friends_ and you never have been,” Morgan said. She turned to him. “So which is it, Chris? What’s it going to be? Her _friendship_ or our _family_?”

Chris looked at each of them in turn.

Yeah, Chris. Who was it going to be?

\------

At five pm, Hikaru entered his family’s formal dining room in a brand new Ralph Lauren suit, J. Press dress shirt, and Hermes tie. There were only three places set at the table, one at each head, and one directly in the middle. A full Thanksgiving meal had been set, though Hikaru had no doubts it wouldn’t be as good as the one at Nyota’s house. He sighed, taking the middle seat. His father sat to his left, and his mother would be joining them in a moment. As if on cue, Mimi arrived in a sharp black St. John suit with her hair up for once. She took her seat, and their housekeeper served them food.

They ate in stilted silence.

After about ten minutes of it Hikaru decided he had enough. “Tastes good, Mom,” he said with a smile.

“We were fortunate the caterer could still accommodate us after the Uhuras uninvited us,” Mimi said archly. “It was such a last minute event, I was forced to improvise.”

Ken cleared his throat, taking a sip of Riesling.

“And I am certain it was just a misunderstanding that I wasn’t asked back to the Whitney foundation,” Mimi continued. “Or that I was asked to step down from the chairwoman’s position of the Snowflake Ball committee.”

Ken cleared his throat a second time.

Hikaru simply rolled his eyes. “Mom.”

Mimi took a sip of wine. “No one wanted to come attend ours, either. Perhaps the bail bondsman. Maybe I should save him a plate.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Hikaru said again. “Seriously. Stop it.”

“What? I’m simply---“

“You didn’t care about this at all until it affected you personally,” Hikaru said with a slight growl. “That’s enough. It’s a holiday, and we’re together. Give it a rest, will you?”

“Hikaru, I don’t need you to fight this fight for me,” Ken said.

Hikaru stared at his father in disbelief. “Yeah, sure. You’re just sitting there and taking it. She’s ruining everything.”

“Hikaru,” Ken said. “Just…not today.”

Hikaru stared at his father with a sour expression; he turned back to his mother, who was pointedly cutting her turkey into tiny pieces. Everything about them filled him with disgust, and he only wanted one thing at that moment.

“Fine,” he said, scooting his chair back. He buttoned his suit jacket and stormed out of the dining room. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Mimi shouted after him.

“Anywhere but here,” Hikaru retorted. He grabbed a coat, not even checking to see if it was his or not, and fled the brownstone, stomping towards Central Park. It took him a while to arrive, and he when he made it, he slumped down onto a deserted bench.

He grabbed his cellphone, scrolling through his favorites. The first person he went to was Spock. But that wouldn’t work. Spock turned his phone off pretty much only one day of the year, and that was Thanksgiving. He had never explained to anyone why or for what reason, but he always did. If Hikaru called him, it’d go right to voice mail.

Hikaru went back up in his favorites to Nyota…but they weren’t together anymore. He had no right to just run to her with his problems. And while he knew it was Aailyah avoiding controversy that prevented him from spending Thanksgiving with their family, he wasn’t certain how welcome he would be that day. Nyota always spent the day with her dad, and it was important. He didn’t wish to intrude.

She likely didn’t even have her phone on her, now that he thought of it.

Hikaru scrolled down his favorites again to Jim. He was still angry with Jim, and he wasn’t sure they could really even be friends anymore. Plus, Jim was likely at Nyota’s. And with the way Jim had acted since he came back, Hikaru doubted he’d even pick up when called.

There was also the little matter of what he’d said to Jim the last time they spoke. Hikaru winced; he had been pretty cruel, and yeah he had been upset, but that didn’t excuse it. Most likely, Jim didn’t want anything to do with him.

Hikaru wished there was someone, _anyone_ he could go to about his family. For some reason, his mind went to that Scotty kid. He hadn’t cared about Hikaru’s problems; he had actually been pretty kind, if somewhat brash. Hikaru regretted not getting his number at the party. At least then he would have had someone to speak to.

Hikaru sat on the bench for at least two hours before sighing and leaving the park. He walked back to his house, opening the door and stepping inside. 

 

Unfortunately, his mother stood in the foyer. “Where have you been? How dare you!”

“I doubt you even care, considering me dipping out on Thanksgiving won’t sully your reputation with the Colony Club or whatever,” Hikaru said in a snide tone. Without even taking his jacket off, he strode up the stairs, planning on drinking some of his father’s Suntory in his study. The sight that greeted him made him freeze.

Ken lay on the floor, unconscious. An empty pill bottle sat near an open hand, and the whiskey was on the desk, having been mostly drank. There was a puddle of vomit on the floor near his head, and streaks of it were on his face and around his mouth.

Hikaru’s eyes widened, and bile rose in his throat. “Mom? _Mom!_ ”

“What is it?” his mom said.

“Call 911,” Hikaru called back down the stairs. “Now. It’s Dad…I think he’s---“

Before he could finish, Mimi dashed out of view, presumably to call an ambulance. Hikaru rushed over to his father, kneeling at his side. He grabbed his face, trying to force his eyes open. “Dad?” Dad, come on. Wake up.”

Ken lay prone on the ground. He didn’t say anything or move. He was breathing, though it was labored. Hikaru grabbed the pill bottle and read it. Fiorinal, it read, but Hikaru didn’t know much about it other than his dad took it for headaches sometimes.

He’d taken the whole bottle, though, and drank enough whiskey to make a person sick. Hikaru prayed that the paramedics would get there quickly enough that his father wouldn’t die. He sat, holding his father’s hand, until a loud commotion was heard from downstairs. Hikaru stood, watching the paramedics bring a gurney up the stairs. 

The first thing they did was check his airway and suction out more vomit. They put in a device that went into his airway with a bag attached; one of the paramedics squeezed the bag, “breathing” for his father. Another paramedic found a vein and started an IV. They stabilized Ken’s head, placing him onto the gurney. They carefully wheeled him out of the study and down the stairs, loading him into an ambulance.

Mimi went to get in the back with him, but Hikaru barked out a “No. You drive. I’ll go with him.”

She didn’t argue, she just ran back inside for the keys to the Lexus. The ambulance took off, heading downtown towards the NYU Hospital. Hikaru held his father’s hand the entire way; fortunately, traffic was light due to the holiday, and they arrived within a few minutes. The paramedics carted his father out of the ambulance, wheeling him into the hospital with Hikaru at his heels. 

The paramedics had done a lot of things to his father that Hikaru didn’t understand. They gave him some kind of shot, and they did something called intubating that they explained was in case he vomited again. 

It didn’t take long for his father to be wheeled out of sight, and Hikaru and his mother were left alone in a waiting room. 

For twenty minutes they stood in silence, Mimi by a couch as if she couldn’t decide on if she needed to sit down or not, and Hikaru leaning against a wall.

Mimi finally smiled, putting a brittle smile on her face. “Your father and his headaches,” she began. “He obviously just forgot he took his pill and had some whiskey. I’m sure it happens all the time.”

Hikaru stared at her with little more than disbelief on his face. “He’s obviously taken enough pills to treat the entire free world’s headaches. Plus he knows better than to drink when he has one of those pills, let alone a whole bottle.”

Mimi didn’t reply for a long time. She stared across the waiting room, occasionally licking her lips or blinking rapidly. “I’m certain it was an accident.”

Hikaru pounded his fist into the wall. “It wasn’t an accident. He tried to kill himself. Wake up, Mom! He has a drug problem.”

Mimi suddenly appeared very small, as if she was a tiny fragile creature that could be crushed in Hikaru’s palm. His hard stare didn’t waver or back down, but finally she averted her gaze. “I don’t understand how. He’s been given everything. Even his job. All he had to do was show up every day, sit behind a desk, and not get arrested. I cannot understand how that was so difficult.”

“It’s obviously not working out for him,” Hikaru said. “Jesus. You make it sound like he’s just a puppet for you to bring out at parties. He’s a human being. Maybe it’s time you remember that.”

Before either of them could speak again, a doctor came into the room with a frown. “Mrs. Sulu?”

“Yes,” Mimi said.  
“He’s not out of the woods yet,” the doctor explained. “But there’s little we can do for him at this point. We’ll continue to monitor his progress, but it’s all in his hands now.”

“Is he awake?” Hikaru asked.

“No, he’s unconscious,” the doctor said. “One of you can go in with him, but only if you remain quiet and let him sleep.”

Mimi grabbed her purse. Hikaru glared at her and cut her off. “No. I’ll go sit with him. You wait here.”

Hikaru couldn’t tell if she didn’t have it in her to fight or if she didn’t just want to cause a scene, but at that moment he didn’t frankly care. He followed the doctor to his father’s room, and what he saw made him hesitate.

His father wasn’t on life support or in ICU or anything that drastic, but he looked so pale and fragile, Hikaru had to fight to not bolt out of the room back into his mother’s arms. Ken was pale and wan, with IVs and bags keeping him alive. Hikaru had never seen anyone in such a state, and his heart went out to his father.

Hikaru went to his father’s side, taking one of his hands in his. He stood by him for a long time without speaking. When he finally did, he said, “You’ll make it, Dad. You have to. You’re…you’re stronger than this. I know you’ll be okay.”

His dad didn’t fully rouse or speak or anything, but if Hikaru paid attention, he squeezed his hand. Clinging to it, Hikaru smiled a watery, broken smile at the man who lay sleeping in his hospital bed.

He stayed by his side until he came to, and then Hikaru didn’t judge him. He just listened, and let his father vent.

It was worth it.

\-----

Scotty sat on his sisters’ deck, pink sunglasses covering his eyes as he typed a text message. He was surrounded by planters of all shapes and sizes, though most of them had been moved inside for the winter. _Save me from a giantass container garden._

Once he hit send, he waited about five minutes before remembering; it was after four, which meant Len and his family were eating. Chris and Morgan had a strict no phones during holiday dinners rule. Richie Rich and his family were there, so Len probably wouldn’t answer anyway.

Scrolling through his contacts, Scotty hit Gaila’s number. They had texted off and on since that Nyota girl’s party and hung out once or twice. Maybe she was as bored as Scotty was.

 _Hey gorgeous,_ he sent. _Happy Thanksgiving._

After a minute, Gaila replied with, _Happy Thanksgiving, Scotty! Are you with your family?_

 _Yeah, we’re in Vermont at my sister’s,_ he texted. 

_We’re in Vermont too! That’s so funny,_ Gaila said. _What part?_

_Burlington. Where are you?_

_Killington Resort. My dad likes to snowboard._

Scotty leaned against the deck railing. _Lot of athletes in your family then. What sports do you play?_

_I don’t really, but I do work out every morning for an hour. Occupational hazard. I do bikram yoga, too._

_Hot,_ Scotty said with a smile. 

_LOL I see what you did there_ , Gaila replied.

Snorting, Scotty texted her with, _It was too easy. So what are you doing if you don’t snowboard?_

 _I did some skiing with my mom this morning,_ Gaila answered. _Now we’re hanging out by the fire, waiting on dinner with hot buttered rum._

 _That sounds insanely good,_ Scotty said. _Dad brought some of his homebrew with him for dinner. Milk stout and cider._

_Your dad brews his own beer?_

Scotty was about to reply when his mother poked her head out of the back door. “Monty, it’s time for dinner. Come be social.”

“In a sec,” he said as he typed into SwiftKey. _Yeah, he has since the 1980s. Something about being against corporatism. I honestly tune him out when he starts._

 _I do the same with my dad when he starts ranting about the Democrats,_ Gaila said. _Sooris and I both skew liberal. We just keep our mouths shut a lot._

Scotty shuddered. _I bet that would get ugly._

_Yeah, I said something once about marriage equality. Never doing that again._

Scotty frowned, as thanks to Len and his sister, that was a cause pretty close to his heart. Although, it was good to know Gaila was on the right side of that issue. 

Before he could reply, he received a message from her saying, _GTG, dinner. Enjoy yours!_

 _You too, gorgeous_ , Scotty replied. He pocketed his phone, opening the sliding glass door and walking back into the house. 

Scotty’s older sister, Maggie, lit candles on the dining table. “About time you got back in here,” she said. “Who were you texting? Len?”

“None-a-ya,” Scotty replied as he inspected the food on the table. 

“None-a-ya? What kind of name is that?” Maggie asked, almost to herself.

“It’s short for _none-a-ya business_ ,” Scotty declared.

Maggie stood upright; they were the same height, but her purple Mohawk made her appear a few inches taller. She rolled her eyes at him for a second before something clicked on her face. “Was it a girl?”

Scotty started. “I just told you, it’s none---“

“She _was_ a girl,” Maggie said with a grin. “Baby brother has a girl.”

“Oh whatever,” Scotty said. “Fine. It was a girl. A super-hot one who models named Gaila. She goes to Len’s school. You happy?”

Maggie’s grin turned wicked. “My brother is dating a model. Boy, are you in for it when Aileen and Donnan find out.”

“When Aileen and Donnan find out about what?” Their mother asked from across the room.

Scotty sighed and covered his face with his hands. This was a conversation he wasn’t prepared to have on Thanksgiving. Or ever. Never would be the best time to have it, all considered. “Nothing, we’re just talking about a girl I met at a party.”

“I heard something about her being a model,” Aileen continued. “Monty, is she a model?”

There was officially no way out. “Yes. Commercial, mostly, although she’s done some runway work.”

Aileen sighed. “Monty, you know how I feel about that industry. It’s a reinforcement of the unrealistic and damaging body image the patriarchy tries to force women and impressionable girls to adhere to…”

Scotty and Maggie both sighed, as they had heard it pretty much every time they passed a billboard or saw an ad on TV. 

Undeterred, their mother continued her lecture. “Not to mention how it plays into the crass commercial atmosphere of the United States. Modeling rewards these young women for doing things like shilling blood diamonds and watered-down beer. It’s a shameful, shameful industry that chews these girls up and spits them on the ground when they age out of their twenties. As if a woman over thirty has nothing to contribute to society but her physical appearance.”

Scotty sighed a second time. “At least Gaila has a job, unlike the rest of her classmates. _Including_ Len and Pavel. And all of her money from it goes into a trust, I think, so she can’t just spend it however.”

This did not move his mother. Aileen favored her son with a raised eyebrow. “Montgomery, I’m sure you like this girl…”

“Okay, she used Montgomery. I’m out,” Maggie mumbled as she snuck out the back. 

Scotty watched his coward of a sister flee, wondering for a minute if he could do the same. Before he could come up with an excuse, his mother continued her speech. “I understand that you’re a teenager, and that comes with certain…trappings. You don’t always use your brain to think with; it’s perfectly natural and not your fault.”

“Is insulting me my fault?” Scotty said.

Aileen gave him a look, and he didn’t speak up for a while. “I’m sure you think you like this girl, Montgomery, but really what do you have in common with her? She sounds like a socialite. She’s probably not very intelligent if she’s making a career off her looks.”

Scotty lifted his sunglasses off his face, folding them up and placing them in his vest pocket. “Did you really just call Gaila stupid because she’s a model?”

Aileen shook her head a few times. “Monty…”

“No that’s…” Scotty glared at her. “Isn’t the whole point of feminism that a woman gets to choose what she wants in life? So shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, not coming down on my girlfriend because she is a professional model.”

“That profession reinforces virtually every single evil of the patriarchy,” Aileen said. “I’m sure she thinks she chose it of her own free will, but I highly doubt it. I’m sure her parents steered her into it.”

“I think maybe if you don’t even know what she looks like, you shouldn’t talk shit about her _or_ her family,” Scotty said in a warning tone. He hoped that Aileen would catch the hint and drop it.

Frowning, she shook her head a few times. “Monty, I’m just looking out for you and your best interests.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scotty said. “Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Before Aileen could protest, Donnan came out from the kitchen carrying homemade tofu “turkey” loaf on a tray. Already assembled on the table were stuffed acorn squash, candied yams with vegan marshmallows, vegan green bean casserole, tofu-sage stuffing, vegan gravy, and vegan pies rounded out the meal. Glasses of his father’s cider stood next to their plates. 

“Come on, everyone,” Donnan said with a smile. “It’s time to eat.”

Maggie followed behind him, carrying a tureen of pumpkin soup. She set it next to her father’s place at the head before taking the seat to his left. Scotty took the seat across from his sister, and his mother sat at the other end of the table.

“Of course, on this year,” Donnan began, and his family turned to him. “We have many things to be thankful for. Ourselves and our family. The roofs over our heads. The people working on today such as doctors and nurses. Our teachers and coworkers and friends. Our health. That the urban farm is prosperous.”

Scotty and Maggie nodded their agreement, although Scotty silently added things like his Nikon and his Xbox to that. It’d just start another fight if he brought them up, though, so he kept it to himself.

Honestly, he didn’t get what his parents’ damage was when it came to consumerism. Consumerism was pretty great. He had cool stuff he saved up for with his own allowance or bought with gift cards he got at Christmas or for his birthday. 

Money was awesome.

But every time he brought it up, his parents would give him a lecture about the evils of corporatism and how the country was falling apart because of all of the money and greed in politics. He’d heard it so many times it was just boring and irritating now. 

“The people who enrich our lives, who challenge us, and who support us through good and bad, no matter what we believe,” Donnan finished. He clapped his hands together once. “Let’s eat!” 

His family took turns passing the food around and serving it up to themselves. As Scotty grabbed a almost overflowing bowlful of the soup, he thought of his father’s words. _Support no matter what we believe_ , is what he said. 

Scotty had a funny feeling that his parents wouldn’t apply that reasoning to meeting Gaila. Especially not after the way his mother called her an idiot. He frowned again at the memory; he’d never really thought of his mom as judgmental, but maybe she actually was. 

She was still his mom, though. He stopped frowning and focused on his food as his sister talked about her band’s last gig. 

Maybe his mom would change her mind when she met Gaila. Which wouldn’t be for a while because Scotty was pretty sure they weren’t serious, but still. Gaila wasn’t stupid; the opposite, rather. Scotty had shown her his homework one time, and not only was she able to keep up with his explanations, she started getting it all on her own. 

Beauty and intelligence were not mutually exclusive. Maybe his mom just…forgot that.

\-----

Jim, Sam, and Bones entered Bones’ room, Bones shutting the door somewhat hard behind them.

“Christ on sale,” Sam said as he took a seat at Bones’ desk.

“Yup,” Jim and Bones said in unison. They sat on Bones’ bed, kicking off their shoes. Jim sat upright with his ankles crossed over each other, while Bones lay on his stomach next to him.

“I mean,” Bones began. “I know Mom and Dad dated people before each other. They got married in 1993. But I never…your mom? Why’d it have to be your mom?”

“I know, right?” Jim said. “Of all the people who went to Brown, they had to date each other. It’s appalling.”

Sam sighed. “Well, our parents married in 1991, and they had me a year later. So the likelihood of any of us being related is non-existent.”

Jim got a panicked look on his face, as did Bones. “Why on Earth would you say that? Why on Earth would we be related in the first place?”

Sam favored his younger brother with a serious look. “You’re going to sit here and tell me it honestly hasn’t occurred to you that Chris and Mom have had sex?”

Bones made a loud offended noise as he rolled onto his back. His arms covered his eyes as he made another sound. “I’m adopted. My brother is adopted. As far as I’m concerned, my dad’s never done anything but kiss.”

Jim went pale. “I feel like I’m going to pass out or something.” He glared at Sam. “Also you’re a dick.”

Sam sighed and shook his head a few times. “If it hadn’t occurred to you now, it would have eventually. Better to get all of the creepy feelings out now I’d say.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jim said. He leaned back on his elbows. “Blech. I’m so mad at Mom. She knew this whole time. She could have…warned me, or given me a head’s up…something other than me getting blindsided with it on Thanksgiving.”

“They’ve been on the phone every morning for the past few weeks,” Bones added. “Surely they could have told us. I mean, they could have at least said they knew each other from college or whatever. They could have given us more information than they did.”

“Yeah, I can’t really argue with that,” Sam said, and Jim slid closer to Bones on the bed. He reached out a hand, sliding his fingers in between Bones’. 

Bones squeezed his fingers, looking over at him with an expression that was equal parts grimace and smile. Jim’s eyes softened, and he tried to smile back. 

There came a timid knock on the door. Bones let go of Jim’s hand and stood, getting up to open it. “It better not be either your mom or my dad,” he said as he pulled it open. 

Nyota stood on the other side.

“Oh right,” Bones said. “Come on in.”

Nyota brushed past him, her eyes lighting up when she saw Jim and Sam. “Hello, and Happy Thanksgiving, Leonard. Jim. Sam.”

“Hey Nyota,” Sam said.

“I don’t think we can really call it ‘happy’,” Bones added.

Nyota took in the sights of Bones’ room. Her face got an approving look at all the bookshelves, but she stared at the divider. “You have a garage door in the middle of your room.”

Bones sighed. “If you lift it up, you go into Pavel’s. It’s how we have separate spaces from each other.”

“Fascinating,” Nyota said. “Speaking of Pavel, where did he disappear to? I didn’t see him out in the living room.”

“He went for a walk with our mom,” Bones answered. “He’ll be back in a bit.”

Nyota nodded before turning to Jim. “Can we go somewhere to talk?”

“Sure,” Jim said. He gave Sam and Bones a look, asking for permission. Sam nodded.

Bones jerked his head towards the garage door. “Use Pavel’s room.”

“Thanks,” Jim said as he lifted the garage door. They ducked under it, and Jim pulled it back down behind them. “What happened?”

“Mother disinvited Daddy,” Nyota explained. “She told him I was so angry with him I didn’t even want to speak to him today. So he didn’t come.”

Jim’s face fell. “Oh Nyota…I’m so sorry.”

“She gets to decide everything,” Nyota continued. “I’m so tired of it. I’m tired of _her_. I just want to be in control for once...”

Jim sat on the edge of Pavel’s bed facing her with a frown. He knew that feeling all too well. “I can relate.” For some reason, this made Nyota’s eyes fill with tears. Her expression filled with shame, and Jim’s own face filled with concern. “Nyota?”

“There’s something else,” she said. “I’ve been…since my parents told me about the split, every time I eat I get sick.”

Jim gave her a long, searching look. There was more to it than that; it was obvious by the way she fidgeted and wouldn’t quite meet his eye. “From stress?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized what she was getting at. Horror filled him, and he instinctively got off the bed to hold her. “Oh, Nyota. On purpose? You don’t need to lose weight…”

“It’s not about that,” Nyota said, crying into his neck. She clung to the fabric of his tan sweater, holding him close. “Like I said, I just want to be in control of _something_. I just want something.”

“That’s not the way to go about it, though,” Jim said as he stroked her hair. “You’re going to mess up your stomach and digestive tract. I think it messes up your teeth and throat, too. And you could die, Nyota, if it goes on for too long. I really need you to not die.”

Nyota didn’t say anything, she just nodded a few times. Her grip tightened in his shirt, and Jim wrapped her even further in his arms. 

“It’ll be okay,” Jim said. “I promise you, it’ll be okay. But you need to promise me something…”

“What’s that?” Nyota said with a few sniffles.

“That you’ll talk to someone about this, a professional someone, I mean.” Jim pulled back to look her in the eye, hoping his expression left no room for argument. “I mean it, Nyota. You can’t keep doing this.”

“I know,” Nyota said. “That’s why I’m finally telling you.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Jim said. “You know I’ll always be here.”

“I do,” Nyota said. “No matter how mean or nasty I get, you’re always here.”

“Wild horses,” Jim said as he gently wiped the tears off her face. Her make-up had stayed in place somehow, but her eyes were red. Even though he had just dried her face, Nyota wiped at it with the back of a hand. “Are you okay now? Can we go back in the other room with Bones and Sam?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Nyota said. “Though I should probably eat something.”

Jim gave her a look.

“I’ll keep it down, I swear,” Nyota said.

“You’re not allowed to go to the bathroom when we’re done,” Jim said as he lifted the garage door. Nyota walked under it, followed by him. He lowered it back to the ground. 

Pavel was in Bones’ room now, and he lit up like it was his birthday. His cheeks flushed, and his eyes positively glittered at the sight of her. “Nyota! Hi!”

Jim raised an eyebrow, giving Bones a look. Bones looked at Jim, looked at Pavel, looked at Nyota, then looked back at Jim. Then he rolled his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat. “Pavel says we can’t really go back out there.”

Jim put his hands in his pockets, while Nyota’s expression became confused. “I don’t understand. Why would we not be able to do that?”

“It’s a long story,” Bones said with a sigh. “But trust us, you don’t want to be out there right now.”

Now Jim frowned. “But…the food is out there. And I’m starving, Bones, I barely had any food before everything went sideways.”

Bones brought his hand up to his mouth, his gaze turning inward. It cleared, and he looked out his window. “The fire escape. We can sneak out and go to the 24/7 diner up the road.”

Sam’s eyes brightened. “Yes. Good. Let’s do that.”

“All of the coats are in here,” Bones continued. “This way they can…well…whatever. I don’t care what they do; this is all their fault. They’ll get over us leaving.”

“Agreed,” Pavel and Sam said.

Jim walked over to the window and looked down at the ground below. “Aren’t we kind of high up? It looks rickety…”

“It’s fine,” Pavel said as he lifted the garage door to grab a jacket. “I do it all the time.”

“He does,” Bones said. “I do it less often, but it’s safe. Otherwise you couldn’t pay me to go down it. Scotty also pretty much only uses the fire escape to enter or exit the premises.”

Nyota gave Jim a funny look. “I’m willing to do it. I’ve had enough Thanksgiving drama for one day.” Jim pointedly looked down at Nyota’s four inch stiletto booties. He looked back up at her face, causing her to roll her eyes. “You’ve seen me sprint in higher heels than these. We both know I’ll be fine.”

Realizing he was outvoted, Jim sighed and grabbed his coat. “Fine.”

Bones, who had put his coat on, reached out and took Jim’s hand. He pulled him towards his bedroom window. One by one, they climbed over the sill with Pavel leading the charge. Sam followed behind Pavel, with Bones behind Sam. Bones and Jim still held hands, and Jim’s other hand held Nyota’s. They made it down all the stairs, with Jim looking up from where they came.

Pavel again led them as they walked down Stagg a block and a half. Sure enough, there was a diner, and it had a fair amount of patrons in it. The five of them were told to seat themselves, and they grabbed a six person table in the middle of the restaurant. Bones, Jim, and Nyota sat on one side, with Sam across from Jim and Pavel across from Nyota.

A waitress came over in a pink uniform and white apron. “Hey honeys. What’ll it be to drink?” she asked as she passed them menus.

“Coke, please,” Pavel said.

“Water for me,” Bones said. He let go of Jim’s hand to grab the menu.

“Do you do egg creams?” Sam asked as he looked at the sandwiches.

“Yup,” the waitress answered.

“Chocolate egg cream,” Sam said.

“Make that two,” Nyota said, and Jim smiled at her.

“I’d like a…oooh! Root beer float!” Jim said with a grin. The waitress took off to get their drinks, and they continued to look over the menus. “Can I just get one of everything?”

“You and your insane appetite,” Sam said. “You know when your metabolism gives out, you’ll have to use your own money for the lipo.”

“I run five miles every morning,” Jim said with an exasperated sigh. 

“The first time he came over he ate like three helpings of our dad’s chili,” Pavel said with a smirk.

“Three helpings? Is that all?” Nyota said, her tone too innocent to be genuine.

“Hey,” Bones said. “Leave him alone.”

Jim gave Bones a grateful look before glaring back at the others. “I didn’t agree to running away from…whatever to be the object of ridicule.” He thought about it for a second before turning to Pavel. “Why did we have to run anyhow?”

Pavel opened his mouth to speak just as the waitress brought their drinks. She took their orders; a double-bacon cheese burger with disco fries for Jim, a club sandwich and regular fries for Bones, a French dip with a side salad for Nyota, a chicken pot pie for Pavel, and Sam got a regular cheeseburger with extra mayo and fries for his food.

Pavel took a sip of his Coke before clearing his throat. “So, our mom hates your mom. Like…a lot.”

Bones gave Pavel an interested look. “More or less than the Guggenheim?”

“Way more,” Pavel said.

Nyota gave Pavel and Bones confused looks. “I realize it’s not the best museum Manhattan has to offer, but how can a person outright hate the Guggenheim?”

“Don’t ask,” Bones and Pavel said.

“Well anyways,” Pavel continued. “Our dad and your mom didn’t just have a thing. They almost got married. And apparently, when our mom and your mom first met, your mom kind of threw it in her face a lot.”

“That sounds like her,” Sam said with a sigh.

“So anyway, since at every given opportunity your mom likes to be all ‘I was his first real love blah blah’, our mom hates yours. I don’t know how your mom feels about her, though.”

Nyota finished taking a long drink of her egg cream. “Wait a minute. Your mother---“ She pointed at Jim and Sam. “And your father---“ She pointed at Bones and Pavel. “Dated before they married your other parents? And you just found out by having Thanksgiving together?”

“The Reader’s Digest version, but yes,” Bones said. “Oh and also, our dad and their mom have been on the phone every day for almost a month. Mom didn’t know that part.”

“So your mom is upset over Winona being back in Chris’s life,” Nyota said. “But she’s having an affair. So…”

“Allegedly that’s over,” Pavel said. “She wants things to work with our dad.”

Their food came, and they all tucked into it. Jim swallowed a bite of fries and gravy. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have brought her. We would have just done something else.”

Bones slid his hand down under the table to squeeze his thigh. “They weren’t exactly forthcoming, Jim. I meant what I said back at the loft; this is _their_ fault, not ours.”

Jim turned to him with a sweet smile. “Yeah, I know. You’re right.”

Nyota had a thoughtful look on her face. “This actually explains a lot. Only a woman who satisfied all of her urges in her youth could end up with your stepdads…”

“Okay,” Jim said giving her a glare. “I love you. But can you not with my mom’s… _urges_? I’m trying to eat.”

“Yeah, I’d also appreciate you not mentioning who satisfied them,” Pavel grumbled.

“I already said we’re adopted so all our parents have ever done is kiss,” Bones added.

Sam didn’t answer with words; he just gave a full-body shudder. He also set his burger down and poked at it with a finger. 

“Sorry,” Nyota said, her voice far too cheerful to actually be sorry.

They continued to eat in silence, Bones’ hand on Jim’s thigh a comforting presence. Jim was about to say something to him when he glanced up and saw his mother approach. “Mom?”

All of the other kids turned their attention to her. 

Winona smiled at them, but the look in her eyes was almost brutal in its sadness. Their waitress happened to be at the next table, and Winona tapped her on the arm. “Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’ll be joining these five. I don’t need to see a menu, just…fries. I need fries. The biggest order of fries you sell, and likely another one after that. Just keep them coming.”

Bones swallowed and gave Jim a look. Pavel and Nyota shared a look, too, as Jim and Sam had a conversation without words. 

“We should probably head back,” Bones said. 

Jim looked at him with a slight smile. “Okay, Bones.”

“I think I’ll head back, too,” Nyota said. She stood from her chair, grabbing her handbag. She leaned down and hugged Jim hard. “I promise I’ll call a doctor,” she whispered. 

“Okay,” Jim whispered back. He then turned his attention back to Bones. 

Bones leaned in and kissed him. “Call me later?” he said. “And you’re still coming over tomorrow, right?”

“Yup to both,” Jim said. “Bye Bones. Bye Pavel.”

“Bye, Jim,” Pavel said. He smiled at Sam. “Nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Sam said with a grin. The three of them walked out of the diner, and through the windows, Jim saw Bones and Pavel put Nyota in a cab. Across from him, his mother sat as her fries got brought to the table. She sighed and leaned back against her chair as she nibbled on one. 

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“No,” Winona admitted. “But I will be. Things work out the way they do for a reason.”

Jim frowned; it’d been a long time since he’d seen his mother so sad. He didn’t really know what to do. Winona put her hand on the table, before pulling it back with a grimace. She inspected her fingers, as if something sticky were on them.

Sam gave her a funny look. “I’m sure without even asking you’ve been in worse places,” he said, giving her shoulder a nudge.

Jim snorted as he took a long drink of his float.

Winona gave both of them startled expressions before turning smug. “Have you ever heard of Robert Mapplethorpe?”

“That’s the guy who took pics of all the naked guys, right?” Jim asked. He remembered something about him from an art history class he had taken.

“Not just guys,” Winona said with a shrug.

Sam choked on his burger. Jim froze.

“Chris wasn’t pleased when I told him,” Winona continued as if she were talking about the weather. “But when he saw the end result, he didn’t mind so much anymore.”

Jim stared at his mom for a long time. Finally, he said, “I honestly don’t know if I should be impressed or just sobbing on the floor in terror. Can I do both? I think it needs to be both.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Winona said in between bites of French fries. “I had a life before your father and you two. Why is that so hard to understand?”

“I guess I can’t really say anything considering how I acted before I left,” Jim admitted with a shrug. 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Sam said. “When you have kids, I’ll be sure to tell them all about their dad’s exploits when he was a freshman in high school.”

The thought of having a kid was something Jim privately looked forward to, but at Sam’s words he scowled. “Just to spite you, I won’t have any. How about them apples?”

Sam laughed. “Fair enough,” he said. 

Winona made an annoyed sound. “I am not even remotely old enough to be a grandmother. Don’t even think about it.”

“I’m the wrong orientation for an accident of that nature,” Jim pointed out. “If anyone’s gonna cause it…”

“Nope,” Sam said. “A book I read about teen pregnancy scarred me for life when I was in seventh grade. Not until I’m thirty and married. I have back-ups for my back-ups, thanks.”

“Didn’t need to hear that,” Jim said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t have any kind of leg to stand on.”

Jim sighed. “I guess I don’t, but still. I’ve had about all I can take for today.”

Winona sighed. “Can we finish our Thanksgiving in peace?”

“Sorry, Mom,” they said at the same time. 

Winona gave them both smiles. “The important thing is that we’re together. That’s all that makes a holiday…family, I mean.”

Jim and Sam smiled at her in turn.

She was right.

\-----

Nyota arrived back at her penthouse with a slight grumble. The guests had all gone home, and her mother sat alone at the table lost in thought. Nyota cleared her throat.

Aailyah turned to face her, and the expression on her face was sad. “I was about to call you,” she began. “But I wasn’t certain you’d even answer.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Nyota said. “Not after what you did.”

There was a big white envelope in front of Aailyah at the table. She picked it up. “Not that it justifies my actions, but here. This is why I did what I did.”

Nyota slid a few forms out of the envelope. She read the top form for a minute before sighing. “These are divorce papers.”

“Yes,” Aailyah said.

“And you’re…surprised? He’s living in Europe with a man, Mother. Of course he’s filing for divorce.” Nyota shuffled the papers back into the envelope, passing them back to her mother.

“I’m not surprised by that; I’m surprised by how it makes me feel,” Aailyah said. “It’s one thing to be told a marriage is over, Nyota. It’s another thing to have uncontested proof of that fact. Especially since they arrived Tuesday. Thanksgiving was always our happiest time…how was I supposed to face him today knowing for real that our life together is over? How could I hold my head up high knowing that this was the end?”

Solely because of the desolation and pain in her mother’s eyes, Nyota didn’t argue. 

“I just…I couldn’t see him, not when the wound was so fresh,” Aailyah said. 

“You could have told me this,” Nyota said. “Instead of going behind my back.”

“And what? Make you choose between us? Oh I’m certain you would have chosen me over him,” Aailyah said, her voice a bit bitter. “No, I think we both know I would have ended up completely alone today. Not that I didn’t anyways.”

“You still shouldn’t have done what you did,” Nyota said. “But I suppose I can understand why you felt like you had no choice.”

“I am sorry, Nyota,” Aailyah said. “Things between you and I have been improving over the last few weeks. I didn’t mean to regress.”

“I won’t say it’s all right,” Nyota said. “But I forgive you.”

Aailyah sort-of smiled at her. “Thank you, darling. Have you eaten? I had the caterers save you a plate.”

Nyota thought back to her part of a sandwich at the diner. “I haven’t, not really.”

“Come with me, then,” Aailyah said. Mother and daughter walked together into the kitchen, and sure enough at the table in the nook sat a plate full of Nyota’s favorites. She sat, taking a sip of wine, and began to eat.

She needed to tell her mother so arrangements could be made to treat her for her…problems. But how?

“Mother, I need…” she began. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “I’ve been having some issues with food.”

Aailyah sat next to her with a slice of spice cake. “What kind of issues?”

Nyota hesitated. “For weeks, when I’ve eaten…I’ve made myself sick after.”

Aailyah’s expression shifted to thinly veiled horror. She sighed and shook her head. “This is because of my fretting over your weight.”

As Nyota took a bite of turkey, she thought for a moment. “It might be partially from that,” Nyota admitted. “Mostly, it’s just that things have been so insane since Daddy split up your marriage. I haven’t handled things very well at all, so I’ve resorted to…that.”

“I’ll do some research tomorrow and find you a doctor,” Aailyah said. “You need to speak to someone trained in these issues.”

“Yes, I promised Jim I would,” Nyota said.

Aailyah put down her fork, wrapping her arm around Nyota’s shoulders. She made a soft, soothing sound. “Nyota, I do mean it. If this is my fault, I’m sorry. I know I have a tendency to be critical of you. I often want to kick myself when I make those comments, but they come out before I can stop them.”

Nyota turned to her mother with the ghost of a smile.

“Perhaps you are not the only one of us who needs to see someone,” Aailyah continued. “I know my tendency to criticize you has driven a wedge between us, and for that I am truly sorry. I promise I will make an effort going forward to not be so hard on you. Especially not when there’s so much to be proud of.”

Now Nyota’s smile fully lit up her face. “You’re proud of me?”

“Of course I am,” Aailyah said. “You’re intelligent and work hard in school. You’re beautiful, with a poise and grace beyond your years. Your sense of style is unimpeachable. You’re a giving friend and fiercely loyal to those you care for. I could go on, but I rather think I’d just embarrass you.”

Gratified tears filled Nyota’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I know I haven’t always been the best mother,” Aailyah continued. “But it’s just us now. I’d like for things to be good between us again. I’m willing to try…are you?”

Her tears falling down her face, Nyota nodded a few times. Her mother gathered her into her arms, stroking her hair. Nyota cried on her mother’s shoulder for a few minutes, relief shaking her to the core that she would no longer live in verbal combat with her. Aailyah made soothing sounds into Nyota’s hair, brushing it off her face.

Tired from all of the emotions of the day, Nyota collected herself. She sat up straight, and her mother brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

“Eat, darling,” Aailyah said. “It’ll get cold. I want to see you eat a good meal.”

“Okay,” Nyota said as she grabbed the fork. She took a bite of a turkey and dressing. “It’s not as good as Daddy’s,” she couldn’t help but point out. “But it is delicious.”

“Yes, I felt the same,” Aailyah agreed. “Perhaps next year, your father and Matthieu can join us.”

“That would be nice, I suppose,” Nyota said. She hadn’t spoken much to Matthieu, so she was unsure about him. “Maybe next year Jim and his family can be here too.”

“What happened between you and Jim yesterday?” Aailyah said. “It worries me when you two fight.”

“Just an argument about our romantic lives,” Nyota said. 

“Does it involve Hikaru?” Aailyah asked.

“No, not really,” Nyota said. “Just some other things. I’d rather not go into it; I was with him all afternoon today. We’ve made up, so it’s in the past as far as I’m concerned.”

“Good,” Aailyah said. Something crossed her face, and she frowned. “Nyota, Jim has always been my favorite of your friends, but you do realize that I love you more than him, don’t you?”

Nyota’s eyes softened. “I admit, it doesn’t always feel that way.”

Aailyah frowned at herself. “I’m sorry for that, too, then. Jim is a delight, but I do not wish I were his mother. He’s…been a handful for Winona.”

“He’s put that behind him,” Nyota said. “He’s genuinely changed, and for the better, I might add.”

“He seems it,” Aailyah said. “He hasn’t been intoxicated a single time he’s been over since he returned.”

“No, he doesn’t drink anymore,” Nyota said. “He just quit it outright.”

Aailyah smiled. “Good for him. I’m sure Winona is proud. Whatever it was that catalyzed this change in him, I’m sure he’s grateful for it.”

“He’s very besotted with his boyfriend,” Nyota said as she continued to eat. “I’m still deciding how I feel about Leonard, but he’s a good student and doesn’t get into trouble. I rather think he’s good for Jim, all considered.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Aailyah said. “I know you and Hikaru ended badly, but is there another boy you have your eye on?”

Her thoughts turning to Spock and their…whatever they were doing, Nyota couldn’t help but smile. “There is someone I have my eye on, but the situation is delicate because of Hikaru. I don’t wish to flaunt things and upset him.”

“That’s rather surprising, considering what he did,” Aailyah said. “If I had been in your place, I would have probably unleashed hell upon him.”

“If you remember, I was rather unkind to him that one night his family came for dinner,” Nyota said. “Though I do regret that. I hadn’t ever seen Ken so angry before.”

“His family has bigger issues than his confusion,” Aailyah said. “They need to band together and work this out for themselves.”

“Yes, I agree,” Nyota said. She thought for a minute. “Mother…do you think Ken did it?”

“I have no way of knowing,” Aailyah answered. “But from what I’ve been reading, it doesn’t look good for them.”

Nyota nodded. Perhaps she should send Hikaru a text or give him a call. But not right then…right then, she wanted to enjoy her time with her mother.

\------

Spock sat in the back of the limousine with his father, double-checking to ensure that his phone had been turned off. He was almost certain he turned it off the previous night at midnight, but he just wanted to be sure.

There could be no interruptions on this day.

Sarek was on his phone, discussing something in Cantonese with a potential development partner. Spock did not mind; business was business, and it was not a holiday in China. 

Sarek said his goodbyes and hung up his Blackberry as they headed down the Long Island Expressway. He then checked the time on his wristwatch. “Provided traffic continues to be light, we shall arrive on time.”

Spock nodded. It wouldn’t do to be late; she always insisted they be prompt.

The car moved throughout Long Island towards some old cottages at the shore. It pulled up in front of a blue one that had seen better days; the flowerbeds were well maintained, but the exterior of the house itself needed a good power washing. Some of shutters hung crooked on the front windows, and the mailbox was a bit rusted. It wasn’t blatantly run-down, but it had been a while since someone did exterior maintenance.

The limo came to a stop, and the driver opened the back door. Sarek slid out of the car first, followed by Spock. Spock smelled the salt on the air; it was warm and familiar, and the aroma comforted him.

The lights were on in the little blue cottage, and the door opened to reveal an older woman with hair shot through with gray. She stood tall and proud in a worn flannel dress and apron. “Sarek,” she greeted warmly.

“Mother,” Sarek said in return with a rare smile. He strode towards her on the porch, wrapping her into an embrace. She returned it, whispering something in his ear that made his smile soften.

Spock hung back for a second as he watched his grandmother and his father exchange pleasantries. “You are too thin,” his grandmother declared. “You do not appear to be eating enough.”

“I do not forget to eat,” Sarek said. “The Palace staff takes excellent care of us.”

Grandmother did not look convinced, but she elected to let it drop. She turned her attention to Spock. “Come this way, please, Spock,” she said.

He did as he was told.

Wrapping him into an embrace as she did his father, Grandmother smiled up at him. “You had another growth spurt,” she said. “You are several inches taller than you were when last we saw each other.”

“I theorize that I have reached my full height now,” Spock answered. “I do not believe I will be any taller than I currently am.”

Grandmother held him out at arm’s length, examining him. “You also are not eating enough.”

“I have eaten twice today already,” Spock said. “Although I have saved room for dinner.”

“You shall have seconds,” Grandmother declared. 

While normally Spock got irritated when people commented on how thin he was, with her he didn’t mind so much. “I shall try,” he said, not sure he could eat that much. Her portions were always enormous, and the food delicious but filling.

“May we come in, Mother?” Sarek said.

“Of course,” Grandmother said. She moved out of the doorway, gesturing for them to follow her. They entered the house, and hung their coats on a rack by the door. The furnishings were worn, but cared for, and warm light bathed the rooms in a soft glow. 

“May I get you both something to drink?” Grandmother asked.

“No thank you,” they replied in unison. Spock sat on the couch while his father stood, giving the house a subtle examination.

“My offer still stands,” Sarek began. “I found a beautiful apartment near the Palace in midtown. It has a number of amenities, and you would not have to be alone any longer.”

Grandmother gave Sarek an amused look. “My answer is the same as always. My life is here, Sarek. I have no desire to leave.”

The argument was familiar, and Spock watched his grandmother closely. His grandfather had died five years prior, and with it went the exterior maintenance of the house. Sarek offered time and time again to move her into the city so that she would be closer to them and also so she didn’t have to manage the upkeep on a house all by herself. But every single time, she said no and insisted on staying in the cottage.

Truthfully, it made Spock’s heart ache a bit for her. It was hardly logical for her to stay…he suspected that pride and affection for the memories she made with his late grandfather explained her stubborn attachment to the old house. Ever since Sarek made his fortune, he offered to take care of his family, and every time he was told no.

Highly illogical indeed.

Sarek began to protest when Grandmother shushed him. “Today is not a day for arguments, Sarek. It is a day of family and giving thanks. Come. Let us eat before the food gets cold.”

Nodding, Sarek took her hand. “Of course, Mother.”

Spock stood from the couch, and followed them into the dining room where the meal had been set. Spock was certain his friends were all enjoying a magnificent feast at Nyota’s, but he found his grandmother’s cooking to be vastly preferable. It was a comfort in his life that every year they came here to share this meal.

Sarek insisted his mother take the seat at the head of the table, and he and Spock sat across from each other on either side. The turkey sat in the middle, along with various side dishes such as macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes. A pitcher of iced tea sat next to Spock, and he gave his grandmother a long look.

Grandmother smiled at them both. “Go ahead,” she said. They passed the food around the table, his father carving and serving the turkey. Spock dished some of the macaroni on his plate. He had thought he finished when Grandmother cleared her throat. 

Knowing what this meant, Spock spooned another pile of it onto his plate. Grandmother gave him a satisfied smile, and Spock began to eat.

“How are you doing in school, Spock?” Grandmother asked in between bites.

“I am first in our class,” Spock answered. “I have no desire to slip in the class rankings, so it is likely I will be valedictorian upon our graduation.”

“That is most wonderful news,” Grandmother said. “I am very proud of you.”

Spock felt his cheeks flush, and he gave her a tentative smile. “Thank you, Grandmother.”

“You are welcome,” she said as she took a sip of tea. She then turned her attention to her son. “Sarek. It has been just you and Spock for a long time. Have you still not found a woman to settle down with?”

Spock cleared his throat and studied his plate.

Sarek’s face had a decidedly embarrassed expression. “I…actually am seeing a woman named Winona Kirk. We are exclusive, and I would like our families to merge.”

Startled, Spock stared at his father. 

“I plan on asking for her hand in marriage,” Sarek continued. “Although I am not certain what her answer will be.”

Spock blinked five times in rapid succession. His father…wanted to marry Winona Kirk? Which would mean that Jim and Sam would be…his brothers?

Spock had no siblings, but he had kind of always wanted one. His father traveled so much, he spent a lot of time alone. If he had Jim, Winona, and Sam around, that would put an end to that. 

Plus it would be fun to pester Jim. 

Spock was not really attracted to Jim, but he enjoyed acting as if he was to make Jim nervous. Truthfully, Jim was not anywhere near as fascinating or interesting as Nyota, especially not now that he insisted on pretending to be a good little boy. But the looks of horror on Jim’s face when Spock would make salacious comments at him were…amusing.

Ultimately, Spock decided Sarek’s announcement pleased him. He had never had a true family; au pairs did most of his rearing growing up. But…he’d always wondered what it would be like to have a mother. Perhaps now he would find out.

Grandmother looked most pleased by this turn in conversation. “I require meeting her,” she announced, and Sarek gave her a nervous smile.

“Of course,” he answered. “I cannot marry her if you do not find her acceptable.”

Her expression softening, Grandmother nodded. She spared a glance at Spock’s plate. “Would you care for seconds, Spock?”

He was actually full, but he did not wish to disappoint his Grandmother. “Of course,” he said as he helped himself to green bean casserole and more macaroni.

Sarek cleared his throat. “Mother, I took the opportunity to transfer some funds to you this morning.” Grandmother opened her mouth to protest, but Sarek held up a hand. “Not this time, Mother. I insist. You should be able to get ahead on your expenses and have some left over to have repairs made on the house.”

Grandmother gave Sarek a long, stern look. Sarek favored her with an equally stern expression of his own. Finally, Grandmother sighed. “This one time, I will accept the funds, Sarek. But do not do this again. I get by just fine on my own.”

Sarek sighed. “Mother, I have more than enough money to support us all. There is no reason why you should have to struggle.”

Grandmother didn’t say anything as she got up to fetch the pumpkin pie for dessert. Spock and Sarek watched her come back into the room with the pie and a container of Cool Whip. She dished out enormous portions of the pie and Cool Whip for them both. “Eat,” she rebuked.

They both obliged her. 

After a few bites of pie, Sarek gave her another serious look. “You did not argue with me that I can afford to care for you. For what reason do you not permit me to do so?”

“My pension and your father’s life insurance have been sufficient,” Grandmother explained as she served herself a more modest slice of pie. “I do not need extras, Sarek. I have everything I need in this house.”

Sarek sighed. “I am not wrong for wanting the best for you, Mother.”

Grandmother was once again silent.

Spock cleared his throat. “It would be nice to see you more, Grandmother. Will you not at least consider moving into the city? Then I could visit you after school.”

This more than anything got through to her, and she gave Spock a look filled with love and affection. “I will consider it.” Sarek brightened and opened his mouth. “I make no promises,” she continued. “I do have friends here, Sarek. But I shall at least entertain the notion more than I have previously. I sincerely will examine the prospect of moving to an apartment in the city with due diligence.”

Sarek looked pleased. “I find this acceptable.”

“As do I,” Spock said with an affectionate look at his grandmother. 

Grandmother gave them both knowing looks. “Do not make assumptions. I make no promises,” she reiterated.

Spock continued to eat his pie as his grandmother turned her attention to further interrogating Sarek about Winona. Thanksgiving was Spock’s favorite day of the year, and he always made sure to spend it focusing on his family.

Hopefully soon, that family would expand.


End file.
